A fine thread
by rezakeene
Summary: Draco Malfoy thought he had finally found happiness. When the wrath of his past mistake threatened his life, no cure could be found. When he resigned himself to his fate, a tiny hope blossomed in him in the form of a brainy Gryffindor. But where was she? It has been two years since anybody has seen her in the wizarding world.
1. Happy

Disclaimer: The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are the property of JK Rowling. All Canon characters, plots, and situations are not mine and I do not intend to make any profit from this.

A/N: Rated M for language and mature themes

* * *

A fine thread

Happy

* * *

Draco stepped into the balcony of his room in the manor. The autumn morning had brought its own chill into the air. He could see the mist forming in front of him with each and every breath. He sipped the hot steaming coffee from the cup. The black bitter liquid burned his throat. He recently started enjoying this muggle drink. He heard a tiny pop behind him.

"Young master, the mistress is waiting for you in the green room," an elf spoke in a squeaky voice.

Draco groaned and nodded his acceptance. The elf disappeared in the same fashion. How the woman kept track of his schedule he did not understand. He dragged himself sluggishly towards her room. He knocked on the large green doors as he approached his mother's suite.

"Enter," the elegant voice of Narcissa Malfoy called him from inside.

Draco righted his posture and went into the green room. There she sat already dressed up for the day. Draco recollected that he had never seen his mother in rumpled clothing or unmade hair. She always was the ultimate picture of sophistication.

"Come here Draco. You seem well," She beckoned to him.

Draco went to her and gave a kiss on her forehead. "Mother," he said and sat down in the chair next to her.

"Do I have to send an elf to fetch you Draco? You never seem to have time to come and visit me," Narcissa said daintily mixing sugar into her tea.

"You know how it is, mother. It really had been a tough year. Our profits have been better than last year. Without father's presence, things have been really hard," Draco said taking a long sip of his now lukewarm coffee.

"Must you drink that horrid drink, Draco? What happened to the good old tea," Narcissa admonished him.

"You can place all the blame on Blaise for this, mother. I got used to this. Tea is good but coffee gives you a kick-start on any morning. You should try some," Draco said finishing the last of the remaining coffee.

Narcissa sighed and put her cup down. A moment of vulnerability passed upon her face. "It has been two years. You are doing a very commendable job Draco. Your father would be very proud of you," she lovingly rubbed her thumb over her son's wrist.

"So what is this I hear about Potter? He has been coming to Manor and you have been visiting him. Should I worry about that?" Draco's eyes twinkled mischievously as he gently teased her.

"Nonsense. Get your mind off the gutter now. The only person I have ever loved is Lucius. Don't mind he is in Azkaban now. Whatever he had done, he did it for us. I just can't wait to have him back. Anyways, Harry Potter is not my type." Narcissa replied throwing an arrogant smirk at Draco.

"Thank goodness for that," Draco said leaning back into the chair. Because of the chosen one's testimony, his mother and Draco had escaped the cold prison. But Lucius was sentenced to a 5-year period in Azkaban for the crimes he had committed in the name of Lord Voldemort. Harry Potter played a very crucial role in that. He claimed that because of Narcissa's simple lie, he was able to defeat the dark lord. Due to that, Malfoys were able to improve their tarnished name.

Draco picked a butter croissant from the breakfast tray, but his eyes fell on the big picture from today's edition of Daily Prophet. "No luck for Potter in finding her," he asked munching on the warm pastry.

"Nothing yet. It has been almost a year. Harry is leaving no stone unturned. He borrowed some books from the Library that specialize in location charms," she explained.

Draco simply nodded, his concentration on nothing but the crunchy pastry in his hand.

"He came here with Ginny yesterday to pick up Teddy. Such a lovely boy and Potter is so good with him. I'd tell you he would make a fine father," Narcissa continued.

"So when are the wedding bells for them?" Draco asked.

"He doesn't want to get married until he found her," Narcissa said taking the Daily Prophet into her hands. Her fingers were slowly tracing the outline of the girl's picture.

"So what is the real reason you called me here? I know about your Slytherin ways mother," Draco asked as he turned his attention on her totally.

"The other day I got into talking with Mrs. Greengrass," Draco groaned quite loudly at this turn of events. Narcissa threw a stern look at him but continued. "She was talking about Astoria and her interests in Potion making. She wants to take a tour of Malfoy industries. Who would be better than you for that? So I graciously offered your services. She is expecting you at her house this Sunday morning," Narcissa dumped all of it on Draco.

Draco was gaping at her.

"Do shut your mouth Draco. It is just a tour. Don't behave as if I am asking you to marry her," Narcissa chuckled.

Draco's eyes widened at his mother's cheeky comment.

"We are having a friendly quidditch match this weekend mother. I cannot take her," Draco said and tried to make a quick exit.

"Not so fast Draco. I am well aware of your match on Saturday. That's why I told her you would be meeting her on Sunday," she said and walked towards him swiftly. "I have never objected to your roam-around-the-world-on-broom trips, where you picked up all these muggle habits. You are doing this. At least that would take her off my back," Narcissa sighed.

Draco felt resigned. Narcissa had modified her ways after the war. She mended her broken bond with her sister. Through Andromeda and her grandson, she made an unusual friendship with Harry Potter. The chosen one sought her guidance in rebuilding his home that he inherited Sirius Black. From then her guidance extended to many other things. All the while the boy-who-lived was trying to fill the gap left behind by his best friend.

He turned towards her. He slowly gathered her into her arms and reassured her, "I will meet her on Sunday."

Narcissa nodded and moved back into the room giving Draco the opportunity to exit the room. "So will Potter join us this time?" Draco called over his shoulder.

When he did not receive an answer Draco turned around. He saw that she was busily penning down a letter with her quill. He chuckled and went off on his way just missing a small smile on his mother's face.

Rest of the week went off as usual, and soon the day of the Quidditch was here. He usually teamed up with Slytherins for a friendly match. But recently few Gryffindors started to make their way into their game. No thanks to his mother now Draco had to play host to the annoying Gryffindors.

"Malfoy," Potter greeted politely.

"Potter, Weaselette," Draco responded.

"You keep calling me that ferret, you can say goodbye to your family jewels," Ginny was as haughty as ever.

Ginny was always a safe bet. She responded with vigor every time Draco threw a remark. She showed the same spirit in the game too.

"Always a pleasure," Draco bowed.

Ginny shot a threatening glare at him and moved towards the pitch but Draco did not miss the slight amusement behind her eyes. Potter was looking happily at his girlfriend as she walked towards the pitch, as she owned it. Even among the Slytherins nobody dared to cross her. He could see Blaise already attempting to flirt with her, even though she did not give him the slightest attention.

Draco's attention snapped back to Potter. "So the weasel is not joining us today?"

"Ron's busy. He is tracking one of the missing death eaters," Potter replied walking towards the pitch.

"Not tracking Granger anymore?" Draco asked falling in step with Potter. Draco knew that was a sore topic between him and Ron. Their friendship took a big blow when Hermione Granger went missing. They searched for her frantically for few months. But when months passed by without any clue, Ron gave up and fell into work without any further thought. He never gave himself any free time to avoid the thoughts about a certain bushy haired Gryffindor. He took long and absurd missions spent days away from here.

Ron slowly seemed to have made peace with the fact that Granger was gone for good. Whenever he was in London, his mornings were spent in his work, while his evenings were spent at many of the pubs. Those evenings mostly ended with him being locked up with one of the girls he had picked up randomly for that day. That annoyed Potter the most. The small rift had been growing larger even with the interference of all the Weasleys. Although, the Malfoys stayed away from that altogether.

Potter never gave up. He still conducted anonymous searches. He went on tracing any clue about Granger. Even now when he was indulging himself in Quidditch, Draco could see the worry lines near his eyes.

"Draco, over here," Goyle called him swinging the beater bat with his arm.

Draco moved towards him as Potter went to the other side.

"You are with me and Weasley," Goyle said as Draco mounted his broom. Ginny soon joined him on her own broom after giving Potter a lingering kiss. Blaise looked ready to puke at the disgusting display. She paid no attention to him and gave a two-finger salute to Draco zooming off into the air.

Potter joined his other teammates. While he was the seeker, Blaise played the role of a Chaser leaving Adrain Pucey for the Beater's spot. As for Draco's team, Ginny was the chaser and Goyle was the beater. Draco took the role of a seeker. Since there were only six of them, the keeper position was also handled by the seekers. Thus another interesting game had begun.

Draco loved flying. That was one of his favorite activities. It gave him freedom. The cold rush of air through his hair, the wind battering his face and the mere facilitation his broom provided to go against the natural forces. The feeling is amazing. Draco felt on top of the world. He couldn't believe his own eyes as he spotted the fluttering little gold ball in his vision. Potter was busy defending the goal posts from his tenacious girlfriend. Draco dashed towards the snitch before Potter got a glimpse of it. His heart soared as his fingers closed on the tiny ball. He proclaimed his victory quite loudly showing off his prize. He felt like he was the most contented man on the earth.

And why not, he put his company on the top charts. He enjoyed his bachelor lifestyle without any commitments. And he had finally defeated Potter. What more could he want? Yes, Draco Malfoy was the happiest man on the earth.

"Look out Draco," Ginny yelled.

But it was too late. He heard a whoosh and a loud bang when the bludger made contact with his head. Draco saw stars, as his vision slowly turned dark and gravity called dibs on his falling body.


	2. Agony

A/N: Thank you very much for the wonderful reviews, follows and favorites.

* * *

A fine thread

Agony

* * *

Draco slowly opened his eyes. His chest felt quite heavy as if a hundred ton Elephant was sitting on it. He groaned as he tried to get comfortable. The bright light was blinding and he could not see anything clearly. He felt a warm hand on his forehead and turned to see his mother who was sitting on a chair just beside his bed. Narcissa was smiling at him but Draco clearly saw that her smile did not reach her eyes.

"Where am I?" Draco asked. His voice came out hoarsely. He cleared his throat to relieve the pressure acting there. He asked again, this time his question was clear enough.

"St. Mungo's," she replied.

All the scenes before he was hit by the bludger came into his mind. "Ah! My first snitch," Draco asked as a smile tugged at his lips. Narcissa smiled and took the snitch that was lying beside him on the table. She transferred it into Draco's waiting hands. Draco looked at it ardently. His first of many wins against Potter, he thought smugly.

He looked up to see his mother's face. "I got the snitch," he showed off proudly.

"That you did," she responded.

"How long have I been here? What time is it?" Draco asked trying to get a peek at his surroundings. Unfortunately, the room he was currently in, did not house any windows. "I hope I did not miss your very important meeting on Sunday," Draco winked at his mother.

Narcissa looked at him solemnly but did not respond. Draco for the first time took in his mother's appearance. Her impeccable dressing looked rumpled, her face looked extremely tired and her blue eyes were drowning in sorrow.

Draco was confused. "Mother, you haven't answered me?" Draco was a little bit terrified at her appearance. "How long have I been here?"

Before she answered there was a knock at the door. A middle-aged person in lime green robes was at the door waiting for their permission.

Narcissa's demeanor changed abruptly. She hurried towards the door to meet with the person. "Healer Dimitri," her voice was hopeful.

"Mrs. Malfoy," the healer greeted her and turned towards the young man who had just joined the world of the living. "Mr. Draco Malfoy, so nice of you to join us. I am Robert Dimitri," the portly man said extending his hand towards Draco.

"You gave us quite a scare there, young man," the healer said as he cast a few charms to check his vitals. "Seems good," he continued as he reviewed the results. Narcissa was standing there quietly going through healer's actions. He added today's findings at the small board clipped at the headboard of Draco's cot.

The healer smiled at Narcissa and turned towards the perplexed Draco. "Come on, young man. Let's take a walk. What a good time for a nice spot of tea. Your body could definitely use it," Dimitri said encouraging Draco to get up from the bed.

Draco finally sat up on the cot gently putting his feet down. His knees felt very weak and he stumbled as he got up to move towards the door. Narcissa jumped up to aid him but the healer stopped her.

"He can do it. Have some trust in your boy," the healer chuckled as Draco's face flushed with embarrassment.

"I will be fine, mother," Draco reassured her and turned towards the healer. "Give me a minute," he said moving towards the bag, which was lying beside his bedside table to grab some fresh clothes. He went to the connecting changing room. He had a little difficulty changing into them but was successful. He followed the healer outside. Narcissa slumped down in the chair gazing at the blond head of her child as he went outside.

was quite crowded at that time. People were bustling around. Dimitri guided him into the cafeteria. It was almost empty at that time. Draco settled in one of the corner chairs and the healer went to order a hot pot of tea. He came back, with a nice tea service in few moments. He poured one cup for him, one for Draco and passed his cup to him.

Dimitri took a long sip and looked at Draco, as his cup remained untouched. "It may not be the muggle bitter concoction you kids are favoring nowadays, but it is good for you. Quite refreshing indeed," he said gesturing towards the cup.

Draco finally took a sip and relished its taste.

"See what did I tell you?" Both of them finished their teas. Draco was getting impatient. This man's antics were slowly getting to his head.

"Would you like another cup?" Dimitri asked gesturing to his now empty cup.

"Um, no thanks. If you could just tell me why you dragged me here," Draco's voice sounded very much annoyed. He started tapping his foot impatiently.

"I will directly come to the point." Dimitri was suddenly all business. Draco waited for him to continue. "Today is Monday."

Draco let out a relieved breath. "Oh! Two days. That wasn't so bad. Many of my friends spent more than 5 days in the infirmary because of those bloody bludgers."

"I am afraid it is. It has been 10 days since your accident", the healer's voice was grave. "The most confusing part is that the bludger had nothing to do with your hospitalization," Dimitri said.

"I don't understand. I thought I was hit by the bludger," Draco expressed his doubt.

"Yes, you were. When your friends got you here on that Saturday, you were in a magical comatose state. The bludger did not hit any of your vital nerves. You were pushed into that comatose state by your mind. The bludger was a mere road bump," the healer concluded.

Draco got even more confused. "What do you mean my mental state? I was very happy at that moment," Draco voice got angrier.

Robert Dimitri slowly got up and pushed his chair in front of Draco. He took Both of Draco's hands into his and looked at his face. "Voldemort was a monster. He tortured people who stood against him. But he was a total barbarian when it came to his followers." Draco flinched at those and tried to take his hands back. But Dimitri held them tightly. "Many of our researchers have been studying the nature of the dark mark since it was cast for the first time. You would be amazed by the implications of it."

Draco made a disgruntled sound at that sentence, "Get to the point will you?"

"Yes of course. Most of them believed that it was just his tracking and summoning symbol. But it did more than that", the healer moved his hands to the Draco's forearm where the said dark mark laid innocently. He moved the sleeve of his shirt upwards so the mark was left exposed. "He laced his mark with an Infelix curse."

Draco's eyes widened looking at the dark mark. He heard about that. Even Voldemort came to know about that curse from the infamous Malfoy Library. "So he cursed us to never be happy." The mark that laid dormant and faint after Voldemort death was now prominent and there were clear protrusions evolving from it. The nerves around the mark were darkened. Draco tried to tug down his sleeve.

"Unfortunately, that is only a part of it. Whenever you feel extremely happy or contended, the curse starts acting on its own. It is feeding on your nerves and heart. A magical coma is induced immediately. The length of your coma is directly proportional to the amount of contentment you have experienced."

Draco head was spinning. All the information was a little too much for him. But Dimitri was not finished yet.

"The curse was designed to become effective after a particular bout of happiness. Your mental state was the trigger. And after that, there is no stopping it. It is not going to end until it had devoured the person's whole heart leaving him dead. For now, we were just able to slow it down. We have been working on the counter curse from a long time. But after Ms. Granger's disappearance, there were no leads," the healer finally left Draco's hands.

Draco did not react. He leaned back his chair and closed his eyes. "Does my mother know?"

"Yes, I had to tell her," the healer told him.

That explains her state. Draco now understood the sate his mother was in. She must have got the total brunt of the news. What woman would bear this kind of news regarding her only son's life?

"Is anyone else aware of this information?" Draco asked Dimitri as he went to put the teapot back at the station.

"Of course not. This information will not go outside of the family. I am the only healer dealing with you. Apart from me, very few people are aware of its existence. As most of the mark holders are either dead or in Azkaban, the knowledge of its existence was purely on a need-to-know basis. Yours was the only special case. That was the reason we have asked the assistance of," Dimitri said as he moved towards the door. He looked expectantly at Draco, but Draco did not follow him.

"Would you give me a minute?" Draco said to the healer without looking at him. Dimitri nodded and left the Cafeteria.

Draco brain stopped working after the healer's detailed diagnosis. His heart sank into the depths of panic. The last moment he remembered before he lost his consciousness was complete bliss. He felt like he was on the top of the world. Now the very ground he was standing on, had just slipped from under his feet.

He cursed himself for taking the wretched mark, he cursed his father for following a madman and ultimately he cursed the stupid snake bastard who was the root cause of all this. Draco never thought at least not after the war that he would die so young. He had his life all planned out. He was still in his bachelor stages. He had so much to do.

Draco did not know how long he was there in that cafeteria. He came to his senses when he felt a warm hand slowly brushing the tears, which he didn't realize were flowing down his face. He sat up in his chair and tried to get up when he saw his mother. She shook his head and gestured him to sit down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Narcissa asked.

Draco shook his head.

"Why don't we head to the Manor? Healer Dimitri prescribed few potions and he said he would be sending them directly to the Manor." Narcissa said slowly rubbing his shoulder.

Draco could only nod as the pair slowly vacated the cafeteria walking towards the fireplace.

Things got worse after that. For the next few days, Narcissa had to douse him with a sleeping draught daily just to get him to take rest. Draco went gallivanting around different wizarding pubs trying to forget his pain. In one of his trails he encountered Blaise and in his drunken stupor he blurted out everything to him. From that day onwards Blaise had taken the personal responsibility of joining Draco on his so-called trysts to keep him from trouble.

While Draco wallowed in self-pity, Narcissa had taken up the charge of the research. Draco had mentioned to her that the curse had been originated from the Malfoy libraries. She contemplated the cure should be somewhere close by. She spent days together in the dark corners of the massive library. She could not find a single trace of that curse anywhere. She did not give up but her frustration levels were reaching their limits.

That's how Harry Potter found her that day. He was shocked, that is, to say the least by her appearance. Her hair was in disarray, she was in her pajamas and there was a platter of empty cups around her.

The elf announced the arrival of the chosen one to Narcissa. She dismissed the elf and went back to her task.

"Is everything alright, Narcissa?" Harry Potter's voice was very concerned. Narcissa did not answer but just waved him away with nonchalance.

Harry knew something was wrong. He slowly moved away from the library and called for the elf.

"Where is Draco?" Potter asked the elf as soon as he heard the tiny pop.

"The young master went away with his friend, master Blaise," the elf replied. Harry Potter did not expect that. Usually, Draco was very dedicated to his work and never entertained his friends on a weekday. Draco's negligence and Narcissa's state were not exactly convincing. After the bludger incident Malfoys were totally withdrawn. There was definitely something going on. He took out his wand and composed his silver stag. The Patronus was floating elegantly in front of him.

"Go to Andromeda and ask her to come to Malfoy manor immediately", he sent away his stag with the message.

He entered the library to see Narcissa in the same state. He moved closer to her and sat down in front of her on the floor. She did not look at him. Harry Potter cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Harry, I didn't see you there," she said abruptly standing up. She winced when she looked at the state of herself.

"That's alright. How are you?" Harry asked with a look of concern.

"Oh! I am fine." Narcissa answered quickly turning around, taking care that the chosen one would not see the tears building in her eyes. "How long you have been here? The elf did not announce your presence."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. The situation seemed even more complicated. The next second Andromeda rushed through the doors with little teddy trailing behind her.

Narcissa lost her cool demeanor at the sight of her sister. She dropped to the ground and burst into tears. The boy-who-lived rushed to his godson as Andromeda moved to comfort her sister.

"Cissa," the elder witch stroked her hair.

Narcissa's body was shaking with her sobs. Both Harry and Andromeda looked at each other with confused expressions. The little boy burrowed into Harry's shoulder looking at the scene in front of him.

The elderly witch took her sister's face into her hands and brushed the tears.

"Draco's dying", the tired witch was able to manage to get those words out before passing out from exhaustion.

It had been nearly half a day after Harry Potter came to know about the situation. Narcissa was taken to her suite and Andromeda was with her. He took Teddy with him to Ginny for the rest of the day. Then he set out on his search for Draco. He did not know a single thing about this situation Draco was in, so he started his search with the usual hang out places in Diagon alley and Hogsmeade. He couldn't find him there. He even went to his quidditch buddies and his old friends and nobody had a clue. His Patronus came back to him with no luck. He resigned and returned to Malfoy Manor choosing to wait for him there instead.

He did not need to wait longer as Blaise carried an inebriated Draco through the fireplace. Harry potter moved forward to give a hand.

"The boy-who-lived, come to save me, Potter," Draco slurred as he saw the Harry Potter came forward to help him.

"Yes, yes Malfoy. Come on let's get you out of here." Harry said taking his other shoulder. Blaise acknowledged him with a nod. They tried to move him to his room, but Draco's body did not comply. He slumped down on the nearest couch and started snoring.

"That bad, huh," Harry asked the Italian looking at Draco.

"You have no idea Potter," Blaise said stretching his body.

"I have been looking for you guys since afternoon. I have been to all your hang out places."

"Then I guess you missed one. We were at a muggle pub. You know to avoid getting attention. If we were in Diagon alley all of this will be on the front page of Daily Prophet the next day."

"True story", Harry agreed. He mentally commended Blaise's sensibility.

"So what is this all of a sudden?" Harry asked vaguely gesturing towards the sleeping person in the room.

"Not sure Potter. Draco wasn't exactly descriptive. We Slytherins are known for our cunning and self-preservation. So Draco telling me was his rock bottom. I just could make out something between dark mark and some curse slowly eating his heart". Blaise went on. "Narcissa should be able to give us a better idea. But, I haven't seen her since I found out about Draco. Coming to think of that, why were you looking for us?"

"She was in no better state. This morning I came to meet her to talk about Kreacher, sorry, the house elf, but I found her in a very distressed state in the library about to pass out. Apparently, both of them have been dealing with this situation in a very bad way. She just told us Malfoy is uh… dying," Harry said.

Blaise nodded taking in the news. Few incoherent slurs coming from Draco were indenting their conversation.

"Us?" Blaise suddenly got full attention. "Weaselette's here?"

"No not Ginny. Don't let her hear you say that. She will skin you alive. What is with you Slytherins calling her that? By the way, I was talking about Andromeda," Potter told in a slightly irritated voice.

Blaise flushed in embarrassment.

"She is taking care of Narcissa." Harry did not notice the other boy's embarrassment. As if on a cue Andromeda stepped into the parlor where the boys were sitting.

"She seemed to have stabilized," she said looking at Harry. "Oh hello there Mr. Zabini," Andromeda greeted them. "She would like to talk to us. She asked us to come here tomorrow in the morning. You may as well come here Blaise, You may be the only person Draco might listen to".

"Sure I will be here," Blaise nodded to both of them left the room.

"What should we do about him?" Harry asked pointing to Draco.

"You go, Harry, I will take care of him", Andromeda said.

Harry nodded and went to the fireplace. Then he turned around and asked, "Do you mind if I could keep Teddy with me today?"

Andromeda smiled, "Of course Harry. You know that kid loves you. Anytime you like. I will meet you here tomorrow. You can bring him here. Ginny too. Narcissa wouldn't mind."

Harry smiled back and disappeared into the green flames from the fireplace.

The next morning Draco woke up with a terrible headache as usual. He groaned loudly calling for the house elf.

The tiny elf popped immediately with a tray in his hands. The tray contained two vials. The usual hangover potion and another tiny vial with a fluorescent green colored potion. The disgusting looking fluorescent potion he was forced to take from the time he was diagnosed, was equally revolting in taste. At that sigh, Draco had another bout of vomiting. The elf fell forward in a hurry to clean him up. Once he got all cleaned up he emptied both the vials in his mouth simultaneously.

That cleared his head. He nodded to the elf and asked about his mother. He expected the usual answer that she was in the Library. The same place she had stayed since they came to know about his condition. He was shocked to learn that she is having tea with her sister, the chosen one and his girlfriend and last but not the least Blaise.

Draco was furious. Why the hell is she having her refreshments with this unusual combination of people. It clearly seemed that she was indeed discussing her poor baby's condition. He pulled on his robe as he rode out of the room. He approached her green room where she generally had her morning tea. He stopped outside the door as he heard voices from inside.

"I could not find a single reference," Narcissa was talking. Her voice was bordering hysterical. Draco winced at that.

"Don't worry Narcissa. I am sure we should be able to find something. I never thought Draco would go through this after everything," Draco heard chosen one consoling his mother. That was just great. Now Saint Potter was sympathizing him. This is his new low. Why Harry Potter was invited he could understand, but what business does Weaselette has here.

"We totally understand Narcissa. It is a tough time for all of you. But we are all here for you," Draco's aunt reassured.

Everybody was mumbling similar kind of words reassuring his mother that he could be saved. But he knew that was not possible. If the ever know-it-all extraordinaire gave up on the task, nothing could be done. His fate was sealed.

"Draco is devastated. He is spending all his time in that grief. I am really worried for him," Blaise quipped in.

Draco had enough. He didn't want their pity. He was about to burst through the doors to break up their little meeting, but the next words stopped him in his way.

"I guess that explains it. I have been wondering why the share value had gone down for Malfoy industries. Draco's hard work had been keeping them at the top. I was wondering about it when I saw them drop," said the Weaselette.

That got Draco thinking. He had been thinking so much about his situation that he totally forgot about his responsibilities. He neglected his duties towards his family and also towards his industries. He promised his father he would look after them.

He had a duty. He turned back and went to his room. How could he be so foolish? His days were numbered. His father wouldn't come out of Azkaban for the next three years. Even after he is released, he doubted his father's proper frame of mind to take up huge responsibilities. Then who is going to take care of his mother and his businesses? That should have been his real worry, instead of that, he was wallowing in self-pity. He felt disgusted. He had to sort out many things and he has to do them quickly. Wow, this thought was better than the hangover potion. He sobered up immediately. His thoughts were crystal clear. Now Draco Malfoy was a man on a mission.

The tiny elf dropped the tray, which he was carrying in his hands, the next morning when he saw his young master impeccably dressed and set out to work before the sunrise. He nodded to the tiny elf and threw the Floo powder into the fireplace shouting the name of Malfoy industries. A moment later he vanished into the green flames of the fireplace. The elf took off into a run towards Narcissa, "Mistress, the young master is all well, now", exclaimed the elf his tiny face beaming with happiness.

Narcissa who was still in her room was perplexed. "What is that Tinky? What do you mean he is all well?"

"He is all dressed up Mistress, and went to his office," the elf exclaimed.

This definitely was distressing. She did not meet Draco all day after her meeting with the others yesterday. She thought he would at least drop by at some time, as he did not venture out for his daily debauchery with Blaise. And now he is off to his work as if nothing had happened. Draco was up to something. Determined Draco was always deadlier than a simply downtrodden Draco.

Keeping on par with Narcissa's assumptions Draco had been indeed planning. He conceptualized various schemes with their magnitudes extending over many years. He made deals with various vendors.

Draco had a person in his mind who had tackled these kinds of situations before. He just needed to confirm before handing him over the business. He had complete faith in that person's ability. However, the power of attorney would remain with his mother. Narcissa had a keen sense when it came to sniffing out the traitors. He had met with the lawyers and he got everything ready by the end of the week.

That Saturday evening he joined his mother for a hearty dinner. He instructed the elf to make all his favorites. Although Narcissa appeared apprehensive she did not ruin his son's playful mood. They talked about various things they did together. They made plans when Lucius would be home. For a moment everything felt normal. Draco escorted his mother to her quarters. He kissed her goodnight.

He went out with all his friends later that night. He teased Pansy about her new hairstyle a muggle style Mohawk with red highlights, contributed to Greg's new hobby of Numismatics and indulged in mercilessly making fun of Theodore Nott's love-struck phase with a special boy. Draco dismissed Blaise's concerned glances with nonchalance. But at the end of the night, he took a promise from him.

"Anything for you Draco," said the Italian grasping Draco's hand tightly.

"I am going to ask you something someday. You have to say yes," Draco did not elaborate.

Blaise appeared pensive. Draco guessed Blaise knew what he was going to ask and Draco also knew that Blaise was going to agree. But he wanted to give him an out. Handling another business while already handling one that large, is not going to be an easy thing. But Blaise was very efficient in that. He had taken the responsibilities of the Zabini estate at a very young age and he was one of the best entrepreneurs.

He nodded pulling Draco into a manly hug.

It was very late that night when Draco came back to the manor. Tinky was waiting for him near the fireplace. He asked the elf about his mother. Draco relaxed when the elf told him she was resting. He went to Library and sat down near the writing table. He took the three letters from his outer pocket and laid them on the table in front of him. He wrote Blaise Zabini's name on one of them and the chosen one's name on the second one. The third one he addressed to his parents. He looked up to see the green bulging eyes of his elf in the dim light.

"Young master's leaving," the elf said in a squeaky voice.

"I have to," said Draco without looking up. "There is no use. Mother would be even more devastated if she sees me continuously like this. If I am gone then at least she would move on." Draco could hear the sobs from the tiny being. "Tinky, please I don't need this. I have taken care of everything. Take care of Mother, will you?"

He got up from his place and moved to the elf. "Will you owl these for me tomorrow morning?" Draco said handing two of the envelopes to the elf.

"You is a very nice master. These things shouldn't have happened to you young master," The elf said between the sobs.

"I wish," said Draco squeezing his eyes very tightly. "But they are happening," Draco said with resignation. "I am leaving my mother in your very capable hands."

"You don't worry young master. I will take care of the mistress," the elf replied in a determined voice, as he exited the room taking the letters with him.

Draco left the room leaving the letter to his parents there on the table. He wandered around the house aimlessly reminiscing all his happy moments since his childhood. He didn't know whether he would be seeing this place again or not.

He passed his mother's suite and saw that she was having a night of peaceful sleep. He wanted to remember her like this. With all the accumulated memories he retired to his room.

The next morning Narcissa woke up after a good rest but it was still before the sunrise. She got dressed up for the day and went on to the Library. Everything was as usual. He thought about asking her son to join her for breakfast. It would be nice to share some good moments like their dinner together yesterday.

She was about to call the elf when her eyes fell on the thick envelope on the table. Draco's elegant writing adorned its top. She approached it with shaking hands. Her whole body was trembling with anticipation. She picked it up with her hands and opened the seal. She took out the parchment inside it and started reading it.

She felt as if the time had come to a stand-still. She threw the letter aside and rushed towards her son's room all the while hoping it was a dream.

But one glance at the neatly made bed was all she needed to confirm her suspicions.

"Draco", her shriek reverberated through the entire manor.

* * *

A/N: 'Infelix' is just a figment of my creation, translates to unhappy.


	3. Comfort

A fine thread

Comfort

* * *

Draco developed a new appreciation towards rain. He enjoyed long walks in the drenching downpour. He felt like it washed away all the dirt that accumulated on his mind.

On that particular morning, it was not a heavy shower but it was well enough to feel relaxed. He resumed his usual walk from his magically concealed cottage towards the village. He had particularly chosen this village in the northern parts of England because it did contain some magical residue. He couldn't risk leaving the country, as that would be the first thought anybody could have. So he had stayed back in England but chose a muggle village, it being the last place anybody could look for him.

He had bought this abandoned cottage through a muggle dealer and put up some magical wards. It took some time for him to live like this, but after a month everything was just falling into place.

His thoughts came to an abrupt stop at the bakery door, which he got quite accustomed to.

"Ah! I see you have got caught up in the rain again. Why don't you carry an umbrella?" A portly man greeted him with a bright smile.

"Good morning," said Draco trying to remove the water from his eyebrows and moving his fringe backward. His clothes were wet but not dripping. So, the secret drying charm with the wand secretly hidden inside his long sleeve was not needed. He moved to the breakfast bar for his usual coffee and a warm chocolate croissant. He did not leave his sweet tooth back at Malfoy Manor.

"So Mr. Cropper, I was thinking about …," he trailed off, as a petite girl with a seductive smile replaced the friendly face of Mr. Cropper. She batted her eyelashes at him, twirling a blonde lock between her fingers.

"Miss Cropper," Draco mumbled as he stepped away from the breakfast bar and moved towards the tables.

"Draco," she came after him. "I have not seen you recently. You look good," said the girl sweeping her gaze all over his body. Draco was taking particular care to avoid the bakery when he knew she would be there.

"Thanks. I have been a bit busy," Draco uttered taking a sip of his coffee, looking anywhere but her. But that seemed practically impossible. She seemed to have occupied the whole vision of his by placing herself almost in his lap.

"I was wondering if you are interested in going to that fair in the next county my father mentioned about."

"Miss Cropper …," Draco started.

"Rosie," she corrected.

Draco looked at her with confusion, "Oh ok, Rosie, as flattered as I am at your invitation, but I am sorry I must decline. I have no interest in them," he declined politely.

"Oh! But you must come," she leaned closely to him. "It is going to be so much fun."

"I am sure it will be. But those affairs are not just my cup of tea."

"I am not talking about the usual boring stuff, Draco," her mouth was nearly touching his ear. He tried to move away but she pulled him closer whispering in his ear. "The fun starts in the evening and I intend to take the most out of it." She gave his ear a lick brushing away a crumb hanging to his lips with her thumb and moved away adding an extra sway to her hips.

Draco gulped down the entire bitter liquid, finishing off his coffee. He dropped few coins on the table and hurried out of the bakery. He felt violated at her intimidations.

Draco had enough experience with such kind of people. He had many times ended up sharing a night or two with them. But he missed the connectivity that was supposed be experienced with a partner. On top of that, his impending death was definitely a stopper on his libido.

He started walking towards his cottage. But the rain had already stopped, leaving him with a disconcerting feeling. He took long strides shifting his curious mind to contemplate the results of his new experiment. The words from Rosie Cropper gradually moved back into the reserves of his brain.

Draco did not have any other incidents after that day. But the black ink from the Dark mark kept creeping upwards. He could see the blackened nerves from under his skin. They were reaching his elbow and he forced himself to wear full sleeves to keep those ugly marks hidden.

Before making this geographic transition, Draco had visited Healer Dimitri and took a good amount of potion that helped him from the curse. The healer had already explained that the potion slowed down the advancement of the curse. But in that meeting, he found out some interesting facts of the fluorescent green potion. It had almost nullified all the side effects from the curse. He felt absolutely fine if the given potion stayed in his system. He felt everything is normal until somebody took a look at his cursed hand. It had also been very intriguing for him to know that the mastermind behind this potion was none other than Hermione Granger.

Dimitri told him that Granger had been researching his Potion master's journals. She had recreated many of Snape's own potions. Draco asked if he could borrow her research. Dimitri was hesitant but finally agreed.

He spent days reading Snape's journals and Hermione's research with them. He started implementing many of those changes. He could not find the description of the exact potion he was currently using, thus he began his experiments.

He reached his cottage. The wards recognized him. Nobody except him was allowed here. He had established his own world in this tiny cottage. It was an ordinary muggle cottage. It did not showcase any grandeur of his childhood home. He kept it in the same way, except the cellars. He had his new supply of ingredients waiting for him there, from his faithful elf.

Tinky was the only one knew where he was. He got his updates from the elf. He understood that his mother never gave up. She still spent the same time in the Library in research experimenting with various options. But she was slowly getting accustomed to the idea that he may not be around for a long time. Potter and Andromeda took care of her. His company was in good hands until his Father came out of Azkaban. He also came to know that Blaise was more than efficient.

His steps took him towards the basement. Various wafts of concoctions hit his nostrils. Here he nurtured his hobby of potion making. He had been toying with the idea of adding new twists to the existing potions. So far it was quite enjoyable.

A tiny addition of murtlap to the pepperup potion had resulted in a new one that added a husky tinge to your voice. He laughed as he remembered that was the day Ms. Rosie Cropper first started throwing herself at him. He immediately stopped using it in fear that the potion might have affected more than his voice.

His eyes fell on the corner of the room. There in one of the cauldrons, a purple potion was brewing. Draco scrunched his eyebrows. According to the writings in the journal, it should have turned to bright green and eventually the expected fluorescent green by today's evening. But the potion still had the purple hue and showed no hints of green. Another waste, Draco thought as he vanished the remains of the potion. He needed to have another reading before he attempted it again.

He contemplated about Rosie Cropper's offer. The place was good and it gave him his needed peace, but he longed for a decent company, a company amongst his peers. Well, he had two more days until Saturday to mull it over. He pushed the idea towards the recesses of his mind again and set out on a new experiment. Today it was the forgetful potion. Draco lost himself in his experiments trying to forget the ugly protrusions from the mark, a clear indication of his impending doom.

Saturday morning dawned to cheerful day, without a hint of rain. Friday night Draco indulged himself in flying until late night. He still gained similar kind of excitement whenever he mounted the piece of wood that help him feel like he was on top of the world. That was the broomstick he received from his father during his second year and had always been close to his heart. Even though it did not beat Harry Potter's firebolt while they were at school, it got him his first snitch. Nimbus 2001 was indeed an excellent piece of work.

During that adventure he made the decision take up on that girl's offer. What is there to lose right? It was going to be a fun experience. He had never been to a muggle fair. There is definitely no need to worry. Why would he have to fear? It is not as if he is not going to meet any of his mates over there. Yes, definitely no need to worry at all.

He missed the rain that day while he walked to the little bakery. It was a bit more crowded than usual. The said fair seemed to be a big thing for these folks. He answered few friendly greetings and went to get his coffee and breakfast.

He did not look for the girl. He was sure she would find him. His thought was not finished yet when he felt an irritating giggle near his ear.

"Draco," the girl purred at him.

"Cropper," Draco said moving away from her.

"You look delicious," she said trying her best to achieve an enticing look.

He nodded, not bothering to return her compliment. The girl did not pay attention to his indifference. She scooted closer to him and dragging him out of the store. Draco tried his best to not look at her scantily clad dress, but what can he do? He is a man after all and the dress hardly left anything to the imagination.

"How are we getting there?" Draco asked looking at his surroundings. He mentally wished she would not suggest any of those death tanks on wheels.

"Well I thought we could just go on our bikes there," she said coyly. "In that way, we could have our own space away from the usual crowd," she winked.

Draco relaxed knowing that bikes seemed convenient. He got used to those little things after he moved here. It was pretty embarrassing for him for the first few times where he had taken few tumbles before getting a hang of it. Now he rode them a pro. But also cringed when he remembered her words about having their own space.

The next county was not very far. It took nearly an hour for both of them to reach that place. A few friends of her joined them, but she kept steering Draco and herself in another direction. Draco felt very relieved when he finally reached the fair in one piece. Draco had enough, when she met some old friends and she became hyper, he simply extricated himself from her grip and disappeared into the crowd.

The fair wasn't such a bad place. The crowds had always been a sore point to him thanks to his upbringing, but on the whole, the experience was good. He stayed away from the areas where he could see a lot of children gathered. But he explored exotic stalls. A person standing away from the usual crowd had a plethora of various tiny things set in front of him. He was holding a small crystal needle with a blunt edge on one end and a small hook on the other end. The crystal got a bright emerald hue to it.

Draco got intrigued. He saw nobody was there. So he got closer to get a better look.

"Don't get deceived by its look, young man. A wicked little thing this one," he said dangerously moving that closer to his face.

Draco tried to move back until his vision fell on the vendor's face. Draco's eyes widened as the man stood in such a close proximity. There was a foul smell coming from him. He looked ancient. His hair was in knots and Draco didn't want to guess what lived in there. One of his eyes was ordinary but what scared him most was his other eye which was still as glass but undoubtedly scary. He possessed an uncanny familiarity.

"You carry a great sorrow behind those beautiful eyes. I can see it. Take this. It will protect you when nothing can. But beware it can be used only once. Use it well," tapping the place his dark mark rested and slipped the green needle into his hands.

The needle burned his hands as it came into contact with his hands and he dropped it to the ground. He was curiously looking at it. The vendor in front of him was standing there just smirking. The beauty of the little thing amazed Draco. He picked it up from the ground but was surprised to find out it was now very cool to touch.

Draco was enamored by its little carvings as he slowly ran his finger over them. He fell forward suddenly as two arms surrounded him from behind. He groaned when he heard the squeaky giggle.

"Where did you sneak off to?" She said as she turned him towards her by his shoulders.

"Nothing, I was just talking to…," his speech trailed off seeing no one behind him. He blinked, but no one man was there. Not a single sign indicating his presence. Draco hurriedly looked at the crystal he was holding in his palm just a minute before. The crystal lay there innocently even when the owner of it vanished completely from the scene.

"Who?" She asked.

He pocketed the needle and looked at her. "Nothing, forget it. Now tell me about the fun you were talking about," he said trying to get away from her grasp.

Draco spent most of the morning with Rosie Cropper and her band of giggling friends. Whenever he tried to get away, she managed to get a hold on him. She had an amazing knack to find him in the crowds. He strangely found some muggle fair treats quite interesting, sticky and sweet but not bad. The whole morning he kept an eye out for the creepy old man, but he was nowhere to be seen as if he hadn't existed before. Draco thought he must have imagined it but the crystal needle in his pocket reminded him that he indeed wasn't dreaming.

Towards the end of the afternoon, Rosie Cropper took him into a different direction into the outskirts of the village. Draco got confused when the streets started to look abandoned. He looked at the girl skeptically. What was she trying to do? As soon as that thought came into his mind, a loud Cacophony of noise hit his ears. There was a large rusty iron gate at the end of the alley. He looked at the girl beside him to ask what exactly was that. But his eyes bulged looking at her. She was already removing her outer layer of clothing that left her in what look like her under things.

He closed his eyes after he got a good look at the things she wanted to display. She just laughed and swatted his arm, "Come on Draco. Don't be a spoilsport. Welcome to Cook's lookout", she said dragging him into the gates.

The smell of alcohol permeated the air. The stench was not new to Draco, but it appeared the muggle alcohol did not seem that enticing to him as compared to the good old Firewhisky. The place looked in ruins and appeared haunted. It was dark and few candles were lighted in various places. It seemed the place lacked the muggle lighting thing.

People, mainly teenagers who appeared just out of school were swarming the place. They were holding fascinating looking drinks in their hands. He tentatively entered the building. He did not notice when Cropper slipped away from him. He looked gobsmacked when one of them yelled, "Slippery nipple." He relaxed when he saw that the boy was referring to a drink.

People really did foolish things when they were drunk. Draco used to be one of them. But the new revelations regarding his life gave him a new perspective.

"This is my first time here," Cropper giggled nearby.

"Oh! Why is that?" Then the realization dawned on him. "How old are you Cropper?" looking at her with a cold gaze.

"Ah! Calm down. You silly," she hiccupped. "I will be 18 in uh… 23 months," she said taking a big gulp of some gross looking drink.

"What the hell! Cropper. Why didn't you tell me? Let's get you out of here. And what is that crap you are drinking?" Draco admonished her trying to take her glass. "Ah!"

"Oops!" she said innocently as she emptied the whole glass on his shirt. "Poor Draco. What will you wear now?" she winked scooting away from him.

Draco was angry but it merely stemmed from his disappointment. He looked around but the girl was not seen in the vicinity. He moved looking for a secluded space where he could scourgify the messy drink from his shirt from his efficiently hidden wand. When he found one such dark corner in the dilapidated building, which was not occupied by snogging or groping teenagers he quickly whipped out his wand and cleaned his mess.

Draco came back and starting browsing his surroundings. He stayed away from those nasty and foul smelling drinks. He frowned when he heard another giggle nearby. He expected to see Cropper and thought maybe it's the best time to drag her out of the party. A bulky boy stumbled into him in his drunken state. He sidestepped letting the boy on his way. In this process, he had fallen into another room full of people.

The sight in front of him made the very ground he was standing to shake violently. He had to get a grip on the adjacent wall to actually see what was happening in front of him.

It had been 2 years anybody had seen her. But he could identify her hair anytime. He did not believe his eyes. Her back was towards him. Her right hand was lightly caressing the arm of a boy who clearly seemed enchanted by her.

Draco slowly moved towards his left to get a better look at her. He could not see anything except a hint of her nose. She had now tucked her head between his shoulder and his head and was whispering something in the boy's ear. His hands on her waist were dangerously moving towards the curve of her arse. She then kissed him on the cheek and scooted away winking at the boy over her shoulder. Even her dress was as slutty as the other girls.

To say the least, Draco was shocked. It was quite troubling. He did not expect he to find her like this. Draco cleared his thought and looked after her. She could not be seen. He maneuvered around the party desperately looking for her, but with no luck. He even ran outside hoping to catch a glimpse of her. There was no hint of her.

Draco once again went into the building, still keeping his hope alive. How was this possible? She was gone for the past 2 years and Potter and Weasley scoured entire England in search of her. And what was she doing here? Why was she behaving in such a brazen way? Draco's mind was swarming with questions.

He saw Cropper at one of the corner moving her leg up on of the partygoers. He groaned looking at her. This girl would be the death of him. He moved closer to that pair. Cropper was now leaning closer to him and was pressing her body tightly against him. The boy already had his hands on her at some very inappropriate places.

"Cropper," tapped Draco on the girl's shoulder. She didn't respond and continued her ministrations on the other boy.

"Bugger off," the boy pushed Draco away.

Draco's attention snapped when he saw the boy's face. He was the same one he had seen minutes before. The same boy who had his filthy paws on the long lost curly haired brunette was now pushing his tongue into Cropper's mouth.

Draco gently pried the intoxicated girl away from that lecher. She resisted but finally relaxed away from that boy. Now Draco saw his chance.

"Cropper, be a good girl and fetch both of us two drinks. Will you doll?" He persuaded Cropper guiding her to a balanced station. Draco kept his eye on the girl making sure that she was not going to go tongue wrestling with any other boy on her way. He saw she did not make it to the counter and fell against a wall. He sighed and turned towards the boy. He was slumping against the wall. Now he had to put his plan into action. He approached him with a drink in his hand.

"So you are the one everyone is talking about?" Draco tried with his best poker face.

Draco got his wand up his sleeve and he got the slight window he was looking for when the boy looked at him. He placed his hand slyly on the boy's shoulder so that the wand was pointed directly at his temple. "Legilimens," Draco whispered.

Draco did not need much time. The information he needed was in his hands in few seconds. He pulled himself away. He did not want to stay in his mind for more than the time it is required. Within the small frame of time he had been in that muggle boy's mind, he was repulsed by the dirty ideas it carried. He also got a good glance at the warm brown eyes that belonged to a know-it-all. And he came to know about the plans this boy had made with her.

Draco felt repulsed as he practically carried an incapacitated Rosie Cropper out of that place. Taking advantage of her inebriated stage he apparated both of them to the empty alley of their village. After dropping her at the bakery he went back to his place.

He was about to lie down for the night, and then he remembered the tiny trinket that had made way into his pocket. He took the bright emerald needle out of his pocket and gazed at it. It was still cold to touch. He put it in the table drawer beside his bed and closed his eyes. He slowly fell into sleep thinking about the only person who had always made him question his beliefs.

The next day brought back the rain. And it was quite a heavy downpour. Draco chose to skip his trip to the bakery and instead went for good old tea, as his mother would say. He wondered about Tinky's visit next day. But his anticipation towards his other engagement for today had slumped down any other thought that threatened to take birth in his mind.

He went over his plan for that day. He was definitely going to catch the sneaky witch today. She had been in hiding for the past two years and she had even managed to slip yesterday. But Draco would not take any chance today. After the glimpses he got from the muggle boy's mind, he had drafted his own plan.

As the evening came to an end, he took out his broom. It was quite dark by that time. He disillusioned his broom and his cloak and took off into the same direction as yesterday. His disillusionment charm helped him as he could see few muggles retiring for the day. The area around the Cook's lookout was totally abandoned. It did not contain any of the yesterday's excitement. Draco was hovering in the air near that ancient piece of architecture, just keeping out of sight.

He saw the muggle boy from yesterday slowly walking towards the place. He lacked his confidence from yesterday but seemed excited. As Draco heard the rusty creak, he knew the boy had entered the compound.

The muggle boy's footsteps slowly faded into the background as he moved towards the building. Draco dismounted and hid his broom and moved after him.

Long before Draco reached the entrance of the building he heard an ear-splitting shriek. Draco got tensed and broke into a run trying to follow the path the boy had taken. Draco was sure that the shriek came from the boy but he wondered what made him do that? He entered the room but still kept in the shadows. The boy was plastered to the wall and his eyes were wide with fear. He turned in that direction. Draco now understood the reason behind that terrifying shriek and his eyes fell on the scene in front of him.

There on the middle of the cold floor laid the still and limp body of one and only Hermione Granger.

* * *

A/N: Please don't kill me. I promise things are going to take an interesting turn. Until then please R & R


	4. Guile

A/N: This is one of my favorite chapters. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.

* * *

A fine thread

Guile

* * *

Draco's morning kicked off with a slow start. It was quite late when he returned to his cottage last night. He did not want to miss his morning coffee that day and it was drizzling. He dressed casually for a morning jog and set off in the light drizzle tucking his wand in a disillusioned holster attached to the insides of his arm. But when the little raindrops trickled down his nose, it wasn't the calm feeling it usually accompanied. It felt strange like he wanted to cover up. He transfigured one of the nearby twigs into an umbrella and headed towards the little bakery. He wanted his coffee so he could clear his mind and think about the strange circumstances in which he found Potter's snotty bookworm.

His thoughts drifted to yesterday while his feet dragged him forward. The whole situation felt ethereal. He could not believe his eyes when he saw Granger lying there just like that. The one girl who made him question his own upbringing was lying there dead. Completely looking helpless and vulnerable. The girl who was the key in the destruction of the greatest dark wizard of all time looked vulnerable.

But wait, what is that? It can't be. Draco could not help when a small chuckle escaped his lips when he realized what exactly was happening in front of his eyes as he looked clearly at the ruse in front of him. He saw the outline of a long wooden stick in her hand, on the other side as she tightened her grip on it. He discreetly moved further into the shadows to witness the other side of Ms. Hermione Granger.

Her tongue was dangling from the side of her mouth. Her eyes looked glassy and her skin seemed extremely pale. Draco saw the wand in her hand move and he tried to suppress the chuckle that tried to escape. As the muggle boy inched towards the door a terrifying laughter filled the room.

"Leaving already," said an eerie voice.

The door locked immediately with a great thud. The boy emitted another scream.

"Now you made me sad. Yesterday you were excited to meet me here and now you are trying to run away", said Hermione with a pout. "Don't you think I am pretty"? Draco heard the question in the terribly giggly voice that had never belonged to the girl once he knew. But she did not stop there.

She rose and glided towards the boy. Her bushy hair surrounded her like a halo and her transparent white dress was swaying in the wind that suddenly started flowing in the room. She looked beautifully terrifying in all her glory.

Draco took a peek around the wall he was hiding. Hermione was now 3 feet into the air and was towering over the scared boy. He was one minute away from soiling his own pants.

"What are you doing? Who are you?" The boy rambled on. In the next minute, the boy rose in the air meeting the girl. "Let me go," his screams echoed in the whole vicinity.

"Ssh," she shushed. "We don't want people coming here, to know all about your secrets do we?" Hermione asked mockingly.

"Are you a ghost?" the boy asked and Draco was sure the boy would have peed his pants by now whatever may be her answer.

"Does it matter? I am here and I am ready to do everything you want, unlike the other girls," Hermione said as gripped the boy neck not so tightly.

"I didn't do anything," the boy refused.

"So what do we call your midnight trysts," she held his throat in the same position. Since his feet were not on the ground he started choking. Draco wondered he might want to interfere before she commits a murder. But Draco knew whatever might be the circumstances she would not degrade to that level.

"I swear I did not force anybody," the boy was crying.

"Of course darling you did not force anybody, but you simply choose to lie to all ten of them. Isn't that right?" she dropped him to the floor.

He immediately got to his feet and ran to the door bashing on it.

"Fool," Draco muttered.

"The door won't open until we finish what we came here for," she purred.

"I didn't harm anybody. Please let me go," he pleaded.

"On one condition," she called.

The boy looked hopeful, "anything," he said rubbing his eyes.

"Come here," she beckoned to him.

He did not move.

"I said come here", she growled and waved his hand. The boy zoomed to her at a light speed.

Draco snuck a look unable to stop himself. The boy was kneeling in front of her and she slowly rubbed her hand over his forehead.

"Oh! poor baby, I am just taking care of you. That is what you wanted to do right. Take proper care of me. Let me show you how to do that," Hermione spoke in a low voice. It was anything but gentle. Draco could hear the muggle boy's whimpers as she caressed his face. "You won't try to talk to any girls. You will make yourself scarce. If you tell anybody about this, I will take you with me forever," said Hermione the threat so much evident in her voice. The boy could only nod. And with one last kiss to his nose, she released him.

He ran towards the door, but it did not budge. He began to shake it violently. Draco for a minute worried that the building itself would collapse at his actions.

"Please, let me go," he pleaded turning towards the ghostly figure. Draco caught the ultimate profundity of her actions. There in the ghostly light, Draco could clearly see what she has done to his forehead. The word 'CHEAT' was written on his face in red pimples and he seemed to be totally unaware of it. Draco had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop his laughter. If not stopped, there is every chance that he may be rolling there in mirth.

"Remember, I will be watching you," she said pointing her two fingers first to her eyes and then to the whimpering boy.

The next second the door opened. He fell forward by its force but immediately gained his footing and rushed out of the door.

He could hear Hermione's genuine laughter from behind him. Draco did not want to get caught. He stayed in the darkness. He thoroughly enjoyed the trick the little witch had pulled on. He never once would have guessed that there is so much sneakiness under that disguise of Gryffindor's bravery. He had not pegged her to be this cheeky. He kept observing her from shadows. She was doing a happy little chance and was muttering something. She took the wand from its hiding place and then transfigured her clothes into more sensible options. She fixed her mess of a hair into a messy bun and headed out of the door with a little skip in her step.

Once Draco got confident that Hermione was not in a hearing distance, he burst out into a hearty laughter. When he saw Hermione yesterday he felt excited. But whatever it was he did not expect to see this, when he made plans today. The poor boy didn't stand a chance. He heard some vignettes about the wrath of Hermione Granger in his fifth year. Her loyalty to Potter knew no bounds. She went to any lengths to save him. Her little trick got a girl disfigured for life then. He understood then itself that she would not stand cheaters. He wondered what the boy had done to earn that.

Draco's train of thought disturbed as he reached the Bakery. He bid good morning while taking his coffee and a Danish pastry. There was no sign of Rosie Cropper. Draco wished that girl just stopped throwing herself at every other person from the opposite sex. It was cringeworthy to watch.

His thoughts never left the bookworm since yesterday or the day before. He decided to get to the bottom of it. Why did she move here? And what made her act in that way. Once he got control over his mirth, yesterday, he realized this was his chance to get to know her. He rushed outwards following her. It was dark and there was every chance that she could've apparated before he got to her. Luckily for him, she was still merrily skipping away.

Draco did not want to forgo the opportunity. He followed with the intention of intercepting her. But after following her for few minutes and being well acquainted by her fiery attitude, Draco stayed back. Somehow apprehending her now did not seem like a good thing. He followed her to a lonely building located in between a beautiful farm. He saw her sneaking into it through the back door instead of the main door. It was definitely weird. Draco got more intrigued. That was when a mischievous idea popped into his head. He had been contemplating that idea the whole morning.

Draco came back to his cottage after disposing of his transfigured umbrella outside. His elf should be here anytime. He had asked the elf to replenish some of his potion ingredients. He had not finished that thought, the little elf popped into the cottage.

"Master Draco," he looked excited.

"Tinky," Draco acknowledged, "I trust everyone's well." He moved to take the ingredients from little elf's hands. The elf looked appalled at his master's actions. He began to sob dropping the ingredients in Draco's hands. "It is alright." Draco realized his mistake. The elf sobs turned into high-pitched wails as he started banging his head on the wall. "Tinky, you can keep the ingredients in the store." Draco offered all the ingredients to the elf. He happily obliged rubbing his snotty nose with his small shirt.

"Master's so sick. He started helping poor Tinky," the elf continued towards the basement muttering under his breath.

Draco sighed at his situation and looked at his cursed hand. He absent-mindedly rubbed his hand against the blackened veins.

"Oh! It is nasty," Tinky's voice sounded nearby.

Draco's rolled his sleeve down and looked at the bulging eyes the tiny elf. He never appreciated all the help he received from his elves since his childhood. But the affection towards him was overwhelming for Draco. The sympathy was unbearable for him. That was the main reason he chose to stay away from all of that.

"How is my mother?" Draco asked trying to get the elf's attention.

"My poor mistress. She always talks about young master and how he is alone. Her sister and Harry Potter keep her company. They all sit and talk about how young master's suffering. Harry Potter said he was very sorry it had to happen to young master," said the little elf sniffling.

Draco groaned when he heard Harry Potter's name and he unconsciously rubbed the place where the dark mark rested on his skin. Then a sudden flash of thought appeared. He went into his room and started looking for the emerald needle. He did not remember where exactly he put it. He checked the draws of his bedside table. He was sure he put it there but it was not there right now. He wanted to ask the elf to check its authenticity. Well, maybe next time. With that thought, he came out of the room. But it appeared weird, where did that little needle vanish?

After a while, Tinky took his leave but not before stocking his pantry with food. Draco let him, knowing that the elf would not leave him alone until Tinky was satisfied with his service.

The day went on quite quickly with anticipation for Draco. He had his plan in place. He thought of using Polyjuice potion to disguise his appearance, but that definitely would pose a time constraint so he stuck to some appearance altering charms. He did not want to give her a clue that he was somehow involved in these attempts.

He spent the whole afternoon in front of his mirror experimenting various styles. When Draco's friends complained about Draco's narcissistic tendencies they were not wrong. Draco always thought they were just being silly, basically what is wrong in admiring such a fine piece of art.

He waved his wand to change his fine platinum blond hair to a darker shade of ash blond. He grew it a bit longer that it was touching his shoulders. He tweaked his eyes to a darker shade of blue and grew a light beard in the same color of his new hair to cover his pointy chin.

"Not bad," he exclaimed when he looked at his reflection now. An entirely different person was looking at him now.

After he moved to the village Draco discovered the wonders of muggle clothing. The comfort and ease they provided surpassed the grace that came from traditional wizarding robes. He chose a full-sleeved button up shirt to conceal the hideous crisscross mapping adorning his left arm.

He dressed in a fairly normal pair that was not very distinctive and his attire for that evening was complete.

"Wow! It was definitely hard work to look ordinary," Draco muttered as he ventured out.

He did not risk using apparition or a broomstick because he did not know how is it going to be the receiving end. He used a traditional muggle bike to travel to the county where the fair was held. He knew where she lived so his route was easy. Oh boy! was he wrong?

He spent days and days around the said farm building and through the entire village without finding a trace of her. Day after day he returned to his cottage frustrated. All his plans went cracked when it seemed that Hermione Granger managed to vanish again from the map. He grew restless day by day by his unsuccessful attempts. He needed to take a break before this madness gets to his head.

That day he got up and followed his routine before his accidental discovery of Hermione Granger. He went to the bakery for his morning coffee. He was a bit surprised to see the normally quaint store was bustling with activity. He scooted through the crowd to get his coffee and was bombarded by a group of children. His eyes widened when he caught the sight of Granger standing at the beginning of the group. He quickly ducked out of the way when he saw the object of his quest talking to Rosie Cropper but her back was facing his.

He stepped out of the shop and apparated into a nearby deserted alley. Once he was sure no one was in the sight, he altered his appearance with a practiced ease. Once he was confident she would not be able to recognize him, Draco entered the bakery.

The little group of children and Hermione were seated at a table and Draco saw that Cropper was placing her order in plates.

Draco smiled and put his undeniable charm into work. The girl looked surprised at the sudden interest from this stranger.

"Hi gorgeous," he told Rosie who had dropped the little cup at his dreamy voice. "Let me get that for you," he said and grabbed the serving platter from his hands.

She handed the plate into his waiting hands mutely.

"Is it for them?" Draco asked pointing to the group. She nodded. "Why don't you manage here sweetheart? I will take care of this for you," said Draco winking at the girl. She giggled at his words of endearment.

Draco took a deep breath, now this was his big moment. There she was and you can never be enough careful with Hermione Granger. He had never pictured there would be somebody with her when he imagined his encounter with her. But he had an advantage. She is not going to explode in front of the children.

Draco approached the exertive table. "Good morning."

All the little voices stopped and looked at him pointedly. All the children looked to be of the same age except for Granger.

"Wow, what a morning don't you think?" Draco asked gently placing the order in front of them. There were three girls and a boy. While all of them appeared disinterested and went to their food, one boy who looked awfully similar to Harry Potter still continued to look pointedly at Draco.

"Be nice," a small scolding was heard from the Gryffindor princess.

"Thank you," all the children chorused with the same amount of disinterest.

"You are very welcome," Draco said. He had never dealt with children. He was wary about his approach, but according to his plan, he just needed to create the right impression.

He moved to the other side of the table to move near Granger. He reached and pulled a nearby chair. "So what are you doing here, with these brats?" He was very careful to veil the distinctive Malfoy drawl from his voice.

"Move away you stranger," the potter replica yelled directly at Draco.

Granger smiled at the boy's outburst. She gently chided, "Thank you, Jack". She then turned towards to Draco and said coldly, "You should listen to him. You are ruining their fun".

Draco smirked and draped one of his hands across her chair and dropped his voice down to a whisper. "Come on, Let me show you the real fun," said Draco wagging his eyebrows indicating his naughty suggestion.

Granger narrowed his eyes. "Weren't you flirting with that girl a few moments back", she asked pointing to the girl at the counter.

"Rosie and I go way back. It is really you that is in need of some fun today." He said winking at her.

"Oh! Aren't you sweet? But no thanks", she turned back to the children and urged them. "Come on, guys. We have a lot to cover today, before heading back".

Draco stayed where he was.

"Oh! Hermione, we have time, the cicadas won't make an appearance till afternoon." One of the girls spoke up. She was wearing glasses and already making some kind of notes on her pad. She turned to Draco and said in a snotty voice, "Did you know, this village hosts the rarest variety of Cicadas in the whole world and the only one of England. Today is the day we get to see them."

"Wow, thanks for letting me know. So how about letting me accompany you there? It is not safe for you guys to go on your own," said Draco and turned towards Granger. "Wouldn't want anything to happen to you," he said skimming his fingers over her neck.

Hermione Granger shuddered and abruptly stood from her chair and shot a filthy look at him.

Draco scooted up standing close to her. "That's just a teaser darling. You will be begging for more after I have started with you", purred Draco. "Any girl in the surrounding counties will confirm that for you", said Draco in the seductive tone.

Hermione appeared calm. Her demeanor did not fool Draco. He knew what exactly her brilliant mind was doing. Draco's plan was to make her believe that he was nothing but a debauchee and now seeing her predatory smile he knew that he was successful.

The children seemed to be involved in their own world for the time being. Hermione Granger smiled coyly and turned towards Draco. "Is that so?" she said running a finger along his arm.

Wow is it really Hermione Granger? Where did she learn to talk like that and what is it with her fingers. Draco shuddered at her ministrations. But he maintained his cool attitude.

"Yeah baby, let me take you on a wild ride," said Draco inching even closer to her.

"Let's take this outside," she said and turned towards the kids. "Jasmine!" the girl with the knowledge of Cicadas turned towards Hermione. "You are in charge," Hermione told the girl. The chosen one's replica was still glaring at Draco and started to get up to follow Granger. "No Jack, you stay," she gently stopped him. The boy pouted but stayed in his seat. The twin girls sitting beside Jasmine were discussing something seriously between them putting their heads together.

Draco smiled and proceeded outside. His hands were still shivering thinking about her little teasing. He didn't know that she could act like a saucy minx. He had a little glimpse of her wild side sometime back but seeing that directed towards him was definitely different. Draco rubbed his temples to calm himself before she came out.

Hermione came outside and was walking towards him like a hungry lioness. Wherever did she learn to walk like that? The subtle sway she added to her hips was hugely distracting.

"So wild ride huh?" Hermione asked doing the same thing with her finger now to his jaw.

Draco lost all his coherent thoughts for the gesture. "Huh," he asked with a dumb expression. With her laugh, he quickly resumed his attitude and threw her a smirk. "So Hermione," Draco saw an alarmed look pass on her face for a second at her name from his mouth. He cursed himself he forgot to mask the drawl that came out with her name.

But he did not notice until that time as her name quite easily rolled off his lips. It was very different, but it felt nice.

"Meet me near the Cook's lookout today evening", she said pressing two of her fingers to her mouth and then moved them to touch his lips lightly. "After dark," she added in a whisper. "But for now, why don't you leave. I don't want to ruin your surprise." She turned back to move into the bakery adding that sway to her gait.

Draco's heart leaped in joy at her actions. He licked his lip where she gently touched. She has totally fallen for it. Now he had her where he wanted. He was going to show the Gryffindor princess the depths of Slytherin sneakiness.

He snuck a peek inside and the saw the little group and Granger. They seemed to have an animated discussion about something. The children seemed genuinely interested in the Cicada thing. He wished he could join them. But to succeed in his plan he had to make himself scarce. With a wistful sigh, he moved towards his cottage. He had a lot to plan.

To say frankly, he was quite happy, that she fell for his plan in just one attempt. He assumed it would at least take a few tries to get her. He felt a tiny bit of guilt in deceiving her. But he could not help it. It was always so interesting to just rile her up.

The evening approached and Draco got all his gear ready. His glamor was in place. When he looked at the mirror, the new features didn't mock him but encouraged him. He got a hang of them now. But the charms he had done today morning were not done to the perfection. He was in a hurry that time and now he was struggling to achieve similar kind of effect. He had finally done an acceptable job.

He did not try to use his broom, as he wasn't sure from where exactly she was keeping track. So he left that at his cottage. All he needed was his wand and it was safely tucked in his invisible holster inside his sleeve. He again covered his marred arm in a full-sleeved shirt and started off to their rendezvous point on his favorite muggle transport, the bike. He had seen few people of the village using a different sort of bike that helped them to zoom faster. The noise associated with that thing was fascinating too. He had recently added that to his list. He would definitely master one, very soon.

It was very dark when he reached Cook's lookout and that was very much expected. He expected Hermione was inside already and grinned thinking about what she had planned for him. With the anticipation, he opened the gates and entered the building. He wondered if this place had always been like this, abandoned and haunted. On the day of the fair, it definitely didn't seem like that.

He went into the building expecting her to lie like a dead body as she did last time. But the room was empty. Draco for one second got confused that she might've stood him up. But interrupting that thought, the door to the room closed with a big thud. A beautiful smirk adorned his face.

"Oh Hermione!" he hollered into the empty building.

A small breeze started flowing in the building.

"I am here," a dainty voice replied from the other end of the room. Dragging attention to the voice, a misty light appeared near the figure. Her back was facing Draco and he could not see her face. She was wearing a similar dress to the last time and the similarities ended there. The entire situation looked different. Was she really going to do the deed with him? Draco was confused, what exactly was she playing?

"So are you ready for your wild ride"? Draco asked as he approached her. Draco took another bold step encircling her waist with his hands.

"I can't wait," she said and turned around to look at him.

If Draco didn't know that she was playing her game, he definitely would have jumped away in panic. But instead, he stayed there looking into her face. He didn't know what she has done to her face but it took everything he had, to not to cringe.

Her whole face and neck were covered in pustules. Her left eye was half closed and both the eyes were facing different directions. Her teeth were ragged and yellow snot was leaking from her nose.

She was batting her eyelashes innocently and said, "I am ready. Let's take that ride you kept on talking about."

This was the crucial moment for Draco. He gulped and said, "Hey Beautiful," and crashed his lips into her.

She pushed him away with a great force but Draco held his ground. He slowly lifted his arm that contained his wand and waved at her saying the words, "Finite Incantatem." Instantly, in front of him stood Hermione Granger as he remembered.

Her eyes widened and the words spilled out of her mouth. "Who are you?"

Draco whispered the same words at himself ending his disguise. He then moved into the light exposing himself.

"Hello, Granger."


	5. Interaction

**A/N: Just a couple of thank yous**

 **My heartfelt thanks to pgoodrichboggs and Mooieast for your loyal support and reviews from the beginning.**

 **My gratitude to all of those who have marked this attempt as their favorite : Shieldmaiden Sigyn / Heather3 / Mooieast / dani asmar potter / frances2 / pgoodrichboggs / tianemariah1 / wintersong1954 / Lilvipar / Moris Risu / aurora301 / Draconian666 / Ramyfan / Pandataz**

 **And last but not the least, all my love to those who are following this story : Shieldmaiden Sigyn / kiwiroo / Beeweezy8 / DelightfulSerf98 / HallowRain8587 / Mooieast / Natalia Kerkova / NazChick / bookslover93 / cardosonatercia6 / cheakymaid / foreverjuliet / frances2 / leelolalee / manitou2422 / nanabeth93 / pgoodrichboggs / tianemariah1 / wintersong1954 / AutumnRose12452 / Nimueiswriting / mkerr94 / Clainha /Lilvipar / PADfootBalck / ravenb / SerpentofDarkness / Tikkall / gurmun / RavenclawNerd7 / Nyx-Arae / Riggettes75 / Sita515 / aurora301 / greeningha / meijkej / wee kori L / Butterfly-fighter / Girl from beyond / WantingtobeBeautiful / pinkdaisyjane / tegfhorn / Draconian666 / Gaerven / Ramyfan / Sleep and Dream / agentM14 / pmulbry / Pandataz / Winnie Wanze**

 **I sincerely apologise to anyone I missed.**

* * *

A fine thread

Interaction

* * *

Draco broke out into a hearty laughter looking at the shocked expression on the brainy Gryffindor's face. Her jaw was hitting the floor. He moved forward and closed her mouth with his finger and went back to his original position and asked with a genuine smile, "How are you, Granger?"

She was looking at him with the same expression.

Draco sighed and said in an even tone, "Sorry, for doing this? I saw you at the fair the other day. I tried to contact you, but you were extremely thorough in keeping your identity hidden," he smiled and looked into her eyes. "By the way, you were terrific that day, you know when you brought down the other boy. Genius, I must say."

When he looked at her, he saw something flicker in her eyes.

"Wow! I have finally rendered the know-it-all speechless. Not a bad job," Draco said leaning back on the opposite wall.

She moved at a lightning speed grabbing the hidden wand on her leg. Before he could react she turned on the spot disappearing into nothingness. He fell forward to get a hold on her, but he missed her by inches.

"Shit," Draco cursed loudly. He did not expect her to apparate. The famous Gryffindor bravery counted for nothing. But he understood her hesitance. Draco did not lose his heart. He would definitely try again. With that thought, he apparated out of there appearing a short while later in his own cottage.

Draco looked disheartened when the next morning dawned to a torrential downpour. When he observed his moods, he began to understand his reaction to the rain. Whenever he felt dejected he found the rain had a calming effect on him, but the same rain dampened his spirits when he made plans with anticipation regarding Granger. He patiently waited that morning for the rain to subside.

Once the rain gave him an A-ok he walked to the bakery and collected a box of chocolate croissants. He saw that the group of kids accompanied Hermione showed a particular affliction towards them yesterday. He was not sure how many of them were there so he made sure to pack extra. He found his way to an abandoned alley and apparated to the Cook's lookout. In the past few encounters, he assumed it was a safe place to appear suddenly.

From there he took his casual walk towards the farm where the building existed that he had seen Granger sneak into. The setting itself was very picturesque. He strode into the building with an easy grace. There was no one at the entrance of the house so he went inside.

The interiors were white and pleasing. It created a warm feeling at its first sight. Draco observed the walls had a collection of beautiful drawings and scribbles. They possessed an innocent quality and naivety that was not found in the masterpieces done by pronounced artists. He looked at them honestly impressed. He found himself tracing a particularly beautiful one. He was looking at them until a small voice harrumphed behind him.

He saw the girl who explained him about some insects standing beside him. He saw the others sitting beside a table happily munching on their breakfasts.

"Goodmorning," he said brightly flourishing the box in his hands and placing on the table. The children were still looking at him with a suspicious look.

"I am Hermione's friend," said Draco.

The children relaxed and seemed excited about the treats in front of them and they dug in immediately, even the insect girl.

"Oh! Chocolate," the girl exclaimed. "Do you know chocolate is not so bad for you. Even though many proclaim that it is not good for your health. It is packed with antioxidants," the girl said and took a big bite. The others did not pay any particular attention to her but she went on. Draco tried to remember her name.

"Jasmine," he heard the bossy voice of a certain Gryffindor that he had heard since his first day of Hogwarts. Yes, Jasmine that was the name of the girl.

"Coming," the girl stood up to answer.

"Let me handle it," Draco moved forward gently stopping Jasmine. Then Draco's eyes fell on the boy resembling Potter. Draco wiggled his eyebrows at the boy and went inside to find the source of that voice.

The scene was hilarious. Granger was standing on a ladder trying to reach a small kitten on one attic. She was wearing some mismatched pair of clothing. One of her hands was covered in flour. Her hair was in usual disarray. Some of it was dusted in flour and parts of it are covered in some brown sticky thing. Her hand almost reached the tiny kitten but it further shied away from her reach.

She huffed and called for Jasmine again. She was wearing some muggle pants that covered till half of her calves. She was barefoot and due to her position on the ladder her top had risen half way giving Draco a clear view of her midriff.

"Wow," Draco said to himself. He slowly reached her and lifted her gently holding the same part that he just got a good view of. He lifted her close enough to get a hold on the tiny kitten. She looked so relieved that she did not notice some stranger was holding her. She got down the ladder. "Oh Thank…," She started but froze in the middle of her words as her eyes fell on the person helped her.

Draco threw an arrogant smirk and took his hands off her. His hands were still tingling at the contact with her bare skin. He never once thought that he would feel like this about Hermione Granger. He got a good look at her now. He came to know that the brown goo in her hair was actually chocolate. He saw that some of it were on her cheek. He gently traced it with his finger and brought it to his mouth.

"Who the hell are you?" A stern voice from boomed at them from behind. Draco turned around to see a middle-aged woman glaring at them. She was standing there with her hands on her hips. Granger stiffened and tried to move away from Draco.

But Draco held tightly onto her waist and pulled her towards him from behind. He then put his chin on her shoulder and asked playfully, "Why Hermione, you didn't talk about me?"

The woman's glare now towards Hermione, "What is the meaning of this Hermione?"

Before Hermione could burst out saying something outrageous, Draco whispered in her ear, "Come on Granger, I just want to talk. Meet me later." He earned a swift blow in the ribs for that. But he did not budge," I don't have any problem to do this everyday Granger. I know where you live. It is your choice."

Draco heard her sigh. "He is just a friend from school, Jane. I met him yesterday when we went to see the Cicadas. I said he could come and visit me," she said grudgingly trying to move out of his grip.

She looked cute with all the struggling and Draco couldn't stop himself at her gestures. He bent his head sideward and gave her cheek a friendly peck.

"You know Hermione, nobody is allowed visitation here. I did not expect this from you," said the lady with a sigh.

"Sorry Jane, I will see to that," said Hermione and glared at Draco. She dragged him out of the room by his hands.

"Hermione is that the way you treat your boyfriend," Draco said between his laughs.

"Malfoy", she growled. It really was just easy fun to just rile her up.

All the kids in the room looked up at them. Hermione mumbled a sorry to them and pushed him out of the main door.

"Cook's lookout, in one hour. Now leave," she said and banged the door on his face.

Draco turned back with a smile on his face. But different questions were swimming around in his brain. Why is she staying here? Who are those people? But he was simply cheerful after meeting Granger. It reminded him of old days, of course, the period before the Snake face had taken residence in his house.

He took a leisurely walk to Cook's lookout. He wondered if all the muggle villages looked the same. Was it really a coincidence that they both of them have chosen to live this close? He really hoped to get few answers.

It was five minutes after he reached the old building and he heard the clear sound of apparition nearby. In the next second, he was blasted into the wall nearby.

"For fuck sake, Granger, knock it off," Draco yelled in pain.

"You, you how dare you? How did you find me? Speak up ferret," she said holding the wand to his throat.

Draco laughed at her outburst. She pushed the wand tip further into his throat at his reaction.

"Calm down, will you? Wow you still pack a powerful punch Granger," said Draco as he flexed his body. He casually pushed her wand away from his throat and placed some distance between them.

"Malfoy, where are you going?" she asked slightly irritated by his attitude.

"Nowhere Granger, just making myself comfortable". He transfigured two wooden logs lying there into two comfortable chairs. He pushed the chair towards her and gestured her to sit down, "After you."

She sat on the chair, seething at him. "Now talk."

Draco turned the chair so that it was facing her now and sat down in it.

"Nice to see you after a long time, Granger. How have you been? I see nothing has changed in your feisty personality or the bush on the head that you call hair. I am very well by the way. Thanks for asking," Draco started nonchalantly.

"Cut all the shite, Malfoy. Why are you here? Did Harry send you?" She was suddenly agitated and stood up to run away.

Draco immediately got up and pulled her back holding her wrist. "Relax," said Draco pushing her into the chair.

"I am here because of the Malfoy industries. Don't worry. We are scouting potential ingredients for our potion experiments. This area has dormant magic and we are working on it. You know that Malfoys wouldn't settle for anything less than best. That's why I am here. Nobody knows that I am here. It is my business secret," said Draco whispering the last sentence in a dramatic way. This was not completely wrong. The area indeed had dormant magic and he had been in discussions with his department before he was diagnosed. Later all those plans were curbed.

She seemed to have bought that. She slumped back in the chair and looked at him.

"You seem well Granger. But I must tell you that I was quite shocked when I saw you on the day of the fair. You have got everyone back home hanging by a thread. Especially Potter." Draco looked at her saying this.

She closed her eyes and was leaning back on the chair. She looked weak. She did not look like the person whose planning had brought down the dark lord himself. Draco had never seen a vulnerable Granger. He was aware from Potter's stories that even under the merciless torture from the evil Bellatrix, she had kept up her lies all through that pain. But now she looked tired and vulnerable. But she smiled, in spite of that.

"So Malfoy, so you are handling the Malfoy industries now. I heard it is going great. Not bad for you," she slowly started the conversation.

"You should know better Granger. Whatever I take up, I won't give up until I get the best out of it." He winked at her.

She gave out a mirthless chuckle. " I know all about you Malfoy."

"So, why are you here?" Draco asked directly coming to the point.

She did not answer him. She stood and started walking around the ancient construction. She was tracing the patterns on the walls of the building. "Do you know what exactly is this?"

"What do you mean?" Draco asked joining her.

"This place," she said pointing to the walls.

"You mean this old thing," he asked arrogantly kicking the walls with his foot.

"Not any old thing Malfoy. It has a very twisted history to it. Have you wondered why the authorities didn't show up when I did Magic against that Muggle boy?" Granger asked without looking at him.

Yes, that was interesting. Draco never thought about that. He now wondered about that. On that day he was rolling in laughter at her antics, that this small detail escaped his mind.

"It is quite special, you know. This was the place where some of the past horrors have taken place," she said turning back to him.

Draco was looking at her with a bored look.

"This is the place where they burned down the witches alive back in the twelfth century", she said.

Draco, who was resting his hand on the wall beside him, removed it as if it burned him.

"Bloody hell," he exclaimed rubbing his hand.

"Aw, Malfoy, I didn't know you were missing Ron," she laughed swatting at his shoulder.

"Don't joke about such things, Granger. It is terrifying." He donned a disgusted expression. "Is it true? Is this the place?"

"You should see your face Malfoy. But yeah this is the place, where muggles burned those people who they suspected to be tainted with magic." She explained in her know-it-all's voice. "That's why the ministry has subjugated any magic around this area. Whatever has happened here doesn't venture out. It stays within these walls." She said in a smug voice.

"Kudos to you Granger, you never left your intellectual side back in London," Draco commented after hearing her disclosure.

"If you thought I would, you don't know me at all then Malfoy," she said marching back to her chair. "Besides, it was all covered in out History of Magic. Of course, if you paid attention to something else other than your superficial qualities, even you would have learned something".

"Oh! You hurt me, Granger. It was a well-known fact that I was just behind you in all the classes. You are just not giving me enough credit," Draco exclaimed putting his hands on top of his heart claiming mock hurt.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Malfoy," she said smiling smugly.

He had observed that she very tactfully averted the topic of her exile. He tried to encroach on that subject again. "So what caused the rift in the famous Golden trio?"

She was looking into the wall just beside Draco, but her concentration was elsewhere. "War really changes a person. It affects each one of us in a different way. Harry had gone to fulfill his dream of establishing a family. He has become more protective. Ron had started nurturing his dream of being a celebrity. As for me I just wanted to glimpse the quaint life without any encumbrance."

Draco snorted at her explanation.

"Why is that funny? Look at you. Being on the other side of the war, you had even greater repercussions. But how you have taken those implications and molded your life for the better, is really commendable".

He stayed quiet at those words.

"That's what the war was about. We just didn't fight Voldemort. We fought against what he represented. I am very happy how it had turned out. Even if he had turned you into his follower, it did not have any effect." She turned to him and asked, "There is no effect right?" She has got a tensed look on her face.

He felt disheartened at those words. Yes, indeed it had the effect. It was slowly squeezing his life away. He might have pushed those thoughts away from his mind for the time being, but they still poke at him with the reality. He did not want to share that particular information with her. So he simply shook his head.

She visibly relaxed at his answer. "It is nothing but a tainted past and has got nothing to do with wonderful future you have established. I am very happy for you Malfoy," she said with a smile.

He didn't know what to say about that. Here she was talking about his wonderful future, while he knows that Voldemort had destroyed his life. The one mistake, the thirst to prove himself and the urge to protect his family and the values that have been imbibed him from childhood made him take that hideous death mark. And now it had marked him to certain death. But a slight anger surfaced in him. She had an idea that he is going to be a victim of that fateful curse. Then why did she abandon her research? If she had stayed, they definitely would have had a chance. She abandoned all of that just for a simple excuse of some quaint life.

But all those thoughts were left for discussion at a later time. He looked at her and offered a wry smile. "You are right." She gave a dazzling smile at and Draco chose to say nothing about the curse.

"Malfoy. I should be getting back. I really appreciate if you keep this to yourself," said Granger getting up. "Don't even think for a minute that I would hesitate to hex you if you blabber this to anyone," she threatened by glaring at him.

"Come on Granger, you are no fun at all." Her glare turned into an outright death stare that would rival a Basilisk. "Oh save me," Draco said holding his hands near his throat. "Granger turned into a human Basilisk, Save me".

"Save it Malfoy," she definitely looked amused. "Please, don't say about this to anyone."

"You got it, Granger. Malfoy's honor," Draco said with a gesture of crossing his heart.

"Well this is goodbye then," she said moving out of the front door.

"Wait, this was really good. Maybe we could do it some other time," Draco ran after her.

"I don't think it is a good idea Malfoy. Please just don't, okay", she asked with a calm expression.

Draco nodded agreeing with her.

"I mean it Malfoy. I came here for some peace of mind. Don't ruin it for me." She sounded serious. He nodded his assent. She then gave him a wave and walked towards the exit.

He looked at her retreating figure and smiled to himself. She might have thought it wasn't a good idea but he really felt great about the little chat they had and he had every intention to pay her a few visits in the coming days.


	6. Manipulation

**A/N:**

 **pgoodrichboggs : Thanks for your continuous support.**

 **Shieldmaiden Sigyn : Thank you so much for your review.**

 **Guest reviewer Black Bishop : Thank you so much for your time and review. I will definitely consider your suggestions.**

 **My extreme gratitude to all the people who have marked this as favorite and all the follows. Your support means the world to me.**

* * *

A fine thread

Manipulation

* * *

Draco rushed to the living room of his cottage with his wand at ready, when he heard a distinctive pop sound of an apparition. He relaxed visibly when he saw the small form of Tinky standing there with his potion supplies.

"Master Draco," the elf squeaked with excitement.

"Tinky, you scared me there," said Draco, tucking his wand in his pocket. "I didn't expect it was you. How's mother doing?"

"Young master Draco, she is coping. She is traveling all the time. She started visiting various countries in search of master's cure." The elf said looking at Draco's forearm.

He was in the middle of dressing when he heard the pop. Therefore he rushed outside only with his pants on. The hideous mark and his protrusions, which were now reaching his higher elbow, was one of the worst sights. "Give me a minute," said Draco moving inside to finish dressing up for the day. "Why don't you stock up the potions in the meanwhile," he called out from the room.

"Yes master," Draco heard the tiny squeaky voice and small footsteps scrambling out of the room.

Draco came into the living room to see the elf, who was now stocking up his kitchen with some of his favorite sweet delights.

"Tinky, Is mother traveling alone?" Draco asked as some kind of guilt crept up his chest.

"No, young Master. Tinky doesn't leave Mistress alone. I am with her all the time. We returned from the wizarding parts of Egypt yesterday. Still no luck for her," explained Tinky. "But she will go to any end until she finds the cure for young master. She plans to visit India next. She is hopeful that, there are still some ancient methods over there, that could help Master Draco," the elf continued.

"Does she know about your visits her," asked Draco skeptically.

The elf bowed down looking anywhere but him. Draco took a promise from the elf that he would not divulge his location under any circumstances.

"Mistress doubts, but she did not ask Tinky. I am telling truth young Master. I never told her," the elf replied clutching hard at her tea cozy.

"Thanks," Draco mumbled. He moved towards the basement to check the potion ingredients the elf had brought.

Nearly half of his stores were overflowing. He had seen that the elf had summoned new boxes and got everything properly organized.

It had been a while he had come into his potion's den. All his experiments have taken a hike. All his thoughts have recently been occupied by the one girl, who had asked him to forget about her.

He had been sincerely tried following her advice to stay away, in spite of his initial reactions. But it has really taken a toll on him. Since the last 10 days, he had been discreetly taking note of her schedule.

When he first tried to know about her, it seemed almost impossible to even get a glance at Hermione Granger. But the new knowledge about the children living with her gave him an advantage.

Now he has a vague idea where she would be at each part of time every day. It really amazed him, how he resorted to his sneaky Slytherin ways just to get to know her. He willed his mind to stay away, but his legs as if they had their own mind, always dragged him towards her. Even his new amenity that is rain couldn't brighten his spirits until he chanced another meeting with her.

He heard a loud yelp from the elf from upstairs and later followed by a tiny patter into the basement. The elf appeared a moment later clutching something very small.

"Master, where did you find this?" Tinky opened his palm to him.

Draco had to squint to see what exactly the elf was showing him. There in the middle of his palm was the emerald needle he got from the fair.

"Oh! I got that from a very weird person. Coming to think of that. I was looking for that few weeks back but I couldn't find it," he said trying to take the little thing from the elf. But elf jerked his hand back. The swift motion made the needle drop to the ground with a tiny clink. The elf gasped and took it back, holding it very tightly.

"Master shouldn't touch it. It is a very very bad thing," the elf yelped, moving away from his reach. Tinky started moving upwards away from Draco.

"Tinky, wait," Draco started after the tiny elf. "Where did you find it?" Draco asked remembering that it managed to escape his attention for quite some time. He reached the living room with long strides with the intention of catching the little elf. But before he could reach him, he disapparated.

Draco screamed with anger. He felt affronted by the lack of information. Who was that weird guy? Why did he give that needle to Draco? If only Tinky gave him more information.

Draco huffed and returned to the basement thinking about the spooky man and his strange meeting with him. He took a calming breath and made a vow that next time he would not leave Tinky until he had given him a good explanation.

His potions lab was in the same condition. He did not have any slightest inclination to take up any new projects today. He returned to his room planning another day of spying on the girl, who is unaware of his endeavors.

But this espionage business was tiring him. He wanted to see some results. Therefore he started planning his coincidences. Well, Granger would never know what hit her. He smirked thinking that she was definitely in for a wild ride.

The marketplace was beautiful. It was on the slopes of a mountain and the view was beautiful. It was between the two counties and he knew Hermione usually visits there with her band of kiddy friends every Monday. Draco made sure he was there well before her group came in. He was near an apple stand when the group strolled in.

Jasmine was the first to notice him. She slowly came towards him. Others were completely unaware about her.

"Hi," she greeted him.

Draco tucked the nice crisp apple, he had pretended to examine, in his hand and turned to her.

"Hi," Draco said but sported a wedged expression creating confusion on the girl's face. "You must excuse me, young lady. I am really having a hard time placing you. Because I could never forget such a beautiful face," he said bending down to her height.

The girl blushed. "Oh! You came to our place some time ago. You got us some breakfast food and you said you were a friend of Hermione," said Jasmine pointing in her direction.

"Hermione," Draco continued with the same confused expression but suddenly said, "Ah! Yes. I remember now. You told me about some things about chocolate being good." The girl beamed at Draco's words.

"Yes indeed. Chocolate is good."

"Let's go and say hello to rest of your friends shall we?" Draco asked offering his arm to the girl. She happily took it and they walked to her friends.

"Hey Hermione," Draco said approaching the group.

Her head whipped up and she looked at him. She looked adorable with her shocked expression.

"Fancy seeing you here," he said turning towards all of them.

"Malfoy," said Hermione coming out of her daze. "What are you doing here?"

"The same as you, I believe," said Draco taking out a bite out of his green apple. "Or did you come here to do some other shopping."

"Save it Malfoy," Hermione said moving to the next stall.

"So Granger, How are you?" Draco asked when the kids busied themselves in the things in front of him.

"What is this Malfoy? I asked you to leave me alone and you show up here," she said exasperatedly.

"You thought I came here for you Granger. I have my own needs." He moved on to the next. "Those strawberries sure look delicious. Care to try one," Draco said placing one of them close to her lips.

She batted his hand and took one for her. She took a bite and Draco saw the juice slowly dripped from the corner of her mouth. Draco averted his eyes away immediately. Doing something quite ordinary and turning it into something exotic, only Granger can do that.

"They are indeed good", she was still enjoying the bloody strawberry.

"Jack", she called out for the boy buying few more boxes from the vendor, being totally unmindful to Draco's inconvenience.

The group slowly moved forward. He contemplated about following them but held back. This interaction was enough for today to keep her interest going on.

"See you next time," he waved at them and retreated his steps backward but still facing them. Granger was still glaring at his smiling face but Jasmine waved back.

"Bye Jasmine," Draco said to the waving girl.

"Bye Malfoy," the girl replied.

"Draco," he said to the girl and winked at her.

He heard her giggle and Hermione's slight admonishment as he turned back. Mission accomplished, Draco thought proudly.

He did not plan his next accidental meeting until three days. And this time it was her favorite place.

The little library, the county did not house many collections. Draco spent most part of his day through the books. His interest had piqued when he found some of the books by muggle authors very interesting. He found books by Ludwig and Aristotle quite fascinating. He got immersed in them and he forgot why exactly he was in that place.

His concentration was disturbed when he saw the twin girls who usually accompanied Hermione. They were discussing something quite loudly pointing to the book in front of them.

He pondered then Granger must be here. He raised his head to look around the library. He could not see her, but Jasmine was there in one of the aisles.

He was disappointed. Nevertheless, he was not one to lose an opportunity when he finds one. He looked at the twins and then at Jasmine. Then he made his choice and walked towards the aisle.

"Jasmine," he greeted warmly.

"Malfoy," she smiled.

"Draco," he corrected. "What are you looking for?"

"Sorry, you said that last time," she said thoughtfully. "I forgot." Draco did not object her. "I was looking a bit more of information on the magnetic patterns and how it affects the natural elements. The last book I borrowed did not provide me with a satisfactory explanation".

Draco was looking shockingly at her. The size of her and the knowledge she was talking about did not match, so he shamelessly asked. "How old are you Jasmine"?

"I am 10," she said casually browsing through the titles.

"So Hermione is not here today?"

"No Jane dropped us here. She would be picking us later."

"Let me help you. Maybe we could find something."

He spent the whole afternoon with her, and he really liked it. Jasmine introduced the twins to Draco. They both nodded curtly to him and resumed their mutual discussion.

"They don't like me very much. They think I am very boring," Jasmine whispered in Draco's ear.

"Their loss, young lady. You really are a very interesting girl. In fact, you remind me of someone I went to school with," said Draco.

"Was she your best friend?"

Draco laughed at that. "I wouldn't say that. We were always at loggerheads. She beat me in all the academics and she was a very close friend to a boy I always hated. She was irritating with her insatiable aptitude for knowledge, outstanding morals and do-gooder attitude. But she was the most interesting person I have ever met."

Jasmine smiled at that, "Where is she? The girl you just told about."

Draco closed his eyes at that and thought about what to say. "I don't know. But I would definitely like to meet her."

"Will you try to be friends with her this time?"

"I would definitely try," said Draco.

Jasmine was looking at him adoringly. "I am sure she would like that too," she said squeezing his hand in assurance.

"Malfoy?" A loud voice boomed in their close proximity.

"Granger," Draco said shocked at the loud voice. "What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack? If that is the case, I am sure that you have succeeded," he said clutching his heart dramatically.

"What are you doing with Jasmine?" Draco saw that the twin girls were ducking behind Granger hiding their sniggers.

"Hermione, Draco was just trying to help me? Right Draco," she said smiling pleasantly.

"Jasmine, why don't you take the books you have selected to the desk. I will be there in a minute," she said and turned to the twins behind her. "Why don't you two finish with your books as well," she urged the twin girls to the desk.

"Ok Hermione," said Jasmine rising from her seat as well. She smiled at both of them and skipped to the aisle.

"To the desk Jasmine," Hermione called after her.

"I am just looking for the latest edition of this," said the girl pointing to the book in her hands.

"What does this mean Malfoy? You are playing with the feelings of a little girl to get to me?" she sounded outright frightening.

"Granger, Jasmine is a very interesting girl. Why did you think my interactions with her would have any other intentions? Don't make assumptions Granger," said Draco in a condescending tone.

"Right and I am Voldemort preaching blood equality," said Hermione in an equally patronizing voice.

"Whatever," Draco waved off.

"Listen Draco, if you are really trying to get to me, I insist don't drag anybody else into this."

"Granger, I mean it when I said I want to meet you again. But I am not that twisted that I would use a little girl to achieve that." He meant every word of that. When he started planning these little coincidences, he wanted Granger to notice him, but today when he sat down chatting, the little girl had indeed charmed him.

Hermione just stood there weighing Draco's words. But soon Jasmine came back with a new bulky volume in her hands.

"I'm done. Let's go, Hermione," she said moving towards the desk. "It was very nice talking to you Draco. I hope you find that girl soon."

"Girl, What girl?" Hermione asked confusion totally etched on her face.

"You don't know Hermione? Draco told me about a girl from his school, who was somewhat hostile towards him," said Jasmine with an innocent expression completely missing the hateful look on Hermione's face.

"Thank you, Jasmine," Draco said trying to put a stopper on the oncoming battle.

"No Jasmine, please continue. I would love to know about this girl Malfoy hates."

"Oh, he doesn't hate her. Draco just hates her friend," said the girl checking the index of the new book.

"Does he? Did he say the name of the girl," Hermione asked putting up her best innocent face.

Draco was gesturing no from behind Hermione to stop by horizontally waving his hand in front of his throat in a slashing action.

"He didn't mention the name," Jasmine caught Draco's actions and reassured him, "Come on, Draco it's just Hermione. She doesn't mind."

"I most certainly won't and you were saying," she asked Jasmine sending a seething glare at the blond.

"He said she is the most interesting girl he had ever met and if given a chance he would like to make friends with her," Jasmine blurted everything and moved to the desk to check her books.

Draco groaned and slumped into the nearest chair holding his head in his hands.

Hermione looked at him incredulously, "You said that."

Draco's grunt was the only answer she got.

"So I guess, you were talking about me?"

"Who else could be that obnoxious, Granger."

"You think I am interesting, and also obnoxious at the same time."

"Of course you are, anybody who had made acquaintance with you can vouch for me."

"You would like to be my friend?"

"Do you still doubt that Granger. If I really wanted to give your location away, I would have done that a long time back."

"It is still different for me Malfoy. This is you we are talking about, the pureblood prince. Why do you want to be my friend anyway? With all those things that happened in our past, you wouldn't consider friendship with a person like me?"

"Person like you? You mean intelligent, kind and not to mention outright sneaky?" Draco winked.

Hermione blushed at those comments but said in a very gentle voice, "Muggleborn."

"Ah! You hurt me. Do you think I care about all that shite after the war?" Hermione narrowed her gaze at him. "I don't deny I was a prejudiced prat before. You can easily blame that on my father. But not the new me," Draco said pointing to himself.

"I can see that Malfoy. I am not saying that you are the same person. But there are many terrible memories for me that are associated with you."

Draco got hurt at those words. He resigned and turned back, "Fine Granger, you won't see me again." His steps hurried towards the door.

"Malfoy," she called after him. But Draco did not stop. She called him two more times in the same way, but Draco inched towards the door.

"Draco," Hermione called in a final attempt.

That stopped him. She hurried after him. "I did not mean in that way, Malfoy. I am sorry."

He smiled and then offered his hand for a handshake, "Draco."

"Hermione," she took his hand and shook it.

"Let's start from the beginning. No past memories ok." Draco said glancing around them. All those people were strangely looking at them including Jasmine and the twin girls. Jasmine's face broke into a huge smile when Draco looked at her.

"Hermione, I don't want to impose. But if you genuinely feel that I should stay away, I would respect that," Draco said looking at her face, hoping she would not reject.

Hermione looked back at the children. The twins were shaking their head clearly stating their opinion. But when she looked at Jasmine, she changed her mind. Jasmine did not say anything, but all that she wanted to say was evident in her eyes. She had seen her interactions with Draco, and she amazed by how the girl could really open up when she had a good friend and Malfoy was able to that. She made her decision.

"Draco we would love to have you as our friend," Hermione said motioning to Jasmine as well.

The girl ran up to them and pulled a smiling Draco into a hug. He happily returned the gesture and nodded to Hermione. She went back to the desk to complete their transaction. He was looking at her retreating back thinking about these new developments. He felt a tug on his clothes and he looked down at Jasmine.

"Hermione is the girl you were talking about earlier, right?" she asked.

Draco grinned and nodded. Yes, Hermione was undeniably the most interesting, captivating and stimulating person he had ever met.


	7. Fun

**A/N: My heartfelt thanks to all those who have reviewed, followed and marked this as their favorite**

* * *

A fine thread

Fun

* * *

"Stop Hermione!" Draco yelled.

Her hand stopped in the midway. The tiny vial of Murtlap essence wobbled in her hand. Draco quickly snatched that from her hand, before a drop fell into the bubbling potion in the cauldron.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"You don't want to know? Murtlap in that Pepperup is a terrible combination. I had some very interesting experiences with that," Draco said storing back the tiny vial.

"Care to share?" Hermione asked mischievously.

"I am glad I ran into only one girl that day and she still follows me."

Hermione scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"That was the day Rosie Cropper started noticing me uh sexually."

"Oh, I see."

"No Hermione, you can't. If consumed, it makes you intoxicating for the other sex. Not that you need it anyway, you already have that effect on me," muttering the last part under his breath. He turned around pretending to look for something on the shelves and to make sure she did not hear his comments.

It had been a fortnight since they formed their tentative friendship. He spent most of the days at Hermione's place. Jasmine had been ecstatic. Even the twins have started to warm up to him. Except for the little menace called Jack, everybody seemed to be happy around Draco. But the Potter look-alike shared the same animosity with him as his namesake.

Hermione was a totally different case. She entertained some friendly conversations but did not divulge any details about the unconventional combination of people in that house. Even if she had a doubt, that the chat was heading towards that direction she immediately diverted it. So even after this time, Draco knew nothing about them. They were just some children living together with Hermione and the older woman Jane.

"So you remember your promise for tomorrow?" Hermione asked Draco.

"Of course. I will be there. Swimming could be a nice change before it gets too cold," Draco reassured.

"The twins are leaving next week."

This was new. She never discussed the happenings at their place with him.

"Oh! I thought they lived here." Draco tried to turn this situation to his advantage.

"No, they usually come over here during Autumn," she said casually browsing through his cabinets. "It is very nice here. Very familiar." She inhaled some of the scents coming from the uncapped bottles.

Draco looked at her totally transfixed. She looked like an innocent child, who found a lost toy. She ran her fingers over them lightly, her eyes overcoming with sadness. Draco did not fail to notice a tiny tear dropping from them.

When they were at school, she excelled at everything. That did not happen just like that. She did not have an advantage of learning about all these things beforehand. She was so passionate about knowledge. She tried to learn about everything that was available. She spent hours and hours in the library to fine-tune the abundant things she stored in her brain. Magic became her everything. He heard that she even modified the memories of her parents, to keep them safe. But she did not choose to go with them. She stayed back in the magical world, helping their savior in the process of destruction of evil. Then, why did she leave everything? The big question always was hanging there, in spite of her vague explanation claiming some quaint life.

"Hermione," Draco called calmly.

"Mm", she responded absent-mindedly. Her eyes were transfixed on a tiny vial containing a clear liquid. She took it and took a sniff.

"Why did you leave?"

She suddenly became attentive. "Well, look at the time. I must go now."

She hurried towards the stairs. Draco groaned at another lost opportunity and followed her upstairs.

"Wait, Hermione! Surely you have some time for tea".

"No Draco, not today. I must hurry," she inched towards the door.

Draco instinctively reached for her wrist and stopped her. He didn't want to let her go. She was a great company. Some of her ideas were completely outrageous but outright funny.

"Come on. You can't say no to a honey chamomile vanilla blend."

She sighed. "That does sound quite interesting. Ok, I will stay for the tea. But I must be off immediately after that," said Hermione turning back to him.

Draco was grinning like an idiot. The fingers that held her delicate wrist were still tingling from the contact.

"I will be right back," he said darting into the kitchen. He had to thank Tinky for that specified blend. It was quite calming and soothing. His total body relaxed with just one cup of that tea. He busied himself in making the tea, therefore did not notice when Hermione came into the kitchen behind him.

"You are good at that," she said pointing to the tea service he was setting up.

"Well I had loads of help," he murmured. Tinky had set everything up. He had managed to learn to make some basic dinners but usually relied on the bakery that served warm dinners. It was different for him. He never once thought that he would be living like this. It was difficult but not bad.

"So how long you will be staying here?" Hermione asked taking the cup he offered.

"Not decided yet. Until something comes up that require my attention, I plan to stay here to explore this new territory."

"Mm," she said, "this is good. Though I would take mine with a dash of honey," she said.

Both of them reached to the pot of honey at the same time and their fingers brushed. There it was again, the tiny spark from their contact. She might have felt it too because she pulled her hand back immediately. He smirked when he saw a beautiful blush creeping up her neck. She looked adorable like that. Everything felt surreal. He had been developing a crush on the Gryffindor. He smiled at that thought and sipped his tea.

"Well, I will see you tomorrow," she suddenly said putting down the empty cup. Draco chuckled when he noticed that she had gulped down the rest after their little touch.

"I see there is no more reason to make you stay for longer," Draco stood up.

"I guess there isn't," she laughed and made a beeline to the door.

"Is there anything muggles do differently when it comes to swimming?"

"It is just trying to stay alive when in water, Draco. Why do you think they do it differently," she said. "Don't be late", the words flew out of her mouth as she turned on the spot to apparate.

They have already discussed that she would directly apparate to Cook's lookout to avoid any detection.

Draco looked at the point she evaporated into the thin air. Tomorrow is going to be very interesting.

He went into his potion's lab to complete what they have started. But before getting to that, he moved to the desk in the far end corner. He waved his wand over it and converted it back into a table. The cauldron containing a very specific potion that he intended to keep it hidden from certain eyes was lying on top of it.

Draco had extended the invitation to come to his place for some potion fun to Hermione a week back. Draco was pleasantly surprised when she agreed. He was under the impression that she is going to give the same impression of staying away. But she was ecstatic when she saw the little area Draco had set up. She hugged him and thanked him for the opportunity. Her reaction really confused Draco. If she missed everything that much why isn't she returning back?

But Draco took the necessary precautions, to keep his condition hidden. Snape's notes, her calculations, and his experiments all were hidden. He completely transfigured the whole section and kept it unnoticeable.

He checked the cabinet, to prepare a list of the needed ingredients. As Hermione and he got immersed into this potion making, many vials got emptied. He needed that list for the little elf. Come to think of him, he hasn't seen the sneaky thing after that day. He had vanished taking the small emerald needle and hasn't made an appearance after that time. But Draco forgot about the needle did not dwell on it much, as the little Gryffindor girl became his center of attraction.

Pushing his woes about his impending doom took a back seat, he started looking forward to the swimming trip with the kids and Hermione hopefully without the matronly Jane.

"Draco! You are right on time", Jasmine cried as she hurled into Draco.

The tiny little girl was wearing a full piece rash gear, covered from top to bottom. She looked quite cute in her two pigtails.

"My my, aren't you cautious," Draco said giving her two braids a tiny tug.

"We have to be Draco. Everybody loves to soak up some Sun, but you know, that sun rays are carcinogenic. It is always better to not to get exposed to so much sun." Jasmine said adjusting her glasses. "I even convinced Hermione, to suit up in a rash gear." She eyed Draco's dressing gear and commented, "I am glad you have chosen a full sleeved shirt, but those are not very decent shorts," Jasmine said pointing to his swim shorts. The girl did not know the reason why he chose a full-sleeved shirt again.

"Great job," Draco said trying to curb his sarcastic undertone when he lost the opportunity to see more of Ms. Granger's skin. He doesn't deny that he was hoping to see that beautiful golden skin of hers. He got a glimpse of it on the day when she flirted with that muggle boy, but after that, she had bagged herself in stuffy clothes. But thanks to Jasmine, that opportunity was lost. But maybe he could get to see some curves that she had hidden from the world.

"Draco, you're here," said Hermione entering the room. Jack was trailing after her clearly not happy with the prospect of going into the water. But Hermione was not obliging.

When Draco's eyes fell on her, his jaw hit the floor. She did not disappoint him. Those were some heavenly contours. If only he could run his hands over them. He smiled smugly as their swimming session could be able to provide some excuse for that.

"We are late," The twins announced as they entered after Hermione.

"Come on, Everyone's here. Let's move," she urged literally pushing Jack outside the door.

The twins moved in the front swaying their hands together. After them, it was Hermione and Jack and at the rear end, it was Draco and Jasmine. How much ever Draco tried, his insistent eyes strayed to the tantalizing view in front of him. Even the constant chatter of Jasmine did not distract him. His gaze was transfixed on the unintentional sway that was added to her posterior in that tight fit.

It was mid-morning when they reached the little lake in the farm. Jasmine had enlightened them that it was a freshwater lake and they should be not worried that much. The twins did not wait for anybody as they jumped directly into the water, when Draco and Hermione set up everything. While Jasmine followed the other girls, Jack stuck to Hermione.

"Go on, Jack," Hermione urged him giving the boy a little push.

"I'm scared," the boy whimpered.

Draco felt bad for the little boy. The boy may be reluctant to warm up to him but Draco could always take the first step.

"Come here, buddy," Draco asked extending his hand towards the boy. He scooted closer to Hermione and timidly looked at Draco from behind her. "Okay, you can stay there, but don't blame me when the twinteries come to get you".

Hermione glared at him for that. But the boy asked, "What?"

"When I was your age. I was very scared to just get into the water. All my friends were easily treading the waters and my feet just wouldn't move. And you know the strangest thing happened." Draco said smugly, pretending to think about some past memories.

Hermione slyly looked at the terrified boy beside her and turned to Draco. Draco blinked his eyes giving her a silent gesture to play along.

"What happened?" Jack asked inching closer to Draco.

"Come closer. They are particularly attracted to the girls with a hair of nest," Draco said pulling the boy closer. He ducked, to escape a tiny rock that came at him from the glaring Gryffindor.

"See they are already affecting her," said Draco chuckling.

The poor boy looked terrifyingly at Hermione. "Don't worry, Jack. I can take care of myself. Besides Draco was going to tell you another interesting way."

"Yes, do you know they are invisible? But they slowly creep under the sand for the people who are too afraid of the water." He waved his hand where the wand was hidden in its usual spot. Suddenly there were some patterns in the sand. Jack's eyes widened when he saw those patterns. Even Hermione's mouth fell at the trick Draco started playing at. He couldn't help but smirk at her reaction.

Jack jumped into Draco's lap and clutched him tightly. "So are you ready to go into the water." The boy still shook his head. "Do you know what they do next?" At the boy's shocked expression, Draco slightly pulled down the collar of his shirt to expose the end of a pink scar. At the sight of that scar, the boy took off, in a great run into the lake.

Hermione tried to run after him, but Draco stopped her and pointed at the boy. The reluctant boy was now slowly dipping his feet into the water. Jasmine strode up to him to give him a hand. Soon he was also in the water staying close to the bank, gently splashing in it. They both could see a small smile gracing his innocent face.

"You are a prat, Malfoy. Why did you scare Jack? There are other ways of persuasion you know," Hermione said leaning back on her hands.

"Of course there are. And creating imaginary creatures to scare him was one of them". He laughed looking at her. "So I am back to Malfoy, now."

"Of course you are. Gits won't be called by their given names."

"Ouch, Granger!"

"Why are you calling me Granger then."

"Just remembering old times," Draco said closing his eyes. He felt a warm pair of fingers on his chest. He looked down to see Hermione touching the end of the pink scar. He had forgotten to pull it back up after showing that to the kid. Now the inquisitive eyes of the know-it-all fell on them. He tried to pull it up but her hand stopped it.

"Is this where Harry hit you?" Hermione asked without looking up.

Draco did not confirm it. But she didn't need that confirmation anyways.

"Till where does it go," she asked trying to pull down the shirt further, but he stopped her. He gently held her hand keeping his eyes level with her and traced the length of the scar over his shirt. He never once broke his eye contact all the while. Surprisingly, she didn't either.

Draco's world stilled as he realized her expression. Everything in the background appeared blurred except for her beautiful eyes. The mesmerizing warmth they portrayed could not be compared to the come-hither looks he received from many others. The lovely innocence in there beckoned to him. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her close them as he angled his face. His gaze gently traversed her pretty face. He traced the cute button nose with his eyes, taking in the light sprinkling of freckles there. He paused at the cupid bow of her pouty lips and he lost everything. He slowly arched forward to taste them.

But a sudden shriek erupted from the lake, putting a stopper on his attempts. Draco cursed as Hermione jumped apart running towards the lake.

The girls were tackling the little boy and he was laughing his heart out. Hermione joined them helping them break apart and swimming further into the water dragging the boy along with her.

Draco smiled at the picture they made and he could not help but to join them. He swam gracefully to the aid of girls and together they splashed Hermione and Jack. She gave as well as she took. Draco couldn't realize how long they spent in the water. But soon he started to get the glimpses of the happiness, he felt on that fateful day and panic crept up his heart. He quickly swam to the shore ignoring the calls from them.

His panic got him breathing profusely and laid on the blanket they spread before facing up. Soon he felt another body coming closer to him. He expecting to see Hermione opened his eyes. But this was a smaller form.

"You ok, Draco?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied giving her a reassuring smile.

"He says, he's fine," Jasmine hollered back. Draco cringed at the loud sound that came from the little girl but looked at the lake. There she stood with concern filled eyes.

He gave her the universal A-ok symbol and turned to the girl. "Thanks, Angel. But you go ahead. I'll catch up". The girl went back to swimming. Jasmine joined the others and he saw Hermione giving instructions to the others to play nicely. He saw the window of opportunity then and quickly changed his shirt before others could come and join him.

Soon Hermione came up holding Jack in her hands. "He has a question for you Draco".

Draco turned to the boy raising his eyebrow.

"I want to stay. I am done swimming for now," mumbled the little boy. "Do you think the twinteries will get to me now?"

Draco wanted to smile but maintained his composure. If he laughed the ruse is over. "I see," Draco mused. He then turned to Hermione and asked her, "You staying Hermione?"

"I will be back in a while."

"Then we have nothing to worry about. I think they have seen how brave you are and they might have strolled back to their tiny burrows under the sand," Draco explained.

Jack seemed to have satisfied with the explanation. "Ok, I will stay back Hermione. You go ahead." She gave his wet hair a ruffle and smiled. She turned and gave Draco a predatory glare and advanced to do the same with his hair. Draco dodged avoiding her hand, just in time and she fell on top of him. She struggled to get a grip on his hair and Draco tried to get a hold of her hands. They both were laughing and soon the situation turned into something steamy. Hermione recognized the signs and awkwardly freed herself from Draco's grip. She eventually got up and moved to the lake.

"You got me all wet again, Hermione," Draco called to her back as she waved it away. "I'm going to get you for that," Draco said.

"Are you sure, they are not going to come back?" A timid voice sounded just beside him.

Draco looked at the boy, for a minute he totally forgot that the boy was here, and what was he talking about.

"Yes, pretty sure. But may I ask, why were you scared? It definitely seemed it was not new for you."

"I liked swimming before. My father and I used to go together. He was very good. He was the one who taught me." Jack stopped abruptly looking into space.

"What happened after? Why did you stop?"

"Now I just don't feel like it. It reminds me of him."

"What happened to him?"

"Dead," Jack said calmly. "But today it was good. I could remember old days, but just the good parts," Jack said looking at the girls.

Draco followed the same line of vision. He could see Hermione's lithe form through the water as she glided up and down.

"Did the twinteries do that to your arm?" Jack asked trying to hold his left arm.

Draco pulled his hand back before the boy could touch it. "What?"

"Those black lines on your hand just right there," said Jack pointing exactly to the place where his Darkmark laid. "Did twinteries make them too?"

Draco knew there is no point in denying it now. "No someone else."

"Are they as bad as the twinteries?"

Draco barked a laugh. "Bad is not the word for him. He was more than evil."

"Oh!" Then the boy proceeded to ask innocently, "Then why did you go near him?"

"I was a fool guided by stupid people."

"Okay," the little boy conceded.

"Jack, Please don't tell Hermione ", Draco said hesitatingly looking at Jack.

"I won't, but you should tell her. Hermione is a good person. She will never let you go back to that evil person and she may even help you with them." Jack said holding Draco's offending hand in question.

Draco thought about those words and looked at Hermione in the water, "I will, soon."


	8. Game

A fine thread

Game

* * *

Draco stopped in his step when he heard those words.

"Did you know that about Draco?" He heard Jack's voice from the living room. Draco was about to enter the room, but those words made him freeze. From that day of swimming, he was walking on eggshells around Jack. The little bugger was bent on knowing about the black lines on his left hand.

"What about Draco?" Jasmine asked.

Draco relaxed that it was Jasmine and not Hermione. Jasmine, he could charm but he wasn't ready to tell the stubborn Gryffindor.

"That he was Hermione's friend." Draco relaxed hearing those words.

"No, Jack they were not friends back then, but now he said he wants to be her friend," Jasmine explained.

"I think he wants to be more than a friend," Jack scoffed.

Draco stayed in the doorway listening to their conversation. He smirked when he heard Jack's statement.

"Well, that would be good. People at that age want something more than just friendship. They would want to do something else with the people they like. For example…"

"Hello Jasmine, Jack", Draco had enough and if he hadn't intervened, things might get quite awkward.

"Draco, good morning," Jasmine greeted him with her usual beaming smile. Jack also grumbled his greeting under his breath. His attitude towards Draco had taken a different turn from that day when they went swimming. He was still not the most affectionate when it came to Draco, but he remained cordial.

"The downpour is quite heavy today," Jasmine said looking out of the window. Draco's umbrella was quite surreptitiously missing, but the children didn't notice that. Both of them were huddled near the window. It's been a week the twins left it was just Jasmine, Jack, and Hermione in the house.

"Yes, seems like our outdoor plans are canceled," said Hermione coming into the room. "Hi there, Draco," she moved to him handing a cup of hot tea. "Back again huh? If they didn't know about us, they would think you might be interested in me." She said winking at him.

"Who said I'm not?" Draco said wagging eyebrows at her. Hermione rolled her eyes at him moving to the kids.

"Come on Hermione, it's just rain. And we are lucky that we are in England. So it's definitely not a big deal to get wet. Just think if we were in Titan where it rains Methane or worse in Venus where Sulphuric acid pours down on you." Jasmine was in her usual manner. But Hermione shook her head clearly saying no.

"But Hermione, we are bored," Jack said emphasizing the last word.

"And I have the perfect solution," Hermione said excitedly hopping into the next room.

Jasmine groaned and Jack suddenly turning enthusiastic, rushed to the coffee table clearing it up.

Draco moved to Jasmine and draped his hand over her shoulder and asked, "What is that all about?"

"Chess. Hermione and Jack's favorite," she replied flatly.

"You don't like it because you always lose," Jack mocked at her.

"No, it's not like that. And it has got nothing to do with logic. It is some creepy strategy Hermione has drawn out, that only he could follow," Jasmine said reluctantly following them to the table.

Hermione then appeared in the room with a wooden chessboard in her hands.

Jack took the board eagerly from her hand and went on setting up the game.

"Jasmine do you want to go with white this time?" Jack asked her.

"Jack you know that it doesn't matter. No matter what I choose, you end up winning."

"Okay, white for me then," Jack said grinning widely.

"Come on Jasmine, you are giving up even before you start," Hermione urged her. But she still stayed reluctant.

"Okay, then Hermione let's team up. Jack and you against Jasmine and I," Draco said stepping up. Jasmine smiled at him perking up and moved closer to him.

"Ok, that's an easy win for us Jack. Let's at least make this a bit challenging. Jasmine, sweetie why don't you come over here?" Hermione said extending her hand towards Jasmine.

"Not so fast Granger. The teams are already made. Now jump in. Let's begin the game," Draco said taking his spot beside the girl.

The intense game had begun. Both the teams were playing neck to neck. But ultimately Draco and Jasmine had won the first game. That's when Hermione suggested best of three. And luckily Hermione and Jack won the second game.

Now they were set to begin the tiebreaker. By that time, both the kids were thoroughly exhausted. But both the adults were nowhere closer. Their nerves were running on high adrenaline. Hermione moved to the kitchen to get the kids some biscuits and milk as they settled down at the table in the kitchen leaving Draco and Hermione with their game.

"Okay, Hermione let's make the game more interesting".

"What do you have in your mind? If it is anything even a slightest bit dirty, it is off."

"You are such a killjoy."

"Of course I am. Don't you know me at all, Malfoy?"

"You state your terms then Hermione. Then I will tell you mine."

"What terms Draco? You are not dealing a business negotiation. It is just a game," Hermione started, but when Draco rolled his eyes, she gave in. "If I win I have a special request for you that you can't deny".

"What request?"

"I will tell you when time comes. Now you go."

"A date," Draco said looking at her.

"Draco, have you gone mad?"

"Don't say that you don't remember anything from that day near the lake Hermione. I know that you feel the same kind of attraction." When Hermione began to shake her head, "Don't deny Granger."

"I am not denying anything, Draco. But trust me when I say this. You don't want to waste your time on me. It's not going to go anywhere. I am unavailable. I'm sorry."

Draco was disappointed. Her explanation was vague. But he definitely would not go down without a fight. "Then this would be best for you too. A simple date without any obligations. That's what I want too. You know me, Hermione. I am not looking for any commitment." He looked at her cockily and said,"Besides this is just a bet. I am asking for this only if I win. Or are you really accepting your defeat without even playing?"

"Ha ha, Save it Draco. I am going to kick your arse."

"Arse, you say. Paying some special attention to that part are we, now. Okay then, I don't want to be left out. I am going to kick that cute little butt of yours too," said Draco winking at her.

"You are a pig Draco," said Hermione gasping.

"Hey, you started it."

"Are you going to play or keeping on arguing. Because it is really boring," said Jack sitting down beside Hermione.

"It is called Trash talk, Jack. Players do that before every game. It generally weakens the stability the opponent has to maintain through the game," Jasmine corrected him taking her own spot beside Draco.

"Come on Jasmine, Let's show them how it's done," he said getting ready by rubbing his palms together.

"I think that's enough of Trash talk. Let's begin," Hermione said moving her first pawn.

The game was intense. Even Jasmine who had dismissed the game before had got engrossed into it. She was chewing on her nails, whenever Draco lost one of his pieces. She gasped loudly when Hermione took out Draco's queen. She looked at Draco with panic filled eyes. To her surprise, Draco just winked at her and turned to Hermione with a mock hurt.

"Ah! Hermione. How could you do that? Without my queen how can I even think of winning?" He told a whooping Hermione.

"Why did you think I will leave you with any chance of winning. I am very good at this. I learned from the very best," Hermione said smugly.

Draco scrunched up his face at her musings. "Don't forget that you are playing against a Slytherin dear Granger. You should never drop your guard."

"Let's see then."

But Draco was still losing and Hermione was always a step ahead or so she thought. She was playing offense completely oblivious to the true motive of Draco's defense. She was now in a position where all her coins were located far away from the king. Draco winked at Jasmine and covertly moved his pawn near her king and whispered, "Checkmate."

Hermione blinked her eyes, as she slowly understood her predicament. It took her a minute to truly evaluate where exactly everything was and another 5 minutes to accept her defeat. She looked at Jack and said, "I'm sorry."

Jasmine was ecstatic and was relishing in her happy dance. She pulled a grumbling Jack to her and merrily danced away. Draco scooted closer to a disgruntled Hermione and put his hand over her shoulder.

"Come on Hermione. It is all in good fun."

"I never won against Ron. Since I have been practicing now so thought I would definitely win against you."

"I don't care who wins this boring muggle chess. If only we could use the wizard set, things would have been more descriptive," whispered Draco away from the ears of children.

"I never would play that barbaric version," huffed Hermione leaning back into the chair.

"So about that date?" asked Draco leaning closer.

Hermione turned towards him. He was much closer than she thought.

"Don't back out now Granger. It's just one date."

"We have already been spending time so much time together. I don't know why you are insisting on this date. I am telling you, no good is going to come from that. I can't give you what you are looking for," mumbled Hermione.

"I want to spend some time with you alone. I just want your company, nothing else."

Draco didn't understand why she was being so reluctant. Was she still harboring any hatred towards him? Had he not proven that he changed? Here he was spending time with these muggles almost every day of the week and still, she has her own doubts regarding him. His suppressed anger slowly started bubbling up inside him. But she simply nodded at him. Draco felt his anger subside inside him but not completely taken away.

"When shall I pick you up?"

"What today?" Hermione's eyes widened.

"Nothing better than the present," said Draco defensively.

"Not today Draco. Jane's not back yet. This time she said she was visiting somebody after dropping the twins. I can't leave the kids alone."

"We will be fine Hermione. You can go have some fun with Draco," Jasmine supplied her opinion.

"I don't think that's wise Jasmine. I can't risk leaving you both alone."

"There is no problem Hermione. Trust me. Besides, I am old enough to take care of both of us," Jasmine said. Even Jack was pouting from behind her.

"No more questions on that. I am not leaving you alone. End of discussion, that's it." Hermione said pointedly to them and turned to Draco. "We will decide once Jane is back, Draco."

Jasmine and Jack exited the room throwing angry stares at Hermione. Once they are out of the room Draco turned to her, "I think you can tone it down, Hermione."

"They don't understand Draco and you don't either. They need constant attention especially now. I can't leave them alone." Hermione suddenly became tensed.

"I understand. I never pushed you to leave them alone. But they are kids and now they are stepping into adolescence, they tend to do that."

"It is not about age Draco. You don't know what they are going through."

Draco scrunched up his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

She was trying to cool herself down. "Do you know who they are Draco?"

Draco got confused. Why would he know anything about these kids? He had just met through Hermione.

"Jasmine is ...," Hermione started, but her voice was cut off by a loud screeching sound from outside. Draco rushed outside to see what exactly caused that, with Hermione on his heels.

There was an out of control car heading towards them. Draco immediately pushed her behind him taking a protective stance. But luckily for them, the driver was able to control them before it did any more damage. He did not move any nearer and did not Hermione either. He relaxed his position when he saw Jane getting out of the car.

Hermione was the first one to reach the car. She helped the older woman out of that vehicle.

"Oh my god. I thought I was going to die," she exclaimed dramatically, putting her hands on her heart.

Draco rolled his eyes and moved closer to them. He had never liked Jane. She had always given him some pointed looks. Draco never initiated any interaction with her.

Jane seemed a bit frightened but she looked okay. With the help of Hermione, she had managed inside. Hermione got her a glass of water and she seemed to have regained her composure a bit.

Draco pulled Hermione outside by her hand. She was glaring at him by the time they reached outside. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I think your schedule just cleared up. I think we can move our date up."

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose, "Fine. I will meet you this evening."

"Smart girl. Be ready for that wild ride I promised you."

Hermione smiled and pushed him towards the gate.

"Wait, wait. You were about to tell me something about Jasmine."

"It can wait. Now shoo. We will talk about that later".

Draco finally bid her goodbye and headed outside. He turned back once to see her still smiling at him.

His own heart fluttered by looking at her true emotion that was first time directed towards him. He really can't wait for evening and Draco had many things to plan.

Draco was pacing hurriedly in his cottage. Most of his planning is done. Tinky hadn't paid him a visit since the day the little elf had vanished with the needle in his hand. He thought of summoning him, but seeing his schedule busy with Hermione, he hadn't gone with that idea.

He had heard her legendary fear of flying, but he hoped he could convince her to try this new type of exploration. And he was pretty sure he would make that happen.

He was proud of himself, that he was able to get everything ready in the short span of time. He mentally checked everything of his checklist. He quickly took a shower and was standing in front of his wardrobe. He picked a half sleeved button up and paired them with a pair of Khakis. His mark was full on display. The terrifying veins were still seeping into his arms. On his pale skin, it was looking utterly terrifying. He pulled a cashmere sweater on top of the shirt, hiding it for now.

The sky had darkened. The winter was fast approaching and he could feel the chills in the wind. He shrunk everything and fit them into his pocket. He summoned his trusty broom. He examined it thoroughly making sure all his new adjustments were in place. It looked elegant and graceful in all its glory. Once he made sure everything was clear, he zoomed off into the air.


	9. Date

**A/N: Thank you all for a wonderful response to my last chapter.**

 **pgoodrichboggs: You are amazing as always. I always look forward to your review**

 **White Bishop: Thank you for your kind words. I hope this chapter provides an aspect of Draco's intentions.**

 **Guests: Thank you so much for your reviews**

 **Green Eyed Lana Lee: I am sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger, but I couldn't help myself. But your words such an amazing boost. Thank you so much.  
**

* * *

A fine thread

Date

* * *

Draco's light knock echoed loudly in the whole surroundings and he pulled back immediately.

The window opened in the next second and an angry Hermione peeked out.

"What are yo…," she trailed off looking at him.

"Your ride's here Hermione," presented Draco spreading his hands around him.

"If you think I am getting on that death stick you call a broom, you are mistaken," she huffed and tried to close the window.

"Slow down Hermione," Draco held his hand to stop her from closing. "Just you wait." He said as he glided farther away from the window.

She waited there folding her hands below her chest and face scrunched up in confusion.

He winked at her and performed a plethora of wand movements. Her eyes went wide when the broom in front of her transformed into a flashy motorbike.

He got onto it like a pro and started the ignition. He sported the trademark Malfoy smirk and raised the accelerator pounding the surroundings with a loud vroom. He waggled his eyebrows and extended his arm towards her. "What do you think?" Draco asked proudly beaming at his transfigured motorbike.

Hermione burst out laughing at his antics. Draco looked at her looking a bit hurt. "Wow, you are such an encouragement, Hermione."

"I did not mean it in that way Draco, Oh my," she replied in between her peals of laughter. "Wow," she calmed down and looked at him adoringly. "It is really amazing. A true masterpiece" said Hermione. "I never thought I would see the day when Mr. Draco Malfoy willingly changed his favorite thing in the world into something which he used to hate."

"I never I said that I hated it", said Draco defensively. "There is something very fascinating about these bikes. Do you know they can go as fast as a broom? And you must agree they are really cool to look at."

"Yes, Draco you look pretty dashing on a bike. But one thing is missing." Hermione approached him and tapped her wand on his Cashmere sweater. Not a second later Draco found himself wearing a black leather jacket completing his muggle look.

He gave an appreciative glance towards her and said, "Thank you, Hermione. You are not so bad yourself." Well, that definitely was an understatement. She indeed was looking very pretty. She may not be a classic beauty but she is just one of a kind. Nobody other than her could look this appealing even in Jeans and a jumper.

"I am glad you are not wearing a dress. This is perfect. You are going to have an experience you would remember for your whole life," Draco smiled.

Her face was still etched in confusion, "Are you still going to fly?" She asked fidgeting with her scarf.

Draco's face softened as he sweet talked to her. "Hermione, sweetie. Trust me when I say this. I intend to have a wonderful time on this date. So I am not going to let that cute arse of yours slid down from it."

He winked at Hermione as she poked into his ribs with her elbow, muttering under breath, "Prat." She took his hand and sat down behind him gingerly all the while grumbling, "Why don't you make use of these whee….?" Her voice turned into a shriek as Draco turned the motorbike into the air and zoomed into the night sky.

Draco was feeling good. He enjoyed broom rides before but this new feeling of somebody squeezing the life out of him with their embrace was quite unique. She almost broke some of his bones when he took a particular turn around a tree. Once the path in front of them was clear she relaxed her grip but stayed closer to him. At this state of intimacy, he felt all her feminine curves that were pressed into him. The feeling was indefinitely wonderful for Draco. His train of thought was disturbed, as his destination was in front of him. He maneuvered his bike down and brought it to a stop.

Draco's mind reeled about various methods on how to broach the subject of his curse as he began his descent. She already had an idea so he just needed to give her a clue. Maybe he could get her to agree without even mentioning that it was about him. He was sure she definitely would help him if she came to know about his condition. Yes, he was going to tell her about everything once they had a good time. He was sure that once everything was out and front there is nothing he could do calm her down the ever responsible Hermione Granger.

He felt her jump down from her seat, as soon as the bike came to a stop.

"Good god, Draco. How can somebody enjoy this?"

In the full moonlight, Draco looked at her. Her hair was windswept and her cute button nose and her cheeks were crimson due to the harsh night air. Her eyes were watering as she wiped them. Then he noticed the beautiful sound of her laugh. He felt his heart tug as he saw her for the first time beyond her physical appearance. He met her eyes and murmured, "You are beautiful."

Hermione heard his words even though they were just above a whisper and calmed down. She smiled at him covering her blush-tainted cheeks by turning to the other side.

"Lovely place," she said surveying her surroundings. He stayed back letting her relish the tranquility that was surrounding them.

She quickly removed her boots letting the cool sand slide between her toes. The rhythmic hum of the waves in the background was soothing. The dark night had been brightened with moonlight that was spreading like a blanket around them. The little alcove he had chosen was between two sand dunes providing them with a natural cover from the winds.

Hermione proceeded towards the sea wetting her feet in the cold water. She shuddered when the water touched her toes. But started enjoying the tickling feeling it created once she got over the initial frosty feeling. Her eyes were closed and she looked extremely relaxed.

"Do you like it?" She was startled when she heard him.

"It is beautiful, Draco," she said hugging him.

Draco inhaled the scent of her hair when she got closer. "It is phenomenal." She didn't notice that the object of his admiration was indeed she and not the location.

"How did you find this place?"

"I fly a lot, Hermione. I usually come here for some peace."

"That's new. Why does Mr. Malfoy need some peace when there are girls throwing themselves at you?"

"Meh," he dismissed shrugging his shoulders.

She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him. "What's wrong Draco?"

"Huh nothing," he dismissed. "Are you hungry?" He said pointing to the little basket he was holding.

"I'd love to. I am starving," said Hermione. Draco laid down a blanket and spread the food he had brought along. She happily joined him there and looked at the items he arranged in front of them.

She was astonished by the spread.

"My my Draco. This is great."

"Thanks." He said that word slowly seeing her astonished expression. "Why are you looking like that?"

"I never pictured you for a pizza person. I thought you always ate extravagant and ridiculously rare dishes." She said picking up an olive from the pizza.

"Why do you think this is ordinary?"

"Well, it is a pizza isn't it?"

"But a usual pizza would not have Draco Malfoy's extraordinary culinary expertise poured into it. Now would it?" He said smirking.

"You made it," she gasped.

"You wound me, Granger. I have already proved it to you that I'm an expert in many things. There are many more territories that I have conquered. I can give you a peek if you wish," he suggested in not so subtle manner.

"I will take your word for it, Thank you," She said taking a piece. He mimicked her actions and savored its taste.

"Wow, this is very delicious Draco. I can't believe you could make this. Oh, you should definitely make this for the kids. They are going to love it," She said chewing on the crust.

"Blaise and I went on a year-long trip around the world. And that man is a foodaholic and he knows his food. You definitely pick up something in his company."

He poured her a glass of red wine and pushed it towards her. She relished the rich taste of wine combined with the cheese. She finished two pieces and went for the third one.

"Wow Hermione, you really know your appetite. Very graceful," he commented chuckling when she tried to swipe him on his shoulder.

"Haha, Very funny Draco! I told you I am hungry."

"Easy there, Granger. You want to leave some space for dessert." He commented taking out some delicious looking Cannoli.

"Are they what I think they are?" Hermione said looking very excited.

"Yeah, handmade by me from scratch," brandishing the dessert plate in a grand gesture.

"Ah! Amazingly delicious Draco," she moaned sliding the crunchy pastry between her lips. The delicious cream was slowly slipping into her mouth.

Draco's eyes were transfixed on her gestures. Hermione totally unaware about his reactions went to grab on another. The action brought his attention back and he grabbed on for himself. The rest of the dinner and the wine were finished without either of them making any conversation.

Draco vanished the remaining food and stood up. Hermione sat there still with her eyes closed.

"That was wonderful. I haven't eaten like this for a long time. My belly is so full that it is about to burst," she said clutching her stomach.

"Shall I kiss it and make it better?" Draco asked innocently.

Hermione gasped at his blatant flirting and narrowed her eyes at him. He laughed loudly at her reaction. He then offered his hand to her and asked, "Care to join me for a walk?"

"I don't think so, Draco. My tummy is aching," Hermione pouted.

"What are you, five? Come on Hermione," he said swiftly pulling her up by her hand.

"Draco," squealed Hermione, as she was pressed against Draco's body in the next moment.

"Aw Hermione, you are just as cute as a little bear," he said hugging her close to him and rubbing his nose against hers. Her feet were still dangling in the air. She looked so tiny and petite in his arms.

"Put me down," she yelled in his ear hitting him with her fists.

"Wow, you are unusually strong for a small person," he said putting her down.

"You insensible prat. How can you say those words to a girl," she said swatting her arms at Draco.

Draco took his shoes away and tried to run away farther avoiding her hands. She followed him. Draco was laughing and slowed down letting her catch up to him. When she reached him she just held on to his arm catching her breath.

He totally forgot the purpose of this particular date as both of them locked their eyes and were lost in a different sensation. He cursed loudly when a stray wave drenched their feet. They sprung apart. Hermione started giggling at the circumstances. The girl was a lightweight. With just two glasses of wine in her system, she was tipsy. Draco couldn't help but smile. He approached her and asked, "How about that walk now?"

"I'd like that Draco," she said taking his offered arm.

Time just rolled off in their conversation. They talked about many things. They talked about their school, friends, and everything. They talked about their shared interests. Hermione was shocked to know that Draco spent as much time as her, in the Library.

"What do you think I did in the school, Hermione?"

"Well, I never saw you there," she said drawing small circles in the sand.

"I think I need to correct your memory. We were not on very friendly terms."

"I know. I suppose if we had known that fact, we would have targeted you there, instead of Slytherin dormitories."

"What are you talking about Hermione?"

"Well, it's nothing actually. In our second year, we thought you might be the Slytherin's heir, Harry and Ron sort of interrogated you," she muttered.

"I don't recall any such thing, Hermione. Maybe that was one of Potter's delusions," Draco dismissed her.

"You were not supposed to know, so they turned into Crabbe and Goyle," explained Hermione.

"For that, they need to have Polyjuice potion dear Hermione. And I seriously doubt that any of their brains is that advanced to brew that tricky potion at that age."

"They didn't. I did," she said proudly.

It was now Draco's turn to stare at her mutely.

"That is outrageous. You people are not supposed to do that. You were supposed to be the good ones."

"Correction Draco. We are the ones everyone thought to be good," she added slyly.

"Why weren't you with them? The Golden trio did everything together right."

"I'd rather not talk about it," Hermione was now staring into the sea from the place where she sat.

"I am not going to leave you until you tell me. You better tell me before I start using my cunning Slytherin manipulative methods." He moved closer to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

She laughed and turned to him, "You're going to laugh."

"I won't. I promise. Come on Hermione."

"I managed to take a hair out of Milicent Bulstrode's robes during the dueling club with the intention of using that. But it turned out to be a cat's hair."

Draco broke out into a hearty laugh in spite of his promise.

"Draco you promised," Hermione whined. "Besides, I didn't even finish".

"You don't need to," Draco replied in between his laughs.

"Do you know what Harry and Ron told me after meeting you?" Hermione asked suddenly in a very serious tone.

Draco totally unaware about her change in her attitude was still rolling in laughter.

"You wished I would be dead."

The words had knocked the wind out of Draco. He controlled his demeanor and turned to see her. She was looking at the sea again.

"Shit Hermione, you know that I was a total wanker at that time," he tried coaxing her to look at him.

She turned her face to the other side. "Why did you hate me that much Draco? How could someone's hate extend to that level that they just simply wish death? I know your Father's influence on you, but that was altogether terrible." Draco noticed a tiny tear rolled down her cheek.

"I won't push this on my father Hermione. Yes, I said those words and I meant them at that time," he said. He noticed she folded further into herself. Draco put his hand on her shoulder and tried to move her, but she cringed at his touch. Draco immediately removed his hand. His heart dropped into his stomach at her reaction.

"I am not that person anymore Hermione. At least I am trying not to be." Draco's voice was pleading. He looked at the girl, who was till just a moment ago, filled with happiness. Now she was cowering from him in hatred. "I know I have given a very hard time to you. But trust me I don't believe in that shite anymore."

"It really is very difficult for me Draco. You don't know what I am going through. You couldn't even keep a promise you just made."

"Promise? Are you serious? It was a funny situation and I laughed. You can't hold me against that," Draco asked incredulously.

"It's not only about the promise. It's your attitude about commitment. I trusted you with one of my secrets and you threw it in my face. Do you think it provides a solid ground for your actions?" Hermione's voice was rising.

"You silly girl. How can you even measure me, with that one single thing I have done? I have been spending almost every day with you and those kids. If I still believed in those ways, do you think I would be doing that?" When there was no response his voice got louder, "Answer me, Hermione? If I was still the old Draco, do you think you would speak to me?"

She didn't answer. She just got up and walked away, "I think we should go."

Draco did not give her that chance. He got up and pulled her back by her arm, "I am not done." His eyes were glowering in anger.

His grip was very tight on her upper arm. "You are hurting me," Hermione whimpered.

"No Hermione, you will listen to what I am trying to say. Do you think it is easy for me?" Draco looked into her eyes. He saw her anger, fear, and hatred in those eyes. Those eyes that carried so much warmth until a moment ago, were now furious.

It was so easy for him to just yank his jumper away and show her his pain and agony. But he was not sure if she was in a position to understand what he was going through. The way she was talking he began to doubt her ability to overcome the prejudices. He loosened his grip on her hand. But before that happened Hermione said those words that pierced his heart like arrows.

"Is this how a Death Eater is taught to treat a mudblood? What are you going to do next? Force yourself on me? Are you going to rape me, Draco?" Hermione roared her eyes seething in anger.

Draco dropped her arm bluntly, his mouth agape in shock. Hermione staggered at that force and tried to gain footing. But as he moved forward she was pushed back into the sand with quite a force.

His hand twitched to help her, but her words were still ringing in his ears. Deatheater and mudblood, the haunting words that pushed him to this abyss. The madman his father blindly followed. The pure evil he had served had condemned him to this brutal reality and marked him to death. He understood the truth, however far he might try to run he can't find peace. Nobody would trust him and nothing could save him. Was he not allowed a second chance to redeem himself?

But the reaction Hermione gave him was quite a vivid picture of his existence. He was doomed by his tainted past and his brewing death was the only solution for his curse.

He kicked off the ground and zoomed off into the air, on his broom, leaving Hermione. He was not in a position to contemplate the predicament. The girl he left behind was not on his mind as she lay in the cold sand. He didn't notice that she hadn't moved even a little bit after she was pushed onto the sand.

He shot into the sky. The night air mixed with the chilly sea breezes was battering his face. He tasted his own salty tears as his pain poured down from his eyes. He flew for a long time until guilt started taking in place of pain. In his selfishness, he left the girl alone on that cold beach. He realized his mistake. He wasn't sure if she had brought her own wand. The manners his mother taught him urged to check on her.

He slowly approached the beach. The towel was still lying there. But to his shock, there were two figures in the sand. He got his broom to the ground level to get a proper look at them.

One of them was surely Hermione. He could recognize her petite form with that mass of hair from anywhere. He tensed to see that she was not moving. She was perfectly fine when he left. What the hell, had happened? Draco hurried to go forward when another figure definitely male was lifting her prone form into his arms. Draco's feet carried him forward thinking that he might be a forager. But he stopped when he got a glimpse of his hair.

A loathing anger replaced his earlier concern. So she immediately called her friends. Draco moved into the shadows of the sand dunes. The person carrying Hermione was looking around for her boots. He almost came into the alcove where Draco hid, but fortunately, Draco was not spotted. The person picked both the boots and put them on her feet. Draco moved forward a little bit to see the helpless girl, looking extremely vulnerable. Then he saw the face of her rescuer.

Draco clenched his fists at the sight of Ronald Weasley gently brushing away the curls from Hermione's forehead and planting a tender kiss there. Before Draco could confront him, he vanished into the spot taking Hermione with him.


	10. Truth - I

**A/N : Thank you one and all for your thoughts over the last chapter.**

 **Court : I hope you enjoy the twists Ron is going to bring to the story. Thanks for your review.**

 **pgoodrichboggs : I am really sorry about the date. That was meant to be a disaster. Trust me it was so hard for me to kill that moment for them. Maybe we can find out why that happened in this one. Thanks for your support.**

 **White Bishop : First of all my extreme gratitude for your honest review. I also appreciate sending your thoughts as anonymous, giving me an opportunity. When I have written that particular date scene in the last chapter, my intention was to raise an ambiguity in Hermione's character. I wanted everyone to think that she had gone completely mental (as Ron would say) to behave in that way. Hopefully, this chapter should provide some clarity. I always look forward to your thoughts. Thank you once again.**

 **And all my love to those who followed and tagged this as their favorite.**

* * *

A fine thread

Truth - I

* * *

Ronald Weasley sat at his usual table at the Leaky cauldron. He had just returned from his mission. It was quite a tiring day for him. He ordered for his regular drink and slumped down.

"Tough day Ron," Hannah Abbott approached the table with his drink. "You are later than usual."

"It doesn't matter. It is always the same," Ron said taking a long sip. His eyes were red indicating his lack of sleep. He looked fatigued and abandoned.

"Ron, it seems like you need rest or a friend's company," suggested Hannah. "Do you want me to call Harry?"

"Nah. He won't come," Ron said dejectedly. "Don't you know Hannah? They all hate me," Ron said chuckling mirthlessly.

"What happened Ron? Why did you become like this?" Hannah asked with concern filled eyes.

Ron just waved her off, "How's Neville?"

"He's good. We're good. He is finally pursuing something that he likes. I know that he does not get much time, but whatever little he gets, he comes over here," said Hannah with a smile on her face.

"I am glad you both found love in each other." Ron squeezed her hand and finished his glass. "Life's not fair." He simply tipped the rest of the liquid down his throat. He smacked his lips and looked at the landlady, "You have to cherish what you got. You never know when it is going to be ripped off. Don't worry about me but I would be very happy if you could get me a refill," he said showing his empty glass.

Hannah gave him a concerned smile and moved to the counter. As Hannah moved away, Ron was lost in his own thoughts. He felt a tiny hint of warmth near his chest. This was not new for him. It happened from time to time but Ron did not pay any attention. He slowly rubbed his hand over the spot and waited for it to subside. But to his annoyance, the heat did not subside, it steadily grew. A suspicion began to stem. He took the galleon from the front pocket of his shirt. It was pretty hot to touch. His eyes grew wide as he saw the message on it. His heart thudded in panic. He hastily stepped out, ignoring Hannah's calls. Once outside, the little galleon started glowing blue and Ron felt a tug in his navel, as the galleon turned portkey took him to the girl he loved.

It took a moment for him to realize where exactly was he. The remnants of the moonlight were still there in the sky but it was dark. But even in that light, his eyes couldn't move from the unconscious figure on the ground. He sighed heavily and approached her.

"What have got yourself into Hermione?" he gently spoke lifting her. He groaned when he realized she was lighter than the last time. He looked into the face of the girl he still loved. He wondered what she was doing here at this hour. He looked around to gather any clue, but he couldn't find any except for some boots. He frowned when he noticed there were two pairs.

He calmed himself thinking about what needed to be done first. He ignored the second pair of boots and gathered Hermione's. He slid both of them onto her feet. She looked peaceful than she ever was. He brushed the curls from her face and gently kissed her forehead. Without wasting another moment, he pulled her into him and disapparated out of there.

Taking the cover of the darkness he had directly appeared near Hermione's house. He went forward and lightly knocked on the door. Not too later, the older lady, Jane opened up the door.

'Mr. Weasley," the shock was evident on her face.

"Jane, could you open the door a little wider," Ron said pointing to Hermione in his arms.

She gasped but recovered soon. She let them in and her eyes swept over her. "Oh my dear child!" she said caressing Hermione's cheek. "Did she come to meet you? I thought she was in her room," she asked Ron her eyebrows scrunching up in confusion.

Ron didn't answer her as he carried her prone form upstairs. Jane followed him trying to assist him. She opened the door to her room and removed the covers. Ron placed her on the bed and pulled her covers up till her shoulders. She was still dead to the world. He kissed on her cheek and pulled back.

Jane was waiting for him in the room. Ron turned towards the older woman and said, "She didn't come to meet me. I found her on the beach like this."

"What was she doing on the beach? I thought she was asleep in here," Jane voiced her doubts.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Ron replied.

A dejected sigh was the only reaction from her. "I can stay with her if you wish to leave. You know she is going to be upset if she comes to know that you stayed up with her."

"Not this time, Jane. She cannot avoid me this time. You go ahead, I will stay with her." Ron politely refused her offer. He moved to the armchair by her bed and settled in it. She nodded and turned towards the door but stopped in her steps as Ron called after her, "Thank you so much for everything."

"Please, you are embarrassing me. If anyone has to say thanks, it should be me. I cannot imagine where we would be without her," she said somberly and exited the room.

"I imagine you would be in the same position as I am, totally lost," Ron muttered. He gave her unconscious form another look. He leaned his head back on the chair closing his eyes, getting ready for another sleepless night.

* * *

Draco jolted upright on his bed. His head was pounding. He tried to stand up his but body did not cooperate. He toppled off but took the support of a nearby table. His feet hurried him to relieve his morning urges. Once that is done he came back to his bed and flopped down on it. He let his mind wander over the events of the last night.

Draco didn't reach his cottage until the colors of dawn painted the sky. He took a vial of dreamless draught, and collapsed on the bed. But once the haze of sleep was lifted, all his evening with Hermione came back in full force. His rage-addled mind lost all sensibility. One side of his mind urged him to rush to her house at that very moment and demand an explanation while the other side condemned him to never speak to her again.

But amidst those aggravating feelings, a spurt of guilt was also creeping up his mind for leaving her like that alone on that beach. That combined with a tiny bit of concern on seeing her unconscious in the arms of none other than Weasel made him a bit restless.

Draco felt like his brain would explode with all that thoughts. He wanted to clear his mind and he heard the downpour of rain from outside. He shot up from his bed, put on his active gear and was outside in no time.

The rain had an unknown cleansing property. Draco experienced this whenever he tried to clear his thoughts. The harsh downpour prodded his mind to rethink his strategies.

He returned home after 2 hours of a vigorous run. He got rid of his clothing that was drenched in rain and his own sweat and stood under a hot shower. The scorching spray singed his numb skin. With every hot spray of water, he was getting flashes of Weasley lifting the prone form of Granger. He scrubbed his skin until it was raw. He knew he was not going to rest until he reached the bottom of it. He exited the shower with a resignation and contemplated what should be done next.

Draco got dressed for that day in his usual full-sleeved muggle style wear, covering all the reminders of that blasted curse. He didn't even know if she was going to be there in their house. Did Weasley take her back to London? There were a lot of questions that were eating him away and he needed answers. But he has to start at some place. Everything seemed muddled. With a huff, he apparated to Cook's lookout.

It was afternoon when he reached his destination and rain had said goodbye for that day. He began his walk to Hermione's place. As he entered the compound he saw nothing out of place. Jack was sitting on the steps that lead into the house playing with some kind of magnets.

The boy looked up as Draco approached. Jack looked confused, as Draco didn't greet him in his usual cheerful manner.

"Hello Draco," Jack said.

"Hi," said Draco looking into the house trying to gather any kind of hint of Hermione. He didn't see her but Jasmine was sitting in one of the corners engrossed in her book. He sighed and looked at the boy who was looking at him with a confused expression.

"You're looking for Hermione," Jack said. Draco knew that was not a question.

"Where is she?" Draco asked.

"She's upstairs."

Draco was relieved. He felt some kind of weight had been lifted off his chest. His fear that Weasley might have taken Hermione away had been eating him away since last night. So Jack's revelation put him at ease.

"Ok, that's good to know," Draco said moving into the house.

"You know that she's…", Jack's voice was cut off by Jane.

"Mr. Malfoy," Jane called.

"Goodmorning," Draco looked at her and wished her.

"I was looking for Hermione," Draco said flatly as he tried to move upstairs.

"But she isn't here," Jane said abruptly placing herself between the blond and stairs.

"Is that so?" Draco tone was menacing. He stepped back and looked directly into her eyes and said, "I perfectly recall that just a moment ago Jack mentioned that she was upstairs."

Jane looked alarmingly outside where Jack was seated. The boy still sported the same confused look.

Draco's aggressive tone brought Jasmine's attention to them. Her eyes shone brightly at the sight of Draco. She skipped to him and gave him a hug, "Draco".

"Are you here for your date with Hermione?" she asked excitedly.

Draco groaned at her declaration.

"Date?" Jane exclaimed in a shock filled voice, but what shocked Draco was a gruff voice stating the same expression from the top of stairs.

Draco turned to look at him. His gray eyes were narrowed at Weasley's sight. He curbed an expletive that threatened to escape his mouth, at his realization of kids' presence.

"Weasley," he nodded.

But Ron Weasley stood there with a shocked expression. He recovered quickly and strode down the stairs and held Draco's collar in a fit of rage. "What are you doing here, ferret?"

"Mr. Weasley," Jane admonished pointing to the frightened faces of Jasmine and Jack who had joined Jasmine looking at the adults.

"Sorry," Ron mumbled and glared at Draco.

Draco raised his chin in defiance.

Ron started moving outside his whole body was shaking as tried to control his anger. He approached Draco and growled in a low tone, "Outside now."

Draco turned to Jasmine giving her a reassuring smile and followed Ron outside.

When Draco reached outside, Ron was pacing frantically from side to side. At the sight of the Malfoy heir, Ron lunged at him. But Draco took a threatening posture.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Weasley. Those kids are not too far from here. I honestly doubt they may even be peeking from one of the windows."

Ron's face turned as red as his hair.

"So you have known where Hermione was all this time," Draco said putting considerable distance between them.

"Oh! Hermione, is she now? Don't call her, like you are her friend."

"You don't know many things Weasley", Draco said calmly. "So you have been hiding this fact from everybody. Even from your best friend. Potter's been wallowing and you didn't even care about him. What a wonderful friend you are!" Draco released his rain of sarcastic barbs.

"I don't need friendship lessons from a snake like you," Ron glared at him, but Draco didn't flinch.

"A Slytherin would never abandon his friends and family when they are in need," Draco's defensive mood kicked on.

"Then what are you doing here? I know that you handed over everything to somebody else. Is that not dereliction," Ron said folding his arms over his chest.

"That's a big word for you, Weasley. Do you even know the meaning of it?" Draco said leaning into his relaxing pose.

"Get the hell out of here, ferret. And stay away from her. I don't have the faintest idea how you found her. But you don't deserve her friendship. She wants to spend some quiet time away from everything and you had to come and ruin that too. Didn't your family have done enough for her?" Ron's words pierced Draco's ego and his anger shot up.

"Your girlfriend didn't tell you about me? We have been meeting since a month and she really seemed to have a great time," Draco goaded him.

Ron's ears were literally smoking after hearing Draco's words, "Get away from her Malfoy. She doesn't need friends like you. Don't ever try to meet her again," Ron said pointedly and tried to move inside totally ignoring Draco.

"Fine, I have no interest in her anyway. I just wanted to know how was she doing? It is very unusual that somebody loses their consciousness just like that."

Those words stopped Ron in his tracks. "How did you know she was unconscious?" Then his eyes widened as the realization hit him. "Were you with her last night?" Ron asked. When Draco didn't answer, Ron yelled at him, "Was that you with her last night?"

"What if I was? It didn't mean anything, at least not for her. You bloody Gryffindors are all the same. You preach noble things but you don't even try to follow them. You talk about courage, but when the time comes you people run like the cowards you are. You blame us for holding prejudices while you are doing the same. Even after these many years you still see me as a typical blood purist and Voldemort follower," Draco burst out.

"When did you find her?" Ron asked his voice taking a little toned down attitude.

"Not long ago," Draco said.

"Then why didn't you tell anybody?"

"She asked me not to."

Both of them stood on the other ends without talking. But both of their minds were at work. Finally, Ron took the big step.

"Let's take this someplace else," said Ron. "Do you know any?" Draco agitation went down as Ron extended the metaphorical olive branch.

"I assume you won't be comfortable coming to my place," Draco said picking some imaginary lint from his dress.

"You got that right."

"Fine then, follow me," Draco said as Ron fell into step behind him. He wanted to make sure that nobody would be made aware if one of them loses control with their wands. He had just the right place in is mind. Because he did not trust himself around Weasley and he was definitely sure that he also felt the same.

They reached Cook's lookout and Weasley's face became alarmed as he saw some of the larger cobwebs.

"What's this place Malfoy? Your summer house?" Ron said looking around warily.

"Maybe. But I am sure it is in better condition than your haphazard arrangement of things that you call home."

"Malfoy, do you really know the meaning of home? It is not a place where mummy and daddy hold meetings with a madman."

"If you are here to keep on mocking my upbringing, then I have better things to do," Draco got annoyed and started to leave.

"Relax, ferret. I am not going to let you out until I get the whole story. You may as well make yourself comfortable," said Ron slumping down on the ground.

Draco grimaced at Ron's gesture. He scourgified the area with his hidden wand, and sat down on the floor. Ron closed his eyes and let out a mirthless chuckle.

"What?" Draco asked.

Ron scoffed and shook his head. "How did you find her?"

"Look, Weasley, I know what you are implying. Whatever you may think, it was just a coincidence. What I am doing here is my own business, I don't need to tell you that." Draco turned his face to the other side masking the assault of emotions acting there.

Ron looked at him and took a deep breath,"I know about you Malfoy."

Draco closed his eyes hearing those words but did not leave his mask of arrogance. "Are you going to gloat about it?"

"Maybe."

"Potter told you?"

"I figured you would be directly coming to that conclusion. But it was not him," Ron corrected.

"Then who. Weaselette?" Ron chuckled.

Draco got furious.

"Now are you going to name every person until you get it right? But you are wrong again. But let me save you the trouble Malfoy. I came to know from Blaise."

"Blaise. As in Blaise Zabini?"

"Do you know any other?"

"Why would he tell you?"

"Let's say, we had become some sort of friends".

"He never told me," Draco accused.

"Some things were never meant to see light."

"Huh! I don't even want to know what you mean by that," Draco said cringing.

"So you just met Hermione by coincidence and started dating her?"

"Dating? Who said that?" Draco asked alarmingly.

"You said that. Rather Jasmine said that", muttered Ron as Draco recollected the previous conversation.

"No, we aren't. But we have become some sort of friends," Draco said leaning back on the wall.

"Does she know about you?" Ron asked.

Draco shook his head. "My healer told me, that Hermione was working on the curse before she left. I won't deny that my hope renewed after seeing her." Draco did not miss the shock on Weasley's face when her given name rolled off his tongue with a practiced ease.

"Are you trying to convince me that you haven't tracked her in search for your cure," Ron asked pointedly.

"Think whatever you want. I have accepted my fate. I wasn't looking for her," Draco said nonchalantly dismissing his accusation.

Ron seemed to be contemplating his words. "Didn't the healer tell you why Hermione left?"

"No, he didn't? But Hermione told me the reason for her departure". Draco explained.

Ron suddenly stiffened. "She did?"

"Yes, of course, she told me that she was looking for some quaint life," Draco said making sarcastic air quotes.

Ron neither confirmed nor denied Draco's words. He sighed and leaned back on the wall. "I guess, you could say that. She definitely needs some peace in her life."

"Whenever I pose a question about her life, she dodges it. And who are those kids?" Draco poured out the questions that were lurking in his mind since the day he saw her in the bakery.

Ron smirked but did not answer him.

"Then let's go to her. We will finish this for once and all," Draco said rising from his sitting place.

"Sit down Malfoy, She is not in a position to respond," Ron said pulling Draco by his wrist.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked his face scrunched up in confusion.

"She is still unconscious, completely dead to the world around her. Give her a day or two. Hopefully, she will be ready to boss you again," Ron said rubbing his temples. Draco looked at Ron's face thinking he might be playing some kind of joke. But his face remained same without any hint of humor.

"What do you mean Weasley?"

"She's dying." The words echoed in the empty corridors of the abandoned ancient building as Draco's world shattered into billion pieces.


	11. Truth - II

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of your responses. This is a continuation of the last chapter. But before that, a few thanks.**

 **Myrddin Emrys The Third : Thanks for your review. I guess we are going to find out now.**

 **Sassystarbuck09 : Hermione really had a few fatal encounters. Lets see what exactly has happened. Thanks for your review**

 **pgoodrichboggs : You are as amazing as always. I am really glad you liked the chapter. Here is the rest of it.**

 **White Bishop : Wow, I cannot express my gratitude in words. I was eagerly waiting for your thoughts on this chapter. I totally appreciate the inputs and possible solutions you have suggested. I will keep in mind to maintain the balance between the emotions I am trying, for my readers to experience. Thanks again for your time and review.**

 **Mooieast : Thank you very much. Lets see what Draco is going to do now.**

 **CoolFanfictionLover : Thank you Sumi for your review. Here is the next part.**

 **Guests: Thank you dears for your time and review.**

 **Once again all my love to all the people who followed and marked this as their favorite.**

 **Some more A/N at the bottom.**

* * *

A fine thread

Truth - II

* * *

Weasley's words were still ringing in Draco's ears. Any other thing that came after that just went over Draco's head. He sat there like an empty shell not registering what was happening around him.

"Dying," Draco asked his voice barely above a whisper.

Ron nodded solemnly.

"Why? What is wrong? Why didn't she tell anybody? How long had she known?" Many questions were dangling in Draco's mind, but nothing came out of his mouth.

Ron answered as if he had caught Draco's train of thought. "She told no one about it. I think she must have known from quite a long time. But I came to know about it only after she left. I think you can relate to why she wanted to leave." Ron said pointing to him.

"Don't compare her situation to mine. She should have sought some kind of treatment. I am sure something is available", snapped Draco defensively. Draco was still trying to understand. Under her composed exterior, she was hiding something this intense. How is that possible? But the logical side of his mind prodded him saying that was what he had been doing.

"Really Malfoy, Tell me why did you leave? Why did you give up?" Ron asked but Draco did not miss the undertone sarcasm.

"You know nothing Weasley. Selling your soul to Voldemort and following him without any stipulations, while he danced on our sacrifices, is not something you can understand," Draco's anger took control of his senses and he lashed at Ron.

But Ron was calm and didn't waver even a bit at Draco's outburst. "So, you are playing the sympathy card again. It won't work on me," Ron said taking a muggle cigarette out of his pocket. He lit it with the help of his wand and took a big drag. He looked at Draco and offered, "Care to try. Helps you take off the edge."

"I am not putting that filthy thing in my mouth," Draco said disgusted by Ron's behavior.

"Suit yourself," Ron said taking another long puff.

"Tell me exactly, what's happening with her?" When Ron didn't pay attention, Draco pulled at his collar and asked menacingly, "Now, Weaselbee."

Ron tried to loosen the grip and muttered under his breath, "Hermione is going to kill me for this." He looked at Draco and said, "But I guess, you are in a better position to understand what she is going through."

"Cut to the point, Weasley. I am about to blow my top," Draco said seethingly.

"You might want to sit back. This is going to take a while," Ron said moving into a comfortable position. He gently pushed a seething Draco into the wall. "Do you remember the time when we went to Department of mysteries to rescue Sirius Black?"

"Yes that was the time, senior Death Eaters made a fool out of themselves and my father landed himself in the jail. Not an easy thing to forget," Draco gave him an impatient nod and gestured to him to continue.

"Right. All of us were affected in some way or the other by that incident. We all carry reminders. But Hermione got the worst of it." Ron stopped and looked at Draco. "You remember Dolohov right." Draco nodded with some kind of untold emotion flickering in his eyes. "He cursed Hermione that day. He was silenced when he shot the curse. So we were not sure, what exactly she was hit with. She remained unconscious for several days after the attack."

"He is in Azkaban now," Draco said trying to remember something from the past.

"Yes, the bastard escaped. Or else I would have killed him myself," Ron said snubbing the cigarette stub into the floor.

"Let's get back to the curse, shall we?" Draco said trying to bring Ron back to the present.

"It hit her internal system, or that's what Madame Pomfrey told us at that time. But after she woke up everything was forgotten, until that night at your house," Ron said referring to the night they were captured and taken to Malfoy Manor for identification.

Draco tensed when he heard that. The memories of that night still played vividly in his memory. The shrieks let out by Hermione were echoed through the manor. The memory of her blood that poured through her hand when his cruel aunt carved that offensive word on her arm brought him shivers. He gathered his words out of his closed throat and asked, "What happened then?"

"That bitch hit her with a number of torture curses. Of course, you know all about it," Ron shot a scathing look at Malfoy.

"If you are done with rubbing salt on my wounds, do you mind getting to the point."

"Couldn't help myself," said Ron not even trying to be apologetic. "Strong girl, our Hermione. She sprung up immediately and went into action after that. She was the brain behind us. We wouldn't have survived a day without her. Harry couldn't have killed Voldemort if not for her. She became Harry's shadow and followed him to the end of the world." Ron said affectionately thinking about Hermione.

Draco simply nodded, of course, he knew all about that. Potter was quite eloquent about Hermione whenever he could.

"I had been very foolish at some point during our seventh year and I abandoned them for some time," Ron mumbled.

This was new for Draco. He hadn't heard about it. But this was not the time to discuss Weasley's mistakes. "We all have done things at that age that we are not so proud of. Get over yourself," Draco dismissed giving him an annoyed look.

"But she stayed with Harry all the while. She modified her parents' memories and moved them to a different country. All of us thought she did that to save them from Voldemort. Of course, that was the main part of her reasoning. But she never made any effort to meet them or get their memories back even after the war was won."

Draco nodded taking in everything. His face contorted trying to understand, where exactly this was leading.

"She immersed herself in research and development. We hardly saw her. Harry and I got worried because even for the fewer times we saw her she was looking completely exhausted and drained. She was beyond happy when Harry rekindled his relationship with Ginny. But when I approached her with my feelings she simply denied saying she was not ready for anything serious. I was hurt and kept my distance until one day Harry came to me disheveled and disturbed, stating Hermione was missing."

Draco knew that. How the boy-who-lived became a bumbling mess when he found that Hermione was missing. He also knew about Potter and Weasley's joint adventures to find their best friend. But Weasley had not yet mentioned how he chanced upon her.

"We went on searching for her everywhere we could think of. But there was no sign. But one day when I was feeling particularly down I went to her parents' place to look for any clue, that's when I caught her there. But she was quick and she tried to apparate from there as soon as she saw me. I was able to latch onto her in the last minute and she brought me here. She was terribly disappointed at me but I was not one to give up the opportunity."

"What do you mean she apparated you here?" Draco asked.

"To that house, where she is living with those children," Ron said pointing to somewhere outside.

"What happened after you found her?" Draco asked his impatience reaching new levels.

Ron turned serious, his face taking up a very grim expression. "She told me everything or I hope so."

Draco was looking at him with the same annoyed expression.

"Look at the irony. For being the brightest muggle-born witch, a muggle malady has taken over her body, something called Cancer. That day in the department of mysteries, Dolohov had hit her with a curse that affected her blood. That curse was his devious version of making her blood dirty. But the growth of it was contained by her magic. She is not only a brilliant witch intellectually but she is also very powerful. Her magical core was pretty strong. But that day when Bellatrix inflicted those torture curses, they did more than physical damage. She still has nightmares about that night and the worst part is that it shattered her magical core." Ron continued with the same somber expression.

Slowly everything started to make sense. He heard about Dolohov's terrible curse. They were his inventions to create mayhem. He was vindictive even for Death Eater standards. Draco heard horror stories about him that kept him awake through nights. According to Dolohov's known history whatever Weasley said seemed quite plausible. He shuddered thinking about Hermione is going through.

"Without the aid of her magical core, there is no stopping that malignancy that is spreading through her blood. She prided herself for her perseverance. She had been sustaining on those remnants of magic. But even the tiniest bit of magic she performed, thoroughly exhausted her and she started losing hope," continued Ron.

Draco still looked on with a pained expression.

"I could see the whole picture right in front of my eyes as she fainted taking a big hit from the strain of the apparition that day. It did a real big number on her. It took almost half a day for her to regain her consciousness. And that was almost 2 years ago", said Ron. "Potions, healing procedures even muggle ones were rendered useless." He turned to Draco and said, "she never gives up Malfoy, if she herself had given up that means nothing could be done," Ron concluded.

Draco looked on blankly. The future slowly started to fade from in front of his eyes. A hope that started in his heart when he first met her was crushed with Weasley's words. But something else was gnawing at his heart beyond his own disappointment. The atrocious truth about the girl he started to like had already started to prick his heart like a thorn.

"She explained to me, she thought of leaving when she came to know nothing could be done. She didn't want to burden any of us. Her main concern had always been Harry. She knew the weight Harry carried on his shoulders with regard to the people we lost. If he ever came to know about Hermione and how she was affected, he would be devastated. That was the main reason she chose exile."

Draco nodded his head, as he started to understand the implications.

"Her parents are still living in ignorance. They don't even remember her. She chose not to bring them back and put them through the pain of losing her. Whenever she feels alone she goes to their childhood home gathering all the happy memories as much as she can. When she can't take the emotional strain, her body simply gives away. It is usually there I find her unconscious," Ron explained.

Draco looked at him with confusion.

Ron took out a galleon from his pocket and showed it to Draco. The coin looked the same to Draco. "It carries a protean charm. She had perfected it a long time back. But she modified the galleon in a way that I would be alerted whenever she is helpless. She carries a similar one as a locket. My galleon would turn into a Portkey and will take me to her."

"Why?" Draco asked.

"What do you mean why? As if I would leave her just like that. It was either this or I would have told everybody about her. Being a clever girl like she was she took this option. I left her to her own devices with that assurance. Now at least I have an option to help that stubborn woman." Ron said tucking that galleon in his pocket. "But the main problem was Harry. The conflict that ate my mind whenever I met him was terrible. I slowly started distancing myself from them. The fact that I have already abandoned them made Harry believe that I have given up. I simply didn't correct him. I couldn't betray Hermione when it was her last wish." Draco's eyes did not fool him when he saw a tear streaked down from Weasley's eye.

Draco pondered upon what Weasley had told. Yes, the situation was indeed dire. Did she really give up on both of them? "Did you know what was her research about?"

"Not particularly. I heard she was working with some healer at St Mungo's," Ron dismissed nonchalantly.

"And who are those kids?" Draco asked as he remembered Jack and Jasmine.

"She didn't tell you about them?" Ron asked. When Draco shook his head he smiled. "Very interesting indeed. Maybe she doesn't think you as her friend as you came to your own conclusions."

Draco clenched his teeth.

"Calm down. Do you really want to know who they are? It's better you ask her that. She is already going to kill me for telling you about her conditi…" Ron trailed off as his face suddenly became alarmed. He groped the place where his pocket lied and picked up the galleon as his eyes widened.

"What happened?" Draco asked taking in Ron's expression.

"Come on, we need to go," Ron said as he dashed out of the door without waiting for Draco.

Draco sprang up and ran after Ron. Within no time both of them were back at Hermione's place. But Draco stayed back outside letting Ron go. He was not sure if he was strong enough to see her in that helpless state. But he was surprised when he heard Hermione's voice from the house.

"Ron," Draco heard her choked voice.

Draco just took a peek inside and saw both of them in a deep embrace. He felt an uncomfortable pang in his heart at that sight. He rubbed at that spot and taking a deep breath stepped in.

They both were still entwined and Draco's entrance went unnoticed. He didn't change that by remaining in the shadows. Ron cupped her face and asked, "How are you now?"

"Never better," she said flashing her glorious smile.

"Liar," Ron said hugging her fragile body closer and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Did I pass out again?" she asked looking at him.

He nodded moving her to the couch cleverly shielding Draco from her view.

"I was at the beach," Hermione said worrying her bottom lip.

"Not important. I am really happy that you woke up in just half a day. You are getting better Granger," Ron teased. "You know that it doesn't matter to me. My trusted galleon will take me to you even if you are on the other side of the world," he added in a serious tone.

"It is not fair to you Ron. I can't trouble you every time that happened," Hermione said as her eyes prickled indicating the onslaught of tears.

"Hush now, we don't want any of that now," Ron said gently wiping her tears. "This is what I wanted. You wanted to stay away from all of us, I understood. You didn't want me to say anything to Harry, I agreed. But you are not taking this away from me Hermione. This is my only connection to you," Ron was fiercely ardent when he said those words.

"This is so hard Ron. You can't imagine what got me into that situation," Hermione said.

"I think I can," Ron said slightly moving away as Hermione's glance fell on Draco.

Hermione paled as the light fell on the blond man standing in the shadows. She looked tensely at Ron silently asking for something. When Ron answered with a nod she closed her eyes in an unexplained pain.

"Hermione, it's ok", Ron gathered her in his arms. Draco felt like somebody stabbed him with an icy cold knife in his guts. Emotion overcame him and he trudged outside.

"Talk to him," Draco heard Weasley telling Hermione. There was a painstaking silence for few minutes and then he heard a light patter of feet. As soon as he associated those footsteps, he rapidly wiped off the evidence of his pain, leaking from his eyes. He turned around to see Hermione's warm brown eyes looking at him with a mixture of hesitance and sadness. He extended his hand towards her and gestured her to come closer. She followed his hand and moved to stand beside him. Draco pulled Hermione into a one armed hug and gently squeezed her shoulder. Hermione leaned into him taking the comfort he offered through that gesture.

"Ron told you?" Hermione asked after what seemed like five minutes.

Draco just nodded when no words formed to express the pain he was currently experiencing.

"Oh! Draco," she hugged him tightly as her tears started to seep into his shirt. "Will you ever forgive me? I know what I did was inexcusable. You don't deserve to be treated in that way. But I didn't want to raise your hopes. I'm a lost cause. You have a wonderful future ahead of you. Please don't waste your time on me."

Draco turned her face towards him as the true meaning of her words permeated into his brain. He wiped her tears and simply shook his head. "Never Hermione. Don't ever think for one second that you are wasting my time. Each and every moment spent with you is a great treasure to me".

"You don't deserve that Draco. You have been really great ever since I met you. I never felt helpless or destitute from the time you came into our lives. The way you charmed all of us, made me forget for a minute what I was going through." Hermione told Draco trying to relax from his embrace.

Draco did not budge securing her in his embrace. He was unaware that his own eyes started tearing up again as he asked, "Why didn't you tell me, Hermione?" His mind mocked him as the words came out of his mouth.

"I never planned to let anyone know Draco. It was very accidental that Ron found out. Harry and others have already gone through a lot, I didn't want to burden anyone with my problems." Hermione said this time getting out of his grip. "There is no hope for me. All of you have so many great things ahead of you. I will be just a memory after a while. Harry will get adjusted to the fact that I was somewhere else living happily. Ron will start to get over me and start to plan his life. My parents are blissfully ignorant." She turned to him looking into his eyes, "As far as you are concerned, I am extremely glad about how you turned out. How you have escaped your father's shadow and built a new life for yourself. I am so proud of you Draco and I am grateful that I could spend these wonderful moments with you. I never thought of burdening you with my woes, Draco." She took hold of his face and kissed his cheek, "Never."

"I don't care about any of that Hermione. Why didn't you tell me? I might have helped. There must something that can be done. Even now it's not late. We will begin immediately. That's what friends do. We help each other," Draco asked looking pointedly at her face.

"Draco, please understand. It is not easy for me. Do you think I haven't searched everywhere? Nothing can be done. I have struggled since I came into this world. My each and every accomplishment was questioned. Even after Voldemort was vanquished do you think the prejudices were gone? It is never that easy. I guess they made me a Mudblood after all", Hermione stated dejectedly.

"Don't you ever say that, you silly woman? I have spent so many days in regret for introducing you to that word. You are the most powerful, enticing and brilliant woman I have ever met, Magical or muggle," Draco's voice got higher as an austere emotion took over his heart.

"What's going on?" Ron hurriedly came outside at the raised voices. He was eyeing them with speculation trying to understand what exactly was the discussion about.

"Nothing," said Hermione stepping into the house with a beatific smile.

"What was that about?" Ron asked this time his question directed to Draco.

"Reminiscing," Draco grumbled.

Ron scratched at his chin as he pondered Draco's words. "I see." He looked back at the house to check someone or something. And then he turned to Draco, "Did you tell her about you?"

Draco eyes widened at what Ron was implying and groaned stating his denial.

"Maybe you should do that," Ron said what Draco had dreaded.

Draco took a gulp as he felt a lump in his throat hearing Ron's suggestion.

"She deserves to know Malfoy. Don't you think she is going to feel betrayed if you kept her in the dark?" Ron suggested slowly moving into the house silently beckoning him to follow.

His predicament had risen exponentially. Before when he did not know about Hermione's condition he was awaiting the right moment to tell her. But now fully aware about her vulnerable state would he able to tell her anything at all?

* * *

 **A/N: There it is guys. I would love to know your thoughts about the chapter. Please R & R**

 **Now when we are at this point of the story, I wanted to share few thoughts. I know it is a very sensitive topic for many. I have seen people in my close family and friends falling prey to this malignancy. Some have sprung back to their lives crushing that scrounge to the depths. While some have fought valiantly, finally defeating it in death.**

 **The idea of this fanfic was born when I met a great couple who were faced with similar circumstances. But they are still going strong with the love and devotion they shared among themselves. I want to dedicate my effort to all those wonderful people out there.**


	12. Resolve

**A/N: Thank you one and all for sharing your thoughts.**

 **pgoodrichboggs : Yeah I wish the same for them too. Hopefully, they would mysteriously discover some cure for hope for the best. Thank you for your wonderful review.**

 **CoolFanfictionLover : They indeed are a wonderful pair. They complement each other so beautifully. Thanks so much**

 **White Bishop : Thanks for your amazing support. First of all my deepest condolences for your loss. I thoroughly agree with your words, when you said we lose some part of us with everyone we lost. And sometimes those scars are never healed and those caverns are never filled. You are very blessed to have had such wonderful people in your life. Coming to happy endings, each and every person have their own versions. I can only hope that my take on it will be approved by my readers. I feel very fortunate to be able to receive your honest review. I mind each and every word of it and they have been a definite anchor all throughout my journey here. Thanks again for your generous words and just keep it coming.**

 **Mooieast : Thank you, dear**

 **Guest : You just have to keep reading**

 **Some A/N at the bottom**

* * *

A fine thread

Resolve

* * *

"Draco, I know that those bubbles are quite playful, but will you please concentrate," the irate voice of Hermione Granger snapped him back to the present.

"Right," Draco mumbled as he proceeded to rinse the soap out of the pan.

When Hermione mentioned about washing the dishes manually he had balked at the idea. But the plethora of bubbles emanated by that little drop of soap was fascinating for the first timer.

Draco squirted a generous dollop of the dishwashing liquid and started lathering up the remaining one plate. When he was satisfied the plate was coated enough, he put his hands in water and started rubbing them together, creating some large bubbles. He turned towards the girl who was pleasantly unaware about Draco's ministrations and was set to the task of drying them and putting them in the racks. She suddenly shrieked when a cold bubble landed on her neck. She glared at him while he went on blowing a continuous stream at her. She ducked trying to escape from the continuous attack of the cold bubbles and crashed into the low-lying table down there. She yelped and stayed in that position bursting into laughter at the tickling bubbles.

"Don't expect me to swoop down to help you, Hermione. I am not Weasley," Draco said washing off the remnants of the soap from his hand. His smirk was in place looking at her squirming from the onslaught of the soapy goodness.

"Really, for a second I thought how come Ron got so pale and instead of his beautiful red hair, why is he sporting that disgusting blond hair," she said breathlessly getting up from her place. Her eyes were twinkling in mirth at Draco's gagging expressions.

A tinge of concern graced Draco's eyes as she slowly tried to get up but he did not lose his aloofness.

"Somebody is excited about soap. You seem to be having a lot of fun washing them. I would be very happy to hand over this to you whenever you visit." She said taking the remaining stack of plates from the counter.

He did not answer as his thoughts were still stuck on the girl when she staggered to rise from the place where she crashed a minute before. Draco started to see her in a different light once he came to about the truth about her. He caught himself looking at her in apprehension. He tried to remain as stoic as possible but his indifference wavered even at the slightest hint of her vulnerability.

"Oye Malfoy! What are you thinking?" She said smacking him on the side of his head.

"Your punches are awfully strong for a person of your size," said Draco rubbing at the spot she hit him.

She laughed breezily moving the last stack into racks. Draco looked at her as he recalled Weasley's words. After she confessed to her actions to him that day, any kind of discussion regarding her, never turned up between them. Hermione avoided it and Draco had no intention to bring that up. He took notice how painful it was for her to talk about that and he never wanted to put her in such a tumultuous pain again. Both of them were skirting around it but never took the plunge to bring it forth.

Draco never one to step back, had continued to indulge her in the same way as before, if not more. Jack and Jasmine seemed completely oblivious to the changed circumstances between Draco and Hermione. The only change resulted after their confrontation was, she avoided going to his cottage or spend time with him in his potions lab, which Draco was missing dearly, but he did not dare to force her.

Hermione had rushed to her room to take bath, complaining something about ferrets creating a ruckus and messing up everything. Draco laughed strolling into the living room. His face got scrunched up looking at Jasmine and Jack who were silently arguing in between them. He maneuvered around them without their notice and snuck up on them.

"What's going on?" Draco whispered when he was near the kids, trying to make himself a participant in their secret discussion.

Jasmine squealed by jumping apart while Jack burst out laughing at her reaction.

"My goodness Draco, you scared me?" Jasmine playfully accused him.

"My apologies. What seems to be the problem?" Draco asked scooting in between them and brought Jasmine closer in the form a huddle. All their heads were put together as if they were in the middle of a deep discussion.

Jack started to say, "I heard a weird story today," but Jasmine cut him off.

"Let me talk. You are going to miss some crucial points." She seemed adorable bossing both Draco and Jack. Draco gave her cheek a light pinch and gestured her to continue. She glared at him but went on, "It really was an absurd construction. It is not possible at all."

"Why don't you say what it is, Sweetie? We will decide whether to believe or not, for ourselves," Draco interjected. Jack groaned and held his head.

"Today at school, someone from Jack's class was talking about a weird phenomenon that happens in this village. He told Jack that every few years an old man suddenly appears from nowhere. He was supposed to be scary looking with one eye and he was rumored to carry a foul stench with him. The only one person the old man himself has chosen can see him. He does something magical to the chosen person and disappears in the same way he came", explained Jasmine.

"Hey, I was going to say the same," Jack whined.

"No, look at the absurdity of the story. How can that be possible at all? There is no logic in that. It is one of those silly bedtime stories," Jasmine dismissed. But Draco's mind was still wandering on the old man they mentioned. He turned to Jack and asked him, "What else did they say?" Somehow it all sounded too familiar.

"Draco, you are just adding fuel to his assumptions. Jack started believing all that nonsense. Given time, soon he will be sprouting all kinds of nonsense about flying broomsticks and magical wands." It seemed to strike a nerve in Jack. He huffed and moved to another place. Draco bit his lip hard, to keep the chuckle that tried escape, at a bay.

"Jack, I didn't mean in that way," Jasmine called after him but Jack turned away, dragged a book from his school bag and stuck his face in it. Jasmine sighed and spoke to Draco, "I was just looking out for him. I was just suggesting to think logically. I don't want him to be hurt. The boy that told the story was just making fun of Jack."

"I will talk to him," Draco assured the girl and joined Jack at his table while he was trying to solve a typical arithmetic problem. Draco looked at the series of books in front of him containing things very similar to Arithmancy equations. He saw Jack scribbling down in several pages trying to figure out the problem.

"So what else did the boy say about that old man?" Draco asked taking the book from his hands to see his work.

"Nothing. Jasmine says it's just a made up story and there is nothing like magic."

Draco didn't say anything. There are so many things around this innocence. They were still kids and sometimes ignorance saves them from the woes of harsh reality. He turned his attention back to the book. "This looks familiar," Draco mused taking in Jack's work.

"This is hard," Jack groaned.

"Why don't you ask Jasmine or Hermione to help?" Draco asked perusing the problem himself.

"Oh no! Jasmine always says that I have to work it out myself or else it's going to elude me every time," he said in a mocking voice. "But Hermione helps. She maintains some kind of notes regarding these." Jack said pointing to the huge set of Arithmetic equations in front of him. "But nowadays she seems tired so I thought I should see how far I can go," said Jack chewing on the back of his pencil.

Draco slowly pried the pencil from Jack's hands and put it aside. He was quite fascinated by those little pencils when he saw them for the first time. He had outright voted for them as they seemed much more convenient than a quill.

"If you don't mind I would like to try," Draco said in an earnest voice. Those little equations definitely captured his attention. "But I think I would need Hermione's notes before I start to decipher them," asked Draco.

"Great," Jack said finally turning happy that he is going to get that assistance with those little arithmetic questions.

"Where can I find it?" Draco said trying not to waste any more time.

"In her room. You can find her notes on her study table," Jack said pointing upstairs towards her room.

Draco hesitated but then started climbing the steps with an idea to just gather the said notes, but his sneaky Slytherin mind had its own plans.

He had been to this house many times before but never once went into her room. Even when he picked her up for their date from the window, he didn't get a proper view of her room. Now here he was standing totally blown out of his mind.

He knew Hermione was not a usual girl and he definitely did not expect to see girly pompous colors adorning her room. He sure expected to see a good amount of books but he was amazed to see that the three walls out of four were covered in carefully categorized books. He was sure there were no less than 5000 volumes in there.

There was no bed in the room but he could see a rolled-away bedding on one side. But his attention was caught by a small floor table on the far end corner littered with a lot of papers. There were a few picture frames on the table and Draco moved closer to get a good look at them.

One of them was a wizarding photo as he saw the images moving. But as Draco had guessed it was a picture of the Golden trio at Hogwarts. All three of them were looking thoroughly exhausted and he could see the wreckage of the war behind them. It was taken immediately after Potter had defeated the Dark Lord. His eyes moved onto the remaining pictures. All of them were still pictures. One was a picture of an older couple with Hermione. Most possibly her parents Draco thought as he noted the similarities. Hermione was leaning into her father as he encompassed her while her mother looked on dotingly at the affection they shared. Draco smiled looking at the love between them, which he sorely missed growing up.

Draco put the picture down and looked confusingly at the third and the last picture. It was Hermione with a bunch of children in this very house. He could see Jasmine, Jack, the twins and few others. Hermione was laughing gleefully in the picture as she hugged Jasmine closer.

He totally forgot about the arithmetic notes for which he had come into his room. His mind was totally enthralled by looking at the carefree Hermione in those pictures. He didn't realize at that moment that he was just a door away to a very naked Hermione Granger or what is she going to say when she caught him snooping. His attention shifted to a dark drawing on a paper below the picture stand that was fluttering very lightly to the light wind coming from the same window from where he had scooped up Hermione onto his broom.

He picked the etching up from the table with an apprehension taking bloom in the depths of his heart as the drawing looked quite familiar. His heart thudded quite hard when his doubts were confirmed. It indeed was a very detailed drawing of the Dark mark. His eyes got glued to each and every shade of that monstrosity. It was hideous even in her beautiful artistic creation. He took his finger and ran it across the art. He felt the ugly mark hissing at him at his actions.

He saw various Arithmancy equations in the adjacent paper regarding the relations between different quantities of emotions. Her research was quite intense. There were recipes for different variations of the potion he was currently using. Wow, she didn't give up her research Draco thought.

A bout of immense gratitude bubbled in Draco's heart for the muggle born witch. She really was incredible. She is still working for the betterment of the people she thought deserved a second chance. Crushing the darkness that was lurking in her body, she intended to use her remaining time on her research. Draco immediately wiped the tear that had escaped from his eyes. He put down the papers and tried to pick a journal that was very similar to the ones he already had. He mused thinking that may be the last piece in Snape's experimentation. His inquisitive mind urged him to take one more peek into the mysterious journal of his favorite potion's master.

"Draco," he heard a shout as he dropped the journal unceremoniously onto the table. Before doing that he caught a list of names in the index page of that. Draco's keen eyes took notice of Jack and Jasmine's names were first on that list. Before he understood what they meant he heard that shriek that made him jump out of his skin.

"Hermione," Draco gasped as he took in her state. For a moment he forgot she was taking bath in such proximity. But looking at her like this brought back the thought of doing some very pleasurable things with her. She was draped in a white towel. The pearly white fabric rested on the top of her breasts and reached her mid thigh. Her hair, wet from the bath was dripping onto her shoulders. Her creamy skin looked flush and her face even though it looked furious at him, had a rosy tint, which looked endearing.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked as her panicked gaze wandering to the table apprehensively.

Draco found his voice back when he understood her concern. He absolutely didn't want her to know that he had known about her research. If she wanted to keep it hidden, then he would play along. "I was looking for the notes, you kept to help Jack with some kind of Arithmancy."

"Oh! It's over here," her pupils moved understandingly towards the bookshelf that is on the other end of the room. Her feet moved towards it, dragging Draco with her. She seemed very eager to put some distance between him and the table. She searched through the shelves and came across the one she was looking for. "Here take it," she hurriedly pressed that into his waiting hands and went on to push him out of the door.

"Calm down Hermione, what's the rush?" Draco said carefully excusing himself from her arms. He slowly perused the room taking it in its entirety, "A very interesting place," he said ignoring the anxiety in the pretty brunette's face.

"Thanks," said Hermione guardedly. Her eyes were following his movements while he lazily sauntered across the room.

"How do you entertain somebody here Granger? There is just one damn chair in this room."

"Well, that's my intention. I don't even think of bringing somebody into this room. Entertaining is out of the question," Hermione said looking quite impatient. "What were you doing at the table?" she asked suddenly.

"Your pictures," Draco said checking out some of the books on her racks. He knew he couldn't fool her. So he went on his next best plan, distraction. "You do have quite a collection Granger. A fine balance between muggle and wizard authors," he said taking one of the volumes out and waved at her. "Can I borrow this?" he asked casually.

"Sure," mumbled Hermione, but her skeptical eyes didn't leave him. She growled at him when he sat down on the floor leaning onto the wall. "I think I perfectly made clear that I don't want to entertain guests in here." Hermione was totally unaware that she was giving Draco a very tantalizing view of her delectable curves when she placed both of her arms on her hips that made her look quite fetching.

He looked at her with an amusing smile. "I must agree that you look very alluring like this but I suggest you put on some clothes before you catch cold," The words came out of his mouth in a breathy tone.

She gasped looking down and covered her body with her arms and yelled at him, "Get out Draco."

Draco let out a chuckle getting up. But instead of heading to the door he came towards her. He traced her face with his finger and caught the tiny droplet of water that was clinging to her cheek. Her whole body went stiff when he ran the same finger over her lips. He felt her gasp through the finger. He hummed slowly taking the same finger into his mouth as he sucked on the water droplet on his finger that traced her face **.** "You're beautiful, Hermione," he breathed and brushed his lips over her cheek. Before Hermione could come back to her senses he was out of the room, taking the notes in his hand.

Once outside he was relieved that he might have definitely distracted the witch from his motives and strolled down the steps. But the things he had seen in that room never left his mind.

Draco made sure he left the house before the feisty witch came down from her room. Whatever may be her condition, he was pretty sure she wouldn't hesitate to hurt him for the stint he had pulled there. He wanted to help Jack sitting with Jack but he still needed some kind of preparation if he should be able to help the little boy. So he headed home before bidding goodbye to both the kids. He was out of the doors as soon as he heard Hermione's footsteps trailing down the stairs.

But the witch was quick. It was not two minutes he heard her calling his name.

"See you later, Hermione," answered Draco not bothering to stop.

"Just you wait, ferret," her voice was closer this time.

"Not me," Draco sped up. But the tiny witch was faster or maybe Draco just wanted to be caught by her, whatever may be the reason she ran forward and blocked his way. She was panting from the entire running. She had changed into a pair of yoga pants and an oversized shirt, but all that Draco saw was her towel-clad form.

"Aw Hermione. You were so much hotter before," pouted Draco adding a sly wink to their banter.

"Save it Draco," she was not in the playful mood as expected. "I think I made my intentions very clear the other day. What are you playing at Draco?"

"Hermione," Draco stepped closer, this time deliberately entering her personal space. He knew his game was up. All this cat and mouse play was yielding no result. Now the only way was to put everything on the table and confront it. "What is wrong with what I did"? He tucked a wet stray curl behind her ear. He brought the same hand to cup her face as she looked at him with those beautiful eyes. He could not dismiss the layer of sadness lacing those gorgeous chocolate colored irises.

"We can't Draco. You know we can't," she said clutching his offered hand. "Don't do that to yourself."

"Why do you fight it, Hermione? Don't tell me that you don't feel that connection. What we have is pretty amazing." She put her head down with a resignation. He gently lifted her head with his finger forcing her to look into his eyes. He caught her tightly as he felt her shudder by seeing the naked emotion pouring out of him. "You are amazing Hermione, I want to see where it takes us".

She pushed him away with a force when an understanding dawned upon her face. "It is not going to take you anywhere Draco. You are going to end up hurting pretty bad. It is not fair to you. Please don't ever do that again. I cannot carry the guilt of causing you pain. You are in a state of delusion and I don't have any feelings towards you except for friendship. If you cannot give up the idea, it's better we stop being friends as well." Her statements were harsh but he could see the underlying concern in them. She turned towards the house stating the end of discussion.

Draco was swift when he hauled the retreating witch back. Her body crashed into him and he held her there with a firm yet gentle grip. "You make everything bloody difficult Hermione, if this is what it takes you to realize what is in front of you, then so be it." With the whisper of those words, he captured her lips with his. He felt her shock through them. She became rigid at his actions. Not to be disappointed by her actions, he angled his face to get a better access to those lips he had been wanting for a long time. One of his hands was on her lower back while the other was tangled in her bedewed hair. An aroma of orange blossoms attacked his senses. His heart soared when he felt her relax in his embrace. But before he could experience the endearment, he felt her tears on his cheek and Hermione pulled back.

He looked at him with frustration. "For God's sake, I am dying here. Please leave me alone," Hermione tried to step away from his grip.

"I don't care Hermione. I just want you. I feel vulnerable around you." Draco took her hand and placed it on his heart. "Feel what you do to me. See how it races just being around you." Hermione kept shaking her head denying. "And I know that little thing in your chest acts in the same way. I can see it in your eyes. You can deny how much you want to, but it doesn't change a single thing." Draco said finally leaving her hand. "I am not Weasley just so you can push me away. Soon you will acknowledge what I said was right." Hermione rushed into the house leaving a distraught Draco outside.

He growled in frustration. He knew she felt the same attraction for him and he is not going to leave her until he had proved the same to her. He had a pierced feeling that if Hermione came to know about his condition she will push him further away. But he is not going to back out and he would definitely win her affections. With a new determination taking life in him he headed towards his cottage. He may have started pursuing her for his own selfish reasons, but spending time with Hermione Granger had definitely changed his attitude. He was now able to see far beyond his self-indulgence.

He had many things in his mind. First, he would have to contact somebody who had an implicate knowledge about Dolohov's curse and he knew just the person to contact. That is going to be his first and foremost task. She had not given up on him and Draco's heart leaped out in gratitude. He wanted to reciprocate the same to her. He will get to the bottom of that curse. There is a lot that needs to be done. And secondly, he will make her acknowledge the feelings she is suppressing under the weight of her pain. He would draw them out. He would make Hermione Granger understand the depth of his affections.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this is a filler chapter. But after the intensity of the past two chapters, I just wanted to portray a normalcy between them. Who is that mysterious person Draco thinks could help him in finding out about Dolohov's curse? Let me know your thoughts. Please R & R.**


	13. Conundrum

**A/N: Thank you for all the love. Your reviews are such a wonderful boost.**

 **pgoodrichboggs : Draco is quite persuasive. Do you think Hermione would be able to resist him for long? Thanks for your continuous support.**

 **White Bishop: As always thanks for your wonderful review. I will definitely keep that in mind regarding Draco's portrayal. I am glad you pointed it out.**

 **Green Eyed Lana Lee: Thank you so much love for your reviews. I hope so too. Let's see when they could realize that.I was quite terrified to write about Ron. His emotions were complicated and I was not sure I could draw them out properly. I am so glad that he was so well received.**

* * *

A fine thread

Conundrum

* * *

Draco's head was spinning. He was still lying in a pool of books. His head and arms were peeking from amongst them. Tinky had overwhelmed him with the oncoming stream of books. He knew that Malfoy Library was humongous but at this rate, he will have to read at least a hundred volumes a day. He massaged his temples, a slight tenderness lingering there, prodded him to take a break. He got up and stretched his body. A series of cracks were heard indicating the tensions in various joints of his scrunched body. He needed a strong cup of coffee to clear up his mind.

He staggered to the kitchen island, turning on the coffee machine. This was a gift from Hermione when she noticed his affiliation to the bitter drink. The coffee surely did not match the standards of the espresso he usually gets outside, but it provided a very nice solution to his untimely needs. He took a long sip of the piping hot liquid as his thoughts wandered to the books lying inside.

It was now a month and still had no success. He had scoured half of his library, but the description Ron Weasley gave about Hermione's curse was nowhere to be found. He had seen similar curses that faded with time but not the one Dolohov had used on Hermione. Draco had deliberately avoided her since their last unfortunate meeting. The distance would definitely break her little resolve. He cursed that stubborn Gryffindor who wouldn't want to come out of her little well.

He still had to hear back from his source regarding Dolohov. He heard a pop from the living room that signaled the arrival of the elf. Draco moved to the living room taking another long sip of his coffee. He wondered what selection did the elf bring up this time.

"Mother", Draco stood frozen near the door corner at the sight of Narcissa. Tinky was silently crying but Narcissa's hold on the elf was quite strong. But Draco's eyes didn't move from his mother's face.

But the ever-composed Narcissa broke off when she saw Draco. As far as his memory went their affections were verbal but for the first time, Narcissa hugged Draco. Draco's hands automatically gathered his distressed mother as she released all the pent up emotion. Seeing her son in somewhat normal conditions made her realize, what exactly Draco had missed at the manor. She remembered Draco's last days at the manor where he spent holed up in his room drowning his sorrows in alcohol. Seeing him like this was a different experience for her.

As for Draco, he was confused. He felt happy seeing her after this long time. He knew she would leave no stone unturned until she had accepted the truth about Draco. Seeing her like this, Draco felt like she was still harboring some kind of hope towards his survival. Draco wanted to spare her the trouble. His instructions to Tinky were quite specific in that matter. Under any circumstances, his mother should never know about this place. But being this close to her comforted him in an unexplained way.

She drew back and traced his face with her fingers taking in his appearance. "Draco, how have you been?" she said in a trembling voice after few minutes of keen inspection.

"I am fine, mother. As good as I can be," Draco said guiding her to the nearest chair.

Then his eyes fell on the whimpering creature in the corner of the room. When Draco tried to move towards Tinky, Narcissa stopped him by pulling his hand. "Draco, it's not his fault. I caught hold of him just before he apparated."

Hearing those words Tinky started sobbing and banging his head on the wall. Draco hurried to him and said in a quiet voice, "Tinky stop, I don't blame you. I know my mother can be sneaky. If she had decided she was going to come, no one could have stopped her. Stop this very instant, Tinky."

"Tinky is sorry young master. He didn't know Mistress was going to follow him. I swear I didn't give up master's secret place," the elf said sniffling.

"I know Tinky. Now, why don't you clean up yourself and set up a nice tea service for all of us," Draco said pointing towards the kitchen. The elf nodded with enthusiasm and rode into the room inside to set up the most elaborate morning tea Draco had seen in the recent days. Draco then walked up to his mother, dragged another chair and settled himself into it.

"How are you Draco?" Narcissa questioned with her eyes fixed on his left arm.

"See for yourself," Draco said pulling his polo shirt over his head.

She gasped at the monstrosity that was creeping up her son's arm. She ran her nimble fingers over the blackened protrusions, taking in the damage they have committed to his son's beautiful body. Draco saw her tearing up, as she pressed her face into the crook of Draco's elbow.

The nerves till his shoulders were blackened and they did not present a pleasant sight. He dragged his mother back and hugged her to his chest. "It will be alright." Even though it did not any make sense, he started consoling her.

"Oh! Draco," Narcissa sighed as her tears slowly started subsiding.

At that moment, the elf announced tea, setting it on the Dining Island.

"Thank you Tinky," Draco thanked the elf and turned to his mother. "Let's have some Tea," Draco said pulling her with him.

He gently guided her into the chair and put his shirt back on. He moved to the table and mixed her tea with a dash of honey. As he gave the tea to her mother, she smiled and accepted it. She took a sip and relished the taste. "Thank you, Draco. It's rather nice. But you seemed to have mistaken me for somebody else. I never took my tea with honey."

Draco was puzzled. Of course, he knew how his mother took her tea. It was Hermione who preferred a dash of honey in hers. How could he have done that mistake? "Sorry," apologized Draco but didn't further explain the cause of his mix-up. He hastily mixed up his own tea and joined his mother.

She was sipping her tea with a smile.

"How are you mother?" Draco inquired as he took in her tired appearance. He remembered Tinky telling him that she was traveling.

She gave him a mirthless chuckle. "How did you think I would be? You vanished from my life without even saying a proper good-bye." When Draco tried to object, she lifted her hand to stop him. "A letter is not good enough Draco. With your father at Azkaban, you were the only reason I was surviving." Her voice was painful when those words came out of her mouth. She tried to gain her composure as soon as she realized what she had done.

Draco listened to each every word from her. He understood her pain as a mother. Nobody should be condemned to such a fate to see their child die in front of their eyes. Draco glumly thought if that's what they called Karma. For all the atrocities they have committed and witnessed, fate had written a different destiny for each of them. But what about Hermione, what had she done to face this grievance. She had a beautiful life in front of her. But her amazing future was wrenched away from her. Draco shook his head shaking away his thoughts about Hermione.

"What's wrong Draco? You look awfully distracted. I thought you would at least be happy to see me."

"Of course mother. How's everything back there? Any word from Father?" Draco continued the earlier pleasantries. From what he learned Blaise had handled everything exceptionally well.

"You need to come back Draco. Our chances to find a possible solution to your problem might be more if you relocate to the manor. I cannot comprehend even in my dream, why you chose this place. How could you live in this muggle village Draco?"

But Draco knew better. He is not in a position to move back to manor just to keep up the appearances. He chose this life to spend whatever time he had been left with, in his own peaceful and enjoyable way. He won't blame her if she didn't understand that. He chose not to argue with her on that. He ignored her questions and asked about her travels.

"They are adequate. It might have been a consolation to a certain extent if they were fruitful." Narcissa finished her cup and set it down on the table. "I must say this honey is definitely a good addition. I might try it on certain occasions. I see you have chosen a very interesting location for exile."

"Mother, you know it's not like that," Draco sighed taking Narcissa's dainty hands into his. Her eyes were lingering on her son's large fingers as they encompassed hers.

"Your hands used to be just like mine. You used to play with them when you were a baby. Then your hands used to fit in mine just like mine are now in yours." Narcissa said thinking about the good times they shared before Lucius Malfoy sold their family to that monster. Draco hugged her mother reminiscing the same things. "A day couldn't pass in my life, where I don't regret the things we have done Draco. I never thought in my dream or wake, that you will be at the receiving end of our mistakes."

"I will never hold you or Father for the twisted mind of that devious bastard. This is my mistake and I am ready to face the consequences. You both have suffered enough. I suggest you stop these unyielding adventures and find something for yourself." Draco knew that even though the words poured out of his mouth, there is no stopping his mother. He tried riveting her from this topic, "So how is your boyfriend doing?" Draco asked with a mischievous smile tinting his eyes.

Narcissa looked at him incredulously at his sudden comment. She soon overcame her shock and burst out laughing. "Draco you are incorrigible. Besides as I already told you, Harry is not my type."

It was definitely a good change to hear her laughing. Draco felt sorry for Narcissa, she experienced very few moments of real happiness in her life. He wanted to make sure she wouldn't be burdened with any more troubles for at least a little while she stayed with him. He wanted to see that smile on her exhausted face for some more time before he wanted her to go back to her life.

"How is everyone back home? Everything's alright with Blaise?" Draco hoped she didn't start off again with him to come back.

"You know the answer to that question perfectly Draco. He is more than efficient. Our shareholders are very happy. It is as if you are still there." Draco felt a pang of hurt in his heart when his mother shared that his absence was not felt in his business, but that is what he had wanted. "Andy and Teddy have become a part of my life now. That little monster is adorable. He charms his hair like mine whenever he suspects I am sad. Reminds me of you." Narcissa stared off into space as if the picture was playing over there. "Harry drops by from time to time."

"And Weasley?" Draco prompted.

"Yes, Ginny accompanies him sometimes but not always".

"I meant the other Weasley."

"Oh! you are talking about her brother, Ronald Weasley?" Draco nodded. "Not sure, I haven't heard about him in the recent times."

"So still no news about Granger," he asked most guardedly. His heart was thudding so loudly, he thought Narcissa would have suspected for sure. He turned to the other side to keep his emotions hidden from his keen-eyed mother.

"Nothing. No news at all," Narcissa said disinterestedly. "If only we could find her, she may provide us with some lead."

"Pardon me, Mother. Be back in a moment," Draco stood up abruptly and walked to the washroom.

He filled water with his hands and splashed them across his face. If only Narcissa knew, that the very same person is not only within reach but is also working on his problem. But the saddest part is that she herself was in a similar tumultuous pain handling it with resignation.

The dreaded thought of his mother meeting Hermione passed his mind and he shuddered. But he calmed his mind saying that it may not come to pass as Hermione had altogether stopped coming to his place. The stubborn girl thinks by staying away, she could change things between them. But she hasn't experienced Draco's perseverance.

When he exited the washroom, Narcissa was nowhere to be seen. But Draco guessed where she would be. He strolled down the stairs to the basement with a practiced ease. As he guessed she was indeed there, looking through his work. "You have quite a setup here Draco. I'm glad that you haven't given up." Narcissa said checking various vials. She unscrewed a tiny one taking a peculiar look at it. "This looks different," the words came out while she sniffed it.

"Another failed attempt." Draco took it from her hands and threw into the trash. He still was not able to replicate the potion he took every day. There was something crucial missing from the journals of his potion's professor.

"Nonsense. That is not a word in Malfoys' dictionary," she said taking the journals into her hands. She quickly referred through the different pages her eyes lighting up at the new information. "Wow, this has so much potential." She seemed like a woman on a mission. Draco was sure she is already planning her next course of action.

Nobody knew Narcissa's aptitude towards this branch of magic. Potions were fascinating to her. She often claimed that Draco had inherited her own interest. She was excited to see some more prospects in her quest. "I am going to take this with me Draco," she declared suddenly.

Draco was confused. "I thought you wished to stay here for some time."

"I wouldn't impose on your privacy. But I hope you won't bar me from visiting you."

Draco sighed looking at his mother's hopeful eyes, "Of course not."

"I know you wouldn't deny your old mother's wishes," Narcissa said moving towards the stairs. Draco followed her up. She halted in her steps and turned towards Draco taking in his pensive expression. "What is it, son?" her voice sounding with extreme concern.

He mumbled something that wasn't quite coherent.

"The first thing I taught you was not to mumble, Draco. Come on out with it," she condemned him.

"I know I am just being silly, but I just wanted to make sure. Please take care that nobody is aware of me living here," Draco said casting his eyes downwards.

"I am glad to see you like this Draco. Your last days at the Manor were painful to remember. I am much relieved to see you here like this. It suits you. I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that," she dragged him closer and kissed his forehead, but her hand was slowly rubbing the cursed area on his arm. She wiped a tear from her eye and moved back. He moved back a step, as he saw his mother disapparate from his cottage.

Hearing the pop of an apparition, Tinky wobbled to the living room from the kitchen. "Was that Mistress, Master Draco?"

"Mother just left," Draco answered.

"Tinky is so sorry Master Draco. Tinky didn't have an idea that Mistress was trying to get a hold of me," the elf said in a trembling voice.

"That's alright. For now, she saw me and she left in a happy mood," Draco consoled in a soothing voice.

"Mistress was happy? It had been months, Tinky had seen a smile on her face. Tinky is so glad that Master made his mother very happy."

"Thank you for taking care of my mother, Tinky. Although she sure doesn't need it," Draco said looking at the bulging eyes of the little creature.

"I can see the sorrow behind your eyes master. She needs you as much as you need her master." The elf replied twinkling his big green tennis ball eyes.

Draco squinted, thinking about the words that were just spoken. They were quite familiar. Then he remembered as if everything fit into a puzzle. The mysterious story he heard from Jasmine about the foul smelling old man and his magic. He was very similar to the person at that fair when he shoved the crystal emerald needle into his hand and disappeared. The elf's scandalous reaction to it had also been alarming. Draco thought this was the time he had to put all his theories to a rest and get the full story from Tinky. "Say Tinky, when you were here last time, you took a needle with you. You said it was something evil but you didn't say anything more."

The elf stiffened at those words and exclaimed loudly in a false voice, "Mistress is already home. She needs Tinky. I need to go Master Draco." Tinky started muttering. Draco sensed trouble and it clearly appeared that elf was trying to make a quick escape. The elf had managed to avoid Draco from the day he disappeared with that mystical needle. Draco was determined to wheedle out the information at any cost and he quickly got a hold of the elf's wrist before he took off again.

"Tinky, wait," Draco started.

"No master, Tinky is needed at the manor".

"You know that I am still mad at you for getting mother here," Draco tried this time his voice slightly turning strong.

"Master, Tinky is so very sorry. Tinky is a very very bad elf. Tinky is so ashamed," the poor elf started sobbing, forgetting about getting away from his sneaky master.

"Yes. But I can forgive you on one condition," Draco offered.

"Anything master, Tinky will do anything," spoke Tinky with a hopeful glint in his big green eyes.

"You shouldn't go back on your word Tinky," Draco narrowed his eyes at the tiny elf.

The elf nodded and Draco released Tinky's hand from his firm grip.

"Tell me about the needle."

"Master! That is a very evil thing to the wizards. The horrifying needle should not be near you. It is very tricky. It sneaks on you and does unspeakable things," Tinky explained as his big eyes widened comically.

"What things?" Draco asked as he remembered the needle managed to elude him from time to time.

"Horrible things. My Grandfather was the last one who saw it. Later it disappeared from this world altogether. He told me frightening stories about it. Mad muggles used them on wizards," Tinky continued.

"What did they do?"

"They took away our magic."

Draco was shocked. "I didn't know that was possible."

"Oh yes, Master. Wizards forged that needle long time ago. When somebody has gone very bad, they administered it to take away his magic, but somehow muggles got a hold of it and they used it on every witch and wizard they came across."

Draco was listening to the elf.

"Many suffered at that time. It was a very long time ago, they burnt witches and wizards after taking away their magic," the elf shuddered at those words.

Draco himself felt a tiny tremble running down his spine.

"After that, it vanished from our world. My grandfather said that no one heard about that one again, after that. But he had shown me the pictures of it when I was a baby. That is how I recognized it. Please, master, don't ever touch it", Tinky asked with concern filled eyes.

Draco nodded. "What did they do with that magic?"

"The needle is heinous. When you stick that needle into a magical person, it drains out his magic and collects it in the crystal. And when the needle is used on another person magical or muggle, the magic is transferred to them." The elf went on explaining by articulating his words. "After that time there was a huge rise in the number of Muggle-born wizards and witches."

Draco bit back the expletive that threatened to escape his mouth. But it was truly terrifying. He rubbed his face as tiny beads of sweat formed on his forehead.

"Master, don't think about it. You are safe. That needle cannot be found again. I made sure of it," the elf comforted with his tiny hands.

"Thanks, Tinky. You are a very good elf," Draco said taking the elf's hands into his large ones.

The elf beamed at his master's words.

"I think you said something about going back to the manor. Mother would be waiting for you," Draco said releasing Tinky's hands.

"You are not mad at me?" Tinky asked.

"I was just trying to get the truth from you. I wasn't angry in the first place."

The elf nodded happily, "Then Tinky must go. Please take care young master," the elf said and disapparated with a pop.

Draco lied back on the couch thinking about the elf's words. He fiercely rubbed at his forehead only surprised to find it was drenched in sweat. What a scary thing! And he had that in his house and held it in his hand. When his thoughts turned to the smelly old man who gave him that wretched thing, a new panic started to station in his mind. Why did he want to take away his magic and first of all who the bloody hell was he? Instead of getting answers to his already existing questions, he got himself tangled into a big jumble. He knew Hermione might have answers to it, but due to his stupid plan even she is away from him now.

He slowly sunk deep into the couch thinking about what could have happened if he had accidentally pricked himself with that tiny thing. The damn thing was in his pocket was god's sake. He would have lost everything even before the curse had taken over his body. He would have lost his own existence in this world. He thanked the elf for taking care of him and he wanted to make sure that the elf destroyed that damn thing when he met him next time. He knew that he couldn't spend another restful night knowing that tiny thing is still out there threatening to take away his magic.

* * *

 **A/N: We got to know about some mysterious things in this chapter. It may seem a bit confusing at this point but let's all figure it out along with Draco ;) Anyways your thoughts are always welcome. Please R & R.**


	14. Hesitation

**A/N: Thank you all, you wonderful people for the great reviews.**

 **Myrddin Emrys The Third: Thank you so much. I hope you like this one too.**

 **pgoodrichboggs: Thank you very much for your wonderful review. Many problems around us can be solved in a very simple way, but we are the ones who complicate it with many emotions. But we never know. I can only say let the magic unfold**

 **White Bishop: I had been waiting eagerly for your review. I am extremely floored by your words. I am glad you are able to appreciate this tiny effort. I will consider all your suggestions and will try to mold them according to my pace. Believe me, they have been an enormous help. I thoroughly enjoy each and every analysis of the chapter and I love the way you break it down from characters to plot and from traits to flaws. That being said, I would love to communicate with you directly in regards to any suggestion or any improvement to the plot. But I can totally understand if you want to remain anonymous. Thanks again for your time and effort.**

 **Guest: Yes all the fears are definitely justified in any case. But I definitely didn't mean to encourage their ways to confront it. Thanks for your review**

 **Green Eyed Lana Lee: I am really glad that you liked the chapter. Thanks again for your review.**

 **Some more A/N at the bottom**

* * *

A fine thread

Hesitation

* * *

"Coming," Draco yelled from his place in the cellars. The incessant knocking was getting louder by the minute. "Damn, in a minute," shouted Draco in an even louder tone.

He picked a shirt lying on the floor, putting it hurriedly rushed to the door. He was a bit worried, the door might come off its hinges by the way it was being banged on.

He opened the door and was about to yell at top of his voice, but stopped to see the tiny hand that was creating the ruckus.

"Jack, buddy," he put on his cool demeanor as he greeted the little boy. The boy gave him a smile and entered the house.

"Draco!" He was hit by a whirlwind in the form of Jasmine just after the boy. She gave him a tight hug. Draco was touched by the innocent emotion. He picked the girl up and carried her inside, ignoring the brunette witch behind them with her confused expression.

Jack had made himself comfortable on one of the couches and Draco placed Jasmine beside him. He gave them a big smile and then his glance fell upon his own body.

He was shocked to see that he had grabbed a simple button up shirt and he did not button it up in his hurry. His chest was on display to everyone. He gave a careful glance outside where Hermione was still standing with the same expression. He let out a relieved sigh that his hands are still covered. Draco covertly covered his body by buttoning up his shirt and stepped back.

Jasmine was giggling and Jack was looking around. Draco smiled at the kids and gave them a genuine greeting. "It's really nice to see you." He felt Hermione's hard stare at the back of his head but it took a lot of control to not to turn back and greet her with a hot kiss.

"Why did you stop coming to our place?" Jack's question was direct.

Draco sighed thinking about the boy and his attitude. "I was just busy," Draco shrugged it off.

"Draco, we totally understand. Hermione told us you might be busy. She said we shouldn't disturb you. But even you need a break, right. Just by looking at your eyes, I can say that the levels of Adrenaline, Cortisol, and Norepinephrine are very high." She turned to Hermione who was still hovering near the door and spoke to her. "Just look at Draco, Hermione. He obviously needs the same amount of rest as you do. We can all have a fun afternoon here."

It was Draco's turn to be perplexed as this new complication. He didn't know how to handle this new premise. He offered an uncomfortable smile.

"See, Draco doesn't mind. Why are you still standing there, Hermione? Come in," Jasmine beckoned Hermione to come inside. When she still didn't make a move, the little girl turned to Draco and said, "Why don't you invite her inside Draco?"

Draco turned to her and blankly stated, "Come in." The words came out as sarcastically as possible but his heart clenched at the hurt expression on her face. But the ever-brave Gryffindor gulped and took a step inside.

"This is a very beautiful cottage Draco," Jasmine walked around admiring each and every little embellishment. Draco did not take much to decorating when he moved into this cottage but Tinky had sworn to Malfoys' honor and used to get something or the other whatever he thought was going to brighten up his young master's little cottage. Surprisingly most of them were either serpent shaped or the letter M was imbued in them.

"I am glad you like them. Well most of them were brought by one of my uh… friends. I am sure he is going to appreciate the fact that you like them," Draco told a beaming Jasmine but he didn't miss the curious glance Hermione had thrown his way as she took the spot beside Jack on the couch. Hermione Granger knew he had no such friends who would take so much interest in decorating their homes.

"Now tell me the truth Draco, why did you stop coming to our place? And why are you not talking to Hermione?" Jack asked. He clearly was not amused by Draco's answer.

Draco did not know what to answer. Before a response formed on his lips, Hermione beat him. "Jack, That's rude. We have talked about this. You are not supposed to force a person. Am I right Draco?" She asked Draco.

Draco's response was a mere grunt.

Hermione cringed even more. Draco was worried that he may be going a bit too far by his actions, but he was sure that they will bring out the proper response in given time.

"Maybe children we should head out. Clearly, Draco seems very busy. Probably some other time," Hermione got up and hurried to the door. As she approached the exit, she turned to Draco and said, "Sorry to have disturbed you. I was uh… they were really getting worried why didn't you show up for the last one month. I have been stalling but today they kind of forced me. I understand if you don't want us here, we will be out of your hair in a second."

Draco smirked sensing her slip and his chest expanded more when she said she was worried. So he was on the right track. But he had to maintain this to get her out of her shell and it definitely needs time. So he continued his indifference to Hermione and turned to Jasmine who was standing at the bookshelf but her ears were glued to their conversation. "I am very happy that you are here. I haven't had a fun afternoon in a long while. Why don't we turn this day into one?" Even Jack relaxed at Draco's tone and Jasmine turned into her usual cheery self. "Let's start with a nice pizza." Looking at their peppy faces he turned to the kitchen to start on the pizza he promised. Hermione moved towards the kitchen to join him, but he put his hand forward and stopped her, "I've got it, Granger."

His step had a dangerous gait as he walked into the kitchen. He was able to hear the kids' chatter as he got everything ready. He popped the prepared pizza into the oven and cautiously cast a quick heating charm on it. He took a bite of the honey macadamia nut biscuits as he arranged them on a plate. He was sure they were going to love the rich buttery biscuits. Thanks to Tinky his stores were always full.

The picture that greeted him as he entered the living room with the pizza and the biscuit tray was quite usual. Jasmine and Hermione were at the same place as he expected and that was by the bookshelf. Jack was standing near a picture. Draco was not able to get a clear view of what he was looking at. He brought the tray to the coffee table and placed on it. The clink brought Jasmine to the table with a little skip in her step but Hermione stayed in the same place. Jack too was still engrossed in the picture and Draco had to call him twice to get his attention. He too joined them at the table in the next minute. Draco gestured them to dig in, taking a piece, for himself. They both happily dug in relishing the taste of the cheesy pizza uttering delicious smacking sounds. Hermione was till engrossed in whatever book she held in her hand. Draco thought about how to get her attention without actually calling her. But Jasmine has solved his problem.

"Hermione! Pizza's here," Jasmine called out with a shrill in her voice, which effectively got the bookworm out of her reverie.

"Oh! coming," she said and joined them at the table. The only place left was the one beside Draco and she sat gingerly beside him. Unfortunately, it was a loveseat and Draco had generously occupied it leaving her little space. Draco felt stupid for forcing her into the couch but his body was already into enjoying that feeling, so he gave in. Her petite form tucked beside him was indeed a lovely feeling.

Hermione bent forward to retrieve a slice. She picked the olive first and popped into her mouth. Draco felt nostalgic for a moment when he remembered she did the same thing on their date.

"These are delicious, Draco," Jasmine said gesturing to the biscuit. "Hermione we should get them next time. I wonder what makes them taste so good."

Hermione looked worriedly towards Draco mouthing the words. "Where did you get them"?

He shrugged off dismissing her. But he answered the awed girl. "They are very special Jasmine. You can almost say, they are magical," said Draco snapping his fingers.

"There is no such thing as magic Draco. If you are talking about some special ingredient, which made all the difference, I will quite agree with you. But if you are talking about any science defying thing then I will have to disagree with you," contradicted Jasmine with her own argument. Draco just smiled at her but chose not to say anything but cast a sly glance towards Hermione. She remained composed but he could see her worry her lip behind the cup.

Draco took everything back into the kitchen once all of them had their fill. Jasmine joined him in the kitchen carrying some of the plates. He grinned at her and directed her to the spots. They both collectively sorted out everything and went into the living room to join the others.

Draco had noticed that Jack was glued to the same picture he was looking at before. Draco furrowed his brows and moved to stand beside the boy while Jasmine joined Hermione on the couch.

"Hey buddy," Draco asked carefully putting his hand over the young boy's shoulder. The boy did not budge but continued to stare at the picture. Jack slowly lifted his hand to trace the tiny patterns and contours on the picture. Draco was wondering what had caught the boy's attention.

"It looks so familiar," mused Jack.

"Familiar?" Draco gulped trying to understand the little boy's thoughts. "Did you see this one before?"

Jack nodded and turned to Draco. "But I never touched it. What is it called?"

Draco ignored his questions as his brain was stuck at his first admission. "Where did you see it?"

"I don't know. Sometimes in my dream," answered Jack. "It is called a snitch right?"

Now it was Draco's turn to nod mutely.

"Do you see it in your dreams too?" queried Jack.

"Well not exactly. Did you talk to Hermione about this?" Draco asked pointing to Hermione who was having an animated discussion with Jasmine about something in the book that lay across her lap.

Jack shook his head. "No, I didn't tell her. I did not recognize until I saw this. It looks so cool." Jack gave an admiring glance at the lovely picture and moved away. Draco stayed in the same place still in shock examining the beautiful drawing of a golden snitch that was in the air. He was so relieved, that he had warned Tinky to keep the moving pictures and drawings away from this cottage. If not he was sure the kids would have definitely freaked out.

He cautiously looked at the boy as he joined the others on the couch. He saw Jasmine's eyes darting to the steps that lead to the cellar. But before the girl could move to explore her way Hermione stopped her by pulling on her hand. She gave Draco a cautious look and suggested him to lock it up. He didn't respond to her but casually walked to the door and closed it with a click. He could see relaxation wash over her face for his actions. Potions' lab had always been a dangerous place for anybody and he shivered at the knowledge of Jasmine taking a little tour of it.

He roved his eyes slowly over the three of them. Hermione was slowly coaxing Jasmine into their previous discussion. Jack was sitting beside them but his eyes were still fixed on the snitch drawing. Draco placed himself beside him and gently posed his next question, "What else did you see in your dreams?"

"Mostly my dad. Most of the time he was normal but sometimes I used to catch him wearing unusual clothes. In my dreams, I saw him crying in that clothes." Jack told Draco trying to recollect his olden days.

Draco thought stuck on unusual clothes. "What kind of clothes was he wearing?"

"Some long black shirts and cloaks," Jack mumbled.

Draco was confirmed now that his Dad whoever he was definitely a wizard. He cursed himself that he never asked Jack for his father's name or his last name. So Draco turned to the boy asked him, "What is your last name, Jack?"

"Prince, my name is Jack Evans Prince," the boy replied turning the pages of a magazine.

Draco scratched his head. The names didn't ring any bell. But Hermione's call brought back his attention. "Draco, I think we will start. We have taken much of your time." She said rising from her seat. "Even the kids are now happy to spend some time with you."

"Just the kids," Draco asked pointedly.

Hermione blushed at that statement but turned to the other side hiding her embarrassment.

"Let's stay a little longer, Hermione. Draco doesn't mind," Jack joined in Jasmine's whining too.

Draco was not yet ready to say goodbye to them either. He needed a plan to make them stay longer. "How about a game?" Draco announced and the kids got very excited.

He moved closer to Hermione and whispered, "We need to talk."

She looked at him with confusion in her eyes, that's when Draco pointed to Jack explaining his intention that he wanted to talk about him.

Hermione nodded and followed Draco to his bedroom. Draco was working out some kind of game as he promised the kids. He looked around the room frantically trying to figure what could be transfigured to keep those young one's attention. He was in his search then he heard his door open. He snapped around to see if it was one of the kids. To his relief it was Hermione. He put his mask back in place, "What do you want, Granger?"

"I believe you said you wanted to talk," she asked. "But before you start, stop this calling Granger business. I am tired of your attitude. I know you are stating your point, but at least keep it down around those kids. They notice these things, you know," she put forward her argument flopping down on his bed.

"Don't make yourself comfortable here. You really give out mixed signals against your own argument. Barging down here and sitting on my bed. Whatever shall I do with you, ?" Draco asked sitting beside her. His little façade was slowly slipping from his grasp. He seriously didn't understand what exactly was that about this girl that had brought him to his knees. He thought he would last longer but seeing her like this on his bed made all his plans turn to mush.

"Stop it Draco. I am here to talk about Jack", Hermione swatted at him. "What did you want to say?"

"Probably, it's just a reason to get you in here," he suggested not so subtly.

"If it's nothing, I am going," she stood trying to get away.

"Stop Hermione," Draco pulled on her hand and she flopped down back onto bed now almost into his lap. She jumped and Draco righted her before she fell to the ground. "Calm down for a minute okay, it was really about Jack."

"What about him?" Hermione's gaze was now fixed on Draco.

"Did you know, what he told me?" Draco asked taking her hand into his.

"What?" she asked totally forgetting that her small hand was now enveloped in Draco's and he was caressing it gently.

"He said he saw the golden snitch in his dreams," Draco said with a smile, leaning back on his bed.

Hermione's eyes widened in sheer happiness, "Did he say that? Oh! That is such great news," she beamed pulling the stunned man into her embrace.

"Not that I am enjoying your wonderful body, what brought this happiness?" Draco asked snuggling her closer. "Muggle-borns are not that unusual."

"Ew Draco," she pushed him away but her happiness was still clear on her face. "Of course not. Not that it would be any different if he were not magical. But his dad would have been so happy."

"Who's his dad by the way?" Draco asked.

"I heard Jack saying his name to you. I thought you might have figured out."

"Well I haven't heard about princes," Draco said thinking very hard. "Well forget it. How about Jasmine?"

"She had a very traumatic childhood. So I am not sure," Hermione explained seeming incredulous that Draco had given up so easily on Jack's name.

"I know that they are not siblings, then who is Jasmine's father?" Draco asked. But before his question came out the girl in question entered the room with a frustrated expression.

"What are you doing here this long? We were really getting bored." She turned to Draco with a firm stance with her hands on her hips. "And you Draco, you told us about a game and I see nothing."

"Um, one minute," Draco said helplessly turning towards Hermione. "Help me," he mouthed to her.

"Ok, Jasmine. Why don't you go on? Draco has trouble finding this interesting game he was talking about. We were working on that. We will be out in a minute. Go on sweetie," Hermione urged her outside.

"No, I know something is going on between you both. One minute you are fighting with each other and in the next, you are sitting in each other's laps," she said pointing to their sitting positions. Hermione tried to move but Draco kept a firm grip on her waist. "Are you sure you both are not having dual personality disorders?"

Hermione groaned this time and muttered under her breath, "That girl and her complex amounts of knowledge."

"Truly said. Reminds me of somebody," Draco said knowingly towards Hermione.

Hermione's eyes narrowed at him but their banter was cut off when another tiny shriek interrupted them from the living room.

"Draco," Jack came running to them. "A lady just came out of nowhere into the room".

Draco panicked knowing who that is and he felt Hermione stiffen beside him. She turned to him with her eyes full of accusation. "You told me nobody comes here except your elf," Hermione snapped at Draco in a low voice.

Not a minute later the Narcissa Malfoy came strolling into the room. "Draco who is that b…," she trailed off looking at the collection of people in his son's bedroom. But her eyes widened at the sight of the one girl they had been searching for. "Hermione Granger," she gasped.

Draco looked apologetically towards Hermione. She was trying so hard to control her emotions, but she maintained her stand as both the kids clutched her. For her, they were definitely most important. She gulped and greeted the elder lady, "Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa Malfoy reached her in the next moment engulfing the young witch into a hug. "We have been looking for you for so long." She turned to Draco and queried him. "Where did you find her Draco?"

Draco panicked. His hands were sweating so profusely at the situation. He tightly caught his mother's hand and pulled her aside, "Not now mother".

Hermione was looking at the pair of them with a confused look.

Draco was trying very hard to get his mother out of the room. But she was not having it. "What do you mean not now Draco? You didn't tell her. How could you be this irresponsible Draco?" She harshly pushed Draco's hands away and moved to Hermione.

"Ms. Granger I need to speak with you on a very urgent matter," Narcissa asked Hermione.

Hermione looked at Draco who was shaking his head and his face was white in panic, but Narcissa seemed almost desperate. She moved out of the children's grip and moved towards Narcissa.

But Draco strode forward with the intention of stopping them. His mother didn't know about Hermione's condition and she might upset her pushing her into another emotional breakdown and he wanted to stop that. But Narcissa seemed to sense that and she clearly, didn't want to take chances, She tightly held onto Hermione's hand and apparated both of them out of there.

All that Draco heard was the combined shrieks of children and the loud pop that indicated that his mother was successful in taking Hermione with her. He yelled with frustration as Jack and Jasmine hugged him from either side.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for another Cliffhanger. Did you think Draco could have lasted any longer with his little facade? I know all you wonderful people might have guessed who exactly was Jack's Father. Do let me know. Will Hermione finally able to know about Draco? Well, let's see about that.**


	15. Confrontation

**A/N: All my love to the wonderful people who have supported my tiny effort.**

 **Myrddin Emrys The Third : I understand that she was rude. But she was a desperate mother, who would do anything to save her son. Thanks for your review.**

 **pgoodrichboggs : Thank you so much for your love. I know his name was a big giveaway, but I couldn't help myself. We will know more about him in the later chapters. This one's for Draco and Hermione.**

 **Green Eyed Lana Lee: Good guess there. Thanks so much for your review.**

 **White Bishop: Thanks a lot for your honest review. I totally welcome it. Please never hold back when you are giving constructive criticism. I got to see a new perspective. But regarding to the points you have raised against Severus Snape's fatherhood, I can't say anything right now, without giving away the plot. Hope you find the whole premise interesting when it finally comes out. For all the other points, I can't even begin to say, how helpful they are. I am immensely gratified for the time and effort you have put through for passing on your opinion with regards to this effort. I can only say please do continue your support.**

 **kwest7262 : Thanks so much. Here is the next update.**

 **Guest : I know, but as I said she was a desperate mother. I have heard about many theories of Severus Snape being Draco's Godfather, floating through the Fanfiction but I am sure J.K. Rowling never mentioned anything of that sort. I may be wrong But I welcome your opinions about that.**

* * *

A fine thread

Confrontation

* * *

The sound of apparition reverberated in the reserved manor. The tiny elf suddenly moved into the living room, from where the sound had emanated. His green tennis ball eyes widened to an extent that they might have popped out of his face.

"Young master," he beamed and was on the Draco's side immediately.

Draco stood straight recovering from the strain of his apparition. His emotional state was still in a jumble. The recent events were still going around his mind in a blur.

"Where are they?" Draco asked the elf dismissing his greeting. His eyes were red and angry and he was glaring at the elf when he asked the question.

"Who, master?" The elf's face scrunched up in confusion.

"My mother and her," Draco said trying to reject the fact that Hermione was with her.

"She said she would be coming to meet you". Tinky mumbled as he looked at his master with terror filled eyes.

"Yes she bloody came", Draco grumbled striding up to his mother's rooms. The elf fell back into his step behind him.

"Master is upset. Is he not happy, his mother came to visit?" The elf asked unable to decipher the reason behind his unruly anger.

"You don't understand. Tell me where she is?" Draco asked moving to his mother's favorite green room.

"She isn't there Master Draco. I don't think she is in the manor, Master", the elf said. "Do you want me to check the gardens?"

"No, you wait. I'll walk there. May be that will give me a chance to think," Draco said taking large steps towards his mother's garden.

His jaunt through the manor was quick. He did not have the time or luxury to appreciate his childhood home now. He stepped out of the castle and took a swift turn into the gardens.

Malfoy gardens were Narcissa's speciality. The plants and trees nurtured in her care. She had done miracles with them. She made orange blossoms bloom in winter for their Christmas ball once. She camouflaged the gardens into a rain forest for a theme party at Draco's request for his fifth birthday. But he was taken aback at the current transformation adorning their lush gardens.

They looked dry and dull without a single bloom or leaf as far as his sight went. They were nothing but a collection of dried branches and twigs. It was disheartening to just look at them. In the middle of that horrific scene, standing in the gazebo Draco saw his mother with her back to him gazing into space.

His boots were loudly scrunching on the desiccated parts of the greenery, quite audibly announcing his arrival. But she didn't turn back. Draco looked around to spot another human form but nobody else was in the vicinity.

"Where is she?"

"No greeting for your mother. I am terribly disappointed in you, Draco," Narcissa exclaimed without turning back.

"Please mother, where is Hermione?" Draco asked desperately.

"Do you know what she told me Draco? You have met her months ago. Months! Draco really! How can you be so irresponsible?"

"Mother! You don't understand," Draco stated with a dejected sigh. "Just tell me where she is."

"Unbelievable, Draco. I have been dragging myself all through the world to find something for your condition. Do you know how many days I have spent going through the books, talking to healers? Do you know how many days it had been since I have spent a peaceful night? You don't care about any of that." Narcissa was panting in anger in her tirade.

Draco grunted in frustration. "I know, mother."

"I am not finished yet. Our only hope was that girl. You knew all about that. The very girl who had disappeared from the face of the planet, who could not be found even by very skilled Aurors, she was our only prospect. I cried everyday cursing our fate. But the same fate had brought you closer to her. She was with in your reach and you didn't tell her. I simply couldn't understand why you felt the need to hide from her. I simply can't put my finger on it." Narcissa turned towards her son and stated with a firm voice, "I had my doubts from that day I first came to visit you."

"How?" Draco asked with disbelief in his eyes.

"I am your mother Draco. Don't insult my intelligence," she dismissed him. "Harry talks about Ms. Granger every time he's here. He lets out some interesting things, quite unintentionally. Like her thirst for knowledge, her ardent loyalty and etcetera but sometime diminutive details also flow through our conversation." She explained as if she were talking to a kid. "He had mentioned her great fear of flying almost every time we met followed by the way she took her tea, with just the right amount of honey." She was looking at Draco with the impertinent smirk gracing her face.

"Oh! Really. You are saying that you doubted me by that one mistake."

"Of course not. But that was where my doubt had started. Then your mixed reactions and your unprompted dismissal from our discussion, when her name was mentioned, it definitely stemmed my doubts. I was sure that there was something wrong. But I was totally shocked to see her at your place." She was unstoppable. "I was outrageous when I understood that you haven't told her. That's why I had to take everything into my hands." She turned back and whispered, "I told her Draco. I told her everything. I don't know why you felt the need to hide everything. But I can't lose you."

Draco's heart sank into his stomach. She knows everything now. She knows his vulnerability. She knows he is going to die as well. He was sure she will push him away. He dropped to the ground as suddenly overcame with dejection.

"Draco! Draco what's wrong?" Narcissa was holding him in the next second. "No need to worry now. Ms. Granger will definitely help us. In no time you will be back to your normal self."

But Draco knew the truth. He knows the depth of the scourge that's taking over his body and he also knew that Hermione is living on borrowed time. But he didn't want to burst his mother's little safety bubble. He looked at her and asked, "Where is Hermione?"

Narcissa sighed and got up. "She is in the Library."

Draco nodded and indicated that he will go and join her. But Narcissa stopped him. "She said she needed some time."

Draco looked puzzled but didn't argue.

"Let's take a walk in the garden, shall we," Narcissa said pointing to the trees.

"I'm sorry, mother, not in the mood," Draco rejected.

"Come on Draco. Indulge your poor mother for once," she said dragging him by his hand.

Draco had no other option but to follow. Narcissa was quite strong with her convictions. Once she thought of something, she couldn't be stopped at any cost. They were walking side by side not really talking anything. Draco's thoughts were totally occupied by the impending confrontation and he was trying to keep his crammed heart in control.

"Where did you meet her?" Narcissa broke the stillness and questioned Draco.

"In that village." Draco was now sticking just to the word-to-word answers. But he couldn't stop himself from asking that one question, "What did she tell you?"

"Nothing. She just listened." She answered running her hand over a dead branch. "The garden is almost dead. It has been a while I have come to this part of the manor. Now there is a hope for this garden too." She smiled and continued, "I heard she is quite an extra ordinary witch".

"You have no idea," Draco muttered.

"What was that?" Narcissa asked looking quite amused at her son.

"Yes, mother. She is really great," Draco agreed.

"Is she a potential romantic interest?"

"Mother," Draco gasped. "How can I do that to her?"

"So, that is a yes. I am so glad Draco. She has an inner beauty that could surpass any of the purebloods girls I have seen in the recent ages."

"Did you even listen to yourself? I am dying and I couldn't condemn any girl to my damned fate."

"That's no way you should be talking to your mother Draco. Besides that, there is absolutely no need to worry about your health anymore since Ms. Granger is here. I heard great stories about her perseverance from Harry. Wait until I tell him. He will be over the moon," Narcissa exclaimed.

At that thought Draco put his foot down. "No mother. The news of her should not be revealed. We don't even know her motives to stay away from her friends and family. We should respect that," Draco argued.

"That's pish posh. Who wouldn't be happy to see their friends? Trust me Hermione will be ecstatic to see her friends. Imagine Harry's reaction," Narcissa gave her own side of comment.

Draco knew very well how that's going to bounce off. He laughed loudly and spoke to her, "Well good luck with that. She remained anonymous and nobody even got a wind of where exactly she lived. Do you think she is going to jeopardize that?"

"I think you are wrong Draco," scoffed Narcissa.

"Well it is upto you then. If you want to give up the only chance to get a cure for your son, then by all means go ahead. I'll bet that she would be out of our reach before your words get out of your mouth."

That made Narcissa think and a sudden panic clouded her delicate face.

"Yes, the reasons for her exile are her own. We shouldn't interfere. We should be grateful that she had at least considered this. Don't push her out, Mother," Draco said taking the realization that was dawning on her face. Then she nodded stating her approval. Draco's mind relaxed knowing that her mother's attention was now totally focused on keeping Hermione close. Draco's statements made it quite clear that any attempt to contact Harry would definitely drive her away and that was the last thing she wanted.

"Everything alright?" Draco asked considering Narcissa's pained expression.

"She will stay right?"

"I hope so. Now let me go and talk to her?"

"Draco, she said she needed time," his mother reminded him.

"I've wasted enough," Draco said solemnly and marched into the manor with long strides. Tinky was waiting at the door.

"Tinky get me a strong coffee and some tea for Ms. Granger. We will be in the library. See that no one disturbs us." Draco instructed the tiny elf. But did not fail to notice the gleam in his big green eyes at the mention of Hermione's name. The elf was very much aware of Hemrione's involvement in Draco's cure. He took lazy steps towards the library taking heed of his impending confrontation.

Draco's stomach was knotted in anticipation. The Library seemed untimely close. The confrontation he had dreaded since he met her was in front of his eyes. He was worried about Hermione's mental state. How exactly was she going to react? He snubbed all his reservations and took the plunge.

The heavy doors of the library opened with a creak. He was sure that might have caught her attention. He looked around the familiar place. But she was not there. There was a low fire in the fireplace warming up the area to the extent that it remained cozy. But the armchairs were empty. He turned towards the tables there were few papers splayed on the table. The elves never left those tables in that way before, there fore that must be Hermione's doing. But she wasn't there either. His eyes moved to the aisles.

The library was enormous. He had always known that but staying away from his home and living in a cottage made him miss the place that had been always so dear to him. He ran his fingers almost reverently over the tomes. Apart from the damage that was inflicted by the presence of the darklord in their house, he felt absolutely astonished by its warmth.

He heard some shuffling at the end aisles. He doubted if it was Hermione or some of the elves. But his mind cautioned him it was the girl. His steps slowed when he reached the last aisle. He took notice of her trembled hands and her distraught hair. He slowly cleared his throat, bringing her to his attention. But as expected she was totally engrossed what lied in front of her.

Draco approached her this time. Standing behind her he whispered over her shoulder. " I believe you are in the wrong section".

But she didn't jump in fear at his words. She sniffled a bit and went on to the next book ignoring him.

"Hermione, will you just give me a chance?" Draco asked catching her elbow.

She shook his hand harshly and stomped off.

Draco groaned and followed her into the next. "I know you are angry, but I tried to tell you. You know, on our date".

Hermione scoffed and turned to him, "Really, you are going to bring that up now."

When she turned to him he was shocked to see her face. It was not the red-stained eyes or disheveled hair that caught his attention but a streak of blood down her nose. He was beside her in the next moment and brushed the red blood droplet with his finger.

She tensed and whisked her face away, "Sorry, I forgot about that." She furiously brushed that place with the cuff of her blouse.

Draco felt incredibly stupid. He although indirectly, was responsible for placing her in this position. The guilt was increasing enormously by every second and he took the only way he knew to face that. He went back to his snarky attitude, "So are we expecting Weasel King to drop here any time soon, to take care of you."

Hermione threw him an incredulous look and gasped, "You are impossible." But she did not stop at that. She began clawing at his shirt trying to lift it over his head.

"Stop it, Granger. I know you are unable to resist my charms. But I assure you this is not the right place or time. For Merlin's sake, we are in a library. I know you secretly had a library fetish." He laughed but gently complied lifting his hands.

"Yes, that is what I have on my mind right now," she retorted and finally managed to pull it over his head. She moved back to take a good look at his exposed skin. Draco saw slight moisture clouding her eyes as they perused the mark in its entirety. Her nimble fingers danced on his skin as they took in the monstrosity that totally covered his left hand. Her eyes never left the mark and Draco's never left her face. She slowly whispered, "Why?"

Draco's words caught in his mouth, as they never found the way out. This time she looked at his face and asked again, "Why?" The moisture in her eyes was now leaking from her eyes and the blood that she had wiped a minute back, was in that place again.

"Hermione, you need to calm down. Don't exert yourself," Draco said trying to take the shirt back into his hands again.

"Don't even think about it Malfoy," Hermione spoke as she threw the shirt into the farthest corner. "Now stand still. And you didn't answer my question."

Draco felt cornered. He never thought the situation was going to be like this, when she came to know about him. But his mother didn't leave him a chance and now he was left to face the consequences. So he went for his defensive stance, "And why should I tell you?" He felt utterly dumb and foolish as the words left his mouth.

He saw her eyes widen and turned into various shades of red at his words. Before he could register what was happening, he felt a stinging slap on his cheek. He closed his eyes drinking in the shame that her lash brought in. He knew what he would be seeing if he opened his eyes, her pain and her concern at the same time. And when he opened them he was not disappointed. There she was tears pouring down her eyes and shoulders quivering in pain.

She looked straight at him and asked, "Tell me you didn't deserve it, Draco." Draco's remark was on the edge of his tongue but it couldn't break his pride. He sneered at her and turned in another direction.

"If you take one more step in that direction Draco Malfoy, you will see the real extent of my fury," she said in a deadly voice that couldn't be mistaken.

Draco stopped in his mid-step, fully aware of her threat. He knew she meant each and every word of it. She definitely was not to be taken easily and there were so many instances of that particular emotion of hers that weren't handled properly.

"I am all ears. If you start right now, we may be able to finish this by night, because you are going to need all that time to convince me with your stupid analogies for keeping this from me." But suddenly some kind of recognition hit her, "If you are here then where are Jasmine and Jack?"

"Wow Granger, you really have so much faith in me."

"Don't, just tell me where are they?"

"Ok, lets make a deal. You calm down and take a deep breath. I will tell you all about those kids", Draco said with a placating tone guiding her towards the fireplace. He made her sit in one of the armchairs and gathered the shirt from the corner. Draco gestured the elf to come in who was hovering near the door with tea in his hand. "It's alright, Tinky. You can come in."

The tiny elf wobbled with the weight of the heavy tray and set it down in front of them.

"Tinky is so happy to see Miss. I am so glad you are here to help young master. We elves had heard so much about your greatness." The elf was almost jumping up and down in ecstasy.

Hermione was gobsmacked by the enthusiasm shown by the elf. She slowly blinked and turned her head to Draco.

"We all don't torture our elves, Hermione. Dobby had always been different, bless his soul," Draco murmured.

Hermione nodded her thanks and took the offered cup. Before she took the cup Draco stopped and added a spoon of honey to her cup. She smiled and took a hearty sip. She closed her eyes and savored the taste of tea. Draco assessed her relaxed state and took the coffee form the elf's awaiting hands and dismissed him silently. The elf bowed and apparated from there leaving the tray that was sporting an assortment of biscuits and cakes.

"Talk," he heard her words, which were just a whisper.

"I dropped Jasmine and Jack at your place," started Draco slowly.

"What do you mean drop? Oh my god you apparated them. How can you do that Draco? What am I going to tell them?" Hermione panicked, putting down her cup on the table.

"Are you done?" Draco asked boringly. At her glare, he smirked and said, "I dropped them in your car."

"I didn't know you could drive a car."

"Well apparently I can, when you have a screaming driving manual on your hands." At Hermione's confused expression he explained, "Jasmine."

She nodded relaxing visibly.

"But, I have left all the explaining to you, especially to that little screaming banshee who wouldn't leave me without answering any of her questions. So when you leave this place, expect to fall into another tornado. Jack was unbelievably calm as if he had seen this happening before," gestured Draco wildly.

Hermione seemed tensed but shrugged after a while, "I think I should be able to manage her," Hermione answered and turned towards him with her pensive eyes. "Now its your turn. Tell me everything. How did it start? What was the memory that invoked the Infelix? How's the potion working? Any episodes lately? First I need to collect a sample from you." She was in her research mode with all the questions.

"Where should I start?"

"At the very beginning. May be the circumstances where you took the mark will help too. Don't even leave a single bit out. I need each and every detail." She said and turned to him and asked, "Can I get a note and a pencil?"

"You are not in a muggle house Hermione." He moved to one of the desks and gathered the parchment and quill from there and handed them over.

"Ink?" Hermione asked looking for it.

"You won't need one," said Draco taking his place back.

"Is it a blood quill?" Hermione asked dropping the quill on the table.

"Yes and we got you here for our monthly sacrifice of muggle born," Draco retorted with a sarcastic comment. She relaxed and took the quill. "They are self-inking quills. You will never need ink with them."

"Right, now talk," impatiently gestured Hermione with her hand.

Draco hung his head low and started in a monotone. He relived all the worst moments of his life as he narrated all the circumstances that led him to this situation today. He retold darklord's wicked presence in their life during his last two years of school. He felt the pain of cruciatus he experienced at his hands. He experienced the last traces of innocence that left him when he witnessed Voldemort feed his dead teacher's body to his pet snake.

Draco felt a soothing feeling on his shoulder as a comforting hand squeezed his shoulder. He didn't realize when she had moved that close. But he strangely felt grateful for that tiny gesture from her. The tears that welled in his eyes started pouring down. He furiously rubbed at them and continued. The words did not find a bridge as they continuously flew out of his mouth. He never knew sharing could relieve so much of his pent up encumbrance.

He took in the warmth of her eyes as her subtle gestures eased him into a blissful camaraderie. He found somebody more than a friend in her. He knew then, this was more than comfort, friendship or attraction. This was definitely something beyond that. When he told her about the time he discovered about the Infelix her attention then turned to his hand as she reverently traced the patterns on his arm. She never once interjected but took notes at appropriate times. He finally came to a stop all the while looking into her eyes.

"You didn't tell me, why you had to hide it from me?" she asked somberly.

"What's there to tell? The healer told me nothing could be done. He said you left the research and have given up." He turned his eyes to her and spoke to her in an accusing tone. "When I first met you, I guess I was angry that you thought people like me didn't deserve a second chance. That was the reason I was holding back but slowly my illusion faded as I slowly got closer to you guys."

Hermione's eyes welled up at those words and she joined him in his chair scooting closer to him. Draco was reluctant but Hermione pulled him into a hug whispering, "I never gave up Draco."

"Yes I know. I am a fool," he spoke slowly nuzzling into her embrace. "That was the main reason I wanted to go on a date with you. But things went spiraling downwards after that. I didn't want to burden you after I came to know about you."

"I had my doubts when I met you. But you told me nothing of that sort. I should have guessed that your pride would have kept you quiet," she said planting a feather light kiss on his forehead.

"What are we going to do now?" Draco asked thinking about the situation in front of him.

She continued stroking his hair trying to relax him. "You know something, I am still working on it Draco. I will make sure that snake bastard will never ruin your life. We will definitely find something together. I will kick that curse out of your body," she spoke fiercely.

"Don't delude yourself, Hermione. You and I very well know that is not even remotely possible," Draco extricated himself from her grip and stood.

"I won't be so sure Draco. There should be something I should have overseen. I will go through Professor Snape's journals again. We will see the end of it."

Draco chuckled and shook his head. "Oh poor Hermione, I don't underestimate your talent my dear. But do we have the luxury of time?" Hermione's words stuck in her throat, as she comprehended to form a reply. When she failed Draco smiled dejectedly and turned around, "I thought so."

Draco heard a thud when he was facing the other direction. When he turned he found her slumped on the armchair her posture looking completely defeated. Draco felt a pang of guilt looking at her. There she was trying to help Draco in her poor state and he had just crushed all her effort.

"Yes, time indeed is a luxury for both of us," she started slowly and couldn't help himself as he settled back once again with her in the chair.

They were oblivious to the world as they reveled in each other's company. They might have sat there for an hour or a day it didn't matter how long. Only that she was there to support him and he was there to extend that shoulder for her. They drew support from each other, as they were lost in a world of their own.

A tiny shriek of excitement reverberated through the manor, disturbing Draco and Hermione's reverie.

"Nana Cissa," the voice was echoing down the hallway.

"Teddy?" Hermione mouthed to Draco.

"Aunt Andromeda keeps my mother company. But rest assured they would not come here," confirmed Draco.

But his assurance was thrown out of the window when an unmistakable gruffly voice of the chosen one followed the boy's squeal, Hermione jumped out of the chair.

"Harry!" she gasped and started hyperventilating.

"Calm down Hermione! They are here for my mother. They won't step into the library," he tried to calm her down.

"I can't see him Draco. Take me away," She was tightly clutching his shirt as the tiny steps hurried towards the library.

"Please Draco. He can't see me. Please take me away right now," Hermione urged Draco dragging him into the aisles.

Draco didn't waste a moment. He spun her across him and disapparated them out of there, just a second before the large oak doors of the library opened revealing a tiny boy and his godfather who have just missed the sound of apparation from between the aisles.


	16. Memory

**A/N: Thank you for so much your response to this story**

 **pgoodrichboggs: I hope so too. Thanks for the review.**

 **White Bishop : It made me so happy just to read your review. I understand when you said I was juggling many things. Things are happening everywhere, but yes I will try to justify. Thanks for bringing my attention to all the potential scenarios. I will keep everything in mind.I am so glad to receive your support regarding this effort. Sorry I am not very good at expressing things but yeah you have my extreme gratitude**

 **Myrddin Emrys The Third : Thanks for your review. I totally agree she was rude. But what can I say, she didn't want to miss the opportunity and Draco was left to deal with the consequences. Regarding the consequences of the statute of secrecy we will know that soon**

 **Thankyou everyone who had marked this story as favorite and followed it. Now with the next chapter. But a fair warning. It comes with** **trigger warnings of rape and child abuse.**

* * *

Draco's keen concentration was broken when he heard a continuous rattle at his window door. His right hand closed the book that he was handling and he looked up to see the dark grey owl pecking at the window.

Hermione, who was hunched over his left hand taking a blood sample, also looked up at the same time. Draco's eyes brightened, recognizing the owl. He finally got his answer.

Before he could move Hermione tightly pressed his hand down and stopped him. "I will get it, you don't move," she got up and headed to the window.

"Hermione wait, that owl won't …," Draco called after her trying to get up.

"No, don't stand. I can take care of the owl. If you move now, I have to start again," she glared at him while sprinting down towards the window.

Draco stopped and sat back with an amused smile as he waited to see the scene that's about to unfold in front of him.

Hermione moved to the window lifting the glass shield to let the owl in. Once it was in, she extended her arm, cooing at the owl, "Oh how beautiful you are!"

But the owl gave her a condescending look and tried to fly towards Draco. But she obstructed its way and tried to the take the envelope it carried in its beak. She shrieked loudly when the bird nipped her finger not so gently, drawing her blood. The bird then flew to Draco's extended hand and dropped the envelope in his lap.

Draco chuckled looking at her agitation.

"Only your bloody bird will do that, Draco. Did you train him to act in that way?" She asked gently massaging her bloody finger.

Draco patted the bird and it flew through the open window, but not before flying a fine circle over her head. He tucked the envelope into his trouser pockets and turned to her, "Come here," said Draco beckoning to her.

She sulked in the beginning but came to sit beside him on his right side trying not to disturb the process that she was doing with his left hand. Draco gently took her injured finger into his hand massaged the place as she did just a minute before. She relaxed leaning into him and closed her eyes. Draco then keeping his eyes trained on her relaxed face lifted her wounded finger took it into his mouth. Seeing her suddenly gasp at the new sensation, he winked at her and started sucking on the finger making her cheeks flush into a beautiful red color.

"Draco you are incorrigible," she said letting out an embarrassing laugh. She tried pulling her finger out but Draco had an unbelievably firm grip on her finger with his lips. She struggled further and finally, he let it go with a very loud pop.

"I am hurt, Hermione! Here I was offering first aid and you start blaming me. Not fair. Not at all fair," Draco exclaimed theatrically by placing his hands on his heart.

"Ha ha, will you stop it. Who sent it?" Hermione asked pointing to his pocket, where he had the hidden his envelope.

"How rude! That's private Hermione. But for your information, it is a love message from one of my girlfriends. Do you want to know the spicy details? I don't mind, I can share you know," Draco suggested wagging his eyebrows.

"Ew, no thanks," she said dragging herself farther to his left side to resume her previous task. She prepped her needle and started to draw out some blood directly from his dark mark.

Draco sharply hissed at the pain and grumbled, "I don't know why you stick to this muggle methods."

"You very well know, that I can't use magic. Besides, this is more accurate." She said collecting the exact amount of five drops into one of the vials. She applied pressure to the punctured nerve and tapped it.

"Well, you could at least let me use magic to heal," Draco replied harshly from the pain.

"Oh sorry! Go ahead," she pushed his hand with a concerned look on her face.

Draco muttered a healing spell over the spot and smiled when the small puncture hole closed. It was alright to bear a little pain now and then, but Hermione insisted on taking samples almost everyday, after performing a series of emotional exercises. Drawing the blood itself was not that bad. But emotional exercises were pretty exhausting. He thought may be a bit of different kind of fun wouldn't hurt. He examined her concentration and scooted closer wrapping his arms around her waist and hugged her. He felt her stiffen under his embrace and chuckled. "Say Hermione, what would you say if I suggested a different kind of exercise something more primal?" He said nuzzling her neck.

"Won't you like that Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione retorted by punching him with her elbow in his gut. But he quickly caught hold of her elbow.

"Think about it Hermione. I am just proposing it for educational purposes." He turned her face to him and smoothly asked, "Once you got your results, we can stop it," and muttered in a raspy voice, "or not."

She looked beguiled by the intensity of gaze. She nodded unconsciously and said, "I will think about it." Draco knew the wheels in her head had already started spinning and he patted himself for making such an excellent suggestion.

"Perfect," he whispered and kissed the corner of her mouth before she jostled back from his grip.

"Draco, I have been thinking," she started.

"Yes", Draco prodded.

"Now don't me mad? But according to my studies, the curse should have claimed your heart by now," Hermione's eyes were lost somewhere in the thought.

"Wow, that's so encouraging. So why am I still alive now?" Draco retorted in a sarcastic manner.

"Yeah, that's what puzzles me. The only thing you changed was the location."

"Do you think this place has some kind of magical powers?" Draco asked trying to think of any kind of clue.

"No, I don't think so. May be it is more related to the company you are keeping," stated Hermione with her know-it-all's voice.

"So just being with your big brain behind that bushy hair is what keeping me alive," Draco asked pulling her again into him.

"No, you silly. It's not about me. I think you owe that to Jack and Jasmine. I think somehow their innocence is aiding you," Hermione spoke her eyes gleaming.

Draco hummed hugging her closer to him as her words took reins of his brain.

"Innocence was something Voldemort never experienced. May be the way those children are acting towards you or you with them is affecting the progression of the curse." Hermione's eyes shone in some kind of triumph. "Oh! We finally have a breakthrough." But her eyes fell on the clock and she squealed when Draco tightened his embrace. "Anyways before any of the thoughts of your primal exercises rot your dirty mind, I need your help for Jasmine's party," explained Hermione trying to contain her flustered reactions.

"Right! Anything for my girl," Draco said standing up from his place and gracefully took a bow.

"I am not your girl, Draco," Hermione huffed collecting today's vial.

"I wasn't talking about you." He winked and laughed glancing at the red embarrassed face of Hermione.

"Oh okay! Then we will discuss soon. For now, I will take your leave," Hermione started off towards the door.

"What do you mean discuss soon? We have less than a week. We will finish it now. You can take your leave after that," remarked Draco making air quotes on the taking leave part.

"I don't know. Maybe 10 minutes wouldn't hurt", she said settling down again.

Draco saw her taking out a small note pad and a pencil from her bag. He chuckled saying out loud, "Ever the planner."

"Why thank you Draco. That's quite a compliment," she resumed taking a stance that is ready for anything incoming.

"Hermione, you know that you have to explain her everything that day," Draco started guardedly.

Hermione didn't move but her eyes told a different story. They have discussed this was to happen and they both dreaded to explain everything to the very beautifully curious mind of Jasmine.

"I haven't forgotten Draco. She reminded this morning too," Hermione mused thinking of her.

Draco nodded and thought of the day when they made that deal. When he apparated Hermione back to her place after the painful confrontation at the Malfoy Manor, they were immediately bombarded with a very inquisitive brain that demanded a paramount explanation of the happenings. Draco simply circumvented them and took Hermione to her room. She had enough strain for one day. He later gathered Jasmine and Jack and offered to talk. He did not basically divulge anything about magic but made a deal that they would discuss everything on the day she turned 11. It's been 2 weeks since that happened and the time had come to explain things to those inquisitive minds.

"At least Jack won't need any explaining," Draco thought thinking about his discussions with the boy.

"You think?" Hermione asked.

Draco went on thinking. Even though he heard many instances from Jack over the past two weeks, there was no accidental magic involved. And Hermione was quite guarded when Draco asked who exactly was his father. She said she would tell everything on the day of Jasmine's birthday. It definitely was intriguing but Draco didn't press further.

"Hopefully. Let's hope something would manifest before his 11th birthday. When is his birthday?" Draco asked.

"Not until 6 more months," Hermione exclaimed writing something down her notepad.

"Then surely we have more time," Draco said calmly his focus shifting to the words she was scribbling on the paper. "So what do you want to do for her party?"

"I don't know. She sometimes has a hard time at school. As you know she is quite intelligent for her age and it really gets tough after a while," she said massaging her temples.

Draco was on her side in the next moment and affectionately put his hand on her shoulder. She leaned into him and he squeezed her shoulder giving her some kind of assurance. "I will think of something, Hermione. You take some rest, why don't you?"

"I don't know. You said that we have very less time to plan the party."

"Pay no attention to that. I do have a wonderfully creative mind compared to yours. It may be tough for someone like you but this is me, we are talking about. The next time we meet we will have everything ready," said Draco kissing the side of her forehead.

She agreed silently moving further into his comfort.

"If you continue that, we may have to start our experiment right now," Draco whispered. He could see the shivers that ran down her body and couldn't help but to press a little further. Her eyes shot open and jumped up and ran to the door.

"Will you be able to drive?" Draco asked when he reached the door to bid her goodbye. "I can apparate you there and come back if you wish to," supplied Draco.

"Thanks, Draco. But I need the car. And for Merlin's sake put a shirt on."

"I know you couldn't resist me, Granger," Draco called out as Hermione was getting into the driver seat. She made a gagging gesture and waved a goodbye driving out.

Draco smile slowly turned into anticipation when he thought about the tucked envelope in his trouser pockets. Finally, a response and he didn't know if it was good news or not. But something was totally better than nothing. He hurried inside and put on his shirt when he suddenly remembered how chilly it was outside. He pulled on a black cashmere jumper on settled onto the couch. He took the envelope out and grimaced when he saw a chicken scrawl on top of it. He squinted to see that it was his name and tore the top part of the envelope.

The envelope had two things in it. Another brown envelope fell from inside and a small parchment filled with the same chicken scrawl similar to the one on the top. He took the envelope and placed it aside and started reading the parchment.

 _Ferret,_

 _Job's done. You don't need your pointy little head to worry about the information you requested. I took care of it. Don't sneer! These things take time. I sincerely hope your idea works. Who would have thought that there would be a day I appreciate the thought that came from an unusually large head of a Slytherin snake? I don't know what else to say but I am grateful for the efforts you are putting down for Hermione._

 _Ron_

Draco smiled with a warm fuzzy feeling spreading through his heart. The Weasel did it. Draco didn't know he had it in him. It seemed the famous Gryffindor loyalty and courage went a long way. May be he should send a thank you letter to him for taking his request to Azkaban. But he simply snubbed that thought. A request he can handle but a thank you to the Weasel was not on the cards.

He put the parchment down picked the sealed dark envelope. He was not sure what to expect, but that was the only source he could think of. He hadn't talked to the person for a while. He pushed all his anxiety aside and tore open the envelope. A tiny vial dropped into Draco's hand and his face lit up with glee. Then he took the parchment inside it and started reading it.

 _Draco_

 _I am terribly disappointed by the way you have contacted me. The Weasley boy, really! So now you are gallivanting with those blood traitors. The Dark Lord might have perished but don't you forget the pureblood supremacy._

Draco yawned lazily reading those words. That person was still mulling in old ways. Draco pondered that he was in for a big surprise once he is out of Azkaban.

 _I may be incarcerated, but don't you forget I am still the head of Malfoy family. It's been months you or your mother, have come to visit me. Is this how you treat me? I want to know what's going on with you all. I demand an explanation. I will not have you treat me in that way…_

Draco skimmed off the next few lines where his usual rant continued. He stopped when he came across the name he was looking for.

 _What is this nonsense about Dolohov anyway? How can you request that filth to be put in my next cell? His deviant mind is gone at the same time the Dark Lord had perished. Who gave you the right to condemn me to that fate?_

Draco laughed at the irony of those words but continued with the letter.

 _But nevertheless I did what you asked for. But I didn't like your attitude for a single bit, boy. I may be in this hellhole but you should never doubt my abilities. But the most pathetic thing was, that I had to use that Weasley boy's wand. Dolohov was whimpering in pain by the time I was finished with him. His awful mind was in the same filthy condition as his body. The total experience was revolting. But I was able to get the information about that wretched curse. I don't have a single clue why you were worrying about that stupid thing. But there you have it. At least from now behave like the son I raised you to be and do your duty. Tell your mother that I am completely appalled in her too, for the ways she is nurturing my son._

 _Lucius_

Draco couldn't help when a small smile crept up his lips after reading the letter. He definitely pitied his father. The fear and respect Lucius had managed to garner from Draco was slowly diminishing. In place of a proud and dignified person, an insecure and lost wizard had surfaced. He felt sorry and at the same time grateful for Lucius. But he was in for a great shock very soon. But he wondered why his mother hid everything from Lucius. He ought to have a decisive and crucial talk with her mother. Nowadays Draco felt she is losing her emotional balance in the lieu of the current events. But first things first, he thought as his gaze fell on the tiny vial in his hands.

He held the contents of the vial securely in his palm. He had secured a Pensieve from Tinky during his last errand run. He summoned it from the counter in the cellars with his wand. A minute later he heard a tiny clang and cringed thinking he might have broken it. But when it gracefully appeared at the top of the steps leading to the basement, he loosened up.

He opened the vial and a few tiny silver strands danced up. Using his wand he transferred them into the basin of the Pensieve. They gently swirled in the watery surface and he saw some distorted images. He took a deep breath and gently lowered his face so that his nose just dipped into the surface.

An invisible force dragged him into the depths of a jumbled mess of memories. There were a lot of things happening around him. Nothing was absolute. Draco struggled to get a footing and once he stood balanced, he took a keen look around.

He looked around for the known face of Dolohov. The location was quite hazy and before Draco could stabilize, the memory shifted into another one. This time Draco was able to recognize Dolohov, but before he could reach him and understand what he was saying it dissolved into another memory again. The next memory was more audible and coherent for Draco but it did not provide a clear picture. But Draco couldn't stomach what exactly was he seeing. He heard that death eaters engaged in such kind of activities. But this was the first time he was unfortunate to see this with his own eyes.

The girl was screaming. Her dignity was being exploited by a bunch of ruthless people. He could make out the venomous face of Dolohov as he pounded into the girl. Nobody cared about the blood seeping from her in several places including her privates, as the result of a continuous molestation. Draco turned his face away unable to take in the pain of the poor girl as one after the other, the Death Eaters defiled her and left her to her death.

The scene dissolved into another vague one. The pattern continued for the next few and Draco was getting frustrated. At this rate, the whole effort was going to be a waste. To his relief, the next memory was a bit vivid and was likely to provide an answer.

It was a pub and it seemed quite dark. Dolohov was seated at one of the tables. The dimly lit pub didn't host many people and he was sitting among the last ones. Draco moved closer to him. When he moved closer he saw 4 others sitting with him in the same position. Then a sudden gust of air opened the doors bringing in 2 people into the pub with a cheering laughter bouncing around them. Draco squinted to see their faces. He didn't know them, but their red hair seemed uncannily familiar. At the entry of those two strangers the group of five death eaters nodded to one another. One of the death eaters got up and followed the pair to the counter. Before Draco could acknowledge what was happening, the death eater yelled "Crucio" in a croaky voice. The curse hit directly on the first person's back and he arched his body in pain. The second one immediately turned to his friend and threw a strong shield between them and the death eater effectively ending the Cruciatus.

All the Death Eaters including Dolohov lunged onto the pair. According to their fighting style and their flair of ease, Draco guessed they definitely were members of the Order of the Phoenix. Draco moved closer to get a better look at their faces, tying to draw some kind of recognition. But due to the intensity of the battle he did not get a proper glance. The fight slowly moved outside and Draco rushed after them. All the while he saw Dolohov was staying behind not exactly participating. He was letting his companions have all the fun. But it definitely didn't seem like fun for them. The pair of fighters from the order was pretty good and gave back as good as they got or sometimes even better.

But Dolohov seemed to contemplate. His look was almost predatory when he saw a gap in their defense. He grinned maliciously and lunged into it. He growled, "Prewett", and when the closest one turned around he pointed his wand directly at his heart and yelled, "Sanguinem Inficiunt".

His eyes wide at the sight of the incoming purple light and that hit his heart. He fell back convulsing as the waves of the curse traveled through his body. His friend immediately came to his rescue leaving both of them to the mercy of their attackers. Very soon they were bombarded with a continuous onslaught of curses and hexes. They stood no chance, with one of them already inching into death. Draco saw the damage the curse did as blood started pouring out his nose, mouth, and ears. The viciousness of the curse was enough to break their strong armor. Draco saw as the pair fell to the ground as life slowly left their bodies. Draco shuddered at their atrocities when Dolohov stepped forward and spit on their bodies, "Filthy, blood traitors."

Draco felt nauseous after seeing all that and he couldn't wait to get out of there. He had enough information about the curse, but before he was thrown out of the Pensieve another flash of a different memory flashed in front of Draco's eyes. And what he heard there, made Draco stop in his step.

It was a small house in the middle of a very muddy street. Draco heard a loud argument from inside the house. He saw a team of Aurors, restraining Dolohov. In front of him standing with his back to Draco was his Potion's master Severus Snape.

Draco gulped and moved forward to get a proper look at his favorite teacher. As he moved forward he saw that he was holding a tiny girl in his arms. She was clutching his robes very tightly, trembling in fear. Draco was astonished to see the concerned look on Snape's face as he hugged the little girl to him. Then Draco saw the large bruise on girl's cheek and a tiny streak of blood that started from her head and ran into her jumper.

"She is my daughter. I can do whatever I want with her," Dolohov was yelling at the Aurors who were trying to contain him.

Listening to those words the girl further moved into Snape's comforting embrace, while Snape turned his death glare towards the death eater. "I don't care she is your daughter. You will not come near her, ever. I will see to it myself." He then turned to the Aurors, "I believe you have the right person. What are you waiting for? Take him away."

The Aurors took the screaming man away. The girl did not move until they reached the doors. When she heard the last of screams, the girl turned to look at her father. But one look at the girl's face made Draco gasp in shock. Before he could contemplate what he was seeing, Draco was thrown out of the Pensieve as Dolohov's recollection of that memory ended there.

He reached for a glass of water as Draco's mind swirled with the scenes he had experienced in that Pensieve. The curse was definitely dangerous and he was grateful he saw its full extent. He was eternally thankful that Dolohov was silenced when he struck Hermione with that terrible curse. However the thought that was stuck with him was the face of the terrified girl in Snape's arms. He never could believe that the innocent face and inquisitive stares he had experienced over the past few months belonged to that same girl. How was it even possible that much of pure innocence was related to that atrocious criminal? How could Jasmine be the daughter of Dolohov?

* * *

A/N : I know according to the canon, Dolohov was arrested along with Bellatrix and the Lestranges, but this was a tiny tweak I have adapted to suit the story. He was not arrested with them and was living in hiding. What exactly happened during that time we will know soon.

Sanguinem Inficiunt roughly translates to "taint the blood"

I would like to know your feedback. Please R & R.


	17. Revelations

**A/N: My gratitude to all those who have supported this effort**

 **pgoodrichboggs: Well that definitely is tricky. I am sure they will work something out. Thanks for your continuous support, Love. You all are definitely the best**

 **White Bishop: Your review had been the most wonderful thing over my week. Your guidance and helping hand are immensely advantageous. Thank you so much for the all kind words and support.**

 **Myrddin Emrys The Third: Thank you for the review**

 **Green Eyed Lana Lee: Thank you so so much fro your reviews. You are amazing and please continue your support.**

 **My longest chapter till date.**

* * *

A fine thread

Revelations

* * *

The drive was smooth and uneventful. Hermione looked well equipped with this automobile. Draco slowly started to see the benefits of a larger compartment. He was sitting in the back with the children on either side. He stretched his legs and was very happy to have enough legroom. He smirked when Hermione caught his eye in the car's mirror.

"Where exactly is this place?" Jasmine started again rubbing her hands in a state of nervousness.

"We should be there in no time. Why don't you see for yourself, then? Trust me you will be astonished," Hermione reassured the girl.

Draco winked at the girl in the driving seat and gave his nod of approval to Jasmine. She smiled and settled back into the seat. Jack was looking outside. Draco joined his line of vision and took the scenery at a different angle. He always thought flying was wonderful and nothing could beat that experience. Although he still holds true to that opinion, he started to develop a certain liking to the things when seen at this closer angle.

The hand that was casually draped on the little girl's shoulder was gently gripping it. When he realized what he was doing he removed it. Jasmine took his hand and placed it back on her shoulder.

"It feels nice Draco. Calms me," Jasmine turned her attention back to the outside scenery. "I don't know why you want to do this? Birthdays are really not my thing. I wish I had spent this day in a somewhat productive way," continued Jasmine with her pouty mouth.

Draco just looked at her as she continued with her talking. He smiled taking in the vast amounts of information spouting out of her. But a hint of sadness gnawed at him whenever he was around that little girl. He caught himself giving her some apprehensive glances. The disturbing remains of Dolohov's memory residing in his brain, made him squirm in uneasiness in her company. How could it be possible for that monster to father such a pure, innocent, and sweet girl?

He hadn't shared those details with Hermione. If he said about this one, the curious mind of hers wouldn't leave him until she got all the answers. There was also a possibility that she might have known already. They both have already promised the little girl, this day Hermione and he would be providing answers to her questions about magic, so he may have to wait till that time to talk about her parentage as well.

"Watch out Hermione," the elder lady yelled from the front seat. The car lost its balance for a few seconds on the slippery road. She smiled gratefully at Jane and Draco saw the relief on Hermione's tired face. She gave a shout out to the people seated on the back and was relieved when all three of them responded with their own cheer calls.

It was indeed good with the kids and Hermione, and Draco's mind wandered to Hermione's words the other day. The progress of the curse, she discussed was indeed different when he was with them. Maybe it is definitely dependent on the emotions he was facing. When he thought about the Dark Lord, Draco was sure that innocence was not one of the attitudes, he had experienced when he was a kid, for he was stupidly intelligent for his own good.

"Draco, Is this where we take the turn?" Hermione's question made him aware of his surroundings.

"Huh," Draco looked through the window.

"Draco, the place," Hermione asked with a bit of tension in her voice, while Jane looked at him with exasperation.

Draco narrowed his eyes at Jane but turned to Hermione and said, "Not here Love, just a bit further."

Hermione blushed at his endearment and went on with the steering. Jasmine chuckled from beside him.

"Do you see the abandoned path there, take a turn into that," Draco said pointing to a walkway that looked completely deserted.

"Are you sure, our car fits in there?" Jasmine asked.

"Trust me. There is enough space in there," he turned to Jasmine, who was looking very speculative. Instead of just responding to her directly Draco announced to everyone, "You are absolutely going to love it. This is going to be really great." He could see Hermione's questioning eyes from the mirror and simply took his gaze away. All the while Jack was staring outside completely phased out. Draco knew both of them are in for a great surprise. When he discussed his plan with Hermione, she confirmed Jane would be accompanying them. Draco had his doubts, but Hermione crushed them saying she wouldn't interfere and let out a biggest secret of Jane.

"Jane," Draco casually asked. "So do you still keep in touch with the people from where you came from?" He saw Hermione's glare but ignored. He turned to Jane and encouraged her to go on.

"No, I don't." She answered surreptitiously. "My family is here with them," she said pointing to the kids.

"So you don't miss it?" he asked waving his hands as if imitating wand movements and mouthed, "Magic."

"Not really," she smiled genuinely at his antics. "I never have. I don't begrudge people who miss it, but since I never experienced it I really can't miss it. Now can I?" she posed her own question, effectively shutting Draco's mouth. He knew he was in for a great lecture from Hermione. When she told him Jane was a squib, she had expected him to keep that to himself and not to embarrass any of them.

He quickly got over his embarrassment and announced quite dramatically, "We're here." They started alighting one by one. Once everyone's safely on the ground, Hermione joined Draco on his side with a hard stare. He mouthed "Later," to keep her ire away from him for a little while.

"Are you ready?" She announced nudging Draco with her elbow.

Jack was perusing the area but Jasmine's eyes twinkled with a known semblance. "I know this. But this is national heritage area, we are not allowed here," she said excitingly.

The leafless trees were surrounding them like towers. But they could hear a rush of a waterfall from nearby. Hermione guided Jack and Jasmine with her arms while Draco and Jane carried the picnic baskets with them.

Jasmine's eyes grew wide as the bare trees slowly started transforming into a lush forest. The change was gradual. First, they encountered sprouting trees and when they reached their destination near the waterfall, they all were standing in the middle of nice grass bed between tall trees and a magical sunshine.

When Jasmine turned towards them with incredulous eyes, Draco and Hermione snapped their fingers and yelled, "Magic."

Jack whooped and started running around the trees as Jane started assembling their picnic on the grass bed with a known smile. Draco stopped her, "Just a minute Jane." He took an item from his pocket and set it on the ground. He called all of them to gather around that tiny thing.

Jack came running again catching his breath, but Jasmine did not move as she stuck herself to Hermione's side. Draco caught the apprehension in Jasmine's eyes but couldn't bring himself to comfort her. He knew his behavior was completely out of line, but he couldn't help after that serious revelation.

"What is this? My little know-it-all has no words to speak? Come on! What do you think?" Hermione pulled the girl into a hug and asked her completely missing Draco's reluctance. Jasmine shook her head and burrowed into Hermione.

"It's miraculous, amazing and stupendous. What is this?" jack was shouting at the top of voice in excitement. The tiny house Draco took out from his pocket took his attention.

But Jasmine was still mute unable to take all the things she was seeing with her eyes. Hermione squatted down to her level and spoke to her in a gentle tone, "There are many things around us, that cannot be explained. Just for once, don't think. Let the magic mesmerize you. Give it a chance, you will be taken by surprise by how much fun you could have." Jasmine relaxed at her words but was still apprehensive.

Draco asked them to step back a little as he flourished his wand. Jack let out another exhilarating scream at the sight of the tiny stick, "Wow, so cool Draco, Can I hold it?"

"Not today, buddy," he said smiling at his adorable pout. "Now watch." He yelled "Engorgio Maxima." The tiny dollhouse expanded into a tree house. Draco heard a series of laughs and felt a tiny squeeze on his shoulder. "There's still more," He said uttering the words and pointing it to the house, "Wingardium Leviosa."

"The Levitation Charm. The standard book of spells, Grade 1, chapter 7," Hermione muttered from behind him.

Draco smiled at her as the house rose in the air and he managed to maneuver it onto the top of the tree placing it there. He then turned to the people gathered around and took a magnificent bow.

Jack was enthusiastic seeing all these things at once. His eyes went wide as Draco transfigured a stick into a pair of steps and attached them to the tree house. Jack didn't waste any minute as he skipped up the steps all the while shouting, "This is amazing."

Jane took Jasmine's hand asking her to come along with her while Hermione took hold of the picnic baskets. The girl climbed up the steps with apprehension, holding a death grip on Jane's hand.

Hermione finally looked away when the girl settled into the tree house. She glanced at Draco who was checking out his work with an appraising look. "Not bad Mr. Malfoy. That really was amazing."

"Why, thank you, Ms. Granger. I am and always have been the best in whatever I do. Why do you sound so surprised?" he asked playfully.

"Of course, except for when we were in the school. Somehow your best skills always landed you in the second place," said Hermione slowly moving up the stairs.

"You are such a spoilsport Hermione. At least you could have worn a skirt. I have taken so much effort to get you on the stairs so I could get a magnificent view and you cloud that with your baggy jumpers. not fair," he pouted dramatically, swooping in and taking the baskets from her hand.

She turned and winked at him, "Why don't you go ahead and give me a show instead then?" she said getting down.

"Gladly. I know you love looking at my lovely posterior," he said moving from behind her and onto the stairs asking, "What did you think?"

"Not bad. But a bit too skinny for my tastes," she laughed.

"Thank you for your appraisal. I am honored, but I was asking about the kids. I know Jack was excited but what about her?" he asked pointing to the tree house.

"I don't know, Draco. Do you think we went too far?" Hermione tensed.

"I hope not. She may be apprehensive but give her some time. She will be fine," Draco looked at her confused face and comforted her, "It will be alright."

"It's not that. Are the spells strong? I just hope the ministry won't be alerted."

"It is me who has done everything. Well not me totally, but it was totally organized by my brilliance. Tinky was able to cast some very strong confounding spells. Since it was elf magic, tministry wouldn't have its knowledge. Don't worry Love; it's all taken care of. Come on scoot up," he said climbing up further.

When they reached the treetop, Jack was peeking outside, completely awed by the experience. Jasmine was sitting gingerly next to Jane. At the sight of Draco, she rushed to him, though taking cautious steps, her doubts on the stability of the construction.

"Draco. What is all this? I never heard about any of this," she asked taking his side. He stopped in his step and let her grab him. He started to say something, but Hermione's loud shriek caught his attention.

"Jack, get down at this moment," Hermione shrieked when she saw Jack slowly climbing out of the window. Jack got down as a sheepish smile crept up his face.

"Why don't we have some cake, before we get down to the details?" Jane stated taking out a beautiful birthday cake from the basket.

Jasmine's face lit up at the sound of the cake, but she groaned taking in the color and shape of it. "Oh! Jane, why did it have to be pink and fluffy? I would have been more than happy with just a plain chocolate one."

"Come on, Jasmine. It is just rude to say that. You have to appreciate all the effort Jane had put in making that cake," Hermione admonished her.

"Sorry, Jane. I really appreciate. I was just hoping it would be chocolate," Jasmine said the apology in her own way. Jane smiled affectionately and pulled Jasmine to the cake.

"Who cares, a birthday cake is a birthday cake. If you don't hurry up, you will be sorry," Jack said inching to the cake.

Draco noticed the sudden difference in the boy's demeanor. The usual closed up introvert turned into an exuberant and lively boy in a slight exposure to magic. He sincerely hoped the magic should surface in him as soon as possible.

In no time they were all gathered in front of the cake and a blushing Jasmine on the other side. She took a deep breath ready to blow the candles out when Hermione interrupted, "Make a wish, honey."

"Oh Hermione, It does not make sense. What do these candles have to do with my wish? Besides, it's just a nonsensical theory making the candles drip onto the cake. If you ask me you shouldn't place any candles on the cake and instead… " She trailed off looking at the expressions on the people's faces. "Right," she blew the candles one by one, officially starting her birthday party.

For the next few moments, they were all drowning in merriment, punctuated by little quotes from Jasmine. Jane also seemed relaxed. The kids and adults were having fun, their woes and worries were forgotten for a moment. Draco took the leftovers from Jane and helped her tuck everything back into their own places. She smiled and let him. Draco made an effort offering an apology, in his own way for talking to her in a not so polite way, all the while.

"So how exactly did you do that?" Jasmine finally asked.

Draco gestured to Hermione asking her if she wanted to take that. She nodded and sat down beside Jasmine, "Sometimes people are born with a different ability, that helps them to harvest the magic around them. They can make certain things happen, that don't exactly follow the normal rules of physics. For example, the levitation you have seen just now. Things like that are possible if you have that ability."

Jasmine was looking at her in a curious way, but Draco did not miss the gleam in Jack's eyes.

"So if you just have the ability you can make things happen?" Jasmine asked.

"That's the theory, but a wand," she pointed to the one Draco was holding, "helps you channelize it."

"Wow, that's so cool," Jack was still mesmerized by everything.

"So on the other day, when that lady abducted you, she did magic," Jasmine asked.

Hermione cringed at that particular usage of that word, "She did not abduct me, per se. But yes she did magic."

"And Draco here is magical too?" she questioned pointing to a smirking Draco.

"Yes, an arrogant one but he is magical," Hermione explained.

"Hermione's one too," Draco said fondly pulling Hermione into a hug.

"I will be magical one day too," Jack exclaimed loudly. Draco laughed with him, but he saw a tiny flicker of jealousy in Jasmine's eyes. Draco's eyes darted to Hermione who was oblivious to the girl's feelings.

"Why don't you do magic Hermione, like Draco?" Jasmine asked her.

Draco saw Hermione tense and he answered instead of her, "She is not as good as me," he said making an exaggerated expression.

Hermione turned to Draco thanking him with her eyes.

"Do you guys like another demonstration?" This time Jasmine showed her own excitement as she moved to his side. Draco sauntered to the window and with a flourish, he added a big slide into the waterfall beside him.

"Draco I don't think that would be safe," Hermione worried beside him.

"Oh don't worry Hermione, I think he added enough safety nets around," Jane pointed out when Draco slowly lowered Jasmine on the slide. They all could hear the bubbling laughter coming from her.

"Do you think my Dad would have been proud if I turned out to be magical?" Jack asked Jane.

"You being magical or not, wouldn't change the fact that, he loved you," Jane comforted him.

With that confirmation, Jack jumped onto the slide, whooshed down to join Jasmine who was already in the water.

"Jane, would you like to try?" Hermione asked the elder one.

"Thanks, dear. But no! You go ahead and have some fun," she pushed them.

"Come on, Draco," She called to him and went down the slide to join the children.

"Jane, Would you mind taking the kids back. I wanted to talk to Hermione about something," Draco asked Jane.

"Just talk?" she asked with a knowing look.

"Believe me, I just want to talk. But she is the one who keeps begging me for something more," Draco smiled innocently at the shocked woman.

"Ok sure. I will take them back," she muttered slowly coming out of the shock.

Draco gave her a wink and slid down the long chute joining the kids and the one girl he wished to do so many things with.

They had a wonderful time together in the water. Draco tried to calm his nerves, but the anxiety that was building up in his gut regarding their talk kept him on his toes.

After a while, Jane called to them saying it was time to head home and the children grudgingly came up not so happy about going home.

Draco and Hermione bid goodbye to Jane and the kids as the sky slowly turned purple. Jack had his own set of questions when it was time to go back. But Jasmine explained in her usual manner that adults needed some time on their own.

Draco sniggered at that when they were alone.

"What had got you all laughing?" She said lying on the floor of the tree house. The sun charm Tinky had cast was slowly fading and winter chills started creeping. She unconsciously scooted Closer to Draco who was sitting with his back to one of the walls.

"Nothing. How did you think it went?"

"It was exhausting but good. I am glad Jasmine started to see the things in a different light. Jack was beyond himself. It was quite a relief to see him in that way. Did he talk to you anything else apart from his dreams?" Hermione asked.

"No. But Jasmine was feeling left out after all the things we have done here. For Jack, I think his subconscious mind had already understood about the magic. That's the reason he looked so comfortable around these things," Draco stated his observations.

Hermione smiled and patted him on his thigh, "You did a great job Draco. Thanks for everything," she said smiling proudly at him.

"My Pleasure. Although if you could move your hand a bit higher it would be even more pleasurable," Draco spoke as he encompassed her little hand in his.

She seemed to have realized her position and blushed. "Sorry," she muttered and removed her hand.

"I'm not," winked Draco squeezing her hand.

"You said you wanted to talk," Hermione tried to divert.

"Not really. I'd rather do some fun things," Draco said inching closer to her.

"Draco, stop it. Will you?" Hermione stopped him by putting her hands in front of her body.

"Fine. You win," Draco conceded.

"Is it related to Infelix? Did you find any new information? Oh, that would be so great Draco. Did you know, the results I got from the blood samples were so interesting? They varied from day to day. I understood one thing, that the days you spent with the kids your curse's progress was different. It rather progressed at a slower rate compared to the days when you spent alone. Do you remember the period when you cut off yourself from us? During that period I suppose it's progression must have been rather fast," Hermione went on.

Draco nodded as he thought about the same things. "Did you get any chance to look at Professor Snape's journals?"

"Yeah. I have been going through them for a very long time. But I am missing something definitely important there," she looked at him. "Maybe you should look at them as well."

Draco nodded and looked at her, "Where exactly did you get these journals? I didn't know you were close to Snape?"

"Oh! That's a long story," Hermione quipped.

"We have all the time in the world," Draco pouted.

"No, we don't Draco. But I understand where you are coming from. Do you remember the day we played a chess game?" Hermione asked. Draco nodded and gestured her to continue. "I told you I would ask a favor if I won".

"Yes, that was when you agreed to our disastrous date," Draco chuckled.

"Great memory Draco," Hermione scoffed. "Yes, that time. I was going to ask you if you could provide a helping hand to those children even after I am gone," explained Hermione.

Draco cringed at that thought. "You don't need to ask Hermione. I love those brats." Draco told her as a matter of fact. "But who exactly are they? Jack said his last name was some prince and I came to know about some disturbing things about Jasmine."

"What do you mean disturbing things Draco?" Hermione asked suddenly alarmed.

"Now don't be mad at me. But I did some background research."

"What research?" Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Well, I wanted to know about Dolohov's curse. I was able to manage some of his memories," he replied defiantly.

"You didn't?" she yelled.

"I wanted to know about the curse that brought you this much suffering. If I could help even a bit in alleviating it, I would take the opportunity, Hermione." He said catching her by her shoulders. "Do you think you are the only one that could help others. Am I not even eligible to think about others."

"I didn't mean it in that way Draco. I don't want you to worry about me."

"I have every right. I care about you, Hermione. It would help me a lot if you just let me."

Hermione looked totally shocked, but the sadness in her eyes turned into something else. He saw a spark of glee mixed with a tinge of pride in her eyes at his words. She nodded saying, "I don't know what to say."

"Tell me that you will let me. Tell me that you are happy that I care about you."

"Oh! I am Draco. You can't possibly know how happy that made me," said Hermione pulling him into a hug. Draco buried his face in her hair as he took in the scent of orange blossoms that was so unique to her. After a while, she slowly responded, "You said something about disturbing things."

"Way to kill the mood, Hermione." She swatted at his arm at that remark. "But you are right. Let's get everything in the open. In one of the memories I got from Dolohov, I saw a little girl." Hermione's eyes widened at those words as she drew back from him. "So you do know, who she is?" Draco accused with a playful tone.

"Of course, but it doesn't change a thing," Hermione stated with conviction.

"How can you agree with that fact, Hermione? She is the daughter of that atrocious animal who had condemned you to this life. Don't you think of her father every time you see her? I know Jasmine is an innocent little thing and she has got nothing to do with that monster, but how is that possible at all?"

"Draco you are forgetting one important thing here. She was a victim herself in all this. Things we can't even imagine were done to her. But look at how she turned out into this wonderful person. You can't win anything with hatred Draco. But even hatred can be won with love. Just a little affection had molded her into this magnificent being."

"You are right. But when I think about you, it really seems unfair."

"Oh! Draco, Life is always unfair. But we have to take the best out of everything," she said in a melancholic tone.

"Let's see if I can agree with you after I got to hear the whole story," he said pulling her down with him as they both plopped down onto the floor. Hermione braced herself onto the wall and pulled Draco's head into her lap. He slowly complied with a smile as she threaded her fingers into his hair. He forgot all his exhaustion as her nimble fingers grazed his scalp.

"After Voldemort was defeated I visited Dumbledore's portrait in the headmaster's office to thank him for all the support he had lent us during the war." Hermione's words flew, as her hands were lost in the actions. "There he told he had a request for me and directed me to a big envelope hidden behind his frame. It had a letter from him and a vial of memories. The letter directed me to Jane and her establishment."

Draco waited for her to continue.

"Dumbledore wanted to make sure Harry had the protection from his mother's blood, that was the main reason he grew up in his aunt's house. He suspected there are Death Eaters running free, who are going to take revenge on that little boy who was responsible for their master's demise."

"Yes, I knew that part," Draco supplied still his eyes closed.

"It turned out they did more than just waiting for Harry. They continued with their atrocities but under a restraint. The most heinous of all was their crime against muggles. They attacked innocent muggles. The ministry was totally unaware about their doings, as they didn't use magical means. They looted houses, they raped people and killed them after," she paused trying to understand his reactions.

He appeared stoic and his face was scrunched up. He had a glimpse of all that recently. He opened his one eye and squinted at her, "Continue."

"Dumbledore tried to warn the ministry regarding these actions, but it was all gone unheard. From what I came to know from Jane, Dumbledore contacted her 15 years back. They, together have started this place, where they gave refuge to all those girls who were exploited by those Death Eaters. Some of them even got pregnant by their actions. Dumbledore gave them an option. If the girls wanted to take the babies with them they could, but if they were not ready, the babies would at least have a loving home. He didn't want any other Voldemorts coming into this world."

"That makes sense. So there were more kids? And how did Professor Snape come into the picture? Because in the memory I have seen him protecting Jasmine."

"Yes, Dumbledore needed help from a person who had an inner knowledge of the Death Eater activities like their hideouts, their methods, and their vulnerabilities. So together Snape and Dumbledore rounded up these people. Some of the girls took their babies with them and some were left behind."

"So about Jasmine?" Draco asked slowly prying her hands from his head.

"That was one of the most pathetic cases. Dolohov was in hiding for a very long time. In order for his sustenance, he had trapped a muggle girl and was living off in her house. She had Jasmine after a while. He started torturing the poor mother keeping Jasmine as a hostage. He never had love, for the two of them. But somehow, Snape was able to trace his location and finally rescued the poor girl. But unfortunately, they lost her mother in that process."

"How about Jack?" Draco asked getting up from her lap.

"You really don't know anyone with the name Prince, Draco?" she asked with a tiny mischievous glint in her eyes.

Draco scratched his head for a while, trying to think. Nothing came up. He shook his head giving up.

"What do you know about Professor Snape's mother?" When Draco was still giving her a puzzling look she said, "Her name was Eileen Prince."

Draco's stance went rigid all of a sudden. "So you are saying Jack is related to Snape?"

"Well not by blood. Snape had brought in the little boy sometime after they have started this establishment," she said trying to recollect the conversation.

"Why did Snape gave his name to that boy?" Draco was growing irritated.

"I am coming to that point, you restless man. Harry would kill me for this," she grumbled but went on. "But tell me this first; did you know Snape had always been, Dumbledore's man? He spied on Voldemort on the headmaster's orders."

"Yes, I might have heard something like that. But what does that have to do with this?"

"Did you ever think what could have been his motivation, to suddenly change sides? It is very hard to leave all your beliefs aside and take up a role that could easily be your death. But he was loyal to the cause he had taken up until he met his fate," pressed Hermione.

"What is with all these questions, Hermione? Tell me already."

"Love," Hermione said solemnly. But her eyes were focused on something in the space.

"What do you mean Love? Snape was in love with Dumbledore?" Draco asked with his eyes wide.

"No, you dimwit. He was in love with another person. In exchange for her and her family's safety he had taken the role of double agent." She stopped for a second to see Draco open his mouth to make another outrageous guess. "No, before you make any of those audacious guesses. I will tell you the identity of that person."

Draco pouted and looked at her with a curious look.

"It was Harry's mother, Lily," Hermione concluded and looked at Draco.

Draco was looking at her with stunned expression gaping like a fish with his mouth open. She brought her index finger forward and closed his mouth with a gentle laugh. He sputtered, "What… How…"

"They were friends from their childhood. He was her first magical friend. But their friendship came to an end because of his stupidity."

"You are calling Snape, stupid," Draco snorted.

"All of us will have our moments, just like you", said Hermione pointing to him.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked defensively.

"Don't you think I have noticed how you have behaved around Jasmine?" Hermione accused.

Draco flinched and turned away.

"I thought so. I know you didn't mean it, but she is a very analytical child." Hermione replied and continued. He nodded bowing his head down. She went on as if she understood that might not be the right time to pursue the issue. "Right! Because of his mistake, they grew apart. And due to another weak moment of his, Voldemort started Hunting Lily Potter and her family. That's when he sought out Dumbledore for their protection in exchange for his services." Draco nodded with understanding. "But when she sacrificed herself for the sake of Harry, Snape was devastated. That's when Dumbledore convinced him to not to give up and not to let her sacrifice go waste. So he watched over Harry all this time."

"Wow, it really feels surreal. I wouldn't have believed a single bit of it if it hadn't come out of your pretty mouth."

She blushed at his words but put on a stern face immediately. "Yes, his love for Lily Potter made him do all that."

"I understand now my dear egghead. But where does Jack come into that picture?"

"When I first met Jack and came to know about his full name, a doubt started in my mind. But when Jane also confirmed that Snape indeed was the boy's father I wanted to find out everything about it. I told you that Dumbledore gave me an envelope with a vial right?"

"Vial," Draco asked taking the all the new information.

"It was about Snape's research and his findings. It led me to Spinner's end, Snape's family home. There I got to know many things. It was very overwhelming. His work was rotting there in his house." Hermione exclaimed. "The Infelix was never triggered in Snape. That brave soul passed away without experiencing an inch of happiness." Draco saw a hint of moisture in her amber eyes. "All his life, he was fighting for the love he always knew was to be never returned."

Draco gathered her into his arms and cradled her head, "I know Hermione."

"There in one of his journal entries I found out about Jack. After Voldemort returned, Snape was again on his side. But I guess he didn't trust his old servant as he did before, therefore Snape was subjected to a new kind of test. They brought in a woman who closely resembled Lily Potter. Snape was forced to torture her with his own hands. He had written all about the pain he had experienced while watching that woman writhing in pain. He had been asked to stand aside to watch as all the others gained inhumanely pleasures with her. When the last of her life left her body he was given her remains. He being an Occlumens accomplished all this without giving away his reactions."

Draco was listening to all of it with a blanched expression. His heart went out to his professor. He might not totally understand love but the mere thought of his loved ones being harmed was enough to fuel his rage.

"Later he found that the woman had a little boy and Snape brought him to this place. He gave Jack his own family name and became a surrogate father to him. Maybe that was his own redemption to all the wrongs he had committed to Lily Potter or Lily Evans for him," Hermione finished unconsciously snuggling closer to Draco. She closed her eyes taking in the warmth of his embrace against the chilly breeze that had completely taken over the tiny tree house.

"Hermione, Why did they keep it secret, the establishment, with respect to those kids," Draco called.

"Do you think all the people out there are open to the idea of welcoming Death Eater bastards into the society? Just think about how you have behaved when you came to know about Jasmine's parentage," she replied without opening her eyes.

Hermione met with his silence as an answer that seemed to prevail for quite a while.

"Do you think you could love somebody to that extent?" Draco asked her, twirling one of her locks between his fingers.

"I don't know. I had already given up everything once to go with Harry to the end. But I understand what you are asking." Her voice caught when she said the next words. "I had definitely imagined myself to be in that kind of love at some point in the future."

"How is it even possible for somebody to love that much?" Draco asked without any guile.

"Do you think it is not possible?" She counter-questioned him.

"I never thought about it. But how can you put your life on the line for somebody else who won't even realize?" His ignorance brought a small chuckle from Hermione.

"I think you will understand when the time is just right," said Hermione as she gently pressed her lips to his.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry I had to break the chapter at this point. But it was getting quite long. The second part will be published this Saturday with a surprise guest. Any ideas? What did you think about Dumbledore's idea of the establishment? Let me know your thoughts. Please R & R**


	18. Guest

**A/N : Thanks for all the love**

 **Myrddin Emrys The Third: Thanks**

 **White Bishop: Thank you so much for the review. I had a little difficulty framing this chapter. It took me several days, just to get the right words. I honestly felt it could have been better. So now you can understand, how much your review meant to me. You made my day.**

 **pgoodrichboggs: Thank you so much. You definitely are very intuitive. I was not sure many would have made that connection.**

 **Now with the next part**

* * *

A fine thread

Guest

* * *

Draco was overwhelmed at the sudden sensation. He saw Hermione flutter her eyes, close. He was assaulted by her unique orange blossoms scent that made his eyes roll into his head. She took the moment of his distraction and sucked his lower lip into her mouth, earning a low growl from him. His hands moved from her hip to her hair where he bunched it into a tight grip.

Draco heard her sigh and moved her into his lap with his other hand, while the hand that was holding her hair caressed the nape of her neck. He traced her face with his finger and angled her in a way that he could taste her. She complied when he etched her lower lip, allowing him an entry.

For Draco, she tasted so divine and real at the same time. Even though she took the bold step of initiating the kiss, Draco understood her uncertainty and innocence. He relished her taste by moving his tongue around hers drawing out sweetest of sounds from her. She tentatively started her own exploration with her lithe fingers. Draco was overwhelmed by her expedition while she ran her fingers over his sides, inching closer to his chest. Draco moved his lips to her jaw placing butterfly kisses all over the area. She let out a moan that made him smirk in turn. He slowly tugged her shirt, exposing her collarbone and shoulders to his ministrations. She gripped his hair at his actions while he moved his hot open-mouthed kisses to the newly exposed area. He seemed to have totally forgotten the desperation he felt only a moment ago.

A chill breeze patted them effectively getting their attention. Hermione pushed him with her hands with a shy smile. Draco moved away with reluctance but gave a contented smile at her flushed face.

"I think that's enough of our experimenting today," she said gathering her shirt to its right place.

"And I can say it was a tremendous success. Don't you think we should proceed a little further with that?" Draco asked with that same mischievous glint in his eyes.

Hermione let out a laugh that had flown like a breeze. "Perhaps, but later."

Draco sighed wistfully and stood up stretching his hand towards her. "Home?" At her nod he gathered her in his arms and had directly apparated to her place, landing directly in front of her house taking the advantage of the darkness that spread around them. He bid her goodbye by placing one searing hot kiss on her lips turning on the spot and apparating into his cottage.

His step had a merry skip as he strolled through the known place. His hand groped through the place on the wall in search of the switch to turn on the electricity. Once the room was filled with the light, he slowly relaxed. Draco closed his eyes as he started reliving those delicious sensations their kiss had awakened in him. He unconsciously stretched his neck and started massaging it as a smile took its place on his face.

"Malfoy," a gruff voice sounded from behind him.

Draco jolted back at the intruder and his hand impulsively sought his wand. He jerked the wand in the direction of the voice. In the light that brightened the room, his gray eyes met the emerald eyes of Harry Potter.

"Potter," whispered Draco at his presence.

"Yes! It's just me," Potter said gesturing him to lower his wand. "How are you doing?"

Draco was still in the same position trying to contemplate the situation at hand.

Harry Potter rubbed his forehead at the not so comfortable situation they are currently in. "Do you want water or something?"

Draco blinked and grasped what Harry said, "No, I'm fine. Not to be rude or anything, what the hell are you doing here?" Draco said lowering his wand but keeping his tight grip on it.

"Relax Malfoy. No need for that," he said pointing to the wand in his hand. "See, my wand is also safely tucked inside."

"This is trespassing, Potter. I am sure you understand. Besides, I am quite tired and would love if you could just excuse your sorry arse from my cottage." Draco declared apparently seeming bored. But on the inside, he was anything but that. His troubled mind was running seriously through various reasons that had brought Potter here. What exactly was Potter doing here? Did he finally come to know about Hermione? Did his mother oust her location? Many questions were swirling in the depths of his mind.

Potter burst out laughing at Draco's little tantrum. "We missed your snarky comments, Malfoy." He slowly recovered and looked at him. "I am happy to see you like this."

Draco fidgeted uncomfortably while taking a seat in the nearby armchair.

"Thanks. I am so glad I made you happy," Draco supplied a sarcastic remark and turned to him. "What brings you here at this hour?"

"I have been waiting here for quite some time. It's my jurisdiction you know", Harry said proudly adjusting his Auror robes.

"What do you mean jurisdiction?" Draco asked sitting up straight in his chair.

"Well, the Ministry received a violation on the statute of secrecy." Harry continued. Draco's eyebrows rose into his hairline.

"I assure you I haven't broken any statute. Even though I have chosen to live here, I took extreme caution before doing any magic. What did you think I was doing here, some muggle sacrificing rituals?" His mind was racing when he thought about that day's events. Surely, elf magic was untraceable, and then how come Potter got a whiff of it?

Putting an end to his train of thought, Harry spoke up calmly, "Will you let me finish before you start off." When Draco stood there with his mouth closed Potter continued. "We received it, a few days ago. It had originated from here but think of my surprise when we found out that the magical signature was related to your mother."

"Oh!" Draco relaxed and sat back in his chair. "Then what are you doing here? I believe you are well acquainted with my mother's location."

Potter narrowed his eyes at Draco and he smirked at the reaction he could still cause in the chosen one. "I contacted her but I got a very mysterious response from her." Harry Potter waited for Draco's response as those words came out of his mouth.

Draco could feel his apprehension return but maintained his stoic pose. He merely checked his nails donning a boring attitude.

"Right, I was very confused when I found out that she was responsible for this violation. I took this case upon myself and went to talk to her. But she looked different and cautious. She was not her usual self and when I mentioned about this location, she started talking in jumbles. That's why I had to come, all this way, to investigate what exactly had happened. And to my surprise, I find you here".

Draco got to thinking. "Did she say anything else?"

"I am going to say no because she was talking in riddles," Harry Potter explained trying to think what exactly had conspired at the Manor. "She seemed very disturbed. All of the things that have happened recently had taken a great toll on her."

Draco nodded in understanding. "Yes, I have been thinking about the same."

"Right regarding the issue, what exactly had happened?"

"Well, it was nothing of importance. She had apparated when I had some other muggle company," Draco thought to himself saying it was not entirely false.

"Oh!" Harry said pondering Draco's words. "If you could let me to that poor unfortunate being, I will take care of the process next".

"No need to worry your blasted head over that, Potter. I got it covered. I have obliviated them and taken care of the problem," Draco assured him.

"If you are trying to assure me, you are far from it. By performing magic on muggles you have committed a crime of higher nature," Harry was smirking at Draco cocking his eyebrow. Taking in the shocked expression of the blond he let out another laugh, "You should look at your face. But seriously, you shouldn't take these things into your hands. But I could let it slide this time. Next time I wouldn't be this generous," Harry Potter said rising from his place.

"Want to have a drink"? Draco slapped himself mentally for making such an offer. He waited expecting to see him say no, but Harry surprised him by saying okay.

"One drink wouldn't hurt," Harry said taking a step back.

Draco went to his cupboard all the way cursing, his pureblood manners. He poured one for each and handed one to Potter.

"It is quite strong," Harry exclaimed taking a sip.

"What did you expect, Butterbeer?" Draco snorted taking a sip for himself. Yes, it indeed was quite strong. "So how's life back there?"

"It's fine," but his expression looked contorted. Draco had never seen Potter with a hearty smile since Hermione had gone missing from his life. Draco began to understand how deep their bond was. Hermione said that Harry was the main reason she chose to stay hidden from everyone. But looking at him like this, Draco knew she was doing him more harm than good.

"How's Weaselette?" Draco asked swirling the liquid in his glass.

"She's good," Harry said leaning back his head on the chair. Draco saw reluctance beneath those eyes.

"What's wrong, Potter. Did she finally found out you were actually interested in guys?" Draco said trying to ease the tension in the room.

"Don't get your hopes up, Malfoy. You may be a fine specimen but I don't swing that way," Harry said a tinge of mirth lacing his words.

"Thank goodness for that."

"Interesting choice of location, I must say. This would be the last place I had imagined you would be living," he said after a while.

"Obviously, that was the plan. But it definitely didn't seem to work out as one by one, all of you are dropping by."

"Who else had come?" Potter asked getting into his professional mode of interrogation.

"No one. Just my mother and you," Draco said as a matter of fact.

"Hermione would have been happy."

"Why did you say that?" Draco suddenly sat up from his place.

"No reason. You being a pureblood, renouncing everything and adapting to a muggle way of life is quite an achievement." Potter winked and emptied his glass. He slowly walked to the opened bottle and poured himself another drink. Without any instigation, he walked to where Draco was sitting and filled his empty glass.

Between them, they have finished the first bottle and are now running into the second one, then Draco asked, "When's the wedding?"

"I don't know. It's really not fair to Ginny. She deserves a better person." Harry started to open up. "She knows I am not myself nowadays. She assures me to accept things as how they are and move on. But how can I? How can I give up on Hermione?"

"Were you in love with her, Potter?" Draco couldn't stop himself.

"Of course," Harry said.

Draco's heart sank into his stomach and he gulped at these new revelations.

"Or why else I would be engaged to her."

Draco stared for a minute when Potter's words became clear. "You meant Ginny Weasley?"

Potter looked confused, "Who else then?"

"Well I thought…", Draco trailed off.

"Hermione? Of course, I love her more than anything else. She is my only family left. I wouldn't be alive if not for her. But I am not interested in her romantically," stuttered Harry. "I don't mean to say that she is not attractive or something. And Ginny knows all about this".

"I am sure she understands," Draco supplied not exactly about the direction their conversation was taking into.

"She thinks I need to move on and get a closure. I am not sure I follow that. But it is killing me just to think in that way," he said with dejection.

Draco felt something akin to pity towards the man who had defeated the darkest wizard of all time. But he stopped himself before he did something pathetic like offer him a comforting hug.

"Can I ask you something?" Potter asked next. Draco gestured to him to go on, with the glass in his hand. "Why exactly did you choose to stay away from everyone?"

"That's none of your business, Potter. Just because we are sharing a drink, you don't get to prod into my private life," Draco snapped at Potter. Harry continued to stare at him with a look of hurt in his eyes and Draco immediately felt a bit of remorse at his sudden outburst. "Look, I have my own problems already. I don't really say but I am grateful that you are taking care of my mother. But I don't want to share my reasons with you."

"I am not bloody interested in your private affairs Malfoy. I am just trying to contemplate why Hermione chose exile just like you. I was just thinking maybe if I came to know about your intentions, I could find a way to her," his irritation was clear in his words.

"Shouldn't you be discussing this with your friends, like Weasley. I am not much of a help to you in this regard," Draco was taking a step back from his defensive stance.

"Ron exactly is not in his right mind now," Harry piped in.

"Reach out to him Potter. He can help you in a way that no one can. He's been with you since you have stepped into his wizarding world," Draco knew very well about their rift and their causes. Draco thought about having a discussion with Hermione too. He needed to ask her to think again about her plan. She thought she was sparing the chosen one from the pain but unconsciously she was pushing him further into this mess.

Potter was looking at him with shock filled eyes and words simply seemed to escape from his mouth. "Why did you say that? You never liked Ron."

"Well, I can be as charming as possible, if I wish. Nevertheless, if you are done here, I would like to catch up on my rest."

"Right, I will be off. Take care," Draco nodded and Potter moved to the door. Once there he looked over his shoulder and glanced with hesitation at Draco. "Thanks," the boy-who-lived uttered and strode out of the door. Draco heard the distinctive sound of his apparition and relaxed. Wow, that definitely was a close escape. What if Hermione accompanied him for the night? Although it might have been amazing, he was relieved that he was able to spare Hermione the distress.

What an interesting day! Draco mused. Many things unfolded in front of him. There were many things to contemplate and a great number of plans to make. But his body demanded rest after the emotional strain of today. He undressed himself to his boxers as his feet carried him to his bed. As he slipped into the warm covers, he forgot everything else except for the warm tingle on his lower lip where Hermione had implanted her own mark.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? Let me know. Please R & R**


	19. Urges

**Myrddin Emrys The Third: Thanks for your review**

 **White Bishop: Thanks a ton for your kind words. You have always been a wonderful support since the beginning. I eagerly look forward to your opinion each and every time. Your suggestions and potential scenario predictions have been such a credible support and I am extremely grateful that you stumbled upon this story, taken time, to read it and so thankful for the ever gracious reviews. This is my first story and I was and am quite nervous before posting every chapter. I received an anon review in the beginning with the name 'Black Bishop' and I was wondering if you were the same. Your suggestions last time gave me ample substance to think about. I give you all the credit for the development of Jack's back story. It took me some time but I was glad that you were happy with the finished product. I am not sure this may go on till 30 or more chapters, but I will try to justify the characters. Regarding your post script, you can very well forget about that. It means so much to me that you are taking time from your schedule to share your opinion and providing insight for the sake of the improvement of this story. Your sentences and grammar have always been on a higher level and I hope you don't mind if I steal a few expressions from your review. These interactions with you always feel surreal and I can't thank you enough for everything.**

 **Sorry for the longer notes and as always I am so grateful for all the follows and favorites.**

* * *

A fine thread

Urges

* * *

Draco and Hermione sprung apart, both of them straining to catch some breath. She, a tad bit more than him. Their faces looked flushed and there was a sheen of sweat on their foreheads.

"So what did you think?" Draco asked her.

"Not bad." Hermione said, "Although not as tremendous as you promised".

"Maybe we should have another go," Draco said wagging his eyebrows at her.

"You wish," she said haughtily turning to another direction. "Besides, it's not comfortable to sit when something is digging into your back."

"You just take all the fun out of it Hermione," Draco said putting his broom away. "Another round of flying would have been fun," grumbled Draco tucking his broom away. "I am going to make you an expert flier very soon." Draco disappeared into the house.

Hermione smiled and followed him. Draco caught her as she turned around the corner and enveloped her into a hug. He closed his eyes as his eager mouth sought hers but encountered something hard instead of her soft lips. He opened his eyes to see her giggling behind a book still caught in his hug. He swatted the book trying to attain his target but Hermione held her ground.

"Draco not here," Hermione shushed him pointing to the apparatus she set up in the next room.

"Right," he gathered her by her waist and lunged into a run to the next room. Once they settled down, Draco immediately went back to the delicious task of exploring their kiss. Hermione didn't object this time, but instead of being an active participant she merely let him guide her. Draco totally relishing in those sensations took a minute to notice her reluctance. Her lips were blushing red, her hands were tightly clenched into fists and her eyelids were fluttering. Draco was greeted to this sight when he drew back to see why she wasn't responding like she usually did.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked huskily whispering into her ear. She uttered a moan when his lips closed on her sensitive earlobe.

"Nothing," she replied breathily. "I want to test something. You go on," she encouraged him, still not responding. Draco continued his regards to the exposed skin of her neck and throat. He rubbed himself closer as he saw goosebumps on Hermione's skin where his lips had traced a path just a moment before.

"Oh! Hermione," Draco groaned while running his fingers over her sides, his deft fingers just touching the sides of her breasts.

"That's enough," Hermione groaned pushing him down by his shoulders.

"It's bloody time Hermione, A little more wouldn't hurt." But his words merely lost as she focused her attention on taking another sample. It had been the same way since past week. Though Draco wouldn't complain the delicious snogging sessions they began to share, but it was extremely frustrating when she abruptly halted his attempts before they could proceed any further.

"There, done," she said pushing his hand towards him gesturing him to cast a healing spell to close the tiny needle wound.

Draco knew she was very much aware of his frustrations by her stiff posture, but no amount of persuasion could oblige her. He glowered at her while casting his spell.

"Come on, Draco. Don't do that. You know I couldn't resist that pouty mouth," Hermione winked but slightly faltered looking at Draco's hurt expression. "You know why I want to stop there."

Draco didn't respond but turned his face away from her. He could hear her sigh but simply chose to ignore that. He counted till three before he heard her voice again.

"This is ridiculous Draco. I don't want to risk anything." She stomped to him pulling his face towards her. "We still don't know what exactly we are battling here and I don't want to compromise our position."

"I got it, Hermione. You think that I am going to collapse if we had sex. I get it. Just spare me your pity," he turned harshly from her and proceeded to the next room. He heard some shuffling in her room and knew she was packing up her stuff. He heard her light footsteps heading towards the door and he found his steps trudging towards the door on their own. "Leaving without even saying goodbye?" He spat when he saw her at the door. Draco saw the hurt in her eyes and guilt washed over him like a wave. "Look Hermione. I didn't mean what I said. I didn't wish you went away."

Hermione was still hovering there in the doorways. "I don't know what you expect from me Draco. I never pitied you. I know what's going to happen if we went further and I don't want to be the one to push you into that fate." Her voice was full of resignation.

"So, you would be okay if somebody else gave me a little nudge into that coma?" Draco asked playfully approaching her and pulled her closer to him by her elbow.

She leaned into him placing her head on his chest as her fingers lightly traced the remnants of the scar given by the chosen one, those were peeking up his shirt. "Don't think for a second that, I don't want this Draco. I crave you the same." With her closed eyes, she whispered those words.

He gathered her up close and held her head close to his heart. "What are we going to do Hermione?"

"Well I know one thing," Hermione said after a while.

"And what is that?"

"I am going to gouge those eyes of yours if you even think about another girl to scratch that itch." A warning slipped out of her mouth so dangerously that Draco believed each and every word of it. He merely nodded smiling into her hair. "Can I tell you a secret?" asked Hermione after a moment of apprehension.

"Unless it is about the scratch, you may not."

She swatted at him with her hand and muttered, "Prat."

"Aw Hermione, you flatter me."

"Fine, if you don't want."

"Hermione, what is it?" Draco asked suddenly pushing all the playfulness aside.

Hermione gulped and looked at him with her amber eyes. They held a new hue, Draco hadn't seen before. They were timid and apprehensive. "You know, I have never done that before." A beautiful blush crept up her cheeks as she told him, her secret.

"Never done what?" Draco asked innocently, even though he knew exactly what she meant. But she looked adorable looking like that. His surprise was not noticeable at all. He never thought she had never experienced that beautiful bliss.

She narrowed her eyes at him and accused, "You are going to make me say that. Aren't you?"

Draco's smirk was her answer. "It's nothing wrong, Hermione. It's just a word. It's not going to you gobble you up, even if you say those words."

"I never really thought about that. I imagined myself with Ron at some part of my life. After the war, everything just went to hell, but until now, the idea never crossed my mind." She explained as her finger traced patterns on his skin, in its own way. "I would very much want that for myself. Maybe experience something before I die? But not at the cost of you, trust me Draco, you are very important me."

Draco suddenly appeared troubled at her confession. He didn't expect blatant honesty from her. But he was definitely wrong after all she was a thorough Gryffindor. Words escaped him as he struggled to form a correct reply. He hugged her tightly trying to convey his gratitude at her confession. "Did I persuade you enough to stay back?" Draco asked stealing a light kiss from her.

"You might have," Hermione replied opening her eyes to his mischievous glint.

"Good, then why don't you come in? I think I have some leftover pizza."

"Oh goodie. Can I get some of those macadamia biscuits, too? They would cheer up Jasmine." Hermione exclaimed clearly her thoughts turning to the little girl.

"Is she still sulking?" Draco asked from the kitchen. He was just warming up the pizza using his wand. He definitely thought this way was easier. He took out mini parcels of those biscuits and put it aside. He grabbed an open one and popped that creamy delight into his mouth. He collected the pizza and biscuits placed them on appropriate trays and walked into the living room, all the while wondering why did it get suddenly quieter.

But the sight he ventured into made him shudder in fear. He dropped the plates to the floor and stood there in shock.

The convulsing body of Hermione Granger made him sweat and his brain froze at the scene. She was lying on the couch at a very odd angle, where her head was dangling from the couch. Her hands were holding the cushions in a very tight grip and one of the legs was slowing sliding to the floor while the other was tucked into the space between the cushions. Her eyes were rolled into her head but what exactly made him sprung into the action was the blood that was dripping from her nose into the white pristine carpet already forming a crimson patch there.

Draco swooped in and gathered the girl into his lap. She was still in that state and Draco didn't have a single thought about what to do next. He tried to release her grip on the cushions with the intention of taking them into his, but Draco tried unsuccessfully flexing her fingers. He carefully rubbed away the blood from her face. He further tensed when her tongue started to peek out of her mouth. He tried to move that tongue back into her mouth but screamed in fear when he heard a voice beside him.

"Don't do that. You will do more damage."

Draco never felt so relieved in his whole life just to see Ronald Weasley. "Thank Merlin, Weasley. You're here," Draco said trying to move, but Ron shook his head stopping him in his actions.

"Don't," Ron crouched beside her and tilted her face upward a bit. Her convulsions didn't reduce but Draco relaxed when he saw the blood flow stop. Draco released the breath he didn't understand he was holding. But Ron continued to look at her with an extremely troubled expression. "How long?" Ron asked without taking his eyes off her.

"I don't know, 10 minutes probably," Draco mumbled. His mouth was dry and parched and the words came out like a stutter. But soon the convulsions came to a halt and Hermione's head rolled back into Draco's lap limply. Her face appeared calm and serene as if she was sleeping, bearing no traces of the horrendous trauma she had just experienced.

Draco was looking at her stone-facedly and with his hands holding tightly her head. He was totally oblivious to his surroundings as his thoughts were still with the limp girl in his arms. He jolted back to reality as he felt pressure on his hands. He didn't realize Weasley was trying to move her but Draco's tight grip on her was not helping him.

"Sorry," Draco muttered as Ron Weasley gently moved Hermione to the couch. Draco slumped to the ground looking at Ron as he arranged a pillow as a support to her head. Weasley's face remained expressionless while he stared at his best friend. Something more if the time would have permitted. But as soon as he made sure that she was comforted properly, he lunged onto Draco.

"What did you do to her?" Draco began to choke as Ron's grip tightened in his throat.

Draco tried to form a coherent sentence between his breaths, but Ron did not relax his grip.

"I thought you were helping her. How come it came to this?" Ron spat at him.

Draco was finally successful in removing Ron's arms and burst out coughing. "I didn't bloody do anything."

"She never had this kind of seizures," Ron said with resignation as he slumped into the nearest chair.

Draco paled at his words. "Never?"

Ron shook his head. "Did you guys argue or something? Did she try to do any magic?"

"I wouldn't say that was an argument. It was a minor disagreement and no she didn't do any magic," Draco paused and added, "as far as I know." Draco's guilt was getting heavier as Ron's implications started to make sense.

"It's getting worse," Ron whispered caressing her unconscious face. "And I fucking can't do anything."

Draco's condition was no better. For once, he agreed with Weasley. Seeing her like that twisted something very hard in his gut.

"Did you find out anything?" Ron asked, from his place.

"Huh," Draco couldn't understand, what he was asking.

"About her curse. Were the memories helpful?"

"Yeah, I came to know about the curse. I didn't find any literary references to that particular one, but I understood its intention. It was the curse Dolohov used on order members even in the first war. In that memory, I saw he killed two of them with the same curse."

"Kill? The curse could kill?" At Draco's nod, he pointed to Hermione and asked his unspoken question.

"I guess she didn't get the total brunt of it."

Ron released a pent up breath at Draco's words. "Okay, we have the background of the curse, how are we going to treat it?"

"I am not sure Weasley. I need some more time."

"Unfortunately, we don't have that. It will be tragic if you found a solution after it has gone out of our hands." Ron said trying to ease the awkwardness of the situation. "How are you doing?"

Draco glared at him. Ron's question may be innocent enough, but Draco was always taught never to take sympathy from anyone. He had to bite his tongue to stop the sarcastic remark dancing on the tip of his tongue. He was in no mood to start a fight with him when Hermione was lying like that there.

"I will take her back. She will be comfortable in her own place."

Draco tried to stop him saying that he had a perfectly fine place for her. But he was hit by the realizations that his place was no more safe or secure. It was terribly compromised. His mother, his elf and even the one person she wanted to hide from, had access to his place. Thinking about all these he had stopped himself, before offering a new solution.

"If only she hadn't lost her magic," Ron murmured as he scooped her up into his arms. He gave a nod to Draco and apparated on the spot.

Draco merely registered Ron's dismissal but his last words were still ringing in his ears. If only she still had her magic, indeed. He had been thinking in the direction of the curse and its implications, but never once he thought about her magical core. He never hated his crazy fucking bitch of an aunt this much. But Weasley provided him a new insight.

He went back to his room and started changing into his nightclothes. But his heart was humming a slightly merrier tune today. Even the hideous sight of his tainted arm didn't dampen his spirits. The new wisps that were added to the ugly protrusions, threatening to take over his heart did not do anything to cripple his hopes. He didn't care about the repercussions as he afforded himself a little true happiness at this juncture. If only he could find a way to restore her magical core, she could be saved after all.


	20. Approach

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful support you are extending with your reviews, follows and favorites**

 **pgoodrichboggs: Thank you so much for your reviews. I am really glad you liked the chapter. You have really been so amazing by your continuous support since the beginning.**

 **Myrddin Emrys The Third: Thanks for a lovely review.**

 **White Bishop: Oh! What can I say? You really are so wonderful. Thank you for your review, input, suggestions, encouragement, support and what not. I am glad you supported the dramatic element in the previous chapter. Yes, indeed I wanted to reinstate the urgency. The ideas about their friends are quite encouraging and I added that to my cards. I am trying to understand your mysterious anonymity, but it just added to your intellectual brilliance. Thanks again for your continuous support. I feel so blessed that you have taken time for this story and extended your gracious support.**

* * *

A fine thread

Approach

* * *

Draco was pacing across the room in his cottage rubbing and clenching his fists. All the material was proving worthless. He couldn't find a single reference or a mention even in this tenth book. His prestigious Malfoy Library was proving to be nothing but a collection of rubbish books. He threw the book away with frustration, but immediately went and got it back and checked for any tears. His new habit of being very protective towards books was another trait picked from the bookworm.

He wondered how she was fairing. It had been two days since the traumatic episode. He had spent the two days completely scouring various books without any hint of sleep or rest. And the exhaustion was slowly taking over. He understood that if he continued he would gain nothing. Maybe a small kip would help. With that thought, he slumped on the couch and leaned his head on the back of it. He expected to fell into a deep sleep as soon as his head touched the cushions. Boy, was he wrong?

The deeply awaited rest evaded him. His eyes were hurting with exhaustion and his head felt like it was being stomped upon. He tried to move his neck and heard a series of cracks that relieved a bit of pressure acting there. He groaned at his clumsiness as he dropped the books that were haphazardly thrown around him as he tried to get up. He gave up and tried to summon a glass of water with his wand. He had not uttered a single word since that day. His throat seemed closed up and the command didn't come out. He cursed and strode to the kitchen. It felt like he was tumbling through his way to the kitchen. He filled the glass with water, took a sip and tried to clear his throat.

"Wow," Draco stretched the remaining parts of his body and massaged his shoulders trying to gain some kind of relief. But the intriguing rest was still far away. He took a glance at his reflection in the mirror on the wall. He was shocked to see a stranger in there. Mussed hair, blood shot eyes covered in black circles of exhaustion, and dry and parched lips greeted him.

"Fuck!" Draco exclaimed running his fingers through the hair. He needed a shower and then a full complete meal. It felt like ages he had food. Apparently few drinks and snacks didn't count as real food. He would not be able to accomplish a single thing in that state. He rushed into the bathroom for a quick shower.

When the hot spray hit his sore body Draco's thoughts shifted to the time he held Hermione in his hands. He wished he could remember their lovely chat and snogging sessions, but all that hit him was the image of limp Hermione in his arms. He scrubbed himself wondering how was she doing now? He hadn't found the courage to go and see her. The fear of gazing at her again in that way stopped him every time he encountered that thought. To stop those images he immersed in exploring his new discovery with regards to her. But maybe the time had to come confront her. Maybe she was waiting for him.

He didn't waste another minute when that particular idea hit him. He forgot about the food and gulped down a strong coffee to keep his thoughts straight. When he looked outside, it was getting dark, and Draco took that advantage to directly apparate behind Hermione's house.

His careful steps didn't make any sound as he climbed the steps. His door knock was answered by Jasmine with a lack of her usual cheer. She simply moved away without any offer of greeting and let Draco in. That should have been the first red flag but Draco still hoped. Jack was found nowhere around as Draco trudged towards the steps leading upstairs.

"Mr. Malfoy," Jane greeted him from Hermione's room.

But the still form of Hermione, on her bedding, made Draco speechless. She seemed to be in a restful sleep. He slumped down beside her taking her hand into his. When his eyes fell on her other hand, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Jane was fixing what looked like a water bottle. It was connected to Hermione's arm through a needle. He saw the water drip into the tube, drop by drop slowly moving into her body.

Sensing his confusion Jane explained. "Muggle contraption. It is a nutrition supplement, just to keep her hydrated." Draco nodded not exactly following.

"There was no change at all?" Draco inquired Jane.

"No."

"Where's Weasley?"

"He had been here since two days. But I guessed he was summoned urgently and had to leave. He left an hour ago." Jane answered still checking the muggle apparatus. "You look ghastly," and at that time Draco's stomach decided to embarrass him more by making a loud rumbling noise. "It seems you have rather neglected your hunger needs. I might have something in the kitchen." Jane moved without waiting for him.

"Oh! Hermione," Draco whispered placing a light kiss on her forehead.

Seeing her like this made Draco get further rooted into his resolve. He would find a way to restore her magical core. A wonderful person like her shouldn't be doomed to such a fate. He rubbed few stray hairs from her forehead and moved back. She didn't appear weak or fragile. Even after all this, she appeared rather composed.

He heard a small rustle near the door and turned his head in that direction. He saw Jack hovering there and gestured him to come inside.

Jack shook his head and pointed to Hermione. Draco understood his hesitation and joined him outside.

"Hey, buddy! How's it going?"

Jack nodded but didn't answer. "When is she going to wake up?"

"Soon". Draco didn't understand if he was assuring the boy or himself. "What are you doing up here? Haven't you got any school work?"

"I have a problem. But nobody is here to help." Jack said adding a little pout.

Draco chuckled and asked him why didn't he discuss with Jasmine.

"She's being mean. Whenever I ask her she tells me to solve it by my magical dreams."

Draco sighed. They had discussed this attitude of Jasmine after those revelations. He understood she felt left out and the little girl's mind hasn't quite envisaged the idea of some knowledge that couldn't be gained by books. He thought maybe she needed some time with her but he pondered a little talk with her, might help her gain some kind of perspective.

He gave Hermione another glance and nudged the boy downstairs. "Come on."

He heard some kind of rush from the kitchen and dining table and Jasmine was on one of the couches her head in a book. But Draco clearly saw her concentration was someplace else. He guided Jack to a nearby table and he moved to sit down beside the girl.

"Hello Jasmine," he greeted the girl bringing her out of her reverie.

"Draco! I didn't see you there," she muttered looking at him.

"Apparently. What is that you are reading?" He asked trying to take a peek at the book.

"Nothing," she said moving the book away from his reach.

"Is that a secret?"

"What? No. It is not your kind of book. It is not magical," she suddenly became defensive.

"What has that got to do with your book? Knowledge is wealth that can't be stolen. You can't deny me that right," Draco said with a smirk and took the book from her hand.

"Quite interesting. Sciences are something that always eluded me. You have to help me out here. What exactly are Thermodynamics?" Draco asked slightly scratching his head. He cast a sideward glance towards her and noticed that spark that was missing in her eyes in the recent past days.

"You see Draco. Here on this earth, as matter of fact on any part of the universe, various types of energies surround us. The beauty of it is that they can be interchanged from one into another. For example, you can change the electrical energy into heat and light and what not," Jasmine explained in her own eccentric way.

Draco, despite his exhaustion and tiredness, looked amused. She really was an amazing girl. She went on for quite some time explaining about various energies and how thermodynamics handles them. She really was quite intelligent for her age. It was quite a shame that beast of a man had fathered this sweet girl.

"So you are saying all this is possible? That you can convert any form of energy into another?"

"Not only that Draco, it can be used to power many new inventions."

"Wow, this is so much better. We can just apply these principles to many things and we can do wonders". Draco agreed. "I can say that this is almost better than magic."

Jasmine's face fell at Draco's last statement and she slumped back into her resigned attitude.

"Trust me, Jasmine. In the magical world, did you know they still use quills and ink pots? They haven't been able to adapt to the simple concept of a pencil, until now." Draco waited for her reaction. He was not disappointed when he saw a slight change in her demeanor. From the far corner of his eye, he saw Jack paying rapt attention to their conversation. "Having the power of magic made us all quite lazy, so we haven't adopted any new inventions." Now he had Jasmine's complete focus. "Believe me, muggles have always been most intelligent. That is one of the reasons that magic has to be hidden from them."

"Muggles?"

"People…," Draco waited to use an appropriate word to describe, "who are not burdened with the magic."

"Oh!" Jasmine sighed and whispered, "Like me." But before Draco could answer she asked again in a very timid voice, "So it is ok to not to have magic?"

"No honey, it is not ok. It is more than ok. You should feel lucky that you can be free from this."

"Really, you think so?"

"Absolutely! Just look at you. With this knowledge and understanding, you can achieve anything in the world. Nothing can stop you."

"Oh! Draco, I am so relieved," she jumped into his lap and hugged him tightly. Seeing this, Jack also took the opportunity to join them on the couch. The three of them sat like in that position for a while when Jasmine cleared her throat. "What's wrong with Hermione, Draco?" She turned her expectant eyes on him. "I heard Jane and Ron talking. He said that if Hermione hadn't lost her magic, she wouldn't have been like this. Is it true?"

Draco moved uncomfortably between them. He was seriously contemplating whether to tell them the truth or just to evade the whole topic, but when both children were looking at him for an answer he lost it. "Yes, the bloody magic itself had brought her into this. And if it hadn't been lost she would be with us arguing about your energy theories."

"Why did she lose it? Did somebody steal it from her?" This was from Jack and Draco put his face down rubbing his face. He didn't know what to answer. Should he tell them that Jasmine's father was the one who put her into this condition and his bitch of an aunt stole her capacity to live?

But he was saved when Jane chose that time to break up their little conversation. "That's enough. It is past your bedtime. Why don't you both get on with your before bedtime activities? I am sure Hermione would be very happy once she gets to know how properly behaved you were when she was not around," she chaperoned them to their rooms.

She was back in a minute, alone this time and brought Draco a bowl of a hearty soup. A strong aroma of wintry goodness invaded his nostrils. He thanked her for the gracious helping and took a spoonful. It tasted amazing to his tired body. He sat there sipping the soup elegantly while his mind wandered to his research. He thought of asking Tinky to procure some more books. But he thought it would be best if he went himself for checking exactly what he was looking for. Maybe he could check the Black Library or Hogwarts. Something should be there somewhere. He also had the task of talking to his mother and this may be the best time to convince her to face the reality. He could also suggest for outside help in the form of a therapy to assuage her. Yes, that should work out. He finished his meal as a plan slowly framed in his mind. He thanked Jane once again for the meal, bid a silent goodbye to Hermione and stepped into the night.

His destination was clear in his mind as he turned on the spot. He walked through the halls leading to the library. He was sure his arrival wouldn't go unnoticed, but he wanted to make the most of the time he had planned to spend in there. While he slowly walked through the aisles he thought that exhaustion as finally taken over him as a slight numb pain started in his chest. He accidentally rubbed over the spot trying to relieve the tension. His body felt like a tightly wound string. He was sure any slight amount more he would break.

"Master," the tiny squeak made him jump in mid step. "Sorry young master. Tinky is so excited to see you here. But why is master looking like that? Master had gone very sick. Tinky didn't take proper care of him. Tinky needs to be punished," the high pitch wails were hammering against Draco's ears.

"Tinky, stop. I am fine, just tired that's all," Draco tried through the wails.

"Should I fix some dinner for the young master. Tinky will make all his favorites."

Draco tried to stop saying he had already finished his dinner but stopped before the words came out. He understood the elf wouldn't understand his denial. "Yes, I would love some dessert bites."

The elf beamed and replied bowing graciously. "Tinky will get them in no time" and Tinky tried to apparate but Draco immediately caught hold of its tiny hand stopping him effectively.

"Tinky, don't inform my mother yet. I need some time on my own in here", he said pointing to the Library.

"Oh! Don't worry, young master, Mistress already knows. She is chatting with Mr. Zabini, when she noticed your arrival. They are on their way." The elf explained with pride not noticing his sudden distress.

Draco groaned realizing he had chosen not so perfect time for his research. "Could you stall them for a while. Tell them I need some time. Tell mother that I insisted." Draco gave extra caution knowing that his mother needed that.

"Of course young master, Tinky will see to it," the elf nodded and disapparated.

Draco released a breath and moved further into the aisles. He had been here last time, which was the time when Hermione confronted him and he had to rescue her before Potter discovered them.

A tiny shimmer of light caught his attention. It was no candlelight. It was coming from a corner he had hardly visited. But even then he didn't notice that light before. His steps automatically turned towards there. His drained mind might have been playing some tricks Draco thought as he glanced back at the place.

But that was no trick of the light, at the far end corner there sure was a glimmering ray of light. Now he was sure he had never seen that ripple of light at that corner.

It felt totally surreal standing there. How did he miss the thin veil that stood at one of the corners in his own house? He stretched his fingers to touch the fluttering veil, but his hand just seemed to pass through it without any hindrance. He gasped and drew his hand out. He jumped on his feet when he heard a pop just from beside him.

"Master, your dessert bites are here. Where do you want me to serve Master? Shall I arrange it near the reading tables?" Tinky exuberantly asked. The little thing seemed very happy that she was able to tend to his Master's wishes.

Draco still in a state of shock glanced at the elf and the plate in his hands. He asked in a trembling voice, "Tinky what is this?" He pointed to the dancing veil and asked.

"Master?" The elf asked curiously. "What is that you is asking about?"

"This veil? Tinky. Right here", Draco said gently pulling the elf by his hand.

"There is no veil Master, You is pointing to the wall", Tinky replied shying away from him.

"How can you not see it? It's right in front of you." Draco asked in an incredulous voice.

"Master, you is very tired. You need rest. It is a hallucination. I have been here for a very long time young Master. I know everything about this place", the elf explained.

The elf's words had thrown him into a self-doubt. Is it really not there? Was he hallucinating? He slowly walked back, his eyes still fixed on the veil. He turned to the elf and said, "Alright! You can set it up near the fireplace. I need a minute".

"Of course Master," the elf complied with hesitation but didn't force him.

"Tinky, don't let anyone come in yet," Draco confirmed his earlier assertion.

The elf nodded and disappeared through the aisles.

Draco turned his eyes to the veil again. There was something very intriguing about the veil that was for sure. He didn't care whether it was real or hallucination, he wanted to see what exactly is that. He didn't understand where his recklessness had come from, but a small hope that he may find something related to Hermione gave him the nudge to cross that barrier.

He finally took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Suppressing the dull throb coming from his chest, he took the plunge and entered the veil. An icy chill swept through him as Draco opened his eyes to see the mysteries the veil held within.

* * *

 **A/N : Sorry another cliffhanger. But I couldn't help myself. So any ideas what the veil is about? I love your input regarding all of that. Do let me know. Please R & R**

 **I have recently come across a documentary by Tom Felton called 'Superfans' on Youtube. It was really amazing.  
**


	21. Perception

**A/N: Thank you for all the support**

 **Myrddin Emrys The Third: Thank you so much, here it is the mystery about the veil**

 **pgoodrichboggs: Your review gave me an awesome idea. Thank you very much.**

 **White Bishop: I am absolutely floored by your review and I don't know where to begin. Your reviews probe me into new angles that could be established and explored. They have definitely raised my confidence levels and somehow made me extra cautious before posting a new idea. When I started with this idea, I didn't believe I would be able to put at least 50k words, but seeing its progression I am really thankful for the great support I am receiving from you. I think we both are on the same page with the idea of Ginny. I hope you appreciate my take on it. The philosophical thoughts you have touched on in your review are very thought-provoking, and also quite intimidating at the same time. I appreciate you sharing your thoughts. This is getting way longer, but I can't stress enough on the fact that I am so grateful for your review.**

 **Guest: Dimensional Portals are very intriguing. Definitely, something to think about. Thank you for your review.  
**

* * *

A fine thread

Perception

* * *

It looked like a tiny musty room, but definitely not one to be found in this grand Manor. The light in this place was dim compared to the library. He saw cobwebs dangling in the corners. The place appeared filthy and rats have taken permanent lodging around the corners. Now, Draco was sure he was hallucinating. It simply was not possible to have such a room in the prestigious Malfoy Manor. He turned back to see the veil in its place slightly fluttering. He shook his head and proceeded towards it.

"Are you the new head?" A croaky voice stopped him.

Draco got a severe whiplash at the sudden involuntary movement by his head, at the sound. He peered through the dim light to spot the source. He crinkled his eyes to see to the far ends of the room, "Who is it?" Draco yelled, his hand immediately going to his wand.

"Come on, boy. Just a little further," the voice continued.

Draco pulled his wand out and murmured, "Lumos," immediately filling the room with radiance. Now, Draco clearly saw where exactly the voice was coming from.

"Ha, Glorious! It had been such a long time I have experienced such brightness. Definitely affecting my eyes."

Draco approached the lone portrait hung at the corner. "Who are you?"

"What a waste of the prestigious Malfoy line!" The person in the portrait hissed. "Haven't you been taught any manners, boy? And put that thing away. Are you trying to take my eye out?"

Draco shook his head, and just out of curiosity, did what the person asked to, "My Apologies. I am Draco Lucius Malfoy. But I am not sure I have seen you before in the Manor? Pleased to meet you, sir." Draco asked giving the person a curious look. He definitely was a Malfoy. No one else would have that hair or such pointy features.

"Well, You are Lucius's boy aren't you? If you are here then what happened to that old git? Finally graced the clutches of death, rather than following a delirious madman?" He guffawed loudly at his own joke.

"No, He is in Azkaban," Draco explained slightly flustered that this person was insulting his father. Lucius may not have been the best of people, but he was his father.

"Azkaban?" The person almost shot out of the portrait. "How dare he spoil the Malfoy name? No one, I repeat, not a single person from our family either born or married into, had set their foot into that nasty place. How could he do this?"

"As you said following a delirious man did that to him," Draco replied.

"So you seem to have a good head on that shoulders if you have stayed away, from all that rubbish."

Draco unconsciously touched the place where the reminder of that madness lied and Draco chose not to answer.

"Although, I am terribly disappointed by the way you are carrying yourself. What in Merlin's name are you wearing? And what's with your hair? Don't you know the longer the hair, the more intimidating you are?" The person brandished his waist long platinum blond hair as stating a matter of fact.

Draco tried his best to stop the chuckle that was threatening to escape from his lips. "I agree," he replied. With that hair and still delicate features, the person closely resembled a very graceful woman more than an intimidating ancestor. "What is this place?" Draco asked diverting their discussion.

"Ah yes! This is the real wealth of Malfoy family," he said pointing to the room with a proud smile on his face. Draco looked around to take another look. "And I am the keeper of it. I am Nicholas Armand Malfoy. A Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Draco Lucius Malfoy."

Draco was confused, did he really mean the dangling cobwebs, rats pilfering the place or the dank musty smell was the real wealth. No, that must not be it. He turned to the man in the portrait who was still giving him a proud smile. He cleared his throat and asked, "Not to be disrespectful or anything, what exactly are you referring to? I don't see anything here that could be worth at all."

"You, foolish boy! The new generations and their arrogance, they don't deem books are worth. Don't underestimate the power of knowledge, you silly boy. It is as helpful as you want it to be and as dangerous you can turn it into."

"I know that. The reason I have said that, because I couldn't find any, in this room, except for those cobwebs and rats," Draco exclaimed.

"Oh! Yes, it seems the old age had crept up to me. I have forgotten their new place. Come here boy, and press the snake eye on my cane," the elder Malfoy from the portrait directed him. He emphasized the cane part by lifting it and directly placing in front of Draco's eyes.

Draco still feeling surreal about everything happening around him, looked at the sparkling green eye of the snake in the cane. But before he could touch it and press it, Nicholas pulled it back.

"Before that boy. This information is for your eyes only. It cannot be shared. I warned your father about this, but he didn't care. You see this is a very sacred place to us. I have been safeguarding this secret place, since my time. The books contain so many mysterious secrets of early magic. Did you see the veil, boy?"

Draco nodded mutely, still contemplating the words of his ancestor.

"Right, it can only be seen the current head of the Malfoy family and only he can enter this place."

"So you mean I am the head of my family now?"

"Of course, you are. Your father lost the respect of his ancestors when he entered that wretched place. I warned him to consider everything and not to jeopardize his family. He didn't care and took this knowledge to the madman. A fool, following somebody calling him a 'Lord'. A Malfoy will never bow to anyone." He huffed angrily and continued, "All of your ancestors contributed to the tremendous success of Malfoy name. Until your grand father and father came. Blots to the glorious name of Malfoy. Shame! a great shame."

Draco slowly started to understand the implications. "What did they do exactly?"

"Fools, they both were. Your father didn't heed my caution. This knowledge is very dangerous in wrong hands. He took the book that contained the information and gave it to a mad man. It was not returned back. That's why I took these new precautions. These books are safely behind me. But until you give your word that the information doesn't leave this room, I will not let you access it."

Draco contemplated for a minute. Now everything started to make sense. His father had himself given enough fodder to the dark lord to develop the curse that is currently eating away his life. So there is every chance that he might find important answers in here. His thoughts turned to his mother. He began to empathize with the poor woman. She, in her distraught state, had spent many days in the very same library trying to find a solution for him. Without a single ounce of awareness, that the information was in the same room but just out of her reach. His thoughts then turned to Hermione. Yes, the ever strong and unwavering Hermione could be saved, if he found just the right information.

"What are you waiting for?" Nicholas Malfoy's voice was growing impatient.

With a new determination in his heart, Draco stepped forward, "I promise."

"Good. Go on, boy. Bring the Malfoy name, back to its grandeur".

Draco smiled and pushed the sparkling serpent's eye. The portrait opened with a small creak, revealing a small door inside. With a small nudge, a knowledge that could save Hermione and he would be, with in his reach. But some how, the fact that she could be saved gave him contentment more than his own cure. As he opened the door, his glance fell on the ancient tomes neatly stacked inside. He ran his fingers over them as an immense respect started bubbling inside his heart.

"Take your time boy. You will be amazed just to know, to what levels magic could take us. We are not just pureblood in name; we are one of the earlier people who had manifested magic. Just don't get carried away," Nicholas Malfoy commented from the frame.

Draco smiled and gathered the nearest tome, which was sparkling ruby in color and slowly moved back. He looked around to find a spot to take a look at it. But it was really hard to find one in that place. He quickly cast a 'Scourgify' around and conjured a chair and a table, finally sitting down. He quickly thought of Hermione's bluebell flames and settled down as he cast one for himself. He gave a nod to the man in the portrait and delved into the volume. This was the first time he felt a bit of hope, calming his tired mind, after seeing Hermione in that way.

Draco woke up suddenly as a loud sound emanated in his surroundings. He rubbed the drool that got accumulated on the precious book and he stood up suddenly trying to rub it away.

"Leave it, boy, they are protected with an impervious charm." Nicholas let out an irritated sigh. "But I don't encourage using these books as pillows."

"What time is it?" Draco asked groggily.

"What would I know, I have been in this dank room for years. But I am sure you could just step out and find out easily," Nicholas Malfoy showed the way outside.

"Right," Draco cleared his throat and looked back at the book he slept on.

It might have been his third book since last night. The first two entailed how exactly people have started manifesting magic around them. He didn't exactly remember exactly what the third book detailed. It started with a history of witch hunting in the past years and that must have been where Draco fell asleep. Draco didn't deem it as interesting as the previous two. He tried closing the book but a small picture captured his attention. He peered trying to focus what exactly was that. It somehow looked familiar to his sleep-hazed mind. But the emerald hue and pointy-head suddenly sprung into his mind. It was that bloody needle. Draco came to his senses as if somebody hit him an icy water spray.

He quickly turned to the article related to the needle. But to his disappointment, there was not much information. They were cautioned to be wary of the tiny thing, as it would take away one's magic. Some notorious wizard stole it and nobody heard after that. He scratched his head and turned to his haughty ancestor.

"Do you have any information on this?" Draco approached the portrait and lifted the book.

Nicholas Malfoy adjusted his monocle and looked at it. "Oh! This one. It was some stupid Ministry venture that was undertaken by some misguided imbeciles. I am not sure exactly how they accomplished it. I guess it involved some menial elf magic. They built that atrocious thing to extract magic out of a person as a punishment. But fools didn't contemplate that it's going to be a disaster until a scandal broke out. When there was an increase in the number of mud-bloods that bred, they stopped using it. But I heard that a victim stole it soon after that. There were some weird tales that he became a haunted ghost in the same village where they sacrificed wizards and witches."

An unexplained exhilaration hit Draco. This may be the solution to Hermione's problem. Oh! How foolish he was. The solution was just with in reach all this time. But doubt gnawed at his mind. Was it really the solution? He can bet his damn life that she wouldn't accept the magic that was taken from somebody. But Draco's mind started churning. Will he be able to convince her? Definitely, problematic but he could employ some of his own house ways. He could work on it.

"Thank you." He gave a smile to the elderly wizard gleaming at him from the portrait and went back to the table.

He didn't know how the next few hours passed as he went on with his probing. He accidentally rubbed the spot near his chest where certain pressure had taken housing. But he was not in a mood to check what that is all about. Now, he had a solution to Hermione's problem, his search went on to look for his. The task appeared more hopeful this time. But slowly as he passed onto the next volume and further, his confidence started wavering, as he found nothing about the Infelix. Then he remembered that the old man said something about some books taken away.

He asked Nicholas Malfoy from his sitting place, "You said that my father had taken this knowledge outside."

"Yes, boy. Do you have a poor memory?"

"Right, were those books returned?"

'Unfortunately, no! That's why I had to take extra precautions with those," the elder man said pointing to the stack of the books on the table.

"Do you know anything about the Infelix curse?" Draco asked pointedly, his impatience taking the better out of him.

"The curse? Well, I remember it was in one of the books. Didn't you find it?" When Draco shook his head, "I guess then that was the book missing. But why are you looking for that curse? It's fairly innocent."

"The curse may be innocent, but that madman my father followed had alloyed it into another dangerous one of his," Draco grumbled.

"Oh! That would make sense. Why are you, upset boy?"

"Nothing! Um, some of my friends were affected by that," Draco mumbled not courageous enough to claim that he himself was a victim of that.

"Oh! I hope there had been much help for you here. But don't lose heart, boy. Sometimes you will find answers in the least expected place. You are a Malfoy and you are going to win what you wish for," Nicholas Malfoy encouraged him in his own way but unconsciously gave Draco the last bit of hope.

"I guess so. But thank you for everything," he earnestly conveyed his gratitude.

"Nonsense. Cut all that pish posh. We are family." Draco turned and carried all the books into the door neatly arranging them. "This is where we part Draco Lucius Malfoy. Bear the honorable pride of being a Malfoy, and bring back its former glory. And do pay this room a few visits. Don't neglect the wealth and try to add some of your own to it."

Draco smiled and took a bow and proceeded towards the veil silently passing its barrier.

Once again he stood amidst the enormous amounts of books. But before he could adjust to the new light there was a sudden pop just beside him.

"Young Master," the elf proclaimed in a high-pitched squeak.

"Tinky, slowly," Draco said covering his ears.

"Master had vanished into the thin air. Mistress was terribly worried. Tinky had gone to check Master's cottage but he was not there too."

"Everything's fine now. Where's moth…?" His question was answered immediately when Narcissa rushed to him at the same moment.

"Draco, Where did you go? How irresponsible of you? For one minute you come to the manor and in the next minute, you leave. Since yesterday, Tinky and I have scouting different places, looking for you." His mother reprimanded him for his uncouthness. But Draco was looking mesmerized, as his mother was standing just before the veil totally unaware of its presence.

He gulped and turned his attention to her, "You have to excuse my clumsiness, mother. I had to go on an urgent errand." He explained scratching the back of his neck wondering that he had been in there for a whole day.

"What could be that urgent that you didn't have a single moment to wish your mother?"

"Well, I had to go to Hermione," Draco said looking at her with a smirk.

Narcissa immediately had the intended reaction. "Of course, Draco. That would definitely take the precedence. I just wished you had come to me before you apparated away."

"I am sorry, mother. I will keep that in mind."

"Very well. By the way, Blaise was here yesterday and he wished to talk to you. Draco, make sure you have enough time to meet your friends, the next time you are here. I am sure it will be a great change for you."

"I will think about it," Draco assured her.

"I hope you could join me for dinner. It's been a long time."

"Sure, mother. I would love to do that."

Narcissa beamed and turned to the elf. "Tinky prepare an excellent feast, including all of Draco's favorites,"

"Of course, Mistress. Tinky is excited to do that," the elf declared. The elf tried to disapparate but Draco narrowed his eyes at him gesturing him to wait. The elf stayed in the spot wondering why his master ordered him to wait.

"Mother, I will join you soon," Draco said ushering Narcissa out of the Library. Once she was out of the Library Draco turned to the elf and beckoned him to come closer as he sat down on the nearest armchair.

The elf approached timidly and squeaked, "Master."

"Tinky! Listen to me very carefully and you are going to promise me that this information will not be shared with anybody."

"Of course, Master, Anything Master. Tinky lives to serve the young master of the Malfoy family."

"I trust you remain true to your word after I have asked you what exactly I am looking for," Draco sat back leaning on the chair with both of his hands on the armrests and crossing his legs at the knees. He was finally looking like the authoritative Malfoy head of the family.

"Any thing for the master," the elf bowed.

Draco gave the elf a contemplative nod and cleared his throat. He bent his head and whispered, "Good. Now, get me that green needle that takes away the magic."


	22. Request

**A/N: Thank you all for your great support.**

 **pgoodrichboggs: Thanks for your review and amazing suggestions. I will definitely keep them in mind. You really have an amazing imagination. Thanks for sharing your thoughts.**

 **Myrddin Emrys The Third: Thank you so much for your review. Well, we just have to wait and see.**

 **Green Eyed Lana Lee: I am really sorry for your broken heart. But hopefully, it will get better. Thanks a bunch for sharing your thoughts.**

 **White Bishop: Your varied insights never stop to amaze me. Wow, the idea you have shared, about the Malfoy family is really intriguing. I believe that everybody's insecurities and vacillations are where their scares are borne from. Although the methods they chose to act on regarding them is the main concern. But it is a very genuine thought, I am glad you shared it with me. I hope you feel better soon. I am extremely grateful for your reviews and feel very fortunate to get your critique on them. But please don't feel compelled to do that immediately. Your health should always come first. As you have so kindly mentioned about my ridiculously long Author notes ;) I will try to keep the length curtailed.**

* * *

A fine thread

Request

* * *

"Draco, so nice of you to join me this evening. Thank you for indulging your mother," Narcissa beamed when Draco bent down to kiss her cheek in greeting.

"I am sorry, mother. It took me a while," Draco said offering his hand to his mother to escort her to dinner that evening.

"It's quite alright, Draco. I trust you had success in what ever you wanted to do," she took her son's offered hand, slowly falling into step beside him.

"I've to just wait and see," Draco said his stare wandering around.

"Good. I am sure the fruition will be yours."

"How have you been, mother?" Draco tried to move the discussion towards her.

"I have never been better, Draco. You will be rid of that curse in no time and your father will be out of Azkaban soon. What more could I want? We can be the family we always wanted to be and experience the contentment," Narcissa tried to contain her happiness.

Draco sighed and tried to put in, his own argument regarding that. But they were almost into the dining area and he chose to keep quiet until they had a little time to themselves. He led her to her chair and he chose the seat at the head of the table.

Narcissa proudly beamed at his actions and swiped a tear. "I have been waiting to see you like this," she gathered his hand into hers and held it tight.

Draco just gave her a troubled smile and gently pulled his hand back. The elves hurriedly served the first course of their meal and both of them started with their appetizers.

Draco had always enjoyed the food prepared by Malfoy elves, but he never paid attention to the dish and its ingredients. He relished the taste of the Spinach, Pea, and Feta salad glorified by a generous dressing of powdered dragon scales.

Narcissa directed them to serve the main course of the evening. The elves proudly presented Draco's favorite dish, the Foie Gras.

"That's wonderful. Great job. You could manage this with in such a short notice," she praised the elves for their effort as she missed the expression on her son's face. But when her eyes got settled on her son's troubled face, she asked, "What's wrong?"

He put the fork down and looked at his mother. "I am not sure." His fingers were absent-mindedly twiddling the knife.

"Something's bothering you Draco?"

Draco cleared his throat and gently removed his mother's grip on his hand and directed her towards her plate. He picked his knife and slowly observed how the knife smoothly cut through the meat. He stuck the fork in the piece and stared at the piece twirling it around. He slowly put it in his mouth and closed his eyes.

"Now you are scaring me Draco," Narcissa exclaimed.

"Do you know how Foie Gras is produced?"

"What did you take me for Draco? I have never bothered myself about any pathetic Elfish chores," Narcissa huffed angrily.

"Pity," Draco exclaimed elegantly slicing another sliver.

Narcissa narrowed her eyes at him but didn't speak.

"I recently learned about the way they are developed. A duckling is separated from its mother and force-fed food through a metal tube until their liver is bursting out with fat. Then they are harvested for their livers and that is what we are eating."

Narcissa cringed at those words. She put down her silverware and pushed the plate away. But Draco remained stoic still cutting another piece.

"Must you discuss those things now, Draco? Tell me about Ms. Granger."

Draco let a smile creep up his face. He was very close to providing a permanent solution to her problem. "She's good." At his mother's waiting glance he continued. "She is conducting some tests to see how exactly the curse is progressing. She believes she is onto something."

"Perfect. From what I heard from Harry, she is bound to be successful. Oh! I can't wait for you to return to the manor, hopefully with her."

Draco harrumphed and looked directly at her, "Potter came to my cottage."

Narcissa startled at the sudden change of the subject. "I didn't mention anything about Ms. Granger to Harry."

"I know you wouldn't. I wasn't worried about that. You surely know."

"Then, what are you trying to say Draco?"

"He noticed you were acting differently," Draco said looking down at his plate. "You didn't mention about me to Father."

"I reckoned there is no need for that. You will be all better before he is back from that hellhole."

Draco gently rose from his chair and sat down on the floor on his knees beside Narcissa's chair. He took her hands into his and spoke to her. "Mother, sometimes even after our best efforts, we can't change the destiny." Narcissa was staring into his Draco's face as he continued. "There is every chance that we may not find the cure. Hermione and I are trying our best, but time is not on our side."

Narcissa's hands fell into Draco's lap as her eyes began to swell. "No," a tiny whisper escaped her lips while her face turned ghostly white.

"I didn't mean to incite this pain. I am just asking you to think practically. You have an incredible life, in front of you. Just don't dally it for the sake of me."

"Draco, my dragon, you are everything to me. I will do anything to get you back."

"It is not in your hands or anybody else's for that matter. Voldemort just used us like the ducks bred for Foie Gras. He goaded us with the nonsense of Pureblood and when we were foolish enough to trust him like Geese, he sacrificed us." Narcissa was staring at him with a horrified expression. "Yes mother, I called him Voldemort. He's nothing but a stealing, conniving, and demonic bastard."

"Draco, darling, don't give up, my love. We will definitely find something." Narcissa engulfed him into a hug and rubbed his back. Draco grooved into the crook of her neck as he used to do as a child, seeking the same comfort.

"Mother, please. You are really making it difficult. Don't you want me to spend whatever time I have in peace? Please try to understand, it is really painful to see you like this. Just the thought of how you are going to be when I am gone is troubling me enough."

"Oh! Draco," Narcissa started but Draco cut her off.

"Just let me have some peace in this life," Draco said turning on his heel without giving another chance for her to stop him. He was seated on his chair in the next minute leaving Narcissa standing in her spot tears frozen in her eyes. Draco tried to resume his dinner but couldn't pick up the fork. He sensed the chair movement next to him after a while, indicating that his mother had resumed her place. Draco looked at her but was quite shocked to find she wasn't crying anymore. But instead, she went back to the Imperial pureblood façade she usually put up for the guests. "Mother?"

"I understand," she stated primly. "If that's your wish, I'll comply. But I have a request of my own."

"Anything, mother," Draco spoke with an earnest feeling.

"You are the last of our line. I don't wish the line should end with you. We need an heir," she expressed solemnly.

"Mother, that shouldn't be a problem. Father's going to be home soon. Though I am a bit unhappy that I might not be around to look after my brother or a sister, I will be contented, that Malfoy line wouldn't end with me," Draco added with a smirk.

Narcissa let out a mirthless chuckle and turned to him, "Draco! You are shameless." But the laughter died out in the next moment. "You know what I am referring to."

"Yes, I know. You are asking me to destroy a girl's life and leave her with the burden of a child born from a loveless relationship."

"Surely not. The child would be a Malfoy. They would be the pupil of my eye. The baby will be a part of you, Draco. Please think about it," Narcissa pleaded. "Give me your word and I promise you that I will," she gulped trying to swallow the words, "try to accept the fate."

"What you are asking me is beyond me, Mother? But let me make one thing very clear. I am not going to force this fate, on any girl. Any child of mine, if born, would be out of love."

"I am not saying about any other girl. I am talking about Ms. Granger," Narcissa said with a smirk of her own. "Are you not in love with her."

Draco wanted to shout 'No' at the top of his voice, but the words got stuck in his throat. He fidgeted trying to loosen his shirt at the collar.

"I thought so. I have seen how you talk about her and your mere actions state that she had already captured your heart. I am sure, she would feel the same way about you, my dragon. If not, why would she be going out of her way and helping you " She gave him a calculating glance and called out, "Tinky!"

Draco let out a cryptic laugh trying not to say that she was a bleeding heart and if a fucking Death Eater came to her in redemption she would help him.

Another tiny elf, definitely not Tinky popped beside her. "Where is Tinky?"

Narcissa said, "Tinky is away on Master's request," the new elf said pointing his head to Draco. "You can tell me, Mistress, what you want."

Narcissa burrowed her eyebrows and turned to Draco, but he still seemed to think about what Narcissa said. "I think we are ready for our dessert."

"Of course, Mistress," the elf snapped its fingers vanishing their plates and replacing them a with a delicious dessert, the traditional English trifle, another favorite of Draco's.

"Mother," Draco started but Narcissa stopped him.

"No Draco, no more discussion." She took a dainty spoonful into her mouth and relished the taste. "We don't want this lovely thing to go to waste."

Later after their tumultuous dinner, Draco escorted his mother to her rooms. He gave her a kiss on her cheek as she clung tightly to him. "Will you be here, when I wake up?" Draco stayed silent, but Narcissa hugged even tighter very wary about her vulnerability. "Think about what I said," she squeezed his arm and vanished into her rooms.

Draco stayed on the outside of his mother's rooms for some time thinking about her words. Well, not the heir part but the heart part. Is she right, had he fallen, that badly? Were his actions clearly professing his love for her? It can't be. He might have felt extremely happy when he found about her cure, even if he didn't find any, for himself. But that couldn't be it, right? Love had been always mysterious to him. So he wasn't sure he would be able to identify love, even when if it was dancing in front of his face.

Draco shook his head to clear the stray thoughts and picked his next destination. He indeed needed a good night of sleep to take in all the new information and he would be ready when Tinky brought him that needle. He didn't understand why the elf requested such a long time to get one little needle. But the most important part was, he was able to secure the little elf's word that he would be bringing that needle to him.

He felt the pressure of apparition as his destination materialized in front of him. But he felt befuddled as he was in front of Hermione's place instead of his own bedroom. He chuckled as he recognized that he had mistakenly selected his comfort place as her house and not his. He thought of going back to his place thinking it would be rude to disturb them at this hour. But his feet didn't move as a flicker of hope, that she might be awake made him step towards the door, automatically.

But to his luck, the door opened immediately after the first knock, as if they had been expecting him.

"Jane," Draco politely addressed the tired woman.

"Mr. Malfoy," she said in a tired tone.

"Wrong time?" Draco asked stepping inside the home.

"I wouldn't say that. In fact, you are precisely at the right time. She woke up this morning. She seems quite stable. In fact better than the past times," Jane said in a happy note.

Draco's eyes lit up and his feet moved towards the stairs, on their own.

"Mr. Weasley had arrived in the evening," Jane called out to him.

Draco threw her an 'I don't care' look and proceeded as he swiftly as he could, across the steps. But he stopped just right there in front of the door as he heard her muffled cry.

"I can't Ron."

"Bloody hell! Hermione. You are in no way helping him." Draco heard Weasley's voice break her barriers. "Please Hermione, I didn't mean to hurt you. I am just trying to understand." Draco heard Weasley's plea.

Nobody spoke for the next few minutes and Draco fidgeted with the idea of slowly retreating back.

"Ron, I am truly grateful for all the concern, but I would just like to be alone for some time." Hermione's voice sounded a bit weak but it had a note of finality to it.

"Don't push me away, Hermione. My teaspoonful of emotional range couldn't comprehend everything."

Draco heard her gentle laughter and then her words. "You know, I am not doing that. I just feel tired." Draco heard a light ruffle of blankets followed by a thud of steps heading towards the door. A second later a rumpled looking Ron Weasley entered Draco's vision. Draco knotted his eyebrows looking at his Auror uniform. He had never seen him like that before. Ron might have passed Draco without a glance but his distinctive platinum blond hair caught his sight and stopped him. Draco was still looking at him with a confused look.

"Malfoy," Ron whispered. At Draco's nod, he continued, "I think, she wants to rest." Ron said moving forward towards the steps. Ron looked back at him and continued with his whisper, "Meet me downstairs. I have some thing very important to discuss." He didn't wait for Draco's reply, as his sturdy steps took him down the stairs.

Draco contemplated whether to follow him, but a sudden call from inside made the decision from him.

"Draco," a voice that had created a plethora of new emotions in him in the recent times rang in his ears. He didn't think otherwise, as he nudged the door open.

She was still lying in the bed her face turned to the other side, but with the free hand, that wasn't tucked under her cheek, she patted the space beside her on the bed. His steps were nimble on the bare floor. Instead of the place she just pointed, Draco circumvented the bedding and knelt down to face her. Her eyes were closed but Draco saw the tear stains from them. He scowled thinking about Weasley and his tact or lack of it. He traced her cheeks with his fingers and murmured, "How did you know I was there?"

She smiled without opening her eyes and replied taking the hand that was tracing her face to her lips kissing his fingertips. "I just did."

Draco chuckled, bent to replace the fingers, by his lips and whispered against them, "Liar."

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "You are right. I heard Ron whispering," she said trying to lift her body up.

"Stay," Draco said lightly pushing her back. "I just wanted to see you. I will be on my way."

"Sorry for scaring you like that," Hermione said leaning into her pillow.

"You can't scare me, Hermione, I am not like your friends."

"I know, you were not scared at all, just utterly terrified," Hermione said bursting out into laughter.

Draco couldn't help but let a smile gather onto his face. "You looked like you were trying to swallow a shark, Granger." He said poking her nose. "Why did that happen?

"Not a clue, Draco. That was a first time. But I felt great after waking up this time. Don't know I might be getting better or worse," she said muttering the last word under her breath.

Draco was clearly troubled after her little explanation and sincerely hoping her first guess should be correct, he tried to divert her from that melancholic mood. "What was that all about?" Draco said pointing in the direction of the door.

"Ron?" Hermione asked. When Draco nodded she pulled him to her side and burrowed into his chest. "Nothing." He didn't say anything but waited for her to initiate. She stayed quiet but after that Draco heard her light sniffling, "Ron had run into Harry." Draco kept running his fingers through her hair trying to keep her calm. "Ron claims Harry is not the same person anymore."

"And why is that?"

"I don't know Draco. I am worried about him. He was the main reason I tried to get away from all this."

"Why?" Draco pressed on.

"What do you mean, why? I didn't want him to get hurt. I know Harry will blame himself, and he would be devastated if he learns about my condition."

"I understand what you are saying, Hermione."

"Thanks, Draco. Ron just went on saying that I should at least meet Harry. But I know you would understand," she said further seeking his comfort.

"So when you know what you did was for his own good, what is it that got you this much worried?"

"I don't know," she gave a nervous glance. "Ron says Harry is not even thinking about getting married until he found me. That scares me, Draco. He still believes in me. I just hoped he would hate me for what I did and move on."

"Well, you know Potter more than anyone, Hermione. What do you think happened?"

She did not answer him but posed a question he was not prepared for. "Why did you leave Draco?"

"My reasons are not as noble as you, Hermione." He hid his surprise but did not elaborate. "I just wanted to get away from all the fuss. It was just getting way over my head. The only person I was worried about, was my mother but I guess subconsciously I let an inkling for her to reach me, through Tinky." Draco answered her unposed question. He understood that Hermione just wanted to know if he was feeling guilty about leaving others behind. Draco looked down to see her face. He saw the guilt she was trying to hide from a very long time. He saw the hurt behind those guileless eyes. He bent down kissed her eyelids, "Hermione, it is alright. You haven't done anything, wrong love. I understand that you were just protecting him, but are you sure he does too?"

She lowered her sight, her fingers fidgeting with his shirt, "I don't know. I don't think so."

"What did Weasley say?"

"Ron said Harry met him after a long time. I didn't even know they were distant for all these times. Unknowingly I have split our friendship. I expected they both would be sticking together but I didn't anticipate that I was just ripping them apart."

"Are you thinking about what Weasley said?"

"I am scared Draco, I can't face Harry. I can't do what Ron is expecting me to."

"What are you scared of Hermione? They are your friends. That's what they do, They just accept you however you are, you just need to give them a chance. They can amaze us in ways you can't even imagine. You followed Potter to the end. Don't you think you need to give him an opportunity to do something for you? Trust me, Hermione, they don't care for your reasons and they would just be happy that you are back. We may not be like your Gryffindor best buddies but in Slytherin once a friendship is forged, it is for life. Do you know Blaise handles Malfoy industries now, just because I asked him?" At Hermione's shocked glance he chuckled and continued. "You don't change or forget friends just because they have disappeared from our lives for a while. But I can't imagine how your Gryffindor minds work," he took her terrified face into his hands and kissed her.

"Gryffindors are better at everything Draco. We can kick your arses in anything," she hinted with a smile.

"That's the age old debate, the one whose answer had evaded many scholars." He lifted her chin with his finger and spoke to her in a soothing voice. "Give Potter a chance. Give him some of your time. Let him talk to you. Let yourself enjoy those moments once again before it is too late. Give the boy-who-lived a chance to forgive you. Give him a closure, Hermione. If anybody needs that, that would be him."

"You think so," she asked the question lingering in her eyes.

"Now, go back to your rest. I am coming back from the Manor. I have some interesting information to share with you." He tried to get up from the bed, planning to retire to his cottage.

But as he moved forward her hand stopped his. When he turned back she was looking at him expectantly. "Stay," she whispered. When Draco was conflicting with his own mind, she added, "Please".

Draco couldn't deny her earnest request. "So eager to get me into your bed, Hermione. Who am I to deny a girl?" He said with a wink taking the place she had made for him. He closed his eyes relishing the warmth and embrace. He maneuvered his head to give her a warming good night kiss. This was his chance to rest after a very exhausting tirade of events. The sleep pushed down his eyelids but his sight caught on the pensive look on her face. He knew she would take a wise decision. With the contentment, he got slowly lulled into sleep totally forgetting Ron's request and ignoring the dull pain that had been slowly stabbing his chest.


	23. Meeting

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the follows and favorites**

 **Myrddin Emrys The Third: May be she will listen this time. Thank you so much for your review.**

 **pgoodrichboggs: First of all you have to excuse me for not answering one of your questions few chapters back about the kids' resemblances. I didn't know how I missed it. Jack was supposed to be the son of a girl who looked very similar to Lily Potter. My intention was to draw those references. As for Jasmine, her inquisitive nature was similar to Hermione but there was no physical resemblance. Coming to Narcissa as you said her grief, denial and her fear for her family is not making her think straight. Thanks for continuous support and review.**

 **White Bishop: I am sorry I made you feel sad, but I guess we are approaching that part of the story where everything comes together. So please bear with me. Yes, I agree with you that presence of Lucius would have created more impact. I understand about what you said familial interactions, I am glad you appreciate it. I will definitely consider validating Narcissa's options for suggesting the idea. Thanks for suggesting it. That is so nice of you for saying such kind words. I am extremely happy that my story had garnered the attention of at least 125 people and very grateful that I get such kind beautiful reviews from at least 3 people every chapter. But definitely, a little more couldn't hurt. I trust you feel well soon. Thank you so much again for your time and energy and for an amazing review. You definitely are the best.**

 **Guest: I know what you are saying, but Draco is in a real pickle. Let's see how he is going to handle everything. Thanks for your review.**

 **Sorry for the longer notes.**

* * *

A fine thread

Meeting

* * *

Ron was furiously rubbing his hands. He had warned that bloody ferret to come down to discuss. The whole new fiasco as the ministry had taken a big toll on all of them. If not for Hermione he would have been still there. But he couldn't stop himself from coming here as soon as, he was made aware that she had woken up.

She told him about her need of rest, he understood that, but what was Malfoy doing there for this long? He waited 10 minutes, 20 minutes and now it was almost approaching half an hour. What, the bloody hell, was holding him up there? His frustration was reaching new limits as the exhaustion caught up with him. In that restless state, he started pacing the room in long strides. Soon, he was brought out of his stupor by a loud thud and a painful wince when he banged his knee against the tea table. He immediately gazed upward, hoping his little stint hadn't disturbed Hermione. He also hoped may be he could have caught the attention of the blond git. But the only person that came to his rescue was the kind, old lady.

"Are you alright, Mr. Weasley," she asked with a concern filled voice.

"I am good. Sorry about that. I hope I didn't disturb anybody," he grunted through the pain.

"Why don't you head back Mr. Weasley? She seems to be doing well for now. Did Mr. Malfoy leave?"

"No, he is still up there," pointed Ron.

"Oh! Then there is absolutely no need to worry. She is in safe hands." she said moving back to her room.

But her words caused a hesitation in Ron's mind. What does she mean by safe hands? He scratched his head but his frustrated state of mind didn't provide any viable answer. He had enough. If Hermione could sleep through his crash, a little intrusion wouldn't hurt. He slowly climbed up the stairs taking extra caution with his steps. By the time he reached the door, he saw that it was not locked. He gave it a gentle push and entered.

There she was sleeping like a baby basking in the moonlight peeking through the window. Ron felt a tug in his heart, seeing her in that state and he couldn't help but let a smile lift up the corners of his mouth. Then slowly his gaze moved to the arms encircling her. Then the realization dawned on him, knowing exactly to whom those arms belonged to.

A wave of unmitigated anger had washed over him. He moved towards the other side with every intention of yanking the ferret out of the bed by his hair. How dare he thought of about sharing her bed? Oh! It would be so easy to hex the hair off his big head. As his fingers curled at the collar of his shirt, something else had caught Ron's attention. Between their bodies, Ron's eyes fell upon their entwined hands.

The way they held their bodies close together, shocked Ron and stalled him before he proceeded with his planned action. Hermione, the ever compassionate, spokesperson for the unprivileged and a proud Gryffindor was leaning into him as if he was the only support she needed to survive. Ron hadn't seen her like this even on the day where she was mercilessly tortured. She looked vulnerable and weak. Ron's heart sank into his gut, looking at her like this. When Ron's face turned to Draco, he was shocked to see his expression, which was nothing but tranquility. One of his hands gathered Hermione into him while his other held her palm.

Ron moved the hand that was clutching Malfoy's shirt to Hermione's face and caressed her cheek. She didn't flinch at his touch nor did Malfoy at his ministrations. Ron was thunderstruck staring at them. He slowly moved back trying to validate his initial thoughts about Draco Malfoy embracing Hermione Granger.

* * *

The Auror office was bustling with people. The higher activity in the vicinity added to the tension already building in Harry Potter's mind. His eyes were scanning the various pieces of documents spread out in front of him. A few Muggle pictures stapled on the folder didn't prove helpful as the image of the hooded person didn't show his face and without that, they didn't have a lead.

He took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was stuck and had been in that position since the past two days. He stood up and lifted the robes hanging from his chair and draped them over his shoulders. He marched out of his cabin and glanced at the one that is at the end of the hall. He rarely came here these days, but now he needed him. The door wasn't open. He frowned and tried to turn the knob but it didn't budge. That meant he hadn't come. He checked his battered yet precious pocket watch, an unforgettable memento from the Weasleys for his seventeenth birthday. It was mid morning and the cabin was still empty. He pursed his lips and called out to the next person he found behind a desk just outside of Ron's cabin.

"Ron isn't in, yet?"

"I haven't seen him since morning, Potter," the person replied without lifting his head from the papers he was screening through.

"Do you know if he had any success in his plans," Harry continued.

"Not that I am aware of," the person continued with his perusal not even bothering to look at the asking person's face.

"Erm, right. I'll be in my office, will you let Ron know that I came by?" Harry asked trying to shy away from that place. The person didn't even bother to reply. Harry understood why people started to give these kinds of reactions. His recent failure weighed heavily on his status, in the department.

"I believe, the boy-who-brought-peace back to this fucking place asked you a question," growled a voice from behind Harry making the person in front of the desk jump in his seat.

Harry looked around to see the person who that voice belonged to and broke into a smile, "Ron."

But Ron's angry gaze was locked onto the person behind the desk. "I believe you owe him an answer," he said gripping the desk tightly making the things on top of it, rattle.

"Ron, leave him," Harry urged Ron into his cabin. Once they are inside, he locked it and released his hand. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing. What are you doing here this early?" Ron asked slowly taking his outer robes and dropping them onto the nearest chair.

Harry observed his tired face and bloodshot eyes. "Actually I came in to take a look at the plans you have designed. If that's alright?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be alright?" He said shuffling through the bunch of papers lying on the top of his table. After a minute he came up with a few sheets and gave them to Harry, "here."

"Great," Harry said delving into them directly. "Seems good. I hope these work."

"Yes, I know. Every minute that fucker escapes, we are inching further closer to the danger," Ron said leaning back in his chair.

"A funny way you have drawn up these charts," Harry said going through the plan details reminiscing the way, how meticulous they appeared.

"It's hard not to pick up some mannerisms after staying close for so many years," Ron said slowly closing his eyes.

"I used to cringe whenever she dumped those charts on us. Do you remember those study schedules she used to draw for us? I wish for one now, so badly," Harry asked slowly as his eyes glazed over.

Ron shot up from his chair and looked at Harry. "Harry, mate! You need to stop thinking about her. I know we all miss her, but you have to give it up."

"Ron, how can you even say that? She might be out there, waiting for us and with this new development, we need to be extra careful. We already know how dangerous he is." He shot up from his chair and inched towards the door, ready to storm out. "You know he holds a grudge against her. If you want to give up on her, go ahead. I can't stop you."

"Harry, you know that's not what I meant", Ron grabbed Harry's hand and stopped him. At the same moment, a small paper airplane shot straight into Harry face from the open window in Ron's cabin.

"Aah!" Harry yelled, pulling the thing out of his face. It slowly turned into an envelope in his hands. It was addressed to him. He glanced at Ron only then noticed his tensed face. He turned around to see who sent it, but there was no sender's name. Harry tried to open it, but Ron stopped it.

"Perform an anti-curse charm, mate. You can't be enough careful these days," Ron encouraged him.

Harry bit his lip. Of course! How could he be that careless? The department had adopted a new series of instant checks for different kinds of jinxes, hexes, and curses. He quickly performed the required tests and was satisfied with the results. There was just a concealing spell intended to be decrypted only by the recipient, "Who do you think, sent this?"

"Why bother to make any guesses when we are about to open it?" Ron encouraged as his eyes narrowed in speculation.

"Right," Harry said momentarily forgetting about the spat they were just about to have. But as he opened the little parchment tucked inside the envelope all the color left his face. His fingers trembled as he took in the neat script that graced the little parchment. The elegant calligraphy that adorned those tiny letters was so familiar. The voice that usually accompanied the little notes was not heard for so long. But Harry Potter knew very well whom it belonged to, even after this long.

 _Meet me Harry, my place_

He dropped the parchment and headed outside hurriedly ignoring the yelling Ron, behind.

He was outside the ministry in few minutes. Harry was sure she meant her parents' place. But he had been there, quite a few times before, and never once caught a glimpse of her. Was she staying there? He apparated just outside of her childhood home with all the questions swirling in his mind.

He hesitantly opened the creaking gate and entered the compound. Was it a ruse to attack him? But Harry's mind was far from it. It was the first clue about her after this long. It was a letter from her that was for sure, but if she was captured and was forced to write a letter like that. No, he cut that thought, Hermione would definitely leave some clues if that had been the case. This genuinely was her effort. So with some clarity, he knocked the door. But to his surprise, the door gave in without much effort.

"Hermione," he called when a surreptitious smile dancing on his face, as he entered the house. The house definitely looked abandoned but he stopped in his step as he caught the sight of a person he least expected.

"Malfoy, What the hell are you doing here?" Harry said as he raised his wand.

"Hello to you too, Potter. Fancy, seeing you here."

"What's the meaning of this? Why are you here?" Harry threatened as he took in the sight of the blond. He looked pale, well, paler than usual and his face looked tired, he was about to ask what exactly was happening then he heard the creak of the unused gate again.

"That must be our second visitor," he said Ron Weasley hurried into the living room. "Hello Weasley," Draco asked.

Ron nodded and turned to Harry who was looking at him with a heightened confusion. "You okay, Harry?" When Harry acknowledged him he asked Draco, "Where is Hermione?"

Harry was now totally left confused. "Why the hell are you asking him, Ron? What would he know about her?" Harry asked Ron.

"Uh… Nothing. I was just wondering if he was here, he might have known something," mumbled Ron, his eyes searching something on the dusty floor.

Harry was still looking at both of them with confusion. "I got a letter from Hermione asking me to meet her here. Do you have anything to with that?" Harry asked Draco, looking directly at his face.

"May be," Draco replied examining his nails.

"I swear Malfoy, I am going to rip out that hair of yours if you don't give me an answer in the next 30 seconds," Harry lunged at Draco while Ron fruitlessly tried to pull him back.

"Harry, calm down. He is just provoking you," Ron said as his mutinous glare concentrated on Draco.

"Weasley, you might want to control your boyfriend before he does too much damage," Draco warned.

"Harry, we need to talk," Ron said dragging Harry to a corner giving Draco a surreptitious glance.

"Weasley, don't," Draco followed. "Give her a chance."

"But," Ron mumbled trying to find right words.

"I know. Let them deal with the consequences," Draco said. "You coming?"

"Not right now. But soon," Ron vocalized his fears and turned to Harry, whose face was contorted in anger. Harry knew something major was happening and he was totally unaware of it. Before he voiced his fury Ron squeezed his shoulder. "Try to keep an open mind. Remember just one thing. What ever she did, it was for you." He released his shoulder and took a few steps back.

Before Harry could contemplate what was happening he felt the sudden pressure of apparition squeezing him from all sides. He opened his eyes and trying to get adjusted to the sight in front of him. He knew where he just landed. He had been in that place not long ago when he confronted Malfoy about the violations. So why did he bring him here again? What had Hermione got to do with all that? But he found the answer to all his questions on the couch, in front of him.

"Hermione", Harry gasped as he was hit with the full force of Hermione Granger's emotion, affection, and love. Draco slowly moved back into the shadows as he let the two friends reminisce their friendship.


	24. Realization

**A/N: Thank you one and all for the favorites and follows**

 **pgoodrichboggs: Let's see about that. Thanks for your review.**

 **White Bishop: Wow, That was one magnificent review and I can't thank you enough for your generosity. You truly are nothing short of amazing and your guidance really helped me in getting this story to this point. All your insights are brilliant and sometimes you leave me just wondering about how situations are to be manifested. I have sneaked a line shared by you in this chapter, hopefully, would be appreciated. As you have predicted, it definitely was very challenging for me to write this emotional tide between them. I trust it would be appreciated. I will definitely keep all your suggestions in my mind. Again thanks a ton for your critique, encouragement, and review.**

 **Myrddin Emrys The Third: Yeah, finally. I know this was very much anticipated. Hope you'll like it. Thanks for your review.**

* * *

A fine thread

Realization

* * *

Draco caught Hermione's eye while she was still embracing her best friend. He gave her a smile and tried to step away from the reminiscing Gryffindors. But a subtle shake of her head halted him. He saw the plea in her eyes and couldn't help but to stay. Snapping at his mind that was screaming at him, to leave them alone, he stayed. She needed him and he would be there.

"Hermione," Potter gently drew back and took her face in his hands. "It's you," he trembled. She could only nod.

Suddenly Harry's posture became all alert, and his Auror instincts kicked in, as he drew back, pointing his wand in her face. "What was the result of the special experiment you did, in our second year at Hogwarts?"

"Ah! Come on Potter. Even I know that she turned into a bloody cat hybrid. It's really her. Why don't you ask her something sensible?" Draco said snickering when Hermione shot an angry glare at him.

Potter turned to her and whispered, "1997 Christmas Eve."

Draco cocked his head at Hermione and waited for her answer but she donned a sad smile and replied in the same even tone as her best friend, "Godric's Hollow."

Harry tucked his wand in his holster and approached her, "It's really you." She remained mute grasping all the overwhelming emotions. "I missed you. What's happening Hermione? And don't even think about leaving out a single detail."

"Me too, Harry," she said dragging him to the couch.

Draco started to feel his presence a little intrusive, among the Gryffindors. He knew Hermione would be able to handle it on her own, from then. So he slipped away from them into the chilly winter wind. He met with an unexpected obstruction in the form of Ronald Weasley lounging against the wall just outside the door.

"Weasley."

Ron gave a nod and went back to staring into nothingness.

"Care to tell me what is more interesting in that tree than your besties inside," Draco said taking a seat beside him.

"Nothing. They just need some time for themselves, before I swoop in and make a shit out of the mess," he said taking a puff out of his cigarette.

"How long you have been here?" Draco asked scrunching up his nose at that awful smell. "I still can't understand how you stomach that awful smell. Gryffindors and their nasty habits."

"Funny, you say that," Ron continued taking a good long puff. "Blaise seemed to like it as much. And he is very much a Slytherin. Unlike you, who is turning into a good old Hufflepuff," Ron said, still not looking at him.

Draco scowled at him and snapped at him. "Don't make assumptions about me."

Ron gave out a snort. "Never pegged you for a cuddling type, Malfoy."

"What are you barking about?"

"You, of course. Snuggling her like a lost puppy. I know what you are playing at?" Ron spat.

Draco didn't understand what exactly Ron was talking about. Then it hit him, that night Weasley had asked him to meet to discuss something important and he totally let it slip away from his memory. And he was happily dosing off, in Hermione's warm embrace. That's when Weasley might have caught a peek. "That day you saw us," That definitely wasn't a question and Ron's silence was the answer.

"We were supposed to be together," Ron muttered after a while. "You know after all that Voldemort shit."

Draco knew Weasley had harbored romantic feelings towards her but Hermione being her usual noble-self had never entertained his advances knowing that they were going to end in vain. But hearing from Weasley about that, Draco couldn't help but feel bad for Ron.

"I know," Draco said knowing that Ron was glaring at him.

"She never let me. I never understood why she did that. But now seeing you with her, I am beginning to."

"I don't know what you are expecting me to say, Weasley. It's her business. But let me make one thing very clear. I have never given her any love potion."

"As if you could. She will have sniffed you out before the thought formed in your mind."

"True story. It's extremely hard to fool her," Draco obliged Ron's words.

"When did she decide to tell Harry?" Ron asked him.

"All thanks to you. I guess your instigation made her think."

"I have been telling her that for a long time. But she never acted on it. Then why now suddenly?"

"I don't know Weasley, okay. She asked me for help. I guess she sent you a letter as well."

"Yes, she did. But I got it just after Harry received his." Ron explained as they sat there without a word of exchange between them for the next few minutes. Draco tried to relax but the knowledge of something else transpiring between Hermione and he was now known to Ron, made him edgy.

"Does this mean she gave up and chose to be with an almost dead guy," Ron blurted out and looked at Draco, "Sorry I didn't mean to say it, in that way."

"But you still said it anyway," Draco commented dryly. "Whatever her intentions might be Weasley, I will be there for her until the end," Draco said his thoughts shifting to his elf. The duration Tinky had requested would be over by today but still, the elf hadn't given any reappearance.

"What about you then? Are you with her because of the same reasons?"

"I don't owe you any explanations, Weasley. My reasons are mine to keep," Draco cut him off. But he looked at Ron's hurt expression and controlled his distress. "I think we both have a fair idea, how it is going to end between us. May be that is one of the reasons we understand each other. Wait a minute, you told me you had to discuss something very important that night."

"Yes," Ron sighed. "Very important. Listen, Recently…," Ron's words were thwarted, as an angry Potter stepped out. He didn't pay attention to the pair sitting outside or their intense discussion, as his steps staggered into the trees outside. Ron stared at his best friend. He seemed torn between both his friends, whether to follow an angry Potter or to comfort an obviously downtrodden Hermione. But his steps automatically turned towards the trees.

But before Ron reached his friend, Potter turned back and caught the approaching Weasley by his shirt, "For how long have you known?"

"Harry, mate. It's not like that," pleaded Ron.

"Answer my fucking question, Ron. How long?"

"Please try to understand Harry, we just wanted to protect you," Draco sat back in his place and watched their altercation.

"You are my friends. The only people in the whole world I could trust with my life. Not my guardians. You don't make decisions for me. Don't bloody play Dumbledore, in my life."

"She just wanted to spare us the pain."

"But she told you Ron, not me. She hid everything from me. I never believed she could do anything like this. I thought I was her best friend." Potter's voice was quivering in pain. Draco started to feel uncomfortable. If Potter was like this, he couldn't possibly imagine Hermione's state.

"I found out about her by accident Harry. She didn't want to tell me either."

"Is that why you chose to ignore me all this while. Did she ask you to do that as well," Harry spat. His angry words were echoing in the surroundings.

"Harry, you don't know what you are talking about. Don't say anything you are going to regret later. Besides she didn't even know about us, until recently. You know she will never do that."

"Right, she doesn't know. But you know how I was. My every search for her was turning out to be futile. You know, how I missed her. There wasn't even a single clue about her for this long. And still, you kept your quiet," Potter lashed at his friend. When Weasley advanced to the boiling man to offer a semblance of comfort, he jolted back. "No, Ron. Just stay away from me. I don't know what I am going to do." With these words, Harry Potter disappeared into the trees.

"He finally gets what he wanted, and he storms out in the middle," Draco commented at the chosen one's departure.

"All of us are not cold blooded snakes like you," Ron said without hesitation and began towards the route Potter had just taken.

Draco immediately stopped him. "No Weasley, let me handle Potter. You go to Hermione."

"Harry might be more comfortable to talk to me."

"Well, normally, that might be true. But clearly, you are not the right person to comfort Potter, now. Besides, Potter and I are due, a good talk from quite a long time. I can offer him a different perspective. This may be the only chance I get." Draco didn't wait for Weasley's reaction, as his feet followed his mind. Draco knew he had to leave Weasley to the task of comforting Hermione.

He heard the door slam indicating Weasley found her. Draco tried to process how her state of mind would be. He knew how hard it would have been for her to get those few words out. How much courage had she poured in, just to face Potter? It was better if Weasley went to her. If it was Draco, he wouldn't be able to contain the emotional turmoil.

His feet carried into the familiar path but it didn't take him long to find Harry Potter. Draco did not expect to find him that soon. He was hunched on a rock with his face facing down. His wand was lying on the floor just beside him.

"This is the wand, that defeated the Dark Lord," he muttered as he came closer and sat down on the other side of the rock. Although their seating positions were adjacent, Draco had a pretty good view of Potter's tear streaked face. "I heard a story about me being the owner of the Elder wand at one point of time. If only I had known I would have got all the fame for defeating the snake bastard."

"I'll be more than happy to trade that fame for all the people I have lost Malfoy. I thought it was over, the loss and pain. Voldemort may have died but the horror he had unleashed is still consuming people around me," Potter's voice quivered at those words.

"It would have been the same even without you in the picture, perhaps a bit more."

"My Parents, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Snape many have died protecting me. It was so hard for me just to look at my life with all their losses, but they helped me, you know. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. Now it's her. The only family I have left. I always felt like she was the missing part of my family. I don't know if could live myself with that guilt."

"Spare me your self-pity, Potter. Everything is not about you. She might have run away to spare you some trouble, but this is not the time to wallow in that pain. It had taken a lot of courage for her, to face you. Don't make her regret that."

"I still don't understand why she had to run away. I thought I was her best friend," Harry muttered the last part.

Draco snorted. "Oh! Don't worry. You still hold that title. Harry Potter, the savior of the world, and the best friend of the Hermione Granger."

Harry Potter nodded turning towards him. "How long have you known? Were you aware, when I came here the last time?"

"Yes, Potter. I have known for the last few months. Although, I stumbled up on that information accidentally. If it was up to her, she would have never told another soul."

"It's not fair," whispered Potter. "It's not fucking fair," he kicked the little stone at his foot in anguish.

Draco traced the trajectory the stone took with his eyes. "I never thought I would be hearing such a language from the golden boy's mouth."

"Well, people change. I have never thought I would be hearing a Slytherin pureblood supporting a Gryffindor Muggle-born".

"Do you even know how lucky you are to have such great friends? To have somebody care for you so much, they are sparing you the pain of being guilty even though you are directly responsible for that. So stop, with all this nonsense and get inside," Draco ignored Harry's cringe at his words. "Are you ready to go back in then," Draco asked pointing back to his cottage.

"I am not and I'm never going to be. But I am not going to let that stop me. She said she doesn't have much time. Is that true? Nothing could be done?" Draco heard the desperation in his voice. When Draco didn't reply, Harry got frustrated. "Well, there should be something. Instead of just comforting her, shouldn't we worry about that?"

"Now I am really worried about your mental state. I guess being away from an intelligent brain had made your mind a bit slow." When Harry growled Draco snapped at him. "You know you are talking about Hermione Granger right, the most calculated and logical person of our age. So don't you think, if she made a decision she would've thought about all the scenarios and various possibilities."

"She can also be wrong sometimes. Do you absolutely believe, that there is nothing out there that could save her?" Harry asked exasperatedly.

Now it was Draco's turn to be mute. "I never said or believed it, Potter. I am just saying she believes that." Harry's eyes brightened at that point.

"So there is something out there that could save her."

"Might be."

"What are you not telling me Malfoy?"

"Look Potter! I don't have any solid theory but I have some vague ones," Draco told Harry, not looking at his probing green eyes.

"Is it something, dark?"

"Everything related to our fate is dark, so what's wrong if the solution is also dark." They both sat in a troubling silence for a while. Draco fed up of waiting for an answer from the chosen one, spoke up. "I am not a person who shares my woes with somebody, but the thing is," his throat caught up as his hands to the moved to the buttons of his shirt.

Harry's eyes grew wide to look at the gruesome sight. As he moved the shirt to a side, the clear picture of his left side of the torso came to an unobstructed view. His ghostly pale skin was marred with a vicious marking of dark criss-cross patterns. Harry saw the remnant lines of his own doing on Draco that was overtaken by the black tendrils of the nasty curse. "Wow," Harry couldn't help when a slight gasp echoed in the area at the terrible hideousness.

Draco looked at shocked expression with a somber face that slowly turned into a smirk. "I knew you fancied me, Potter. But sorry my heart is set on somebody else."

"Only in your dreams, Malfoy. I am starting to have an inkling about that special someone in your heart. What did she say about this?"

"Do you think I am a fool to tell her about this, in her condition? Even you wouldn't have the privilege to see this, but I need to have some options. If everything doesn't go according to the plan, I need to have that assurance that the remedy will be with in reach, when it comes to her. And I am not sure Weasley will be up to the task. That is why I had to urge her to confront you. As you have seen even she doesn't have enough time," Draco said trying to close his shirt.

Harry stopped him before he buttoned up. "Wait, Malfoy!"

"Stop it, Potter. I told you already, I am not interested."

"Will you cut it out? What is this?" Harry said pointing to a glowing white circle around his heart.

"Hermione has a theory. She says that the curse is apprehended by the emotions the Dark Lord is unaware of. Like, you know, innocence. When I am around kids, she says the progress is hindered. But it is getting smaller and lighter day by day," Draco said as his eyes glanced down looking at the faint light.

"Well, then you should start by calling him Voldemort instead of the Dark Lord." Harry snorted. "I am sure courage is something he is never known to have."

"I am not a bloody Gryffindor, alright," Draco snapped.

"I am sure you can find something. At the least, you should be happy that you have found a solution for a person you care," Harry supplied feeling something akin to pity towards the pale boy.

"I have been hit with a curse that denies joy and brings me death. I should feel great," he grumbled sarcastically. "I plan to go and visit my father, soon. That is the least I can do for him," Draco mumbled as his feet turned towards the cottage.

"I got your back Draco. I will be there," Harry said following him as they entered the clearing before his cottage Harry stopped him by his shoulder. "Coming to the things, Voldemort is unaware of, I am sure you are on the right track. You have taken up the responsibility and I have seen the beginnings of love in you. But the one thing, I am sure, Voldemort could never have interpreted, is a sacrifice, most importantly self-sacrifice. His ignorance of that cost him his life, power, and soul. Give it a thought."

Draco was left standing there in the evening shadows of the trees pondering about the last words the boy-who-lived delivered.


	25. Emergency

**A/N: Thank you for the support**

 **Myrddin Emrys The Third: I am really glad you felt so. Thank you so much for the review.**

 **White Bishop: Do you believe if I say that I am still floating around after reading your review. It felt really great. I have great respect towards you, not only because of those incredibly kind words but because of the honest review, you always grace me with. I implore you to never hold back in providing constructive criticism. Even great published authors are not rewarded with this kind of privilege in such short intervals. Fanfiction is wonderful in its own way providing all new writers like me with this great opportunity and I feel very blessed to receive such appreciation from you. I am truly honored by your words and thank you once again for your review. You have given me a new opening with your idea of charity. Thank you for sharing it.**

 **Guest: I am glad you reached out to me and thank you for following my story. I will be happy to clear any of your doubts if you let me know either here or through PM.**

 **A short update this time :(**

* * *

A fine thread

Emergency

* * *

When the door opened without any creak, Harry glanced at the pair huddled in a deep embrace on the couch. They didn't hear him. His best friends, his undiminished support from the time he had stepped into this wizarding world, the two people who had traversed the world and followed him to the end, were lying there in grief, because of him.

He slowly began to understand why they hid it from him. His anger hadn't completely subsided for leaving him in ignorance. The hurt pinched him in his gut. But he cannot afford any of it right now. He just wanted to join them and forget about everything else, and enjoy the comfort they gave him.

Hermione's bushy head was burrowed into Ron's chest as he held her with his eyes closed. Harry saw Ron's struggle of keeping those stubborn tears at bay. He forgot about everything else, as he marched towards them. As if they sensed his presence, they looked at him. Hermione attempted an awkward smile with her tear blotched face, while Ron stared at him mutely.

"Can I join you?" Harry attempted.

The shock on their faces was so evident. But the happiness that accompanied it was what, Harry hoping for. She got up from her place and staggered to him. "I am so sorry, Harry," she said her voice gone all shaky.

"Don't, Hermione. Please. If I start saying sorry for everything I have done to you. You know there will be no end to it."

"Don't you dare say that, Harry Potter. You know it was never like that," Hermione said dragging him to the couch. "I know how that mind of yours, works. It was or never will be your fault." She made him sit in the nearby armchair and kneeled down in front of him. She looked at her other best friend and beckoned him to come closer, who was still on the opposite couch.

"Hermione," Harry began.

"Not a word of sorry, Harry. Please, I really can't bear it. I am exhausted. I have made peace with my destiny. All I want now is your forgiveness, that's all," she said leaning onto his knee.

Harry got down from his chair and sat beside her. He brushed the hair from her forehead and brushed the lines that started to form there. "How did it come to this Hermione? What happened?" But Harry's eyes went wide as he moved his hand away from her face. But, before he panicked and did something he would regret later, Ron was beside her and wiped the blood coming from her nose. He subtly shook his head at Harry, refraining him from further questioning.

"So how was ferret bonding?" Ron asked Harry trying to lighten the situation.

The words went merely over Harry's head as he was still looking at the light streak of red near her nose. "Hermione, how are you?" Harry asked.

"Oh! It's really nothing. Don't worry about it. It had happened before," she said dismissing it. "You should have seen me the other day", she attempted an air of humor.

"The ferret almost shat his pants," Ron said giving a high five to Hermione.

"Ron," she admonished, but let a smile grace her face.

"How can you talk like that, about something this serious?" Harry was quite shocked at their behavior.

"Yes children, how can you talk like that about me? Shame on all of you." Draco said entering the house. "I extend my house for your reunion and look at how are you paying me, for my gratitude." He said shaking his head in mock disbelief. When Hermione looked at him with a confused expression he glared at her. "You too, Granger. You can't convince me with your pretty tactics. It's not been an hour you have been with your boyfriends and look at the state you are in. Only Gryffindors sit on the floor, leaving a perfectly comfortable couch aside." But before he finished his words, he was smothered by a hug.

"Thank you Draco," she whispered into his chest hugging him closer.

"I…," he trailed off as the comeback tripped on his tongue without passing the barrier of his mouth.

"Most people say welcome, Malfoy," Ron grumbled looking at Draco.

"You most definitely aren't Weasley," Draco supplied a grumpy reply as Hermione extricated herself. He looked at her exhausted state, just wanting to kiss her out of her troubles, but restrained himself. He knew Potter and Weasley already had one heck of a day and it is probably not wise to subject them to another dose of shock, by openly displaying his affection. Instead, he stuck with a polite greeting, "How are you, Hermione?"

She just nodded and sagged into a near by chair. The exhaustion was really too much for her, but she needed that closure. Her main regret was Harry and apart from the initial confrontation, everything seemed to have gone pretty well.

"You seem tired Hermione. It's better you retire for the day. Shall I take you back to your place?" Ron said taking the pain in her eyes. "Harry could join us. He can see where you've been living for the past two years."

Harry looked solemnly at her face, his stomach still in several twisted knots. Her demeanor looked defeated and lost, but her eyes were glinting with ghosts of happiness, reminiscent of their adventurous days. "Can I come, Hermione?" he asked scooting closer to her.

Draco expected her to jump in joy into Potter's lap, at his request. But Draco was overwhelmed with pride when Hermione's eyes darted timidly towards him. Draco understood what her hesitation meant. She might have faced them with an enormous amount of courage, but it had definitely taken a toll on her. Perhaps, she just wanted a shoulder to lean on, after today's ordeal? Draco would gladly provide for that if not for that stubborn elf. Tinky would be here today and Draco could not afford to miss him at any cost.

"Hermione, you don't need permission from that ferret. You say the word and we are out of here," Ron advanced towards Draco taking in the hesitation between the pair.

"Ron, don't you know me at all. I am not asking for permission." Her eyes glared at Draco and narrowed with a mischievous glare, "He would be so sorry if he thought so. I just wanted to thank him."

"Yeah, right. Whatever," Ron mumbled.

But Harry stayed in his place his eyes fixed on her face. Her expression was unreadable to him. Before he could act on, his wand went off buzzing in a very shrill sound.

"What the fuck is that?" Draco yelled over the noise clamping his hands over his ears. But adding to his aggravation another equally annoying noise emanated from Ron's wand.

"Emergency," Ron exclaimed glancing at Harry who was still looking at Hermione's now alarmed face. "Harry we need to go."

"Right," he murmured getting up from his place. "Hermione, I will come back. Take care, will you?"

"Harry! I am good and well. Don't worry about me. Never get distracted or carried away because of me," she said taking his palm into hers and applied light pressure. Harry cringed feeling how weak she was.

Seeing Harry and Hermione converse, Ron turned to Draco and gestured him to come to a side. Draco knotted his eyebrows in confusion but followed him.

"What is it Weasely? You are not expecting a good bye hug from me now?"

"Shut up and listen, ferret," The no-nonsense expression on Ron's face caught Draco's attention.

"What happened?"

"Recently there was had been a major mishap at the ministry. You already know that Dementors are no longer the guards in Azkaban." At Draco's nod, he continued. "So instead of giving the prisoners, a Dementor's kiss, as the ultimate punishment for their crimes, the ministry had now adopted some Muggle way of a death sentence." Draco was clearly confused where exactly Ron was going with this. "Last week one of the highly guarded prisoners was scheduled for his death penalty and the unthinkable has happened. He escaped from right under our noses."

"I don't like the sound of that Weasley," Draco started to comprehend the meaning behind this very important discussion. "But why are you telling me this?"

"One guess, Malfoy, who would that person be if we are worried this much," Ron snapped his gaze wavering towards Hermione. "The madman was heard yelling, 'I will find her' from his cell, many times."

Draco's eyes went wide.

"Yes. Imagine that. But still, nobody knows where Hermione Granger is. So, shouldn't be a problem," Ron said with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Why her? Shouldn't it be Potter?"

"Don't know, but …", Ron started but Harry interrupted them.

"Let's go, Ron," Harry said walking towards the exit clearly finished discussing things with Hermione. Ron approached her and kissed her cheek murmuring his own farewells. At the doorstep, both the wizards gave Draco a curt nod and disapparated.

Hermione's eyes drifted from the doorways to Draco and she beckoned him to come closer.

"My, my, you are bossy," drawled Draco, sauntering lazily towards her.

"You know, I am," she said snuggling into his chest as he scooped her up into his lap. Draco saw her closed eyes and sighed. "Thanks for everything, Draco." She said raising herself to catch his lips. Draco felt himself melt into that kiss as he let her draw some peace from him.

"Exhausted?" Draco asked when she moved back.

"You have no idea, how much," she exclaimed. "What did you say to Harry?"

"Nothing much. Just told him about my generosity and how he shouldn't waste it." He said placing a kiss on her red nose. "Don't you worry your pretty little head over it. Is it getting worse? Shall I drop you?" Draco said keeping in mind that Tinky is going to be here soon and it was not a very good idea for Hermione to be there at that time.

"I hope Harry is not too brash with Ron," Hermione was still musing, completely oblivious to Draco's urgency.

He understood her position and he really felt bad, but now may not be the correct time for her to think about everything. His eyes darted to the clock chiming in the living room. "Draco, what's wrong? You look a bit edgy."

"Do I? Perhaps, you make me edgy," he said throwing a flirtatious wink but failed miserably.

"Draco, you are worrying me. What exactly is the problem?" But her eyes turned to her purse when a ringing noise erupted from it. She tried to hurry but Draco got there before her and brought the purse to her. It was that Muggle contraption she carried with her all the time, something called a mobile phone. She flipped it open and provided a polite greeting. But her entire face went pale as Draco heard the shrilling voice coming from the other side.

 _Wizards…attack…not safe._

Draco went into a complete alert mode at these unfolding circumstances. Is this related to anything Weasley mentioned to him only just a few minutes back?

"Jane, what's happening? We will be there right away," she tried comforting the older lady.

 _Help us… Ahh_

Her voice trailed off and the line went mute.

"Jane! Jane!" Hermione was still yelling into the phone.

She threw the phone aside and pulled Draco out of reverie. "Draco take me there, now." She was shaking visibly with trepidation as her exhaustion went completely forgotten.

"Calm down, Hermione. In your current state, even if you go there, you are not helping them." Draco firmly held her shoulders trying to stop her trembling.

"Draco, we have to go. Oh my god! Jasmine and Jack! Take me there, Draco, Please."

"Hermione!" Draco yelled. "Stop it. We don't know what we are dealing with. Why don't we first inform the Aurors first?" Draco's conscience was not letting him take that reckless step of going there without any backup.

Hermione pushed him away with an unexpected force. "How can you say that? Those people are depending on me. I am going there even if you are not coming." She reached into her purse to retrieve her wand.

Draco imagined what exactly was going to happen if the wand reached Hermione's hand and he lunged forward to stop her. "Stop Hermione. Think for a moment."

"Every second we waste here, the children are inching closer to the danger. Let me go, Draco." This time she managed to grab the little piece of wood between her fingers and she readied herself to apparate from there.

"Wait, Hermione. I will take you," Draco tried to coax the wand out of her hand but her grip on the wand, was unrelenting.

"Don't even think about it, Draco," she glared at him and Draco knew there was no other way around it. It is just impossible to make her stay.

He gripped his wand tightly in his left hand and snaked an arm around her waist and held her close. "Think before you act, okay. Don't be reckless. We don't know what exactly we are dealing with," he said, gently kissing her. His thoughts about Tinky, currently taking a leave, from his mind, he grabbed the wand to apparate.

She nodded and closed her eyes steadying herself, for the apparition pull. She didn't open her eyes until she felt the cool air blast on her face letting her know that they were in the open, now. Both of them ran towards the house in long strides.

"Hermione, I need to ask. Any of the Death Eaters know about this place?"

"Why do you ask?" Hermione whispered as they neared the main door that was left open in a suspicious manner.

"Weasley told me that there was a prisoner on the loose," Draco whispered back maneuvering himself underneath the windowsill.

"From what Jane told me, there might be a chance. But I am not sure," Hermione mumbled trying to take a peek through the window. The darkness provided them, the much-needed cover, giving them an advantage over the people inside. But the living room was empty. But they heard another scream from the back of the house. Hermione's eyes widened and she tried to lunge.

Draco pulled her back restraining her. "What the hell are you doing? Aurors may have been alerted by the magic they did. They will be here any minute." He tried to drag her back to the kitchen from where the sound had come.

"Are you daft Draco? Ministry won't be alerted unless they did magic. What if they are using Muggle methods?" she huffed and followed his lead.

Draco had to hunch lower to keep his distinctive hair hidden, as they reached the kitchen window, but Hermione and he got a clear earful of the raspy and harsh voice. She turned her panic stricken face to Draco when they heard the words of the man threatening the trembling woman, on the kitchen floor.

"Where is Jasmine? Where is the fuck is my daughter?"


	26. Synergy

**A/N: Thank you very much for all the support you are giving this story**

 **Myrddin Emrys The Third, pgoodrichboggs: Thank you so much for the review**

 **White Bishop: Thanks again for your wonderful and honest review. Hopefully, most of the questions would be answered in this chapter. I can only hope it would be received well. Coming to Harry and Hermione's interactions, he is still getting adjusted to so many startling revelations. I guess that's one of the reasons for his lack of ease.**

 **Guest: Oh! dear guest, thank you so much for all your reviews. It's been a delight reading all of them.**

 **This is the first time I am writing an action scene and my logical sense kept on prodding me. So please bear with me.**

 **\- Reza**

* * *

A fine thread

Synergy

* * *

Draco cautiously looked at Hermione, trying to gauge her reactions at this new revelation. He couldn't imagine her reaction towards the person who had cursed her to this life. But the panic on her face, slowly turned to anger as her eyes narrowed on the woman who had been her family for the last two years.

"They are not here today," Jane tried to answer through her trembling.

"Don't lie, you fucking bitch. I know they are here," Dolohov kicked her in the stomach with his boot eliciting another yelp from the woman. Draco and Hermione got a clear view of the man through the glass that was covering the window. Azkaban had completely ruined him. Draco had seen Dolohov during the war. His gaunt face highlighted by his hollow eyes, the missing chunks of his matted hair from his scalp and a huge scar that was running across his face, accentuated the maliciousness that was pouring out of him.

They heard another thump of steps from the stairs, as another figure stepped in. Draco had to crane his head to get a look at the newcomer. His face was familiar, but Draco couldn't palce him. But he saw Hermione's eyes go wide at the sight of him.

"There's no one in those rooms," the stranger told Dolohov.

Dolohov turned to Jane again and caught hold of her neck. "Who did you talk to, on that Muggle thing?" Hermione gasped loudly at the sight black metal thing in his hand that was digging dangerously into Jane's chest.

"No one," Jane said in between her choking.

"What's that, Hermione?" Draco asked pointing in the direction of the same thing

"Gun. A weapon that could kill you even from a distance within a span of milliseconds," she said nervously.

"Perhaps, she called that girl, who lives here. I told you right. She's got some weird name but quite a hot body," the stranger giggled, running his hand on his forehead.

Draco's eyes caught the sight of his ugly forehead then the recognition hit him. The word "CHEAT" wasn't that legible now, but if he looked closely, he could clearly read the extent of Hermione Granger's dander on him. "That was the boy in Cook's look out," Draco whispered to Hermione.

"Yes. But why is he helping Dolohov?" she scrunched up her face in serious thought.

"Let's worry about that later. Shall we. How can we get help? We need to think about that. But where are Jack and Jasmine?"

"Draco levitate me up to the window in my bedroom upstairs," she said moving to stand directly beneath it.

"Hermione, are you sure?"

But she corrected him with a glare making his next words stop right there. He pointed his wand at her and muttered the incantation making Hermione rise in the air.

She caught hold of the ledge as she reached the window on the top floor, but in their hurry, Draco's hair caught the attention of that stranger and he yelled. "There's somebody out there," he said pointing directly at Draco. Draco moved to hide around the corner before Dolohov saw him. But his concentration on the spell for Hermione wavered for a second and she was left dangling on the ledge.

"Fuck," Draco muttered. Dolohov lifted the glass window and peeked outside with his gun in hand but was foolish enough to check just the sideways. Draco relaxed as he saw Hermione's ankle disappeared into the window before Dolohov looked up.

When the coast was clear he started moving towards the window and heard Dolohov's harsh words, "You fool, there's no one there. Did you check the rooms properly?" But Dolohov hissed in pain before he finished his words and Draco glanced to see Jane throwing kitchen knives at him. Draco felt a surge of respect towards the woman for the fight she is putting up with that ruthless man.

"You sickening filth. I am going to put an end to you," Dolohov dangerously pointed the gun at her. Draco didn't know how to act, but before the mad man used that Muggle death stick, he shot a non-verbal stunning spell at the poor woman's back from his hiding place, as she moved towards the window. Luckily for Draco, Jane's body concealed the red light that shot out from Draco's wand keeping his identity still hidden. She dropped to the ground with a loud thud. Dolohov laughed maliciously looking at the woman on the ground. "Look at that. She fainted without the need of using this. Now, who is this you are talking about?"

Draco strained his ears, to listen to what the boy has to say. Draco remained in shadows waiting for a chance to aim a stunner at him, but his position didn't give him the opportunity. He didn't want to act rashly, putting everyone else in danger with his miscalculations. But he needed to act quickly. His heart raced when he heard a loud shuffling from the top. Draco anxiously looked inside hoping they haven't heard it. But he wasn't that lucky when he saw the glee on their faces. "Nasty brat is up there." Draco heard Dolohov's words and their hurried scurrying feet, up the stairs.

He groaned loudly and thought of the fastest way inside the house as he remembered that apparition was out of the question. Dumbledore had placed anti apparition wards with in the house. So, he employed the same thing Hermione suggested. He cast the levitation spell on himself and had flown through the window she just went through. He found himself in Hermione's room a minute later. The scurrying feet from the stairs have already reached the top floor and were just outside of the room. Draco moved behind the bookshelf just a second before the pair barged in. The darkness in the room aided Draco as they frantically looked around the room giving Draco a chance to try his luck at stunning them. He cursed himself at not perfecting the disillusionment charm that would've been handy at these times. But where the hell, are Hermione and the kids.

His eyes roamed around the room and there was only one other spot in the room that could hide them, the bathroom.

"Come out, come out, dear Jasmine. Come to your dear father. I have missed you so much, my dear girl," Dolohov called out to the girl he thought was in the bathroom. Draco's eyes darted to the bathroom. It was dark and nothing could be made out. He heard Dolohov hit the other boy in his shins. "Where is the damn light? Check that room."

But before Draco could contemplate which room he meant, he heard a painful yelp and a large thud. "The door is fucked up. It shocked me."

"What did you take me for, you fool? Do it again. Are you dumb enough to open a fucking door? If you don't, I won't hesitate to use this on you," Dolohov threatened the boy with his gun. Draco took their moment of distraction to his advantage and took a peek at the bathroom door they were discussing. Nothing looked out of ordinary except for the lack of light. But this time it was clear that when the boy touched the door again there were visible sparks coming from it. He got worried thinking Hermione was using her magic to get that effect. But he got the window he was looking for and shot a powerful stunner at Dolohov. But the lucky bastard got out of the way at the exact moment and the boy took the brunt of it falling to the floor.

But that, unfortunately, got Draco into visibility. Dolohov growled at the intruder and fired his gun in Draco's general direction. Draco dodged it and the bullet had shattered the part of the bookcase that was sheltering him.

"Who's there? Don't stand like a coward in darkness. Show yourself," Dolohov yelled firing another shot at Draco. Draco in his defense started firing his own spells, neither of them hitting their targets. "You won't be doing this if you know me. I can destroy you," Dolohov threatened again.

Draco had enough of this cat and mouse chase. "Oh! I know you very well, Dolohov. I also know why you are here? But you don't have a clue who you are dealing with. So cut this nonsense and surrender. We resolve this matter easily and you will be back in the ministry without any bloodshed happening." But before Draco finished, he heard the gun go off again, and he had to dodge again.

"You are nothing but a fool if you think for one second that I am going to do that. I know you are here to protect the girl hiding in that room. So if you take one further step towards me I am going to blast that door and take her. I don't care if she is hurt."

"I will Crucio you to death if you even think about harming a hair on her head," Draco growled, firing a vicious stunner that made the room glow in red.

"So you are not far from using an unforgivable. That's strange. You must be one of us then," Dolohov said in a strange tone easily dodging the spell.

Draco lost all his sanity when that filthy excuse of a man compared Draco to himself. He plunged in front of him and dug his wand into his throat. "I never was or will be a Death Eater".

Dolohov's eyes went wide at Draco's sudden appearance and he gasped, "Malfoy."

"That's right. Now you will remember who put you back in Azkaban," Draco snarled and yelled "Stupefy," directly into his chest. He moved back and released the Dolohov's limp body as it slumped to the floor. He sighed in relaxation and called out to the door. "Hermione! It's safe. They both are stunned. I am coming," he said moving to the bathroom door.

"Wait! Don't touch the door," the squeaky voice of Jasmine called out from inside.

Draco who was at the door stopped in his steps.

"We will kick it open, from inside just stand back. The door is electrified. It was Jasmine's idea to keep them from opening." It was Hermione this time. "Let me know once you are away from the door".

Draco moved back giving them an ample window. "I am good," he yelled back.

The metallic door swung open with a loud creak giving Draco an inside view of the bathroom they were taking refuge for all this while. There was a puddle of water at the doorstep and to the corner behind the shower curtain were three figures. The bigger silhouette was hugging the smaller two into her. Draco felt a wave of happiness crash over him at the sight of them. "Wait the water will electrocute you too," Hermione stalled him again.

Draco felt proud about the set up they have done. "You definitely have thought ahead, haven't you? Here, hand them to me over that water," he said, rolled up his sleeves after putting his wand, in his trouser pockets.

Jack was first. Hermione handed Jack over the water and Draco scooped the little boy and put him far over the bedding. Draco next went to retrieve Jasmine from Hermione's hands. He smiled proudly at the little girl as he took her into her arms and kissed her forehead. "I am proud of you, Jasmine."

"Great, now just hand her over to me," Dolohov chuckled loudly in his scratchy voice. Draco stared at the Azkaban fugitive who had now trained Draco's wand at him and the innocent girl in his hands, who was looking at her own father with panicked eyes.

"How did you?" Draco couldn't complete the question.

"Oh! Isn't it great? This Muggle magic, though it would never surpass the superiority of a wand whoever's it may be. The door swung at me," Dolohov said pointing to the bathroom door. "The shock was enough to revive me from my stunned state. You put your wand temptingly available and easily accessible. I would be a dumb idiot to waste such a wonderful opportunity?" He said dangerously twirling the wand in his hands. Dolohov's eyes slowly moved to Hermione who was still in the shadows of the bathroom. "Isn't it sweet? The mud blood and the blood traitor are taking care of my daughter. How lucky am I?"

"Dolohov! Put the wand down or you will be sorry," Draco growled letting Jasmine down and moving her behind him with a protective hand.

"Shush! Boy. What is Potter's mud blood doing with a Death Eater?" Dolohov spat at Hermione and turned to Draco and looked at the terrified little girl in Draco's arms. "Jasmine! How big have you become? Come to your Father, darling."

"Do you even know the meaning of being Father? How dare you call yourself her father after everything you have done, you vile human?" Hermione's anger was getting better out of her.

"Careful there, mud blood. I am the one carrying a wand here and think about what I have already done to you. You are lower than dirt to me and I don't want to sully myself by talking to you."

"Dolohov, if one other word comes out of that foul mouth against Hermione, you would wish Voldemort had himself killed you. You can't begin to imagine the pain I can force on you."

But Dolohov eyes went wide in horror, "How dare you speak his name? You insolent boy! Lucius should have trained you better. You are a coward in the name of a Death Eater."

"For the hundredth time I am not a Death Eater," Draco yelled as he moved closer to the bed inching Jasmine on to it.

"But the mark on your arm tells a different story." Dolohov now noticed the increased distance between them and brandished Draco's wand. "Tell me, Malfoy. Have you been able to be happy? Our master was very intelligent. He knew there would be people like you, who would turn against our cause immediately when an opportunity is given to them. That's why he cursed all of us." Dolohov rambled on.

But Draco's concentration was on Hermione who was making some weird hand signals from behind. It was too difficult for Draco because of the darkness. Then she made a demonstration of pointing a gun, then he finally saw what she was trying to say. The gun, which had been in Dolohov's hand, was now lying on the floor.

"But do you know something? I found out how to get rid of this thing. I found out a way to be happy," Dolohov hissed angrily.

That caught Draco's attention. "What?"

"Aha! Now you are interested. Give me the girl then I will tell you."

"I am going to kill you, you bastard. You leave Jasmine alone," yelled Hermione.

Dolohov stayed focused on Draco as her words just floated above his head. "What way?" Draco couldn't help but ask. The inkling of hope that had been dead for quite some time in his heart started to rekindle in his mind.

"Draco! Don't listen to him. He is just trying to manipulate you," Hermione warned.

"Foolish girl!" Dolohov muttered and peered into Draco's anxious face. "I have seen the books. From which the dark lord developed this," he pointed to the dark mark. "I know the solution."

Draco saw, from the corner of his eyes, Hermione remove the live wires hanging in the water with the sleeve of her dress and slowly entered the room. But Dolohov remained uninformed. She needs a distraction if she has to reach the gun in time. "You tell me what you know and we will see what we need to do next," Draco called out to Dolohov, keeping his attention on him. Hermione was almost there.

But a small slip of her foot had caught the attention of Dolohov. "You little bitch," he yelled and pointed his wand at her. That was the window Draco needed and lunged at Dolohov, pushing Hermione out of the way. But Dolohov was unusually quite strong and unrelenting for a fugitive. Draco tried his best to put all his strength into defeating this man, but he quickly got overpowered and found himself in a very compromising position for all of them.

"Put the gun down, mud blood, or else you will see the corpse of your dear boyfriend," Dolohov said choking Draco with his large hand and wand pointed directly at his chest.

Draco saw the vulnerability in Hermione's eyes. She was on the verge of explosion. Her eyes flickered between the kids and Draco, but her surprisingly sturdy hands pointed the gun directly at Dolohov.

"Do you think she will do it, Malfoy? Do you think she will use the gun on both of us?" Draco grunted trying to release himself. "Oh! I think she will. Their lot will never care for people like us. We are nothing but Death Eaters for them. I know you want to get rid of the mark. I know how to. Let's get the girl and vanish from here."

"You filthy animal! Draco was never like you. He never followed that madman willingly. Soon he's going to be rid of that ugly mark, while you can rot in hell without having to experience what real happiness is about." Draco at that time saw the uninhibited emotion she hid behind those warm honey eyes. She was looking at Draco as if he was the only one in that world worth looking at. He was overwhelmed by the sudden protectiveness that surged over him towards the people in the room. There she stood between the hunched up children on the far end of the room and the person she thought could be saved, trying to shield all of them from the madness the delinquent is trying to leash upon them. Draco knew what he wanted at that moment. He didn't care if he ever found how he can be cured. He just wanted them, her to be safe even at the cost of his own life.

But he wanted to know why Dolohov was so indulgent on getting Jasmine. He covertly signaled to Hermione to be ready and talked to the delusional man who was trying to choke him. "So tell me Dolohov. What is this intelligent plan of you to get rid of the mark?"

"I know what you are playing at Malfoy. But you wouldn't hear anything from me until the girl is safely in my hands."

"It's your call, Dolohov. Hermione there, wouldn't hesitate to use that to blow your head up before you can think about what spell you are going to use. Even my position, wouldn't stop her. So you tell me now, or you can kiss your life goodbye."

Draco heard grumbling from Dolohov's scratchy throat before he heard a loud grunt. "Fine. I will tell you. But don't you ever think this knowledge will give you an upper hand. You can't escape from that mark without my guidance." He leaned closer to Draco's ear and whispered in a menacing tone. "The mark can be transferred to a blood relative. They can bear the brunt of it and you can be relieved from the burden. I found out about this from the books the dark lord had taken from your Library." Dolohov might have thought he was whispering but his scratchy voice can be heard quite clearly in the quiet room.

Draco saw Jasmine disappearing behind Jack on hearing those words. The anger that surged from Draco could easily have broken the grip the Dolohov had over him. But Hermione beat him to it. "You sick freak. Who will subject their own child to such kind of fate? You don't deserve to live," Hermione said moving forward with the gun.

"Now, now. Your boyfriend made a deal with me besides I am the one with a wand. Without any hesitation, I'll use the dear old killing curse on you. So back off, and give me the brat."

"He is right Hermione. I indeed made a deal, to listen. But Dolohov if you thought even for a second I will let you anywhere near that girl, you are as fucking delusional as everybody says." Draco said taking that one moment of shock and hitting him in his gut with his elbow and yelled at Hermione, "Now," and ducked.

He vaguely heard the sound of the gun explosion intermingled with a curse that flew over his head. His eyes flew towards the people he cared the most in panic.

The bullet from the gun found its way into Dolohov's shoulder but the curse didn't reach any of the intended recipients. Draco without sparing a glance at the falling body of Dolohov turned to the people who have introduced a new meaning of life to him.

Now he understood why the curse didn't reach any of them. All three of them were ensconced in a protective blue shield coming from the least expected source. Jack's hands were outstretched in front of him as he was trying his most to control the magic that overflew from him. All three pairs of eyes were focused on him.

Draco's heart pounded with pride at them. He turned around to see Dolohov howling in pain on the floor clutching his bleeding shoulder. He quickly snatched the wand that was blown away from his hand at the force of the shot.

"You will regret this Malfoy," spat Dolohov at Draco.

"I have many regrets in my life. But this is definitely not among them." He stepped closer to Dolohov's body and pressed his foot into the wound making him howl in pain. "Never even think about threatening the people I love." With that statement, he shot a stunner at him and kicked his limp body.

Draco's vision was slightly getting blurred. He shook his head to clear his brain and smiled at the little boy, "It's okay, Jack. You are safe. All of you." The trembling boy slowly lowered his hands making the shield bubble vanish.

Draco then scooted closer to the small huddle on the bed. Hermione who was the first one to reach Jasmine and held her in a tight embrace, but both their eyes were focused on Draco. Jack was in front of them with a terrified look.

"You did great, buddy. That was some amazing magic for a first timer." Draco gave the little boy's shoulder a congratulatory squeeze and looked at his terrified face. Draco again shook his head, as his vision was getting blurry. "Your dad would have been so proud."

Draco turned his head to Hermione who was beaming at him with adoration. "All right there, Hermione," Draco winked at her. She nodded as her eyes filled with tears of happiness. And at last his eyes turned to the panicked girl in Hermione's arms.

"Come here love," He said taking the little girl into his arms.

"Do you know who he is?" He asked Jasmine. The girl stayed still in his lap.

"He is never going to hurt you ever again, Jas. The vile human is away from your life." Draco heard her quiet sobs and Draco tried to clear the stars that were dancing in front of his eyes. "Your father doesn't define who you are Jasmine. You still are, our incredibly talented, intelligent, and sweet Jasmine. Never forget that. And you did a wonderful job. You have fooled all of us." Jasmine finally looked up from her place and smiled at him.

Hermione suddenly pulled at him and asked him wide eyes, "Jane?"

Draco smiled pulling her into a hug by his free hand and whispered, "She'll be okay. Just stunned."

"Oh! Draco," Hermione asked placing a kiss to his cheek as her face scrunched up in worry, "Are you alright?"

He looked at her, but her visual was getting hazy by each passing second. He knew what this was and he knew how much ever he shook his head, it wouldn't get better. But he managed a smile and replied, "You know what, I think I will be," letting over the darkness consume him.


	27. Repercussions

**A/N: Thank you, for all the support you have extended to this story. It means the world to me.**

 **pgoodrichboggs: Thank you for your review. Whether Draco would think about the solution Dolohov suggested, we will know soon. Indeed do they need a miracle? About what happened to Draco, we would know in this chapter.**

 **Myrddin Emrys The Third: Thank you so much for the review.**

 **SassenachStarbuck: yeah, sorry about that.**

 **Guest : Well, we just have to wait and see about that. Thanks for your review**

 **White Bishop: I really don't know where to start. First, let me begin with my gratitude for your stupendous and magnanimous review. I definitely needed your critique and I feel extremely honored for the time and words you have spared for the last chapter. You really are the best. I have lost count how many times I have read your reviews, just to gain a new perspective. Thanks again. Coming to the questions you have raised; Dolohov's experience with a Muggle weapon. As I have mentioned in one of the earlier chapters, he had experience with the muggle world after Voldemort's demise in 1981, so I have drawn inferences from that. His partner scenario will be coming in the next chapters. Regarding the solution, Dolohov had boasted about, I can't say anything right now without giving away the plot. I too noticed the missing paragraphs and that is so wonderfully nice of you to add them as an extra review. As I said earlier, the definition of tragedy depends on perspective. I can only hope it would be accepted by the readers.  
**

 **Guest: Thank you, dear guest, for your review. It really is my pleasure.**

* * *

A fine thread

Repercussions

* * *

It was strangely quiet in the house, but it bore striking similarities to a storm-stricken site. To an outsider, it might have looked like an ordinary night but the conscious people inside knew better than that. They ought to be relieved by seeing the man with evil intentions was lying there in his own pool of blood, currently dead to the world around him. But instead, the conscious occupants of that room are huddled around their friend trying their best to control their outbursts.

Jasmine and Jack turned their panic stares at each other at the sight of Draco's unconscious body. Jack lost his nerves and started sobbing at that sight while Jasmine was no better. Her vision turned to Hermione. Jasmine didn't know what she expected to see, but she was totally aghast to see her completely lost. She sat there looking desperately looking for some clue, Draco was still there.

"Hermio…," Jasmine gulped tentatively reaching out to touch her hand.

Hermione jerked back looking at Jasmine and Jack's terrified faces. It took a minute for her to understand the state, everybody was in.

"Is Draco alive?" Jasmine asked again pulling a crying Jack closer to her.

That brought Hermione back to her senses and muttered, "Of course, he is. Nothing is going to happen to Draco." She started whispering her assurances while training her addled eyes on Draco's unconscious form. Her hands sought the pulse on his neck and which was beating feebly. "No, no! Not now. This is not supposed to happen." She was rambling with her emotions falling all over the place. The hand that was checking the pulse moved to his heart. Jasmine slowly backed to the other end of the bed taking Jack with her. Her eyes moved in panic between the still body of their assailant and their savior.

Hermione started alternating her movements between applying pressure with her both hands on Draco's heart and providing the puffs of life sustaining breath. Her fingers trembled when she tried to move the shirt from its way, exposing more of Draco's body, to look for any injuries. Jasmine slowly moved away from a calmed down Jack, towards the switchboard turning on the switch and filled the room with bright light.

Hermione went blind for a moment at the sudden burst of bright light into the room and the horrors that night had unleashed on them, looked more robust. But as her eyes got adjusted to the light, she saw the terrified faces of the children standing there. She gave an appreciative glance at Jasmine and turned back to her ministrations towards Draco. But the sight she saw there on his exposed torso made her chest constrict in terrible pain. The tears that were merely at the bay started flowing freely, at the sight of the gruesome patterns the curse had created on Draco's body. She cursed herself for not knowing, the progression was at this stage. But there was a bright white light glowing around his heart. She knitted her brows in confusion. The protection was still there, then why did he pass out? The potions he took daily should take care of these comas until it is too late and the white light around his heart said they had more time.

She gently wiped her tears off his body only to notice that they were not just tears as his pale body was slowly getting covered in crimson. She felt a huge boulder dumped down her throat as she moved him from side to side to check for any injuries. And there it was at the base of his neck a large wound, that was oozing blood into his cursed patterns. From where did he get that? Then the realization dawned on her. The gash was deep enough and definitely looked like a bullet just went through. Did the bullet graze Draco before getting lodged in Dolohov? She will have time for guilt later, but for now, she needed to act fast. She turned to Jasmine and yelled, "Downstairs bathroom, first aid kit."

Jasmine didn't move and when an impatient Hermione turned to her Jasmine moved closer to her and spoke in a very low voice. "Hermione, you are bleeding".

"No, its nothing," Hermione said rubbing her nose as she felt some kind of slow tremor ran down from neck to the base of her spine.

"Here," Jasmine said running her fingers over Hermione's earlobe.

Hermione rubbed subconsciously at her ears but her mind was repeating only one thing. She hasn't got much time. Before she lost all her senses and succumb to the affliction, she stilled her mind on one thing. Draco needs urgent attention and she would see to it.

"Jasmine, love. Draco has been hit. He needs first aid. Can you get the box for me?" Hermione urged the little girl with an edge to her voice. The first aid kit had the essence of dittany and that should heal the wound. Jasmine was quick when she came back with the kit. Hermione hurried the box open spilling all the contents everywhere. She slowly took the tiny bottle of dittany with trembling hands and uncorked it. She poured it on the wound, slightly tilting his face. The wound hissed and the potion effectively stopped the blood flow. But Draco didn't move. Hermione's worry rose to new heights thinking about what to do next.

She looked terrifyingly around her. Even though if she pooled her magical resources and apparate Draco to St. Mungo's, what about the kids? How could she leave them with a fugitive, albeit an unconscious one? What if Dolohov wakes up from his stunner? She nervously rubbed her temples thinking about what to do next?

As an answer to her questions that were swirling in her mind, a loud pop thundered in the room. Both the children screamed and jumped towards Hermione. She gathered them into her and looked at the source of that sound. In her entire life, she had never felt this kind of elation at the sight of a tiny house elf.

"Young master," the elf wailed at the sight of Draco on the bed. "Oh, Tinky had failed the young master," the elf cried falling over him.

"You are Draco's elf?" Hermione lunged at him and asked the tiny thing looking directly into his eyes. The thoughts about how he got here were currently not important to Hermione.

"Ms. Granger! How could you let this happen? Why did you let young master die?" The cries of the elf were enough to wake up the slumbering people miles away and Hermione couldn't risk them, stirring their assailant.

"Draco is alive," Hermione breathed. The elf straightened and looked at her with wide eyes. "But barely! I need your help, please."

"Anything miss," the elf exclaimed in determination. "But miss you is bleeding."

"Not important. First, we need to get Draco to St. Mungo's." The elf immediately steadied reaching for Draco's hand. "Not yet. Please advise the healers to give him a brain zap. He ruptured something very important on his neck called Carotid Artery. I have sealed it but he needs that brain zap immediately or else he will slip into an irrevocable coma." She paused and looked at Draco. "Now, please take him quickly," Hermione said trying to take control over the threatening convulsions. "No, miss you is also important. I can take both of you". Tinky tried to convince her.

"No, miss you is also important. I can take both of you". Tinky tried to convince her.

"No, just take Draco with you. I can't leave them here," Hermione said hugging the terrified kids. Her eyes turned to Draco and she let the waves of sadness pass over her as she urged the elf, "Please Hurry," and closed her eyes.

She didn't need to open her eyes to know that the elf had disapparated from there, as she felt the weight lifted off her. She just hoped she was on time. She was holding all her emotions in a tight control in the fear of losing even one, would spiral her into madness.

Dolohov's revelations were not that far in her mind. The mere thought of such despicable act had shaken her and she had no idea, how Draco felt. Would he adapt that route? But she immediately snubbed that thought. The Draco she knew even before they became friends loved his family very dearly. He had even accepted to kill the greatest wizard of all time, just to protect his family. For him, his family was the most important thing. He would never stoop that low.

Now, one task was over, she thought about the next one. Her only hope was Ron should be informed. She could just wait for the exhaustion to take over her but what if Dolohov woke up? That didn't sound like a viable solution. Her eyes nervously glanced at Draco's wand. Her own wand was safely tucked in her desk. It's been a while she had used it, but this is one of those circumstances, where there was no other chance. She moved to her closet, sidestepping Dolohov and tried to open the door. But it wouldn't move, he glanced down at what was obstructing its way. The other boy's leg was lodged into one of the corners. How did he come here?

She shivered as another tremble passed down her spine. There was no time to waste. She nudged his leg to a side with her foot and forcefully opened the door, and there it was her wand on the pile of documents. Her fingers enclosed the warm wood and Hermione missed the ripple of magic that used to greet her before, whenever she held it in her hands.

She thought of a happy memory. The one she used to employ before, didn't work now. There were so many losses with that. She needed a new one at this juncture of life. She thought of many things, but none of them worked effectively.

When she pronounced the words nothing came out, not even a wisp of smoke. She was losing hope. But she steeled herself, this won't do. She has to produce that Patronus, at any cost. She remembered Harry's words. He said it needn't be a memory, just a thought that made her happy.

Hermione nodded to herself and gripped her wand very tightly letting the illusion wash over her. She was very well aware, it is an illusion and could never be achieved, but she did not let that stop her from smiling as she pictured all their faces. Harry, Ron, Ginny, her parents, Jack, Jasmine and last but not the least Draco with his arrogant smirk, all of them laughing together at something. She didn't care; she just wanted them to be happy with or without her in the picture.

She knew she was successful, without opening her eyes. But the gasps let out by the children was a telltale sign that her otter was dancing in front of her. She opened her eyes as the silver otter brushed her fingertips, she whispered reverently, "Find Ron and tell him, Dolohov at my place." The otter finally made a twirl around her and stepped out of the window.

"That was brilliant, Hermione," Jack exclaimed in awe as she reached them. His earlier moments of panic were slightly snubbed away. She smiled at their innocence and she hoped it stayed that way. She wished heartily that they got to enjoy their childhood.

"Yes, it indeed was. I didn't know if I could do it." She said while the whole weight of the magic was gnawing her away. But she did what she could do, and all that left was to wait for Ron.

"Come on," she said urging the kids to come with her. They slowly followed her down the stairs, and Hermione's eyes swelled in anger and pain at the prone form of Jane. She moved closer to the older woman and tried to turn her over.

"Jane," she tried to wake her up by gently shaking her. There was no use, as the stunner did quite a number on her.

She momentarily brandished her wand trying to use 'Rennervate', but apart from few feeble red sparks, nothing happened. Whatever her reserves of magical energy, were consumed by the Patronus.

"I will need your help," She called out to the kids with desperation. Three of them slowly maneuvered Jane into one of the room downstairs. They got the older lady settled into one of the beds and the kids on the other.

"Hermione, stay with us," Jack asked her eyes still holding those terrifying images.

"I can't sweetie. I have to keep an eye on that man. And I am locking the door from the outside. Don't come out until Ron comes for you, okay?" They tentatively gave their approval nods and Hermione moved out of the room. She slowly made her way upstairs and glanced at the two bodies on the floor.

Her wand was useless to her now and her eyes darted to the gun that had caused all these consequences. She took the cold metal into her hands and dropped down to the floor keeping her eyes on the body in front of her.

Her eyes calculated the unconscious man in front of her. And she let out a chuckle at these new turns of fate. There was a pit in her stomach that could never be filled. She had made peace with the fact that she wouldn't be able to experience any of the future she dreamed as a child. Seeing the man responsible for her fate, lying there helplessly, she laughed at the irony the life had presented at this juncture. Her thoughts turned to Draco, desperately hoping it was not too late.

Draco had brought a pleasant change in her life when he entered her life. He brought out the lost hope in her life in both his and her cases. Both of them were victims of war and hate. It would have been great if they had a little more time. Her heart flooded with disgrace at her actions. Because of her mistake, he was lying in the hospital fighting for his life.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a loud thud and a series of steps from the downstairs. "Just a few seconds more," she schooled herself, "Ron would be here". But instead of Ron, she saw an emerald gaze so fierce and a very angry Harry Potter. She looked at him with a hazy stare, but his eyes searched for somebody else in the room. He growled loudly at the sight of a hurt and unconscious Dolohov on the floor. Harry without paying any attention to the person near the wall, hurried to the fugitive with a murderous glare.

"Harry," Hermione pooled her strength and called her best friend.

Harry Potter appeared stunned for a moment and then looked at her and gasped, "Hermione." He reached for her extended hand. "What happened Hermione?" His eyes searched her bloody face looking at all the damage. "We need to get you to healers," he said his face contorted in pain.

"No, Harry. Listen to me," she said. "Get Dolohov out of here. I don't need to go to 's. All I need is here. I have been here all this time through all these attacks. The healers can't give me anything more." She paused looking around him. "Ron?" she asked.

"Downstairs, with the other Aurors," Harry said. "We were in the middle of a briefing when Ron got your Patronus. We thought we got a credible lead on him only to find him here." He gave a good kick to Dolohov's body and turned to the stairs and called to Ron. "Ron she's here. Not looking good."

They heard another thud of barging steps up the stairs and a familiar hair of Ron Weasley greeted her. "Are you mental? How in the name of Merlin, did you think you could handle Dolohov and that too in this state? What about Jack and Jasmine? What if they had been caught in the cross fire?" Ron went into a reprimanding mode, glaring with concern at Hermione.

She struggled to smile and spoke, "Good to see you too, Ron. And no I was not alone. Draco was here too."

"Merlin, Malfoy started to rub on you," Ron told her off angrily. "And where is the ferret now?" Ron asked glancing around.

"He's hurt. Luckily, his elf took him back to St. Mungo's."

But before she could answer any of their questions, a strange urge to succumb to the weight of the magic began in her. Her eyeballs rolled into her head and her head hit the floor. Before everything went black, Harry was on her side, patting her cheek quite violently.

"Hermione, don't please. Let's get you some help. We will definitely find something. Please don't give up," Harry pleaded. She blinked her eyes open but didn't move from her position.

"Listen for once, you stubborn woman," Ron said sitting on her other side. Harry stayed there mutely, feeling helpless. He totally felt out of place not knowing what to do. Ron sensing Harry's problem he placed Hermione's head in Harry's lap and tilted her forehead and gently massaged her temples. Harry gathered her body and held her close.

"I will be back, the others are checking on Jane." He then turned to Hermione and glared at her. "Don't pass out on me?"

Hermione leaned into the embrace of Harry Potter while he fumbled with her hair. "Thank you, Harry, for being here." Harry slowly ran his thumb on her knuckles looking at her face. She felt so comforted from the tiny gesture as she closed her eyes.

A frantic wail disturbed the two friends when the elf popped back into the room. Harry went into his full Auror mode and pointed his wand at the new appearance in the room.

"Ms. Granger, you must come," the elf climbed into the bed and held her hand. "You must come now, Ms. Granger. The healer says he doesn't know the brain thing." The elf relayed the message between his sobs and hiccups.

"Who is this?" Harry asked without moving his wand away.

"Harry! Put it away. He is Draco's elf. Can't you see he is in pain?" Hermione said moving Harry's wand out of its way. A pair of Aurors then entered the room for Dolohov. "Harry, why don't you take care of him?" Harry moved towards them reluctantly, his eyes still fixed on the elf and Hermione.

"Now tell me what happened exactly?" Hermione asked in the calmest possible voice.

"The healer," the elf sniffled. "He doesn't know the brain thing. You said it was important for the young master."

"Yes, it is very very important for Draco." Hermione started hyperventilating. She might be the only person who knows how to perform this. She hoped, being healers, they would at least be aware of these new medical procedures. Without that, Draco's survival would be highly improbable. If he could be drawn out of this coma, they would at least have a window for him, to think about any possible solution. She needed to go, now. She extended her hand to the elf. "Take me to Draco."

"Absolutely not," said Ron who had just come into the room at that very moment snatching her hand away from the reach of the tiny elf. Tinky looked at him with wide eyes.

"Ron, you don't understand. Draco needs me now," Hermione tried extracting her hand from Ron's tight grip.

"No, Hermione, you are in no condition to heal anyone. Besides, if you go now, your self-imposed exile is over and gone. Do you want that?"

"Ron, what the hell are you doing?" Harry was on Ron's side immediately, as the other Aurors levitated Dolohov's and other boy's bodies down the stairs. "St. Mungo's is where she needs to be right now." He shot an angry glare at Ron trying to convey something more than his words.

Hermione looked between them not exactly following what their interaction meant. "Ron, you are my best friend and I am very thankful for all the help, but if you ever try to me control me like that, I am going to make you relive your fear of spiders."

Ron might have blanched at that thought, but right now, his only intention seemed to take care of Hermione. "I don't want you to get worse."

"Trust me, Ron. I need to be there. That is the least I could do for Draco. I intend to come back here immediately, once I have done my part." Hermione then reached out for the elf's hand. She turned to her friends, her eyes mutely saying goodbyes to their worried faces, as the elf apparated her to his master.

* * *

A/N: I wanted to do a chapter from Hermione's point of view from a long time. I hope you guys liked it. I would love to know your feedback. Please R & R.


	28. Endeavor

A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful support you have extended to this effort. It means the world to me.

Myrddin Emrys The Third: Thank you so much.

White Bishop: Thank you so much for your review. I don't mind your ramblings at all, please feel free to share any of your ideas. I find them quite varied and versatile on an emotional spectrum, providing me an opportunity to look from the other side. I am immensely thankful and feel so blessed for all your support.

Guest: Here is the next one. Thanks for your review

pgoodrichboggs: Thank you so much for your love. Yes, a lot of excitement is going on and lots more to come. Just fasten your seat belts. Thank you for your review.

* * *

A fine thread

Endeavor

* * *

Draco jerked up on the bed gasping for air. He felt like a thousand hammers were pounding upon his head. His whole body felt constricted and his throat felt like it was lined with cotton balls.

There was a lot of yelling going on around him. He tried to open his eyes but was suddenly blinded by a bright light.

"He's awake," somebody shouted and Draco had to scrunch his face, as his ears were subjected to a shrill torture. "Dim the lights," the same voice repeated. At last, Draco was able to open his eyes to look at the scene he was currently in.

There was an assault of lime green color around him. As his vision adjusted, he found the owner of that voice. "Hermione," his voice croaked. She looked completely disheveled. She was in one of the hospital gowns and her eyes looked hyperactive. Draco tried to outstretch his hand to call her, but he saw that his hands were tied to the cot he was lying in and the same was with his legs. "What's happening?"

"Oh! Draco," She flung herself at him making his laborious breath, even tougher.

"Ms. Granger, please contain yourself. Give the man some time to recover," a gruff voice interrupted her.

"Oh! You don't tell me what to do. How can you call yourselves healers, if you are not aware of such a simple procedure? You would have left him like that. If I wasn't here, Merlin knows, you lot are just going to wait here, like sitting ducks." Hermione was furious.

Draco's eyes turned to the person who had just admonished Hermione. "Healer Dimitri," greeted Draco, his croaky voice making it very hard to get those words out.

"Mr. Malfoy," the portly healer approached Draco, peering down at his head. Draco thought may be he was checking his eyes but that wasn't the case. He was moving something on his head.

"What's happening? How long was I out this time?" Draco asked remembering the time he woke up in the same conditions.

"It isn't as bad as the last time. All thanks to Ms. Granger," he said pointing to Hermione.

"Oh! Do you want to thank me? Then first make yourselves knowledgeable, with simple procedures."

"Ms. Granger, please calm down. You are not in a condition to handle another episode. Only because of those potions, you are able to stand," Dimitri gently guided her to a chair making her relax.

"Come on Hermione, listen to Mr. Dimitri. You didn't go through all that trouble, just so you can pass out on me," Draco chided her. "Come here, will you," Draco called her and patted the spot beside him.

"Mr. Malfoy, please restrain yourself. Both of you are in a very fragile condition. Please consume your potions, before all our trouble in waking you up will have gone waste."

"Yes, Draco. That is the most important thing. I think it's been a while you have taken your potions," Hermione said getting those fluorescent green potions for him.

Draco grimaced at that sight but tried to get up in order to swallow the potions. But his head still wouldn't move. "Why am I fitted with a crown?" Draco asked his eye trying to see what exactly was restraining his movement. But Hermione with the help of that healer was able to pour it down his throat. "It tastes even more disgusting now," Draco said grimacing at the taste. His hand moved again to the thing constricting his movements. "Get me out of this," Draco yelled not particularly at any one.

"You should thank Ms. Granger for that. It was her ingenious idea. A muggle one, but truly magnificent." He saw Hermione shoot a murderous glance at the healer. The healer cringed at her glare but turned to Draco to explain. "I can explain but I think she would be better at that."

Draco addressed the healer, "Could you give us a moment?"

"Umm, sure. But people are waiting outside, including your mother," the healer told him and indicated all the other nurses in the room to follow him outside.

Draco nodded his assurance and turned his inquisitive eyes at Hermione. "Care to explain."

"It's called a brain zap usually used by muggles. They use this technique to pull people out of a coma. Well, a near coma. It would have been more effective if done immediately, but all that matters is, you are here now," she said kissing his parched lips.

Draco relished the sweet sensation and closed his eyes momentarily forgetting the current situation they are in. "What happened to you?" Draco asked looking at her exhausted and overwhelmed state of hers as she moved back.

"I had to douse myself with numbing potions and Invigoration draughts."

"Hermione, you know it's not safe at this time."

"Of course not. Don't you think I know, Draco? But I had to do it. I don't regret that even for a second," She said brushing her hands over his face. "I thought I'd lost you."

"Me too," Draco said trying to get comfortable into her embrace. "So what happened?"

"You don't remember anything?" Hermione asked timidly, her eyes cast downward.

"Hermione," he called. "Get me out of these first and then we will talk," Draco said pointing impatiently at his bound hands.

"If I'm not in my current predicament, your position would give me some very naughty ideas," Hermione quipped poking him in his ribs.

"Believe me, when I say this Hermione. If you are not getting me out of this in the next second, I'll have to punish you in ways you couldn't even begin to imagine, and not in a naughty way," he added with a good amount of glare in those words.

"Sorry, but I need to check something first," She then moved her eyes to his neck and gently traced the fingers on the outline of his wound.

Draco who was unaware of the tenderness in that place flinched at her ministrations. "What are you doing?"

"It seems healed and your brain functioning seems to be returning to normal," Hermione said moving to remove his hands from the shackles.

"What's healed? And what the fuck's wrong with my neck? And shouldn't you suppose to check my heart?" Draco said wiggling his free hands.

"No Draco. Your heart's safe for now," Hermione said removing his headgear. "You know those potions will keep the curse from pushing you into a coma again."

"Then what happened? Why did I pass out again?" Draco said stretching his neck and yelping out in pain at the same time.

"For heaven's sake, Draco. Stay still for a minute. Or else, I won't hesitate to put you back in the shackles. And remove your damn hand from your neck."

He growled at her words but put his hands in his lap before she brought up those binds again.

"You know that I am not very good at using guns and that would be my first time. It was like using a wrong wand. Surely, you would know how it feels," she offered sheepishly and turned around.

"Okay," Draco said impatiently, not following exactly where this was going to go.

"When I used the gun, it did more than just hitting Dolohov. Before lodging itself in Dolohov's shoulder, the bullet grazed your neck and one of the important arteries got ruptured cutting off the blood supply to your brain. That's why you passed out." Hermione mumbled from across the room. She stopped speaking waiting for some kind of reaction from him.

"What?" Draco asked after hearing her words. It definitely sounded strange in the same terms that she might have likely killed him.

"It was an honest mistake, Draco. I was just following your lead." She looked at him. "I am sorry, Draco. You know that I am." Hermione looked on the verge of tears, but with her hair, frightening red eyes and appearance, Draco couldn't but help, when a snicker rolled out of his mouth.

She didn't seem to have noticed his amusement as she went on her tirade of offering apologies. Draco burst into a full blown laughter and that got her attention as she narrowed her terrifying eyes at him. "Oh no! Hermione. Please spare me. I might have escaped death before, but your basilisk stare would definitely kill me now."

"Draco, I am serious," Hermione said with resignation.

"Well, it is definitely hard to take you seriously, when you look like that," Draco said but yowled in pain when he particularly pulled a muscle in his neck.

"You okay?" Hermione was beside him immediately trying to soothe him. "It's better if you can keep your neck still for some period," she said in a stern tone.

"I guess there is no other choice. You could give me some extra attention, as you are the reason, I'm in this condition," Draco said with a pout.

"Anything for you, Draco. You name it, you got it," Hermione said in a determined voice.

"First try and give me a proper kiss and hug. I have been into the face of death and came back," He said tugging her into his arms. "And let's get you some rest. You could give the Inferi run for their money."

She flung herself into his arms at those words and slowly Draco understood the current situation's depth. He almost died. All these days, Draco had been worried about his curse. Never once he had thought that something as simple as an accidental hex, in this case, an accidental gunshot would easily kill him. He shuddered at that thought. Draco felt his throat dry at that thought. He had been on the edge and somehow miraculously pulled back. "Did you get me here? What about Jasmine and Jake?" Draco knew she wouldn't leave them just like that.

"Well, long story short. Tinky showed up and got you here. Then I sent a Patronus to Ron who took care of Dolohov," said Hermione nonchalantly.

"Wow, that seriously explains everything", Draco exclaimed sarcastically, although his heart dropped a little at the mention of Tinky. He had totally forgotten about that tiny little bugger. Does that mean the needle is with in his reach?

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at him. "Look Draco. I know you are very curious. I'll tell you everything, once you got some rest."

"Since you are here, I take it that you have broken your exile," Draco asked twirling the small pendant of her chain not after a minute. "Is it the chain that usually triggers an alarm at Weasley?"

She did not respond and when Draco tried to tilt his head to look at her face thinking she must have gotten into the rest she desperately needed. But her bloodshot eyes were still open and they were staring off into a distance. "It's not that bad Hermione. Think about it. Potter was the one you were most worried about. Now, he knows, so why should you bother going back."

"No, I should get back." She stood up and turned back not giving him a chance to convince her. "Do you remember what Dolohov said about the curse?"

"What about it?" Draco dismissed her query knowing the exact implication of her words. The forgotten burden at the back of his mind, flashed into his senses making the bile rise into his throat. He tried to push it down by taking the big gulp and asked instead "How are you getting back?"

"I thought I might borrow your elf again," Hermione said a skeptic look gracing her features. "Do you think you can summon him?"

"So Tinky got us both here?" Draco asked his curiosity piquing again.

"Draco, I'll tell you everything soon, please."

"Okay," he said trying to get up from his bed.

"Why are you getting up?" Hermione said looking at him with concern.

"Let me give my girlfriend a proper goodbye before she is gone," he said puckering his lips. "Seeing that she is not bothering to give me one."

She blushed at his gesture came by his bed and sat down on his side to catch his lips with hers. He pulled her on to him and deepened the kiss. Draco didn't leave her this time until he swept her off her feet. Draco smirked at her state and snapped his fingers calling out "Tinky."

The elf popped in the room with wide eyes looking at the pair. "Young master, you are awake. Thank you, Ms. Granger. You are so wonderful to save young master." Tinky was jumping in joy. Hermione who was still seated awkwardly half on the bed and half on Draco tried to adjust but Draco gripped tightly by her waist, making her impossible to move.

"Tinky, is mother outside?" Draco asked.

"Yes Mistress is just outside, but the evil lady wouldn't leave her alone," Tinky said with an annoying look.

"What evil lady?" Draco asked looking a bit alarmed. But at the same time, the door opened with a bang and a sickly sweet voice floated through it with an irate Narcissa Malfoy, not a second later.

"Mr. Malfoy, how nice to see you again? And who is your lady friend?" Hermione ducked her face out of the way immediately recognizing to whom the voice belonged to. But she was not that lucky before the newcomer got a good look at her face. "Bless my soul! It's Hermione Granger," a loud gasp from the dramatic voice of Rita Skeeter shook the room.

* * *

 **A/N: It's just a filler chapter, a light one after the intense drama in the past few chapters. You may have doubts about Hermione's endurance despite her deteriorating health, but I have seen people struggling these conditions with such a great mental discipline. I just hope you appreciate it. So any ideas about how Draco is going to react to the solution, Dolohov had suggested. Let me know your thoughts. Please R & R**


	29. Fallout

**A/N: Thank you so much, all you wonderful people who have followed and tagged this as favorite.**

 **pgoodrichboggs: Thank you so much for your review. Hopefully, this chapter provides some perspective about how it is going to end**

 **Myrddin Emrys The Third: I agree, she is one of the characters of HP Fandom who is inconspicuously vile. She was beautifully written by Rowling.**

 **Guest: I guess as a visitor.**

 **White Bishop: Thank you so much for your review. Your wonderful suggestions and nitpicks are always appreciated. I had difficulties in putting this chapter together. I can only trust it goes well the story. Adding Rita Skeeter to the plot was one of the main elements I have written down when plotting this version. She was one of those characters I love to hate. I'll try my best to justify her character.**

 **Arun: Thank you so much for your amazing words. I am really glad you liked the story and the plot.**

* * *

A fine thread

Fallout

* * *

"Draco," Jack pounced on him as soon as he entered the room.

"Hey buddy," Draco concealed his shock as he was assaulted by the boy. His eyes moved to the other occupants of the room. Jasmine was huddled in blankets at a corner while Jane was resting on one of the beds. He picked up Jack and took the seat beside the girl, who looked dazed. Her eyes were fixed on the woman on the bed, who looked after them since their childhood.

"When can they go back?" Draco asked the healer who was running diagnostics on Jane.

"Jane is doing well. But I am worried about her." The healer pointed to Jasmine and whispered those words.

Draco sighed and put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Jasmine, how are you?"

She looked up and stared at him for few seconds and turned her face away. "Where is Hermione? Why hasn't she come back to us? Doesn't she want to look at us anymore?" Her questions and accusations were blunt and sharp at the same time. And Draco was getting tired of this attitude.

"I stick to my words before. She will come to you when she's feeling fine."

"Then will you take us to her?" Jack asked with a plea in his eyes.

"Soon," Draco promised the little boy. Draco didn't understate how those little minds are going to process the information about their friend. Thinking about her made Draco's throat constrict.

"Here you are," the gruff voice of a man wafted into the room before the owner made his presence. "I have been looking all over for you. You are not supposed to wander out." Ronald Weasley's lightly irritated voice made Draco cringe in annoyance even though he was thinking in the same direction.

"Weasley," Draco acknowledged.

"Malfoy," Ron answered with a surprise. "What are you doing here? If you are here who is with Hermione?"

"None other than the boy-wonder," Draco said moving Jack into a seat. But the boy held on to him, with a tight grip.

"How is Harry holding up?" Ron asked.

"How would I know?" Draco said with the same irritation. But, Draco clearly knew how he felt. Lost, forlorn, and helpless, just like him. Hermione was now on the other side of St. Mungo's, under the care of special healers. The guilt at her being in that condition exposed him to new levels of trauma.

"How is she doing?" Ron asked.

"Haven't you been there to see her, Weasley? I am not comfortable to relive the experience again in my present company." Draco hissed through his teeth his eyes darting towards the kids.

"Right, about that. I was thinking, may be I could take them to Burrow. It might take a while for Jane to recover. Until then it is not good for them to be in this atmosphere."

"I might have to agree with your logic but your home might not be the right place for them. Manor could provide them with everything." Draco said scratching his stubble covered chin.

"Yeah, that will be the most endearing place for kids," Ron said sarcasm dripping his words.

"Careful there, Weasley. Besides, are you sure your mother would happily welcome the bastard children of Death Eaters into her home?" Draco said, his voice reduced to a very lower decibel.

"How dare you speak like that about my mother?" Ron lunged at him with a hand at his collar.

" , I suggest you take your discussion somewhere else. Or else I'll be forced to make that decision for you," the healer replied in a stern tone walking out.

"Sorry," Ron complied immediately but Draco settled with a glare.

"Look, Malfoy, I am not here to fight, if you think they'll be fine there, by all means, take them. I thought with everything going on with you, it would take some burden off you."

Draco winced at those words. Ron didn't need to know about his condition. The revelations the healer gave to Draco with regards to Hermione's and his conditions don't concern Weasley. Okay, may be a little when it came to Hermione but how dare he talk about his health. "I don't care about your concern Weasley."

"Mad, stubborn ferret," Ron mumbled under his breath and turned his attention to the kids. "I am going to check on her," he said moving out of the room.

Draco sighed and signaled both the kids to come over. Jack jumped on him immediately but Jasmine remained there. Draco missed the spark in her eyes. Her intelligent quips and innocent remarks brought a new meaning to Draco's understanding of life. With in the few months, he spent with them, he saw how beautiful one's childhood could be. He wished he could be around to see how they would be developing into beautiful human beings they were destined to be, despite their unfortunate and tumultuous birthing circumstances.

He grabbed Jack and scooted to Jasmine. "I promise, I will take you to her soon. But for now, she's not in a good fettle. Trust me," Draco said turning Jasmine's face towards him. He placed a kiss on her forehead as she looked at him with quivering eyes.

"Does she hate me?" Jasmine asked voicing her doubt.

"Don't you know Hermione at all?" Draco asked looking at her incredulously.

Jasmine looked down at her nails. "If not for me, nothing like this would have happened."

"It's not your fault, sweetie. What you did was brilliant." Draco then turned to Jack. "You both did a wonderful job. I am pretty sure that whatever Hermione's feeling, it is nothing but pride." When he felt them relax into him he said. "Now I am going to take you both, to a place, where you'll be living until Jane recovers."

They both nodded their heads and hugged Draco tighter. Draco gave the older resting woman another glance and moved the children out of the room. Draco made a mental note of informing Potter about Jasmine and her inclusion among muggles who knew about magic. He slowly made way to the fireplaces and helped the children with flooing to the Malfoy Manor.

Jack looked at the marvelous building with open-mouthed awe, while Jasmine hovered near Draco with her eyes downcast. "Tinky," Draco summoned the elf as soon as they entered the place.

"Young master," the elf said popping into their proximity.

"Tinky, this is Jack and Jasmine," Draco pointed to the kids. The elf bowed at the children. "They will be staying in the manor for the next few days. I am sure you can get some of the rooms ready."

"Right away, master."

"And one more thing, where is Mother?"

"She is in the library."

"Good, you get the rooms ready and I'll make a quick stop by her and meet you there," Draco said dismissing the elf and guiding the kids towards his family library.

"Is this your house?" Jack asked his first question.

"Yes, I grew up here."

"Draco, you have a Library at home? Then you must be very rich," Jasmine said in a low voice looking around carefully that her voice might wake up something or someone in the generous house.

"You can say that," Draco said nonchalantly.

"Are you not afraid of living such a large house," Jack asked looking at the high ceilings and mysterious knickknacks.

"No, when I was a kid everything was so fascinating to me. But I wouldn't deny the fact that there indeed was one time where I was afraid to live here," Draco stopped at a pair of large oak doors and gave them a push. "Let's go."

The children followed him inside with timid steps behind him.

"I was wondering when you'd be coming home," Narcissa said from one of the tables. Her head was still immersed in the parchments in front of her. Draco could see the exhaustion in her eyes as she scanned a various set of documents in front of her. "Come Draco and who are these children?" Narcissa asked looking up.

"Mother, I believe you've seen them before. They were living with Hermione. As she is in a delicate situation now, they would be staying here." Draco said looking at Jasmine who had her eyes fixed on the massive volumes of books.

"Incredible," Jasmine said with sparkling eyes. "Can I borrow some?"

"Absolutely. I will ask Tinky to pick out appropriate books for you." Draco stopped her. He wasn't sure how she'd be affected if she accidentally touches something that shouldn't be touched. His ancestors were indiscriminately prejudiced. He wouldn't put past them, for putting some nasty hexes in random places in the Library.

Narcissa was observing his interaction with the children with a curious eye. When Tinky popped in with the announcement of the rooms being ready, Draco asked the elf to guide them to their rooms.

"How is everything, Draco? I didn't get an opportunity to meet after that disastrous incident." Narcissa asked beckoning Draco to come closer to her.

"I am very grateful for what you did mother. If not for you, it would've been very difficult to control the entirety of the situation." Draco spoke with genuine gratitude. When Rita Skeeter burst into the room and was exposed to the most contained secret of Hermione Granger, he had thought all hell was going to break loose. But Narcissa Malfoy had very efficiently maneuvered the gossip monger out of their immediacy.

"Can you possibly imagine my nerves at that point, Draco?" Narcissa said in a hushed tone. "The elf apparated to tell me, you were in St Mungo's and fighting for your life." She said with her eyes turning red in pain. "When I rushed there, I was detained there like a common, while they did unspeakable things to you."

Draco closed his eyes trying to fight his emotions. "Mother, they were just trying to revive me. Aren't you happy that I am standing here in front of you, in one piece."

"Of course. All thanks to Ms. Granger," She said running her fingers over his face. "But that pathetic excuse of a reporter cornering and cajoling me for information, the nerve of some people," Narcissa huffed in anger.

"You know we still didn't hear the end of it. I was just wondering why she hadn't acted yet." Draco asked. Luckily for Draco Theodore Nott one of the main shareholders of Daily Prophet had assured him that no article regarding Draco Malfoy would be published without his approval.

"Who's going to believe her lies, Draco? I assure you whatever she writes is just going to fell over deaf ears."

Draco nodded but he knew what kind of damage Rita Skeeter could inflict with her misconstrued words and Draco would make sure that she is kicked out of that business if she even attempts to print any kind of rubbish. "We will see."

"Is it bad?" Narcissa asked after a few minutes her fingers inching towards his heart.

"Mm, what?" Draco asked not exactly following her words.

"The curse? Why were you at St. Mungo's?"

Draco contemplated his answer. Before his mother is made aware of anything that's happening, it was imperative to talk to his father. He owed at least that much to him. "Mother, I think it's time we talked to Father."

Narcissa tensed at his declaration. "Why? There is no need to trouble him. He is already in a great pain. I strongly believe he should be kept in dark just to avoid any kind of," she gulped and looked away, "distress."

Draco let out a laugh, "Pray tell mother. What do you think is going to cause him distress more than the fact that he was not informed that his only son is on the verge of death?"

"You don't understand Draco. Lucius is not in his right mind. That knowledge will drive him mad. He is not a bad person. Whatever he did, he did for the family. He did for us. He's not going to survive if he lost you," Draco could clearly hear his mother's attempt to stop her sobs.

"What if I say, I found a solution to that predicament," Draco said his voice died down to a whisper. He knew raising a hope is too much for her heart, but he needs his Father's perspective on the course. The declarations he heard from the healer were urging him.

"You did?" Narcissa beamed as she rushed to him. "You found the cure."

Draco neither confirmed not dismissed her question. He just smiled and said, "We are going to meet father today. I'll tell you everything over there." Narcissa nodded as words escaped her in joy. "I need to see Hermione, first. Then we're both going to Azkaban. Now, why don't you go on and get ready? I doubt father would be very happy seeing you like this." He ushered her out of the doors and settled into one of the chairs.

He closed his eyes and summoned his elf. "Tinky!"

"Young master," the elf popped in the Library.

"I trust the children were settled down."

"Yes, master. They are. Tinky had raised magical barriers around all the things, that may be dangerous to them."

"Good. I am glad you did that. You have always taken care of us. I've always wondered about how you were able to identify the subtleties of magic."

"We are beings made out of magic, young master, my grandfather told me. When your ancestors first found us, our little bodies were not able to hold the primary nature of magic and we were being consumed by its sheer power. That's when the bonds have started." Draco was listening to this with very rapt ears. "By these bonds, our magic was stabilized and even our owners were able to harvest some of our power."

"But you are bound to your owner's intentions," Draco said completing Tinky's statement. He took Tinky's silence as an agreement and said, "I think I've wasted enough time. Did you get what I asked you for?"

Tinky bowed her head low, "What master asked for was quite hard. Tinky had sworn himself for the protection of Malfoys. Tinky promised his grandfather that Tinky wouldn't let anything happen to them or their magic. But this is against my promise, Master Draco." Tinky with trembling hands snapped his fingers. Draco's eyes widened when a green glint appeared in the elf's extended hand. "Master, it is very dangerous. You should take utmost caution when handling it." The elf said moving towards Draco. But stopped suddenly, "Master, I will keep this with me. Whenever you are in need of it, you summon Tinky. I will do the deed for you."

Draco laughed loudly. "I appreciate the concern but I am more comfortable if I have it in my possession," Draco said taking the tiny needle into his hands. He examined the glinted glow and asked curiously. "Why did it keep vanishing from me?"

"The needle is very fickle, master. It couldn't vanish but it can turn invisible. It moves between the periods of visibility. Do you see that? It's very bright now but slowly it will turn invisible. That's why it had taken so long for me to retrieve it and I am worried. What if you get poked unknowingly and you lost your magic. No amount of punishment in the world would be enough for Tinky. Please let me keep the needle Master."

"Don't you worry, Tinky. I think I can take care of myself," Draco said getting up from his chair signaling the end of discussion. "Please tell mother, I'll be here soon and then we'll be visiting Father. And be careful with the kids." Draco stopped in his step and turned toward the elf and, "Thanks for everything." If Draco had stopped for even a second more, he would've noticed the untamed expression of gratitude on the elf's face.

St Mungo's had been the same over all these years. It had been a voyeur of many intimate moments. It had seen pain and suffering, recovery and joy and love and loss. Many have come into these doors in search of answers. Some questions were answered while many were not. Draco approached the room Hermione was in with the same dilemma dancing in his mind.

She was still lying in the bed sleeping peacefully. The boy-who-lived was lying in one of the chairs with his head on her bed while Weasley was dozing off in the near by chair. He approached her and brushed off the stray curls away from her forehead. He might have done that with a little hope that she might open her eyes but she didn't. But his gesture had caused a slight movement in her still hands. Harry Potter's face that was using her hand as a pillow jerked at that slight movement and he woke up uttering, "Hermione." But she lay there as still as before.

"It's just me Potter," Draco said pouring a glass of water for himself.

"Malfoy," Harry said rubbing his eyes and fixing his lopsided glasses hanging off to a side. They both stood there watching Hermione.

"I thought you were going to be late," Harry asked him.

"Yeah, just wanted to check something," Draco said taking a gulp of water. "The healer came back?"

"Yes, they ran a fresh set of diagnostics. I hope everything's going to be okay."

Draco knew it was just wishful thinking to hope everything would be alright. Rita Skeeter's presence had pushed Hermione into an anxious fit. Draco's mother had taken that nosey witch out of the room immediately but not soon enough. The healers against their better judgment had given her a potion of dreamless sleep and pushed her into a state of rest. In that tense moment, it seemed like a good option, but the timely diagnostics the healers were running on her gave back some horrifying results. They were just waiting for her gain back consciousness.

"Is Dolohov locked up?" Draco asked.

"Yes. Much better this time." Harry said looking guilt ridden. "That bastard had blown up a muggle cafe and purposefully got caught on a vigilance camera, triggering a false alarm. And then he went to Hermione's place. We are still working on how he caught an accomplice."

"He's from the same place as Hermione's. I'm not sure how that boy knows Dolohov, but he was once a victim of Hermione's hex." Draco explained.

"I am meeting my father today," Draco said looking sideways at Potter after a while.

"And you are telling me this, why?" Harry said with confusion on his face.

"I might relay Hermione's delicate condition to both my parents. I would've asked her permission, but considering her health I don't know who else to ask."

"How about waiting for her? I don't know if I can say anything about that, after all, that we went through."

"I don't have time Potter." Draco hissed in anger. "Only a few days," Draco turned his face just in time to catch the shock on Harry's face. "And I have many things to finish."

"What did the healers say?" Harry asked casting a glance at Ron's sleepy face.

Draco caught that and shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't care. I've accepted it long ago, so it doesn't hurt me much anymore. But I heard something very disturbing from Dmitri."

"What's that?"

"I usually take a potion for this, since I was diagnosed. I tried to replicate the same thing from quite a long time. But was unsuccessful." When Harry raised an eyebrow, Draco continued. "I know shocking. Do you know who developed that potion?"

"Professor Snape?"

"Well, the main idea was his, but the one who developed it was Hermione."

"Makes sense," Harry said leaning into his chair gesturing Draco to continue.

"I have been missing a key ingredient in the potion and I came to know about that today. Any guess what that might be."

"Draco I'm definitely not in a position to do any of that."

"Memories, specifically her memories relating to strong positive emotions. Her innocent childhood memories, her strong friendship moments, her devotion, her sacrifices she had all of them incorporated into the potion. And it worked to some extent to keep the curse at bay. She bound us together in a fine thread of cognizance. I was merely surviving on her positivity all this time."

"Wow."

"I could only guess what could've happened after when she learned that the children were aiding in ailment. She might be secretly using magic to transfer more of her memories to the potion and because of that her condition might have worsened." Harry stayed mute at that declaration. "I have possibly gained few more months of my life just because of her." Draco took a deep breath and spoke in a whisper. "Now that fine weave is breaking apart strand by strand. Simply too many fissures."

"You said you have some kind of cure for her."

"I do," Draco said with a smile sitting on her bed. He took her hand into his and pressed a light kiss on her pale knuckles.

"Then, what are you waiting for. If you could cure her then she might be able to return the favor," Harry said with an enthusiastic tone.

"I am beyond help, Potter. I am too broken for anybody to help."

"Is there no other way?"

"Of course there is always a way, easier, darker, and sinister at the expense of my family. But I wouldn't live like that." Draco finished with determination.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? Please R & R**


	30. Family

A/N: Thank you, all you wonderful people who followed and marked this as favorite.

pgoodrichboggs: We'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for the review

White Bishop: Thank you so much for your review. Your reviews always provide new insights. I understand what you said about Narcissa and I'm glad for your words. Coming to Theo, I can assure you that I didn't think about it into that detail. But it's definitely intriguing. Thaks again for your kind words. Last but not the least, your literary quips are always amusing and never failed to bring a smile. You really have a talent to it.

Myrddin Emrys The Third: Thank you.

IGOTEAMEDWARD: Thank you.

* * *

A fine thread

Family

* * *

Draco stood on the edge of the rock. The icy blue sea underneath his feet seemed to understand him. It was not turbulent but calm just like his mind. Whether it may be calm before storm, he didn't bother to comprehend.

Narcissa was standing just beside him her hand in the crook of her son's elbow. Draco could feel her trembles that had nothing to do with the weather. The mother-son duo was standing outside the most dreaded place in the wizarding world awaiting the last member of their family.

"Oh! Lucius, how are you living in this place?" Narcissa spoke softly while Draco squeezed his mother's arm.

They were asked to wait in the waiting area, which turned out to be an open area in one of the corners. The guards then disappeared inside to fetch Lucius Malfoy. While Narcissa stared at the dark tunnel the guard vanished into, Draco's gaze was fixed on the waveless sea. A clunking sound brought Draco back, as his gaze joined his mother's.

It's been a long time Draco had seen his father. From his childhood, Lucius Malfoy had been a very intimidating presence in his life. Draco had done so many things just to get his approval. He was his first tutor in life and his safeguard or so he thought. Draco once believed he would just get away with anything as long as he had his father's support. But as his eyes raked on the empty shell of flesh and bones in front of him, his heart was overwhelmed.

Narcissa was already trying to stifle her sobs her hands clutched with an iron grasp on Draco's arm, but she daintily smiled and greeted her husband, "Lucius."

Lucius's reply was a mere grunt at that, as his eyes were downcast. Draco cleared his throat and addressed the man in front of him. "Father."

"Shame on you. Both of you," Lucius said as he lifted his bound hands and rubbed his face. "Did you both forget, who the head of your house is?" He turned to Narcissa and seethed at her. "I am terribly disappointed in you."

But Draco couldn't help but grimace at the supposed interaction. The regal man who had once commanded the respect of the entire Wizenagamot was now standing in front of them in torn clothes, matted hair and yelling at them in a squeaky voice.

"And you, Draco. What is this you are wearing? Have you totally forgotten our family ways? Sanctimonia Vincet Semper."

Draco looked at the sniggering guards behind his father and spoke in a controlled manner. "I was promised a private discussion with my father."

"Not a chance, Malfoy." He pointed to Lucius and spat. "No Death Eater bound or free could ever be trusted especially not after what had happened."

"Dolohov's escape was your mistake. Besides our wands were confiscated and we were thoroughly checked. What do you think we'll be doing with my father? You thought we just jump into the sea and swim out of here?" Draco glared at them.

"I reckon not," the guard grumbled his answer but his eyes were fixed on Lucius Malfoy.

"I have a letter from Harry Potter, himself," Draco finally said taking a parchment out of his pockets.

The guard took the parchment and cast a speculative glance at all three of them and muttered, "No funny business." With that said, he vanished into the tunnel for the second time of the day.

"Purity will always conquer, Father. I haven't forgotten." Draco said turning to his befuddled father. "But what kind of purity should we concern ourselves with."

"Enough of this nonsense, Draco. What outrageous questions are you asking now?" Lucius turned to Narcissa and glared at her, "See this is what happens when he associates with blood traitors and Mudbloods. What were you thinking Cissa?" But before he finished his words, Narcissa threw herself at her husband and hugged him tightly finally letting out her sobs.

Lucius stunned at her reactions, froze at her actions but slowly lifted his bound hands and tried to gather his wife. Draco moved back letting his parents have their moment.

"Oh, Lucius! What have they done to you?" she looked up running her hands over his gaunt face. She pushed his hair away from his face and that's when Draco got a clear view of his father's deterioration. A thin sheen of glaze in his eyes at the sight of his wife and his affection towards the woman who has shared his joy and guilt all these years. A lesson that was ingrained in him since Draco was born that he should never lose his composure in front of anybody. The same lesson taking a great hit by Lucius himself, as he looked so lost in front of his wife.

"Cissa," croaked Lucius' voice. "You are as beautiful as I remember." But his eyes immediately flickered to Draco and an icy cold demeanor took its place on his face. "Control your emotions," he snapped pushing his wife away from him. "What is this nonsense about understanding purity, Draco? Are you forgetting the lessons you learned since your childhood? And never dress in those hideous clothes."

Draco let out a chuckle that seemed to have to aggravate Lucius' mood. "Draco," Narcissa admonished her son casting a nervous glance at the father and son.

"I trust you are taking proper care of our businesses," Lucius asked his son.

Draco remained silent his eyes fixed on the sea.

"You, insolent boy! I asked you a question. Just because I am in these, doesn't mean you can do whatever you want. I am and will be the head of Malfoy family and you will listen to me."

"Yes, you are and you'll always be. Please stop all this drama," Draco said in an exasperated tone.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Narcissa said in a nervous tone.

"The same thing that should have been done, a long time ago. We've already wasted a lot of precious time. If I back out from this, I may not be able to forgive myself."

Lucius scowled at the pair, "Look, what you turned him into in my absence. Is he going to continue our prestigious name?"

"Father, really. Is that what you are going to do now? Take out all your frustration on Mother."

"I don't have to learn, how to treat my wife from a boy like you."

"You have to when you left the burden of your faults on the said boy's shoulders," Draco said in a menacing tone, which made his father take a step back.

"Draco," Narcissa came to him trying to place a complacent hand on his quivering shoulders. "You can't do this, Draco. He is already quite broken."

"Mother, please. I have to do this. He has to understand the depths of his mindless following." He turned to Lucius who was looking at them in confusion. "Father did you anytime imagine, how it would've been if you hadn't followed Voldemort."

Lucius cringed at Draco's words.

"I will never be afraid anymore to say that snake bastard's name. I will spend my whole life or whatever little of it is left, to destroy the fear of his stupid name."

"What, little life?" Lucius whispered a panic clouding his grim features.

Draco let out a loud laughter at that. "You don't know, dear father. I'm dying."

Lucius' nostrils flared in anger. "What nonsense are you rambling? What do you mean dying?"

"Did Azkaban really do a number on you, that you forgot the meaning of the word, die?"

"Stop it, Draco. You said there was a solution." Narcissa whimpered at the Draco's brutal word delivery.

"Sorry, mother. I lied. There is no solution. He had seen to it, quite thoroughly."

"Cissa, Is this true?" Lucius directed the question to his wife who was holding onto their crumpling son.

She just nodded crying into her son's shoulder. She took her son's face into her hands and wept. "I can't lose you Draco."

"What's the meaning of this Draco?" Lucius finally asked his voice sounding from the deep crevices of his heart.

Draco moved his mother to a side and stood up. He slowly took off the coat he was wearing and tossed it to a side. Then he tugged the shirt he was wearing, putting the effects of the Infelix curse on full display.

"See, what he did to me?" Draco's words came out in a whisper.

"Who did this? Who has the audacity to do this to a Malfoy, to attack a noble pureblood?" Lucius said lifting his hands to run over the marred chest of his son.

"Wake up, Father. Wake up from your illusions. These scars are the result of our stupidity. They are the testimonies that we let ourselves misguided by a malicious imbecile. The dark mark the madman branded onto our arms made sure that we could never feel an ounce of happiness. He took our lives as a reparation to whatever little happiness we might find." Lucius' eyes slowly drifted down to his heart where it was surrounded by a wisp of faint light, which was flickering among the vicious black nerves. "See this light. This was the only thing that gave me a hope to live whatever life is left in a peaceful way. And do you know where it came from." Draco glared into his father's face. "A Mudblood."

Lucius cringed at his son's words and cowered back.

"Yes, she gave me her happiness and let me live a bit more."

"Yes, Lucius. It was Ms. Granger who had been treating Draco." Narcissa said from behind Draco. "But Draco, what happened. You told me she was close to finding a solution."

"Voldemort happened Mother. He and his followers have seen to that she is cursed to a life worse than mine. Dolohov had hit her with a curse that infected her blood and your sister had destroyed her magical core. She is counting her days just like me." Draco smiled mirthlessly at his mother and continued. "I am sorry, mother. I know you wanted an heir but I cannot do that. There would be no heir, at least not from me. Because she is the only one I love."

Draco wasn't ready to see his mother's reaction to those words but the unbearable silence echoing around them was enough for him to assess her reaction. "Do you know the worst part is?" He turned to Lucius and said. "You are responsible for all these things. It's all from the books you have so graciously gifted to Voldemort and his death eaters. You've brought our own demise."

Lucius stood there, his expression frozen and shocked. "The books."

"You meandered our prestigious knowledge."

"Lucius, what books?" Narcissa asked tugging the tattered robes of her husband. "What books, is Draco talking about? Where are they? If we find them, we can save our son."

Lucius stared helplessly at his wife but his mouth stayed mute. He then painfully took a gulp and turned his face around. "The dark lord had them burned."

"No," Narcissa cried aloud and started hitting at Lucius' chest with her fists. "How could you do this? How could you do this to us, Lucius." Lucius stumbled backward but Draco moved forward and gathered his mother into his arms. He gently pried her from his father and hugged the crying woman. But her heart-wrenching sobs echoed over the sea.

"Narcissa, please. Whatever happened, I did for the sake of our family," Lucius' words didn't reach her ears.

"Keep telling that to yourself, father."

"Draco, you are the Malfoy scion, my heir, my son. I would never do anything to hurt you." Draco saw his father crumpling to the floor. "I thought I was protecting you."

Draco's heart broke seeing his father like that. Because he knew what his father said was correct. Whatever Lucius Malfoy did, it was because he thought it was good for his family. He dragged his sobbing mother with him to his father and wrapped his hand around his shoulders. "I know Father."

All three Malfoys sat huddled on the cold floor of the Azkaban. How the positions changed, Draco couldn't remember but now he was sitting in between the cradled arms of his mother and father and he finally let his tears break free.

"I don't want her to die. I want to live with her. I want to see what could've happened with us. I don't want to die." Draco whimpered like a baby.

"I wish there was something I could do," Lucius said hugging Draco tightly to him while Narcissa brushed Draco's hair.

Draco closed his eyes and whispered. "There isn't."

* * *

 **A/N: This was a short chapter and a one which I wanted to do from a long time. I wanted to show Draco's vulnerability, anger and his anguish at his supposed fate. Do you think Draco should have let his family take the curse for him? Let me know your feedback. Please R & R.**

 **Please feel free to check the new story on my profile, "The missing day". It was a plot bunny that never left me stable and I finally gave in.**


	31. Fortitude

**A/N: My heartfelt gratitude to all those wonderful people who have followed and marked this story as favorite**

 **pgoodrichboggs : You definitely have got a point there. Thanks for your review sweetness.  
**

 **SVowles: I am very grateful for your wonderful words. Thanks for taking the time to let me know. I've to agree with your points. But we'll just have to wait and see how it is going to unfold.**

 **White Bishop: Wow, that was one heck of a review. You have a splendid way with words. I am going ahead and saying this that you are a wordwizard. I am truly humbled by your words. I really appreciate the subtle way you've pointed the mistakes in my chapter. I consider time is one of those greatest gifts you could give anybody and I am oh so grateful for your gift. I believe you are destined for great things in life and I wish you all the success. I feel blessed that you have taken interest in this story and I cherish each and every word you have shared.  
**

 **Myrddin Emrys The Third: Sorry about that. But thanks for your review**

 **Guest: I agree that it definitely is a conundrum. But Draco is sneaky enough to worm out a solution out of it. Thanks for your review.**

 **lrmorena: Thank you so much for your amazing words and blessings.**

 **thepantomimefairy17: I am really flattered by your review. For a minute I just wondered if you were talking about this story, but jokes apart. It felt amazing. Thanks for taking time and letting me know.**

 **IGOTEAMEDWARD: It's my pleasure really.**

 **Sorry for the longer notes, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

 **A fine thread**

 **Fortitude**

* * *

Hermione was lying in the bed with her back facing the entrance. Harry was gently rubbing her shoulders with a light pressure that was soothing her aching muscles.

"Did I hurt you?" Harry asked when he hit a particular knot between her shoulder blades that made her groan.

"No, can you try harder?" she asked.

"Sure," Harry resumed his actions as she relaxed into his comforting gestures.

"Do you know how weird it might sound for an outsider," Hermione giggled at their wordplay. "Just imagine Ginny walks in and hears this."

"Or worse Malfoy walks in," smiled Harry.

"It's not like that, with us, Harry."

"I have no problem with that, I mean you and him. Although he still an arrogant jerk, he genuinely seems to care about you."

"It's not the point, Harry. I failed him. I couldn't find a cure."

"There's still time. I know that you'll never tarnish your record of leaving anything unfinished." Harry said stretching his fingers when she halted his actions gesturing him to stop.

"Don't give me false hopes. I know what's going to happen and I can't avoid it. I have just a few regrets, that's it. If only I was able to give him some kind of solution." Hermione uttered as few tears strolled down on to her cheeks.

"When's the healer coming back," asked Harry brushing away her cheeks.

"What's the use? He had told me what he can do or in this case couldn't do. If you ask me there is no point in staying here anymore. I'll check with Jane. If she's feeling well, may be its time we get back."

"No Hermione, not anymore. You are not going back there. You are coming with me to Grimmauld place." Harry said adamantly. "Ginny would want to meet you."

Hermione stared ahead not exactly knowing what to say.

"There is nothing to hide, Hermione," Harry said drawing her attention. "This is your home, between your friends. Please think about it. Come to Grimmauld place."

"Yes, Potter's right, but you are not going to that grim and old place after all that happened. You are coming with me to the manor." Draco entered the room with a surprised glee on his face. "Potter," Draco greeted Harry and turned to Hermione, "Hi," he greeted. "You got me really worried there, missy. Don't you go wasting your energy on me like that," Draco said rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. "We've some serious talking to do." He looked around to where Harry was standing and toned down his voice to a whisper. "About everything."

"Draco! Harry said you went to see your father. How did it go?" Hermione said her eyes reciprocating his happiness.

"Malfoy, there is something you need to know," Harry said trying to get Malfoy's regard.

"Harry not now, please," pleaded Hermione.

Draco looked between the friends with confusion.

"Harry, now that Draco's here. Why don't you take some rest?" She asked her best friend pointing to Draco.

"Are you sure?" Harry's doubt was clear in his eyes.

"Yes, Potter. Now, why don't you see yourself out?" Draco said gesturing to the door.

"Draco, be nice," Hermione's voice even though weak, resonated in the room.

"It's alright," Harry nodded at her but gave a speculative look at his former nemesis and walked out.

As soon as Harry was out of the room Draco shut the door and enveloped her in a hug. "Finally," he breathed.

"You know that I am going back. That had been my home for the past few years," Hermione said looking into eyes.

"I know," Draco said giving her a kiss.

"I am still getting used to that," She said returning his greeting.

"My kisses?" he asked peppering her face with butterfly kisses.

She laughed and shook her head. "Your endearments. I never once thought in my life that I could be hearing such words from your snarky mouth."

"My snarky mouth can do more than just kisses. And I am dying to show you that. I can literally spend my whole life just doing this."

"I didn't send Harry out so that I can fool around with you. But you know that we've to talk about it?" She dragged her nails through his hair skimming his scalp.

"No, thank you," Draco said looking up.

She sucked a sharp breath and closed her eyes. "But you said you wanted to talk? Did you talk to your father?"

"Hermione, I would be grateful, if you didn't bring my father into our conversation when I am doing this."

Hermione stalled him in a stern voice, "Did you discuss what Dolohov said?"

Draco swatted her hand away and continued his journey with his other hand, downward.

"Draco, please?"

She let out a tiny yelp and gripped his other hand to stop his ministrations. "Did you discuss the cure?"

Draco huffed and shot up from the bed. "What did you take me for? Do you think I'm some kind of a monster?"

Hermione smiled a sad smile and dragged him to her before he moved away. "I know you wouldn't do that. But there definitely was some part of me that hoped you would. After all, a girl could only hope that her boyfriend is taken care of, even if she's not around."

Draco bit back his pain at her words and turned towards her. It would be so easy to succumb to the misery in him and accept the comfort she is offering. But he had a plan and in order to make that work, it was imperative that he should be in his senses. He turned to her giving her a salacious smile. "I'm your boyfriend, then?"

"Are you not?"

"Witch," he growled and bent down to kiss her. But this time he was gently worshipping each and every inch of her lips. They lay there with their foreheads touching, eyes staring into the depths of others trying to get a glimpse into their souls and hearts thumping ever so loudly. They may have an inevitable future in front of them as far as they knew. But Draco was determined to experience and make her feel the same passion that had emblazoned in his heart.

"Are you scared?" Hermione asked.

"I really want to say, no," Draco said his hand caressing her hip. "Are you?"

"I don't know. I wonder if it's going to hurt," Hermione said biting her lip.

"We will cross that bridge when we get there," Draco said as he moved his arms to encompass her body. He smiled appreciatively as she reciprocated the passion through her kiss.

"Malfoy, if you are quite done with your talk, I have somebody here waiting for you," Harry Potter yelled from outside.

Draco groaned and got up. "This is not finished," He gave another kiss and smoothed down her mussed hair. He sauntered to the door and opened it.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Hermione heard Draco's shocked voice.

"Draco, I've just come to meet Ms. Granger," Narcissa's voice floated down the room to Hermione's ears.

"Perhaps, at a later time. She's just woken up," Draco tried to stop his mother, while Harry looked at Hermione with a speculative eye.

"Draco, it's alright," Hermione said with a blush, catching Harry's eye. She adjusted her dress into a proper angle.

Draco sidestepped, letting Harry Potter and his mother into the room. Narcissa approached the girl on the bed and affectionately touched her hand. "I'm sorry to hear about you, dear." She looked into her eyes and conveyed, "I'm extremely grateful whatever you have done for my son."

Draco and Harry stared at the kind gesture the woman displayed, while Hermione smiled nervously and nodded her head. "It's alright, Mrs. Malfoy. I wish there was something more I could do." She conveyed her helplessness in a sad tone. "Why don't you take a seat?" she said pointing to the chair.

Draco guided his mother to one of the chairs while Harry moved to the foot of the bed, taking a seat there. Draco came to Hermione's side and took the spot near her head. Instinctively he reached for her hand and gave a reassuring squeeze.

"Narcissa, I hope your trip to Azkaban was uneventful." Harry started with his small talk.

"You could say that. I must thank you for giving your letter for a private discussion."

"Its nothing. Please don't think about it." Harry moved uncomfortably.

"Mr. Weasley's not here?" Narcissa asked Hermione.

But Harry answered instead of her, "He'll be back."

"Mother you said you wanted some space after we came back from Azkaban."

"I am sorry to this bring this now, Ms. Granger. I know it is extremely rude of me to even ask about this at this moment, but I have to." She gulped and looked at Hermione's face. "Is there anything we can do about Draco?"

Hermione tensed at the question and her eyes immediately darted towards the person in question. But Narcissa's eyes didn't miss the silent exchange between her son and the girl or the faint shake of her son's head. She immediately knew there definitely was something, her son was trying to hide from her.

"I'll try my best, Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione said casting her eyes downward.

Draco looked at his mother's face and his heart ached to look at her dejection.

Narcissa's eyes turned to Harry Potter, who remained oblivious to the couple's silent interaction. "I suppose Dolohov was detained properly, now."

"Yeah, he is being held at the ministry until his sentence is carried out," Harry replied.

"Draco, you got an owl from Theodore Nott. It was addressed to you and was marked urgent. You've already started here, before it was delivered to you," Narcissa said producing a note from her purse.

"Theo?" Draco asked taking the parchment from her hands. "Thanks, mother." He read through the script while Hermione and Harry exchanged nervous looks.

"What is it about?" Hermione asked.

"Rita Skeeter."

"Why is Nott mailing you about Skeeter?" Harry asked.

"It's an unfortunate moment, Harry," Narcissa answered instead while Hermione nodded. "She caught them in a compromising position."

"That's total shite. She is nothing but a nosey bug," Harry said looking at Hermione. "But who cares anyway."

"Theo was taking care of that matter till now. But she'd procured connections at Witch Weekly and threatening to leave Daily Prophet." Draco said passing the parchment into Hermione's hands.

"That's nothing, Malfoy. Hermione here holds a great secret over Rita's head."

"Draco already knows that she's an unregistered Animagus," Hermione grumbled reading the parchment.

"Of course! That's right." Draco said with a sudden excitement. "How did I forget that?"

"How did you know that about her?" Harry asked with confusion. "I thought Hermione was going to keep her secret."

"Tap at your memory Potter. Who was the one passed on information to Rita Skeeter in our fourth year," Draco said casting side glances at his curious mother.

"Let me just take care of this thing for once and all," Draco stood up and looked at Hermione. "I'll be back," he whispered and brushed his lips on her knuckles. He turned to his mother and offered. "Would you like me to escort you back to the manor?"

"That wouldn't be necessary. If anything's needed, Harry's here." Narcissa said gently denying her son's offer.

"Of course. Malfoy you go ahead. I will take care of her," Harry mumbled after earning a slight kick from Hermione's foot.

But Draco couldn't help but wonder why his mother had chosen to stay back. He cast some warning glances at her, while all of them encouraged him to head on his task.

Narcissa turned to the pair of best friends when she made sure her son was completely out of the vicinity. They were clearly confused with the same thought of why she had stayed back. "I know what you are thinking Ms. Granger and I fear it is the same reason." Hermione tensed clutching Harry's hand.

"I don't understand," Harry said.

Narcissa dismissed him with a wave of her hand, "What is my son hiding Ms. Granger?"

Hermione flinched and scooted away angling her face and muttered, "Nothing."

"I am not asking again, Ms. Granger. I've been around the world and searched every nook and corner possible for my son's sake. He might've thought he fooled all of us, but nothing could skip past me. There's definitely something he is trying to hide from me and you know that."

"Narcissa, she's recovering. Whatever it is, you deal with Draco." Harry said pulling a trembling Hermione closer.

But Narcissa's gaze was fixed on the girl who was burrowing into Harry's chest her eyes guiltily turned away.

"Harry they are hiding something, I know that."

"No. Even if they are, I don't care." Harry's stare was focused on Narcissa.

"He's just a boy, Hermione, with a beautiful life in front of him. He is bearing the brunt of our mistakes. I am his mother and am not able to do anything while he is counting his days." Narcissa's voice broke out in sobs. "Please Hermione, I am asking you as a mother. Please feel my pain."

"Please, that's enough Narcissa. Let me escort you home. She's already hurting?" Harry said proceeding towards the door.

Narcissa glanced back at the cowering girl on the bed and sighed deeply. She got up and followed the boy-who-lived. Before they crossed the door Hermione called out in a quivering voice, "Narcissa, wait."

Narcissa rushed back to her with hope filled eyes. "Yes."

"Dolohov might have said something about books," Hermione muttered chewing her lip.

"What books? We can get anything we want." Narcissa said taking a parchment from her purse.

"No. They are from your house. Something related to Voldemort and dark mark."

"But Lucius said they've burned them."

"Hermione, please take rest. Let Draco deal with that." Harry said coaxing Hermione into bed.

"No Harry. Let me do this." Hermione pushed Harry's arm away and turned to Narcissa. "I'm not sure what Dolohov knew, but he said that he learned something from the books that might help in removing the curse." Hermione groaned and caught her head. "Draco would kill me for this."

Narcissa paced around the room making some calculations. She then turned to Harry Potter and stated, "Harry take me to Dolohov. I'll extract all that is needed from his filthy brain to save my son."

* * *

 **A/N: Please don't kill me. The story's not over yet. Please R & R**


	32. Mission squash the bug

**A/N: My heartfelt thanks to all the people who've followed and marked this story as their favorite.**

 **Guest: Narcissa was definitely a determined witch. Stay tuned, the end is not too far. Thanks for the review**

 **Guest001: I know. We just have to wait and see Draco's reaction. Thanks for your review.**

 **pgoodrichboggs: I like your thinking. Honestly, Hermione had always been a bit sneaky. Let's just wait and see. Thanks for your review.**

 **Myrddin Emrys The Third: Thank you.**

 **White Bishop: I eagerly anticipate a review after posting a new chapter and the second I see a new review is definitely the high point of my day. There were many times where I thought I'm not capable enough to write a story like this and just a swim through your words swarmed me with new ideas. All your reviews gave me the confidence that I could write some lines and pass it as a story. I never once thought you were trying to manipulate the story with your shared opinions. Everybody's entitled to their opinion regarding a story or a character and I welcome each and every one of them. Ultimately it's going to be my interpretation that flows into the story. That simply doesn't mean that I should be deprived of that opportunity of receiving a new perspective. A review withheld is a review lost. That's the only incentive I get from these attempts that keep me motivated. I sincerely hope you reconsider posting your reviews. You have got a great potential albeit the things you've mentioned and as I said greater things are definitely waiting for you. Thanks again for all the support and I apologize for causing any inconvenience with my rambling.**

 **IGOTEAMEDWARD: Thank you**

 **SassenachStarbuck: There are many other ways to get information out of somebody. We will soon find out.**

* * *

A fine thread

Mission squash the bug

* * *

"You've kept me waiting for a quite a long time," Rita Skeeter said as she heard the loud bang of her cabin door. She swiveled in her chair to gaze at the intruders, "Draco."

"It's Mr. Malfoy to you," Draco replied with an impassive expression, though his voice was deadly enough to scare the hell out of any newbie. He looked back over his shoulder and called out, "Blaise!"

"Ah, Rita! Gorgeous as always," Blaise entered with a beatific smile and greeted her in his usual manner by kissing her knuckles and took the seat beside his friend. Draco was observing everything with a stony expression all the while.

"So, to what do I owe this pleasure," she asked, her flashy nails clicking on the table.

"You very well know," Draco's words came out like a hiss. "Name your price."

He heard Blaise's disagreement under his breath, "so much for our plan."

"I've no idea what you are talking about," she asked with a wink adjusting her glasses.

"Rita, this look of innocence doesn't suit you at all. Why don't you shift back to your usual nosy self, we all love," Blaise said with an amusing smile. "Aren't you even going to offer tea for your visitors anymore? Or did you lose the habit, over the course, as the number of your visitors got reduced to almost nothing?"

Draco heard the clear scrunch of a quill snapping. She immediately covered the little instance with a flashy smile. Draco had the urge to cover his eyes at the glare from her gold teeth. "How witty of you, Mr. Zabini. I am impressed that you have done your field work." She waved her wand conjuring a tea service filling the small room with an overload of different pungent flavors. "Yes, tea of course. I've developed a rather interesting way of taking tea over the years. For instance, this is an extract taken from a special flower called Rafflesia from South Asia, helps me keep my mind free from intrusions." She opened the lid of the kettle filling the room with an unpleasant odor. But she sniffed at it as if it were the most tantalizing smell in the whole world. She poured two cups for her guests.

"No," said Draco rather impolitely earning an amusing look from her.

"I haven't diluted it with any potions, you know," she spoke looking expectantly at Blaise.

"I will take it," said Blaise. But when her hand moved to sugar to it, Blaise stopped her, "don't bother." He took the cup from her hand and grimaced at the repugnant smell wafting from it. He took a small pouch out of his pockets and mixed its contents with the steaming liquid. "You have to excuse me. I couldn't get out of this muggle habit. It is sweet but it's not sugar," Blaise told the perplexed woman as he forced a sip down his throat and almost spit it back into the cup. "It's interesting and definitely laced with Veritaserum."

"Blaise, if you could bottle some of the liquid for evidence, we can get down to business," Draco quipped in his usual air of arrogance.

"What is this nonsense?" She gasped at Draco's words. "There is nothing in that tea." But the nervous wringing of her hands told another story.

"My friend here," Draco said gesturing to Blaise, who gave a mock salute to her, "had heard rumors that you often drug people with Veritaserum for information. We just needed a proof."

"And thank you so much for providing us with one." Blaise poured the remaining tea into a small vial and tucked it into his pockets. "You see my dear, the small mixture in my pouch is a powder that would make the tea quite bitter if it was mixed with the truth potion. You can thank Draco for coming up with such a marvelous invention."

"That's ridiculous. Veritaserum could never be traced. None of my clients ever found that. There is no way the potion in the tea, could be identified."

"So, it is indeed in there," Draco said folding his hands on the table.

"I think you already proved that," Rita snapped.

"No my dear, you proved it. Our memories are the only proof we need," Blaise said tapping at his head. When Rita's eyes moved to the now empty pouch, he laughed. "I didn't lie. It's a muggle substitute for sugar."

She sat there glaring at them.

"How much for your silence?" Draco asked lazily observing his nails.

She immediately changed her behavior. "Well, what does dear old Lucius say about your little affair," said Skeeter running her tongue over her teeth. "Or about the juicy little thing I've witnessed the other day."

Draco clutched the desk to stop himself from hexing the woman in front of her.

"Who would've thought, the muggle-born extra ordinaire, the best friend of the savior, the mysterious missing woman would be found in the arms of an ex-death eater." She said letting out a maniacal laughter. "I can see the headlines in my head vividly. I can practically taste the victory on my lips," she said smacking her lips together.

"Well, this all has been very informative, but you are forgetting one little detail, Rita," Blaise quipped stopping her incessant rant. "I am holding a key to your survival in the publishing industry. Daily Prophet will kick you out if the information of your little potion stunt reached the management." Blaise said tapping his head clearly indicating he is not far from sharing that details to her superiors.

"Blaisey do you think I can be intimidated with that minute thing. I couldn't care less about Daily Prophet. There are people waiting out there who would offer me a great worth of galleons for news like this." She turned to Draco and fluttered her eyelashes from behind her crocodile framed glasses. "See, our Draco knows that. So if you are done with your petty threats, I've important work to attend to. You can see yourselves out."

"I believe I've confirmed it is Mr. Malfoy to you, and I am not sure if you are aware of how Malfoys deal with people like you." Draco's voice was dripping with venom but it did not lose the polite attire of it.

"Tsk Tsk Draco," she tut-tutted at his exclamations. "I have made many deals with dear Lucius and so I can say I'm very much acquainted with Malfoy methods." She took a long sip and gave him a queer look. "It is your methods I am unaware of. But I am all ears to whatever you have to say. If you are still thinking about tossing a few galleons, you may as well walk out of here. Because I've had plenty of offers."

That was the moment Draco had been waiting for and a devious smile graced his features. Rita Skeeter was willing to bargain. He got her where he wanted or so he thought. First of all, he wanted to know who was on the other end of this thread she was holding and the extent of her knowledge about the current situation.

"Rita! How much do you think you could get for this article? Trust me it would be way less than what I can give you."

"That's where you are wrong Mr. Malfoy. Witch Weekly had already offered a fair price."

"You are getting too old for this game. Witch Weekly is not what you need. They aren't reliable. They can make many promises for what they want. But once the piece is in their hands, they are going to toss you out," Draco said his voice reaching to a threatening tone.

"You don't know that. They've promised me," Rita said a hint of fear in her eyes.

"They're worse than Daily Prophet. Don't you agree the reputation and incentives here have definitely gone high after Theo had joined the board."

"Oh no, you can't possibly imagine what they've offered me," Rita said returning back to her smug attitude.

"Believe me, Rita. We can. Besides that, the editor over there is one of Draco's best friends. So better give up that information. It's for your own good," Blaise said leaning onto the table.

"If you are talking about Ms. Parkinson, you better know that she's not the only one."

"See that's where you are mistaken. She may not be the only one, but she's the one holding all the strings. Trust me, dear," Blaise said giving a knowing smile to Draco who was looking at Rita Skeeter with a pointed stare.

"No, she said that wouldn't be the case," Rita was in a really confused state, now.

"Now, who is this 'she' we're talking about?" Draco growled.

"You can't threaten me Malfoy. Ms. Edgecombe said her word was final," Rita finally spilled the name of her contact at WitchWeekly.

"There you have it, Blaise. Please pass the information to Pansy. She'll take care of it."

"Thank you so much, Rita dear. It was nice to have a little chat with you. We should do this more often," Blaise said rising from his chair and sauntered out of the door.

Rita was still in a blank mode not exactly following that had happened, "What was that?"

"Ms. Skeeter I just wanted to know who was that person that gave you an assurance of tarnishing our names. But thank you for your cooperation. Daily Prophet won't publish your article and now Witch Weekly is out of the question," Draco said standing up from his place and adjusted the lapels of his coat. "Pleasure doing this business with you."

"I can always publish this on my own," Rita said in an exasperated voice as the last resort.

"Don't even think about it. I know quite a few people who would be interested to know about an unregistered Animagus," Draco said raising his eyebrow.

Rita gasped at his words.

"You thought I forgot about that. Don't you remember who gave you all the information about the chosen one all those years ago?" Draco laughed darkly at her clear state of panic. "Keep your nose and all toes to yourself, one thing out of line, I'll squash you like the bug you are." With those last words, Draco ambled out of the room leaving a gobsmacked Rita Skeeter in her office.

Before she regained her composure and understood the finality of the events, a slight knock on her door brought her back to the senses.

"Ms. Skeeter," Theodore Nott said graciously taking the seat across her table. "I trust things are well."

"Well," she started but thought for a moment. "Today had been an extremely terrible one, Theodore." She didn't notice the flinch in his face at her voice. "But I know what's going to make it right," she added with a wink.

"That's alright. I think I know what happened," Theo said. "I know how to make it better."

"I know you do," Rita said leaning back into her chair her confidence renewed.

"You've been a great treasure to Daily Prophet. We've gained a lot of popularity because of you, though not all good. We should take care of our reputation," he paused.

"Oh! Theodore. You are just a novice here. I've been here a very very long time. Just leave it to me to bring the Daily Prophet back to its original glory," Rita said with a smile, her gold tooth glinting in the light.

"Of course. We are seriously working towards regaining our popularity. So you should be expecting your final payment to your Gringotts, in the next week," Theo said standing up from his position and turned towards the exit adjusting his robes.

"What?" Rita croaked when the dark haired Slytherin was almost outside of her room.

"Oh didn't I say. You're fired. We really can't have manipulative people, at least manipulative people who were caught red-handedly, on our payroll. Company policy and all, have a good life." With a last say in the argument, he sauntered out of the room.

* * *

Draco was in high spirits as he walked through the walls of St. Mungo's. Now he was sure that Rita Skeeter wouldn't disrupt his family or Hermione, even if he were not around.

But something was amiss as he reached Hermione's room. He expected her friends, by that he hoped Potter would be there and she may be resting. But he was a bit shocked to see Ronald Weasley holding a shaking Hermione.

"It's alright," Weasley was comforting her. "It isn't your fault. Please, Hermione."

"Oh! I'm terrible Ron. Why did I do that? What would Draco think?" Hermione was talking in between her sobs.

Draco thought of staying away and let her have her say. But he couldn't stop himself when he heard his name. "Hermione," he called out garnering their attention.

She went rigid at the sight of Draco, while Weasley nodded at him.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Draco asked his face scrunched up in confusion.

"It's nothing Malfoy. Don't worry your pretty little head over it," Ron cut him off with a glare.

But Draco was looking at Hermione as he saw a very new emotion in her eyes, which he hasn't seen before. A layer of guilt traced her brown eyes as she went pale. That did not seem good to Draco's eyes. What brought her to this kind of situation? "Something wrong Hermione? Did the healers say something?"

But she frantically shook her head. "You're making it worse Malfoy. Just leave her be," Ron tried to shove Malfoy away from the room.

"No Ron, I've to tell him. It's not fair."

Draco shook Ron's hands off him and came to sit down beside her. "What is it? You know that you don't need to hesitate to tell me anything," he said brushing off her tears.

She hiccupped and took a sharp breath. "I told your mother, that Dolohov might have a solution for your curse."

Draco's turned ashen at those words.

"She rushed to ministry with Harry, where he was held," Hermione looked at the pain-struck expression on his face and held onto his hands. "I'm so sorry, Draco."

He shot up from the bed clutched his face in his hands in the process pushing her into the bed. "How could you, Hermione?" He yelled suddenly but gulped looking at her state.

"I know and I am a horrible person," Hermione whimpered. "But may be I was selfish. If that gives an opportunity for you to live again."

"Hermione, you don't know how my mother is," Draco was losing his nerves.

"In Hermione's defense, your mother blackmailed her, Malfoy. Hermione would never do that and you know it," Ron snapped.

"When did they leave?" Malfoy asked pinching the bridge of his nose thinking about the words Weasley just said. He knew Hermione would never reveal anything like that without any pressure from his mother.

"Not long ago," Ron said pulling Hermione into a hug. "I guess they were waiting for me."

"Right," Draco said walking to the door and he paused giving them a look. Ron was comforting her through his hug, but her eyes were fixed on Draco with a pleading look in them.

Draco tried to look past that, but his heart didn't oblige knowing that his mother is now in potential danger.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. But I have to do this," he simply turned and walked away.

* * *

 **A/N: Rita gets it. Honestly, she'd been asking for it. Sorry, I had to break the chapter here. Hopefully, I should be able to post the next chapter soon. Please R & R.**


	33. Unravel

**A/N: All my love to the people who have followed and favorited the story.**

 **thepantomimefairy17: I'm so glad you liked it. Yes, it is kind of a filler chapter. I just wanted to show Draco's ability to getting things done in his way. Thank you for your lovely words.**

 **Myrddin Emrys The Third: Thank you for your kind words. We'll see in this chapter**

 **White Bishop: Thanks for an amazing review. I would've never estimated your comparison between our Slytherin snakes and normal snakes. But it was such a fun thing to read. I'm extremely grateful that you've reconsidered your decision about posting reviews. Your reviews are always great, not to forget those amusing quips and just keep them coming.**

 **Guest: Sorry about that. Cliff hangers are so alluring.**

 **pgoodrichboggs: Yes, that's the main reason for Draco's worry. He knew his mother's going to react in that way and he'd been trying to avoid that.**

 **Green Eyed Lana Lee: You are simply amazing. And I enjoyed reading each and every one of your reviews. Thank you so much**

 **LuckyMascot: Thank you so much for your review. I really appreciate that you have liked how Rita was handled. I enjoyed writing that too.**

* * *

A fine thread

Unravel

* * *

Draco's feet crunched on the pristine floors of the ministry. When he entered the atrium he made sure to keep his head straight and took care not to run into any past acquaintances. It's been quite a while he had come into this kind of crowd. He tried to blend in but it was almost impossible with his clothing and trademark hair. He kept his scowl under control at some of the disgruntled faces and headed to the reception area.

A young witch at the reception was lazily scrawling on some of the parchments. "Name," she called out without looking up.

"Draco Malfoy here to meet Auror Harry Potter." Draco voiced his reason. His voice did betray the urgency his heart felt.

"Wand please," she said now looking up at him with a shocked expression.

He took out his wand and presented to her. "Thank you," she gulped and slowly a little badge popped out with his name and his wand measurements. She gave him back his wand and badge. Draco nodded and took them back, his steps hurrying towards the lifts.

"Wait, Mr. Malfoy." She called back. When Draco reluctantly turned back she replied, "But Auror Potter isn't here."

"He came here not long ago," Draco said his mind already taking new directions.

"Why don't you wait here with me until he comes?" She said fluttering her eyelashes in a way Draco was too familiar.

Draco cleared his throat and approached her desk, "Are you sure he isn't in? Can you check?"

"Of course Mr. Malfoy. A team just went to Azkaban and Potter was the last one to join the team."

"Was there anybody else with them?" Draco asked his worry slowly surfacing.

"I'm not sure. I can find out if you like." She said sliding her door open all the while twirling a strand of hair. Draco groaned and started towards the door.

"No, thank you." Ron Weasley appeared from nowhere pulling him outside by his arm. "He'll be with me. Come on, Malfoy."

"Weasley," Draco said in a relief but suddenly his eyes darted from side to side. "Hermione?" he asked in a low voice.

Ron turned around and pointed to a hooded figure in the shadows not too far from the reception area. She was leaning onto the walls for support.

"You brought her here?" Draco asked with a shocked look on his face.

"What do you want me to do Malfoy? She bloody threatened me." Ron said scratching the back of his neck. "But how can I say no to her?" Ron said looking at the girl who was trying to hide from the people in the area. Ron tried to move closer to her but Draco beat him to it.

"Hey, what's this?" Draco said cupping her face comforting her tear streaked face.

"I couldn't stay away," Hermione said clutching his hands. "It's my fault."

"I'm sorry to lash out at you like that. I should've expected that from my mother. I didn't know what came over me. I also totally believe what Weasley said about blackmailing," Draco said gathering her and moved forward.

Ron looked at them and flinched, then turned to the nosy receptionist and mumbled thanks. Draco was already escorting a hooded Hermione to the lifts. Luckily for them, the lift that arrived was not crowded and the three of them moved into the carriage.

"Potter's left to Azkaban." Draco declared as the lift picked up the movement.

"Not here," Ron hissed pointing to the liftman standing in the corner. Hermione peeked from under her hood the liftman. She further leaned into Draco and took his hand into hers querying with her eyes.

When Draco shook his head Ron hissed again. "Will you both wait until we're in my office?"

"Sorry," Hermione mumbled and looked through the flashing floors.

The Auror office was a hush when the three of them entered. Only a few of them were occupied their desks and they didn't bother to lift their heads at the new arrivals.

"This way," Ron quickly maneuvered Draco and Hermione to his office. Draco didn't ease his hold on Hermione as he slowly took the path Ron showed. Draco and Ron both looked in worry at her as she got settled in a chair.

Looking up at their worried faces she smiled reassuringly, "I'm alright."

Draco turned to Ron and spoke hurriedly, "Potter's gone to Azkaban."

"Why so sudden?" Ron scratched at his chin. "Do you think, this is your mother's doing?"

"I can't put anything past her, as of now."

"Let me find out what I can. And I'll get back to you."

"Can you please be a little quicker?" Draco asked when Ron was almost near the door.

Ron came to an abrupt halt and turned around. "Bloody hell! Did you just say please."

Hermione rolled her eyes and while Draco gave Ron an incredulous look. "If you won't move immediately I'll be forced to rescind my please."

"Alright. Just be careful," Ron said but his eyes never left Hermione.

"I'm right here, Weasley. I'll make sure she does nothing stupid." Draco said kneeling down in front of her.

Draco turned to Hermione as her friend left the room. "Why did you come here? You know it's not safe."

"It's not safe for you either," Hermione said taking his head into her lap. "We don't know what's going to happen."

"Yes, but I've to stop her. There is no way I'll just stand there and let her take the curse," Draco snuggled into her lap and continued. "Bear no doubt, my dear Hermione. She'll get it out."

Draco and Hermione stayed in that way as they waited for Ron Weasley to come back.

"Try to imagine standing in her shoes, Draco. You are her boy and just the thought of your loss is unbearable for her." She continued stroking his hair and he nuzzled into her. "She must have been totally devastated. I'm not trying to justify any of your or her actions. I'm merely pointing out perspectives."

"I just wish I was a bit early."

"What happened with Skeeter?" Hermione asked trying to drag him out of his stupor.

"She won't be able to bother anybody else. Theo kicked her out and Pansy won't let her step into witch weekly." Draco said nonchalantly waving off.

"At least, some good has come out of her little encounter. The wizarding world is now rid of her scandalous and outrageous articles."

"Hermione we need to talk."

"Draco, not now. First, let's get out of this situation."

"Please Hermione, listen to me for once."

"Wow Malfoy, today really is a miraculous day, two words of please in less than 10 minutes. May be today will go down the history as a day of pleases," exclaimed Ron who came back into his office just catching the last part of their conversation.

"That's not even a thing," Draco said with a scowl in place. Ron was staring at the pair of them with a look of mild disgust. "Weasley, update?" Draco probed the redhead before he started asking unpleasant questions about their conversation.

"It's not good, Malfoy. Dolohov was scheduled for his sentence today. Both of us, I mean Harry and I, weren't assigned to his case anymore. So we weren't aware of it." Draco was listening with an annoyed expression.

"Will you get to the point, Weasley? Where are Potter and my mother then?"

"Draco, cut it out," Hermione admonished and turned to Ron. "Go on Ron."

"Harry suddenly took the opportunity to accompany the team to Azkaban for extra protection," Draco seemed to have relaxed a bit at those words, but Ron wasn't finished. "Well, that's not it. There had been another visitor port key to Azkaban just before the team was dispatched," Ron spoke in a low voice.

"That's definitely her," Draco said clutching his forehead. "That woman," Draco grumbled getting up from the chair and started pacing around the room.

Ron and Hermione looked at Draco as he did some calculations.

"First, I need to find an immediate port key," Draco said. "Then, I'll have a chance to stop her before she acts."

"Malfoy, that's the main issue. Until the sentence is carried out, nobody can travel to or from Azkaban. One of the safety measures they have incorporated after the last time fiasco," Ron finished. "Further more, we're not sure if the visitor port key was taken by your mother."

"Believe me, Weasley. That's my mother. I can't begin to imagine what they're planning."

"They?" Hermione asked from her place.

"Yes, my father is already there Hermione. Both of them are deviously cunning and Slytherin to the core and I don't envy the person at the end of their wands. Any number of bloody Aurors or even the chosen one wouldn't be able to stop them if they've decided for good."

"But Harry's there. That should count for something," Hermione said as Ron shared the same confusion in his eyes.

"Oh! Poor old Gryffindors. Potter might've easily been a pawn in their play as he'll be the only one with the wand."

Hours have passed and there was no update. Draco was restlessly pacing on the floor his gaze sometimes resting on Hermione. She was slumped on one of the chairs with her eyes closed.

As Draco contemplated opening the door and rushing outside he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Not a good idea mate."

"I'm not doing that again," Draco snapped as Weasley sniggered and even Hermione's lips quirked up a little.

"You bloody are not. What fool would think about flying to Azkaban on a broomstick in a bloody curfew," Ron said laughing, popping one of the grapes into his mouth. When Hermione glared at him, "Oh sorry! Do you want one?" Ron asked pointing a grape to her.

"No, I don't Ron. Stop goading him. He's upset," Hermione said and turned to Draco. "Draco you just have to wait until the team's back."

"What's taking them this long?" Draco said looking into the exteriors of the Auror office. Apart from the few people who were in the office when they came in, there was nothing new and Draco grunted again.

"Ron, do you mind checking again?" Hermione said leaning onto the back of the chair earning a groan from her friend. But before he crossed his office barrier, they all heard a loud commotion Auror office.

"Fucking waste of time."

"Another opportunity for him."

"I say both of them are in it."

Ron bolted outside and stopped one of his colleagues. He turned back and greeted Ron, "Hey there, Weasley. Did you just come in?"

"Yeah, I was on another mission. So what happened?" Ron asked silently gesturing Draco and Hermione to stay inside.

"It was a bloody mess. Dolohov got away again," the other Auror explained.

"What? How did that happen? I believe extra precautions were taken," Ron said in alarm.

"Sorry, I meant he hasn't escaped per se, but he was not executed. He got into a fight with an inmate and both of them got injured in that. They've been taken to St Mungo's." The other stopped to take a gulp of water unaware of Ron's sudden agitation. "If you ask me they both should've been left there with their wounds and die a painful death. But new rules and all, he wouldn't be executed until he'd gained all his health."

Draco felt constricted at this news and he had a bloody hunch, who the other prisoner could be. He exchanged nervous glances with Hermione who had walked up to his side. She squeezed his hand her eyes bearing the same question as his.

"Who was the other prisoner?" Ron asked his eyes glancing over to his cabin.

"Lucius Malfoy," the other Auror replied.

"I knew it," Draco cursed under his breath. "I knew this is all their doing?"

Harry Potter then took the chance to enter the office. He looked exhausted and Ron ambled towards him. "Harry?"

"Ron," Harry said looking around him. "Can we go into your office?" He asked pointing to Ron's cabin.

"Sure," Ron said nudging him to his office. He then mumbled thanks to the Auror who relayed the information. He ran into Harry who was standing with a stunned expression at the two intruders in Ron's office. He slowly shoved Harry into the office closing the door, effectively trapping all four of them in the confined space.

"Harry, what happened?" Hermione was the first one to reach the tired Auror shaking from his stupor.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" He concernedly looked at her face. "Why the hell did you let her come here?" He turned to Ron and snapped.

"Harry Potter, stop talking like that to me and tell me what's going on?"

"First, you tell me where is the perpetrator behind all this?" Draco said pointing to his surroundings. "Is my father hurt and in St Mungo's?"

Harry scratched his head and looked around sheepishly. "Yes, your father's in St Mungo's but really not that hurt. And if by perpetrator you meant, your mother, she accompanied the injured."

"Harry, what exactly happened at Azkaban?" Ron asked.

Harry felt uncomfortable at the question and he looked around for any possible eavesdroppers. "Why don't you head to St Mungo's, Malfoy? You might want to see them. We'll be right behind you," Harry addressed Draco.

"Bloody fine. What the hell did they get up to now?" Draco grumbled and followed to the door.

"Malfoy, wait. Let me come with you," Ron called him out and spoke to Harry. "I suppose you can take care of Hermione. Now that many of them are here, it is difficult to take her back without anyone noticing."

"Hold on for a moment," Harry said marching out. Draco gave a glance back at Hermione and she nodded saying, she would be fine.

Harry came back in few seconds. "I believe you remember our adventures," Harry said extracting a shimmery cloth from his robes.

"Oh, Harry! you are the best," Hermione said running her hands through the hallow that had got them out from many situations. "Just like old days. I can't believe you keep it in your office."

"Sometimes, it is useful. Come on, get inside, we'll get you out of here," Harry said draping it over her shoulders.

Draco was eyeing the cloak with speculation but when Hermione entirely disappeared into the cloak he gasped. "Where did you get that Potter?"

"Family Heirloom," Harry said winking at the Malfoy heir who had always boasted about his family.

He tried to look for any uncovered spots on Hermione, but when he found none he told her in a sad tone. "You will have to make it on your own to the apparition point."

"Of course, Harry. I'm not that fragile you know. I'll manage," spoke her disembodied voice.

"Fine, let's go then. Follow my lead and try not to bump into anyone," Harry said taking the lead, all three following him. But Draco and Ron moved closer to the invisible form of her, just in case.

Their journey to St Mungo's was uneventful. A few accidental bumps here and there but, they have successfully managed to get out of the ministry. As they reached the reception, Harry as an Auror guided Draco to the place where his father was held. Hermione insisted on accompanying them. Ho, ever her disembodied voice without the subsequent glares didn't make much difference and Ron moved her to her room.

* * *

"How long are you going to stay quiet, Mother," Draco asked restlessly as he sat on the uncomfortable chairs in the waiting area in the opposite room. Potter had talked to the Aurors guarding the room where his father and Dolohov were treated. He had then disappeared into the room claiming to check on something with the prisoners leaving the mother and son to their discussion.

Narcissa's answer was another extended silence as her gaze was fixed on the closed doors in front of her.

There were guards in front of the room and their eyes were fixed on the mother and son duo in the chairs.

"I just can't fucking believe this," Draco said exasperatedly.

"I taught you better than that Draco. Do, mind your language," Narcissa spoke softly with composure but the tone in her voice didn't betray the command she put in them.

"I will, once you tell me what happened there. How did father end up here?" Draco hissed under his breath.

"I don't owe you any answers, Draco. You hid a lot of things from me," Narcissa rolled the words out in a deadly whisper and dangerous smile. "Fetch me a glass of water, will you Draco. My throat had been parched from the harsh weathers," she said primly in a voice quite audible to the Aurors standing outside the room.

"Mother, why don't we head to the canteen for some Tea. That might help your throat," Draco said in a polite way he was taught, maintaining the façade his mother had started.

"I'm not moving from here until I've spoken to your father, Draco." She turned a stony face forward and gently reminded him. "Now, please work on that water."

Draco suppressed his groan at her words and got up to oblige her. He paused at the Aurors and asked one of them. "When is it possible to have a chat with my father?"

The other Auror glared at him, "Even though he is injured, he is still a prisoner. This is not like a family union or something."

"Thanks for the clarification. May be I should just ask Harry or Ron," Draco said in a silky sweet voice, even though his insides churned as he uttered their names.

"You mean Aurors Potter and Weasley?" The guard asked with his eyes gone wide.

"Do you know any other?" Draco quipped casually picking some imaginary lint from his clothes.

"Sure, I just need to check with one of the Aurors in duty and you can talk to your father then."

"See to that nothing goes wrong," Draco added a glare to them and proceeded to get the said glass of water to his mother.

As she sipped her glass of water, Draco felt constricted by her glare. "So you planned to keep the information on how to save you, from us and leave us with the guilt of our mistakes for the remaining parts of our life." She placed the cup in Draco's waiting hands and continued. "And you expected me to stay contended with your decision."

"Mother you know very well it's not like that. I can't explain," Draco said running his fingers through his hair.

"At least try," She continued with a stony face. "What was it you wanted to hide it from me?"

"Please, don't do this mother," A silent plea in his words was visible in his eyes. "Nothing's going to change my decision now. It's better for all of us to accept the situation."

Narcissa closed her eyes in pain when Harry Potter came out at the same time. He approached the pair and spoke to them. "Mr. Malfoy seems to be stable now. You can go in," he added in the end.

Draco glared at the guard while entering the room, while Harry saddled along. "Um sorry, I've got to stay. I can't let you see him without supervision," Harry said apologetically once they are in the room.

"No problem Harry," Narcissa gently thanked him.

Lucius Malfoy was lying in the bed but as Harry said he wasn't much hurt. But as the people approached him he opened his eyes and looked straight into his son's eyes, "You should've told me Draco. I expected better than this."

Draco's eyes darted to his mother, but he also saw Harry Potter looked elsewhere, a hint of shame in his eyes.

"What is it, Lucius? What did you find out from Dolohov?" Her composed demeanor diminished just in the presence of her family, of course except for Potter.

"Yes, Narcissa. All thanks to Mr. Potter. Dolohov's beyond help now that I'm finished with him," Lucius gestured to the isolated glass chamber, where Dolohov was lying on the bed. "You've helped us to a great deal, Mr. Potter. Although it wasn't difficult to extract the information from his asinine mind," he turned to Draco and gave him a nod. "I'm glad about the way, you have handled that imbecile."

"Don't mention it," spoke Harry scratching his head.

"What is it? What can we do to save Draco?" Narcissa asked her anxiety flowing through her words.

"Not you Cissa. Not anymore. It is something I've to do or die trying."

"Lucius, what are you saying?" Narcissa furrowed her eyebrows.

"According to the wretched brain of that imbecile. Only a father can take the curse off his child," Lucius said in an imperious tone, which stopped anybody from arguing with him.

Draco eyes went wide at his father's admission and the way he manipulated the entire information. Lucius glared his eyes at Draco and challenged him to say otherwise. Draco scrunched his face and looked downward.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm sorry to say, but you are not making much sense," Harry chimed as the three Malfoys engaged in an emotional battle.

"Mr. Potter. First, let me thank you for letting me use your wand. I'm incredibly grateful for that." When Harry looked with a shocked expression, Lucius continued. "I've learned a few things from my son and I'm extremely grateful he'd found friends like Ms. Granger and yourself."

"Father, what kind of game are you playing? I don't care what you found in his brain, but I'm in no way letting you use that solution. I don't want to lose any of you."

"Draco, your father said he was the only one who could take off your curse. There is no question of losing anyone," Narcissa asked looking between her husband and her son. "There isn't, right?"

Lucius turned to Draco, but lowered his gaze, as he couldn't find words at her inquisitions. Lucius sighed and turned to his wife. "Only I can take the curse from him." He took a short pause and continued. "Into me."

The silence that prevailed in the room was so prominent after Lucius's proclamation that each every loud thump of heartbeat was heard.

"So, Mr. Malfoy you could take Draco's curse? But how is that possible, you already have the dark mark?" Harry asked pointing to his arm.

"Yes, I do," Lucius said.

"See that's the end of the discussion. You can't take this," Draco said pointing to his left arm.

"Not so fast, Draco. I'm not finished, yet," Lucius said. "Being a death eater makes me think differently than you."

Draco snorted at his father's words. "You would think that, wouldn't you?"

"So I think I understand, how it may work." He adjusted the prison robes and lifted the tattered sleeve to reveal his mark, ignoring Draco's remark. "The Infelix hasn't triggered in me and I seriously doubt it is ever going to trigger. I'm still an empty shell. That makes me a viable vessel for the curse to be transferred."

"Are you sure?" Harry Potter asked again.

"I might be," Lucius said his scrunching his face a little.

"We shouldn't do anything until we are sure," Draco said inching back to the door.

Narcissa gave a stern look at Draco that made him stop in his tracks. "Is there any chance that it can be transferred to me. I don't bear the dark mark," Narcissa said showing her wrist and looking at her husband with some kind of hope in her exhausted eyes.

"No, Cissa. It is only me that could do this. Only I should bear that," Lucius for a moment forgot everything around him and pulled Narcissa by her hand. He ran his calloused dirt filled fingers on her knuckles. "You take care of our son." A tiny patch of moisture got accumulated on his palm slowly. He looked up to see the tears gliding from her eyes.

"Lucius, please. There should be another way," Narcissa said clutching her husband's arm.

"Narcissa," Lucius's firm tone returned as his face adorned his previous stoic expression. "As the head of my house, I've decided. And I expect my family to obey my words."

"This is not happening," Draco yelled loudly at his parents. "I won't let any of you, suffer for this."

Harry came forward, truly feeling like an intruder in their private moment. "Malfoy, just calm down. We haven't heard the whole story from your father, yet."

"There is nothing to hear Potter. This ends with me," Draco said snapping at him.

Lucius turned to Harry Potter. "It's as simple as a summoning spell. Either Draco or I could do it," he turned to Draco and narrowed his eyes. "With or without permission."

"Are you threatening me, Father?" Draco glared advancing towards him.

"Why yes? I've had my fair share of my life. You are our future. The future of the Malfoys. Without you, everything's lost. Without you, we are lost," Lucius said murmuring the last part. Narcissa came and stood just beside Draco.

Draco leaned into his mother. "Mother, please understand. Don't force me to do this."

Narcissa closed her eyes and embraced her son. "Whatever your father said, is true Draco," she sniffed and lifted her son's face. "If I could do that, I would've taken the curse, happily."

Draco looked painfully at his mother and turned his face away, "I need some time."

"Mr. Potter, I'll need your assistance again with the wand." Lucius stopped Harry before he went away.

"Why do you need the wand, again?" Draco asked a knowing suspicion in his eyes. He gasped at the realization when Lucius smirked. "You want to do it now?"

"You see Draco. The people here think I'm well and I'll be transported to Azkaban, soon. And most importantly we all know how constricted we are in the areas of time."

"Absolutely not. I need time. I want to discuss with Hermione," Draco said.

Harry came to stand by Draco and turned to Lucius, "I agree with Draco. It is always better to run things by her. She did a great amount of research on that."

"I'm sure she appreciates what's going to happen," Lucius said in a tired tone. "We have got a solution and we've waited long enough." He looked up to his son's face and beckoned him to come closer. "I've never been a good father to you. Please let me do this. Give me your forgiveness," Lucius Malfoy looked destitute. His pristine composure was no more visible in his disposition. "I've done so many wrong things in my life. I've made my family suffer for my mistakes. Being the head of the family instead of bequeathing protection, security, and love, I've subjected all you to endless pain. It is only reasonable for me to take the curse. It is my salvation."

"Father," Draco openly sobbed into Lucius's open palm. "There's nothing to forgive," Narcissa moved to Lucius's other side and caressed Draco's face.

"It's for the best, my dragon," Narcissa said her head buried into her husband's shoulder as she sobbed without any reticence.

"Mr. Potter, wand, please," Lucius asked.

Harry reluctantly looked at his wand and proceeded forward. But Draco stopped him. "No Potter. I'll do it."

Narcissa looked up at him and spoke, "Don't burden yourself with more pain, son."

"No. It should be me."

"I'll just wait in the corner," Harry said his steps swift but cautious as he reached to a side.

"What are the words for the spell father?" Draco asked slowly taking his wand out.

Lucius said hugging Narcissa closer, "Auctor your name Accipit my name." Lucius closed his eyes. "I am needed to hold the other end of the wand."

Draco was inwardly cursing himself for everything that has happened. It was his fault to feel happiness in the first place. His thoughts revolved around the events that had happened after he had been cursed. Meeting Hermione, forming an unexplainable bond, those kids, their joint efforts, his efforts in finding a way to save her, everything had been wonderful. He thought of happily embracing the inevitable, but now it is all leaving a bitter taste knowing his father is going to pay dearly. Draco lifted his eyes to his father and he silently encouraged his son. He mouthed, "take care of your mother," and gave a side-glance at her.

Draco nodded and placed the tip of his wand in his father's palm. Lucius Malfoy elegantly bowed his head and Draco closed his eyes as he got prepared to utter those malicious words that purged the curse from his body. He said sorry to the man who taught him everything in this world. It felt wrong in the complete sense. He may be the person responsible, but he didn't deserve that fate. Draco schooled himself and took the decision. He will not let his father suffer for his mistakes.

But Lucius was fast, he sensed the change in Draco's eyes and he realized what his son's decision was. He swiftly reversed the position of the wand in his son's hand and whispered the incantation, "Auctor Draco Malfoy Accipit Lucius Malfoy." It was too late until Draco realized and tried to wrench his hand away, but Lucius put his total strength in keeping Draco in place.

They didn't know what to expect at the end of those words. Did the curse travel through the wand into Lucius' body or did it just vanish from Draco's body and reappear on his father's. So when a burning pain started in Draco's arm, the three of them thought that was what supposed to happen. They didn't realize something was wrong until Draco howled in pain letting the wand clatter to the ground.

Narcissa and Lucius lunged to his side and held their boy while he let out painful cries. Draco clambered to stand straight and ripped off his shirt. Lucius and Narcissa choked at the sight of his body. All the blackened nerves on his body were glowing a fiery red as if his body was burning. A black word slowly formed just below Draco's dark mark.

"Fool," Narcissa yelled. "Why does it say Fool? What does this mean, Lucius? What's happening to him? Please save my boy?" Narcissa said trying to contain the painful howls Draco was letting out. "What did we do, Lucius?"

Draco looked at his parents and his whole body was drenched in sweat. He clutched his throat and choked out, "Hermione."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for another cliffhanger. Why do you think, the transfer of the curse failed? Any thoughts of speculations are welcome. Please R & R.**


	34. Solution

**A/N: Thank you for the amazing support you've extended to this effort. I'm eternally grateful.**

 **Myrddin Emrys The Third: I absolutely loved your speculation. Those are the best kind.**

 **thepantomimefairy17: Thank you so much for your review. The words they used for transferring the curse are Auctor Draco Malfoy Accipit Lucius Malfoy. The word Auctor translates to benefactor or giver, in this case, Draco and Accipit mean receiver, i.e Lucius Malfoy. The order they were uttered wouldn't matter because they are followed by the respective names. I hope it makes sense. I thank you very much for your offer. I'll PM you regarding that.**

 **White Bishop: You had me on my nerves with your first paragraph. There was an issue with Fanfiction and all I got to see were those first few lines of your review in my email for nearly half a day. But after reading all of it, it wasn't really that bad as I thought. You've honestly spoiled me with your amazing words, but sometimes I do need a reality check. Please don't apologize for giving an honest review. I was trying a new technique. Hopefully, it'll come out in a better way in the subsequent chapters. As always I cherish all of it. Thank you so much for your review.**

 **Guest: We just have to wait and see.**

 **pgoodrichboggs: Yes, please somebody Save Draco. Sorry, a bad joke.**

 **LuckyMascot: Thank you so much for your review.**

 **SVowles: I was so worried about that cliffhanger. I'm really glad you appreciate it. Thank you so much for your review.**

* * *

 **A fine thread**

 **Solution**

* * *

"I'm fine," Hermione groaned into the pillow.

"No, you're not and you are going to stay here until I say otherwise," Ron said pulling a sheet up to her neck.

"I'm just worried," Hermione grumbled rubbing her forehead. A warm shower was definitely calming for her but it didn't reduce the anguish in her heart.

"Harry will be here soon, and you can know all about it," Ron said seeing her furiously rubbing her forehead. "Is it painful?"

"No, it's nothing."

"So you and the ferret?" he asked pouring her a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Ron, he has a great life in front of him, hopefully. He's better off without me," Hermione said sipping the juice. But she couldn't gulp the contents down her throat.

"Do you think Malfoy's mum would find out what he is hiding?" Ron said thinking further questions about their supposed relationship would definitely push her into depression. A change of topic is what she needs now.

"I've my doubts. But the real question is what would Draco do if they found out."

"So what did Dolohov know?"

"I think there is no point in hiding now. Dolohov lured Draco saying that the curse can be transferred to a blood relative. That's why Dolohov had come all the way to our place, for Jasmine. She was the only blood relative he had."

"That vile creature," Ron grunted. "But how did that clod came to know about it?"

"He said something about books from Malfoys."

"But doesn't it sound strange, Hermione? How come Dolohov knew something like that and nobody else? Not even Lucius Malfoy or Snape as a matter of fact. Dolohov's definitely not the brightest of the lot. Unless…," Ron trailed off.

Hermione appeared to be lost in thought as she absent-mindedly nodded. "You are definitely making sense. But let's see what they've got to say. If they've extracted that information from Dolohov's mind, we should get it tested for its credibility," Hermione said snuggling into the pillow after having finished her juice.

"I'm definitely sure, Voldemort got something to do with that as well."

"Of course Ron, everything that's happening is definitely got something to do with him," Hermione said with an exhausted tone. "I hope Harry comes soon or Draco. I'm tired of waiting. It's definitely been a very long day."

"I can think of something else to cheer you up. Let me just run to Burrow and grab some Treacle tart. Mum always has some extras at hand. I know they're your favorite."

"I would definitely love some of them. But they're Harry's favorite," laughed Hermione. She looked into the eyes of her friend, the one who stayed with her, all through her troubles, her confidante, and best friend. "Thank you for everything, Ron." She pulled his hand towards hers. "Sorry for everything too."

She could see the tears in his eyes as he suppressed his emotions, but to her surprise, none of them came to her eyes. She brushed his tears and spoke, "It's going to be alright."

"I know we had this conversation so many times, before," sniffed Ron. "But it aches every time. Everything seems so fragile," he said clutching her hand tightly.

"No, you are strong. You are the one who should take care of Harry. You can't let him break down. Please, promise Ron. You will take care of him and you will let him take care of you."

"Please, don't talk like that, Hermione."

Before she could further soothe her friend, a bright light enveloped the room. As the blinding light subsided, they were facing a bright silver stag in the middle of the room. Hermione held Ron's arm tightly when the stag spoke in a hurried voice. "Ron, get Hermione here, immediately. It's Draco." The worried voice of their friend got both of them into a state of panic.

Hermione didn't give Ron a chance to speak as she darted outside the room. "Which way?" she asked suddenly remembering that she had no idea, where the prisoners were kept.

"Come on, Follow me," Ron said taking the lead. He looked at her in concern as she started panting. "I could carry you," offered Ron.

She shook her head and started sprinting after him. As they reached the corridor, there was a lot of commotion happening around them. Ron whipped out his Auror badge and made way for them. As they heard a painful howl Hermione tensed and stopped in her step. Ron lunged towards her and scooped her up. The guards outside the room moved aside to let the pair in.

Everything felt surreal for Hermione as he saw Draco curled up in a ball on the ground. Her throat constricted as she heard another painful yelp from him. Narcissa rushed to her and whimpered, "Help, please."

Harry who was holding Draco on the other side came to her. He took Hermione by her arm and guided to the boy on the floor. Her eyes darted to the Lucius who was stuck to the wall frozen, at seeing Draco in that position.

"Draco," Hermione slumped down to the floor. "What happened?" Draco moaned at her touch and Hermione withdrew her hands immediately. Her eyes fell on the fiery red patterns on his body. "What's all this?" she looked up at the previous occupants of the room and shouted, "What's happening to him?"

Harry looked at Lucius who stood mute, his face turned ashen. Narcissa looked even more distressed, sobbing her heart out. Harry approached her and spoke to her in a quiet tone. "They've used the spell, Dolohov mentioned."

Hermione's face turned red. "What?" But Draco was shivering his whole body sweating. She gingerly touched his forehead and hissed. "He's burning up." She turned to Harry, "Call healer Dimitri and remind him to get Draco's potion."

Harry moved but Ron stopped him. "You stay here, mate. I'll get the healer." With a lunge, Ron burst outside.

"What were you thinking?" Hermione spoke to no one taking in the marks on his body taking care not to touch too harshly. But seeing Draco like that, made her heart twist in pain. "You idiot, what did you do?" she muttered. But she gasped as she saw the hideous word donning his arm. "How the hell did he get this?" Her voice was enough to bring Lucius out of his stupor.

"That's my fault," His somber voice echoed between Draco's howls. "I thought we were running out of time."

Hermione bit her lip to control herself and spoke before she started yelling at Lucius Malfoy. "You finally got the information out of Dolohov? But couldn't you wait until we check for its viability."

"Hermione, not now," Harry chided her. "Do you think you can do anything?" he said pointing to a whimpering Draco.

"Oh! Draco," she said. She turned to Harry and asked him to levitate Draco onto the bed. Draco hissed as his body came into contact with the bed and Hermione asked Harry to cast a cooling charm on the bedspread, looking at Draco who convulsed at the warmth.

Hermione brushed her tears frantically as they started to cloud her vision, but her eyes were fixed on his heart. "It's gone. The protection's gone," Hermione's words were resounding in the room. Her brain went numb sensing the situation at hand.

"Hermione, please do something," Narcissa held the young girl's shoulders and cried. "Lucius was only trying to help. He didn't think it's going to affect him like this."

"It's Voldemort, what did you expect? I should've known. The source was not a reliable one and you should've at least waited for me." Hermione snapped at the door. "Where is the bloody healer?"

"Right, here," Ron emerged with a flustered healer on his toes.

"What's happening, Ms. Granger?" The healer approached the bed and his eyes widened at that sight. "Oh, Merlin! Why is he in pain? The potion he was taking avoided all these kinds of side effects. What pushed him into this pain?"

Hermione just shook her head mutely gesturing for the potion. But she closed her eyes, trying to think about the last piece of the puzzle.

"The potion," Narcissa took the potion from the healer's hands and went to tip the contents down Draco's throat. But Hermione stopped her immediately. "Wait, We can try one thing."

"Anything." Lucius and Narcissa hopped forward. "You can even take our lives if it helps Draco."

"I seriously doubt it," Harry whispered and approached Hermione. "What is that Hermione?"

"Memories. Gratitude, Sacrifice, Courage, Love, Friendship, anything Voldemort couldn't perceive. All of yours, now." She turned to the people gathered around there. "At least that would give him a little bit more time." She turned around and looked into the terrified faces of his parents.

"Will it work?" Narcissa asked looking at Draco's face. His breathing turned ragged and was coming out in puffs. "Please Hermione, make it work."

"See, this is just an attempt. But I assure you it is a tested one. I'm going to need your memories of any of those emotions." Hermione said gathering Narcissa into a hug. "I know it's very painful to do anything now. But if it helps him, we should at least give a try," Hermione said pressing her pain into her bottom lip with her tooth.

Narcissa nodded into her shoulder.

"Good. Just play the memory in your head and place the wand at your temples. The incantation is 'Traho Memoriae'. Harry, Ron you are the only ones with a wand. We'll be needing all your help." When they nodded she turned to Harry and said, "You can help the Malfoys." And she turned to Ron and spoke, "You are with me, Ron."

Hermione closed her eyes tried to think about her various memories she accumulated over the past years. But it was slowly becoming impossible through Draco's cries. She schooled herself and disciplined her mind. Her concentration is the key to Draco's endurance. She quickly picked the moments, she thought would be most helpful. She nodded at Ron to proceed with the task of taking the memory out of her head. She opened her eyes to see the silver strand hanging onto the end of her friend's wand. She took his wand and lowered it into the potion.

"It's easy," she urged others as she stirred the memory into the potion. Narcissa was the next person who was swirling her memory into the potion. "Would that be enough?" Narcissa whispered her eyes red with the pain of guilt. When all of them looked at Lucius who was slumped down on the floor, he replied, "I don't think mine would be helpful. It may further push him into the abyss, he is already half way through."

Narcissa approached her husband with desperate and dejected eyes, "Now listen to me. We both have pushed him into this. But don't you dare back out from an opportunity to save him now, Lucius. I trust her with Draco's life. She's been saving him for these many months. If she says this is going to save him, I believe her. I won't back out." Lucius flinched at his wife's tone. "It's not your fault. You were trying to help him. I understand and I'm sure Draco understands that too." Seeing Lucius still in his rigid stance she gripped his hand and clutched it tightly. "If she says our memories help him, I will extract all my life's memories and pour into that potion, Lucius. And I suggest, you do the same."

Lucius closed his eyes in fear and gestured Harry to go on. Hermione didn't have any idea what those memories could be, but she can be sure that they're related to their son. Once all the memories were swirled into the potion, it turned into its original color of acrid green.

Hermione then turned to her friends and spoke to them in a very commanding manner. "What are you two, waiting for?"

Harry immediately went to work extracting his memories but Ron gave her a pleading look. But when Hermione's glare didn't waiver, he gave up his own memory trying to make the potion stronger.

Hermione gave a nervous stir to the potion, fiercely coaching her mind to believe that the method's going to work.

"It's the best solution, for now, Ms. Granger. Please go ahead. We just have to wait and see." The healer chimed from the back of the room.

She approached Draco, her body tensing at his state. Narcissa was immediately on the other side tilting his head by his neck while Hermione struggled to pour the entire contents down Draco's throat.

The effect was not instantaneous as Hermione expected, but she saw that the fever had started to come down. Draco's trembling body hadn't calmed down totally but he acquired some kind of semblance as he opened his eyes.

Hermione took Draco's face into her palms as he let her. Draco eyes connected with Hermione and he let out a struggling breath. "Did we both die?" Draco's voice croaked and Hermione shook her head as tears rolled down her face. She moved her eyes to his heart to see the insurance of white illuminating light around his heart. But nothing was there. Her heart broke into million shards, knowing that there is no more protection for him from the curse.

Draco unaware about the state of her heart smiled and turned his eyes to his parents. Narcissa was on the other side of his bed waiting for a clue from him and Lucius was still standing close to the wall. His father's face was tensed as if in an anticipation of something going seriously wrong.

"It's alright," Draco's voice croaked as he nodded at his mother.

Narcissa enveloped him in a tight embrace as he hissed at her display. "We thought we'd lost you."

"Not, yet," Draco tried to get those words out, but it seemed pretty difficult through Narcissa's hug. "Lucius, he's okay. See I told you. Ms. Granger's a genius. Our boy's still here." Draco looked up to see Lucius standing by his mother his hand on her shoulder but his eyes downcast too hesitant to meet his son's gaze.

"Father, it's okay," Draco said drawing his father's attention. "Hermione wouldn't let me go yet. I've few things to take care of. Thank you, Granger."

But he didn't notice that she was no longer by his side and now was cradled in her best friend's embrace. Draco's entire body froze looking at her silently shaking body.

"No," she was trembling as the word repeated from her mouth. She turned to the healer and asked him, "Should we give him another dosage? Do you think it'll work?" Hermione stammered not knowing what to do. She felt helpless seeing Draco slip through her fingers. "There must be something we could do, please." Hermione's pleas were heart-wrenching.

"What is it, Hermione? Draco is alright, isn't he?" Narcissa asked holding Hermione by her shoulders. She moved her When Hermione bowed her head down, Narcissa screamed. "Do something, Hermione. You are the brightest witch. Harry said you've never failed anything. How can you fail now?" Narcissa's cries were pounding on Hermione's heart as she sobbed into the older woman's shoulder trying to convey something that she couldn't with her words.

"Mrs. Malfoy, please calm down," the healer tried to calm her.

"That's my son. Do something or I'll have this bloody place shut down," Narcissa yelled making the surroundings tremble.

"I understand your pain, Mrs. Malfoy, but nothing could be done now. He's in his final stages of the curse. Ms Granger's potion had at least made his pain tolerable in these final moments." He then turned to Hermione and spoke. "I don't think he can survive anymore on borrowed memories, Ms. Granger. You've done everything you can." He said gesturing to her nose, which Hermione didn't realize till then, was bleeding.

The healer slowly vanished from the room confirming their doubts, giving all of them an empathetic nod, leaving the family for their private moments.

"Mother," Draco called to his mother trying to calm her down with his gesture. He appeared very disturbed at her mother's breakdown and his eyes tentatively followed to the place Lucius was slumped down on the ground.

Hermione squeezed his hand and caught Draco's attention. He turned his face to her and asked the question with his eyes. Hermione closed her eyes, craning her head upward letting out a silent sob. She shook her head and Draco understood that it was over. His time had finally come.

Draco's eyes darted to her friends who were huddling behind her with their hands on her shoulders offering their support. Draco smiled at them and tried to assemble his gratitude in that tiny gesture.

Draco turned to his father and blinked him to come near. Lucius Malfoy rose from his place like a ghost and strode over to the bed his son was laying. "Father, Mother," Draco addressed them in a croaked voice. Lucius was still looking at him with a terrified expression while Narcissa took her son's hand into hers. Her broken soul in her eyes made Draco sad. "I forgive you, Father," he had addressed his father. Those words have moved the confines Lucius Malfoy had placed around his heart. His lip trembled and sheen of moisture invaded his eyes.

"Mother, what can I tell you? I couldn't have asked for a better human being as my mother. I learned many things from you. And I really wish I could've shown my gratitude properly. And please forgive me for all the pain I've caused you," Draco said looking into his mother's eyes. Narcissa tears found no bound as they streamed down her face.

Draco took a deep breath and turned to Potter. He said looking into the chosen one's eyes. "Could you please escort my parents out of this room? I don't want them to see me when it happens."

"No," Narcissa screamed and refused to leave Draco's hand. "Don't do this to me, Draco."

"Mother, I don't want you to remember me like that, please," Draco said slowly extracting his hand from hers. "Please, consider this as my final wish."

Lucius came forward and draped an arm around her shoulders and made her stand. Narcissa shook her head vehemently but Lucius' grip was firm. He was finally able to struggle her through her resignation as she finally stood next to her husband. She placed a kiss on her son's forehead and buried her face into her husband's shoulder. Lucius' face was still in a trembled shock as he bent forward to do the same as his wife.

Draco turned to Hermione, who was looking at him with an extremely controlled expression. "Don't you dare do that to me. I'm going nowhere."

Draco shook his head and caught her hand, "Will you stay with me?"

She nodded and came closer. Potter gave the pair a look and went to his downtrodden parents. Draco didn't change the direction of his eyes as Harry Potter and Ron Weasley escorted his parents out. Potter's eyes stalled on Draco. Draco nodded and Harry gave a very pained look at his old nemesis. Narcissa hung on to the door for a while, bidding a final good bye to her son, she'd been trying to save. Draco knew there would be no greater pain for Narcissa. But he knew she doesn't need to see any more than this.

The door clicked shut, leaving Draco and Hermione in the room.

"Hermione Granger," Draco whispered tugging on her hand. "Come here," he said pulling her to his side. Draco tried to move his body to give her space, but it didn't comply.

"Don't," she stopped him from moving but climbed up the bed snuggling into the crook. "How does it feel Draco?"

"Emancipated for the most part," Draco sighed.

"I'm sorry, I've failed you."

Draco turned to his side, taking in her profile. Her exhausted face, her pale skin and her quivering eyes spoke volumes. He understood the pain she was trying to suppress. She was crying for more than the person she's going to lose. "Never say that, Hermione. You gave a new meaning to my life. I owe all the happiness, all those beautiful emotions I've experienced, only to you." He pressed his lips to her cheek and heard her choking voice.

"The months I've spent with you are some of the greatest moments of my life." She turned and captured his lips with hers. The kiss was languid. There was no urgency or passion in that. They both knew it was goodbye and they just wanted to show their love they could have cherished through that kiss.

"I truly hoped there was a way that you could be saved," Hermione said tracing his gaunt cheeks. His skin was still hot and it tingled wherever she touched. "You are a good man, Draco Malfoy."

"You are the best, Hermione. You are going to be a beacon in everybody's life." Draco said hugging her tighter. "You reconstructed me. You made me a better person. You taught me the values of higher things. Compassion, empathy, benevolence, love, self-sacrifice," Draco said pressing a kiss to her brow.

"Why did this happen to us, Draco? Why didn't we have some more time? I wished I could tell you, how I felt. I tried to restrain myself, but I can't anymore." She turned to him with a teary smile, "I love you, Draco Malfoy."

"Ah Hermione, you definitely know how to steal the show. But those were my words." Draco said kissing her teary eyes. "But, yes I wished we had more time too. I love you, Hermione Granger." She smiled and her eyes dazzled in an unexplainable mirth.

Draco closed his eyes relaxing into her calming embrace while his hand wandered to his pocket where his secret lied. He ran his fingers and felt the indents of its package through the cloth.

He looked outside through the window where he saw the inky black sky. "It's been a long day, for all of us." Draco sighed. "I cannot wait for my undisturbed rest."

"Don't you dare speak like that, Draco," Hermione said with a tensed voice.

"Why do you think the spell backfired?" Draco said first time seeing the word on his arm.

"It's Voldemort." Hermione hissed rubbing her bleeding nose. "It's always him."

"Don't black out on me now, Hermione," Draco pulled her closer. "I am going to miss Jack and Jasmine. I wished I had a chance to say goodbye to them." Draco said to Hermione after a while. "You better take good care of them."

"Yes, I'll have to talk Harry and Ron," Hermione said her eyes ghosting over some thoughts.

"No Hermione, you are going to take care of them," Draco said specifying the word you.

"Please, Draco! I'm worried for them too. I already made plans for them. You don't trouble yourself, now." Hermione said wiping her eyes. Draco remained stoic for the next few moments, while Hermione continued. "I thought all those memories would give you some more time. But at the blink of an eye, so much happened."

"Yes, they helped. They've relieved me from the pain." Hermione brushed his teary eyes. "You helped me, Hermione." Draco looked at her, "I've been taught my whole life that magic was the most important thing, even more so than one's life. When I first met you, I didn't even consider you as a person enough to speak to."

"Draco, please stop all this. I know you aren't that man anymore."

"Yes, I'm not. I've recognized greater things."

"I sincerely wished you'd more time to explore your new personality," Hermione said with a strained smile.

"True, I don't have time, but I'm going to give you more." Draco's gained a new determination while Hermione's grew small with confusion. "I want you to live, Hermione."

"I wished that once. But without you, I don't want to anymore."

"No, you are going to live. You would've all your dreams fulfilled. You are going to live a contented life. Just try to remember me once in a while," Draco said his eyes misting.

"Draco, you are scaring me. What are you trying to say?" Hermione said trying to rise from the bed.

"Please, if possible. Visit my parents once in a while."

But Draco fingers have already enclosed on the tiny needle letting the needle prick into his fingers. He felt a buzz in his palm and he started to feel somebody pumping out air out of him. Hermione must've noticed the changes in him. She took his face into her palms and started patting his cheeks, calling him. "Draco, Draco."

Draco's mind was totally blown at the effect. He felt drained, something being drained out of his body. The needle stopped buzzing in his hand and was now growing hotter. Draco tried to look at Hermione, but it all started to become blurry. Draco sensed the approaching blackout, as one by one, his senses started to become mute. He tried desperately to say the sorry that had been forming in his brain, but other than a hissing sound nothing came out. He focused all his remaining energy on the pulsing thing in his palm as he lifted towards Hermione.

Her hazy form was fuzzy as he searched for a bare patch of skin on her arm. He blindly caught hold of her unrobed hand tightly and moved the needle in his palm towards his fingers.

She may never forgive him for what he was doing, but he didn't mind. With an apology on his tongue, he plunged the small thing into her.

He didn't understand, what was happening as he was thrown into the bed with an enormous force. He was surrounded by a green light. He heard Hermione's painful cries but hardly any of them reached his brain.

Slowly the binding green light was pushed away as a lurking darkness clouded his vision. Draco would've heard a door burst and a cacophony of various noises, but his brain didn't interpret anything. He tried to lift his sluggish hand towards her to touch her and encompass the feeling for one last time. But there was an annoying warm tingle spreading through his chest area that wasn't letting him process the path his fingers were trying to take. Before his fingers made contact with her, the looming darkness devoured him.


	35. Anamnesis

**A/N: Thank you for the support, all you awesome people have extended to this story.**

 **Myrddin Emrys The Third: Acupuncture indeed.**

 **pgoodrichboggs: Yes, you'll mostly find all about it in this chapter.**

 **Guest: I'm really glad, you thought so. Thanks for your review and blessings.**

 **thepantomimefairy17: You left me dumbfounded with your review. I'm beyond words in expressing my gratitude. I'm really glad you felt so and I hope the little lines I write serve their purpose. Thank you so much for your review and love.**

 **White Bishop: Thank you for your consideration. I'm very much thankful to receive all of your amazingly helpful, absolutely wonderful and equally witty reviews. It's been a while I've studied Trigonometry, but I think I was able to understand, what you're trying to explain regarding the emotional curve. And you did that with a great example. Coming to the memory extraction, my perception was that, they definitely were cloning the memory and I'll think about what you suggested. And about Lucius' curse and Draco's magic, I tried to answer that in this chapter. Your chastisement was well received, but I'm not sure I'm going to follow that ;). Your reviews are really a wonderful gift any writer could ask for and for that I'm eternally grateful.**

 **snazzieshazzie: No I love them too much, but we just have to wait and see.**

 **Guest : I don't think so. Help can always come from unexpected sources.**

 **SVowles : Really sorry about that. Hopefully, you'll like what comes next. Thanks for your review**

 **Green Eyed Lana Lee: I really didn't mean to make anyone cry and sorry about that. My heartfelt thanks to you for leaving your feedback to all the chapters. Hopefully, you'll like what's going to come next**

 **LuckyMascot: I'm extremely sorry for making you cry, but I'm very grateful for your amazing words. I'm glad you liked that about Draco. Believe me, it was as difficult for him, as it was for me. I hope you appreciate, what's coming next. Thanks for your review and just keep them coming.**

* * *

 **A fine thread**

 **Anamnesis**

* * *

Draco felt like he was falling through a series of tunnels. He screamed at the top of his lungs in fear, yet no sound came out. All the past times when he had slipped out of consciousness, he had been immediately knocked out. But not this time, he was aware of where he was falling yet unaware of where he was tumbling. He tried to grab onto some kind of support, but he found nothing. Each and every tunnel revealed something but before Draco realized he moved into a different one. He desperately wished for a safe spot. As soon as he wished he hit the ground with a loud thud and everything stopped. He gave in to the stillness that surrounded him.

Everything was serene. The agitation that clouded his mind was no more present. It was blissfully silent. He wanted to open his eyes. He felt no pressure on his eyelids as they slowly opened. But he wasn't sure where he was, as he met with darkness. But he wasn't scared, just curious. The place looked familiar. He got up on his feet, trying to gain balance. He turned around to see that he was at Hogwarts and was surrounded by familiar people on the grounds. But why is everyone so small. Draco was a bit confused to the semi opaque shapes of his schoolmates and startled when he went right through one of them. Then something clicked in his mind and he muttered, "Memory." He saw his younger self among the people. He cringed when the younger version of himself hurled that blasted word at Hermione.

He, of course, knew what happened after that. But instead of the glee that accompanied him at that moment, he suddenly felt an insurmountable amount of anger and a protective bond towards a friend. He turned to see that the red face of Ron Weasley. So this was his memory. He saw Ron's anger turned into a spell towards the younger Draco. But he felt Ron's contentment even though it backfired. He had stood up for their friendship.

Before Draco could realize, he was thrown out of the memory and into another one. The scene looked horrific. There were flames everywhere and Draco immediately understood where he was. He was partially responsible for this one. But why was he looking at it from the top? He heard Ron Weasley's yell over all the commotion around him. "If we die for him, I'm going to kill you, Harry!"

But instead of the sea of fear he had experienced at that moment, Draco felt a surge of empathy gushing through him. "Potter's memory," Draco muttered as he saw the chosen one dive down to grasp the extended hand of his own scared younger version. Draco saw all the brooms shot out of the burning room leaving it to ashes. As with the previous memory, he was thrown out of it before he could contemplate their exit.

Draco braced himself thinking about what he's going to see next. Each and every memory he had experienced left him with an unknown fear. He didn't need to wait for long for the next memory, as he landed in the middle of destruction. Hogwarts was in ruins in front of his eyes. His head hung down in shame. But that wasn't the feeling he was experiencing right now. He didn't know, who he expected to see this time, but he was a bit flabbergasted to see his own father.

The anxiety for the safety of his family as his arm curled around his mother protectively. His father's searching eyes landed on someone and Lucius' heart soared in relief. Draco could hear his father's thoughts. His family was safe. He just needed to get them out of here. Draco didn't need to see, whom he found. As the younger Draco walked to his parents. He felt Lucius' resolve to do anything to keep his family safe. Draco's eyes misted at his father's condition. Before he understood the commotion behind them, he was thrown out of the memory.

The onslaught of various emotions was overwhelming Draco, but he felt so comforted as he landed in the dark room. He couldn't particularly see anything but he didn't require any kind of light to recognize it. He had spent many nights in there. He heard a loud squeal from the end of the room and Draco moved forward as he approached the crib at the end of the room. Draco couldn't stop smiling at the little blond in there, who was squealing at his lung's capacity. He turned to see Narcissa strolling into the room with an urgent step in her gait. She picked up the little boy and kissed his forehead. "My dragon," she whispered pressing her nose into his cheek.

"Mum," little Draco cooed and Narcissa smiled at those words.

"Yes, mum," she repeated ruffling the blond fuzz on the top of his head. "That's the first time, you called me Mum. I'll always remember this, my Dragon." Draco felt her love and pride through her words. Unlike the other memories, he was not thrown out of it but was hurled into another portion of the manor. There he saw, little Draco toddling to Narcissa as she held a broomstick in her hands. Draco felt her concern for his safety as he wobbled on his legs. As the memories continued, Draco felt her concern increased with each and every memory.

Draco didn't feel her fear and desperation until he reached a memory where she was arguing with her sister to sneak out of their home, for securing Draco's safety. He watched her almost beg Professor Snape to watch over Draco. From there, her emotional curve just rose higher and higher. It didn't waver, even when she lied to Voldemort or when she came to know about Draco's curse. The determination in her rose to unconquerable levels as the days passed by. Draco felt a surge of pride at her and her love. He really believed she deserved a better son.

Draco was thrown out finally and he slumped down onto the ground, not ready for the next memory. He knew whose memories are going to be next and he couldn't face them anymore. He held his face in his hands as tears strolled down his face. It was amazing to experience so many things. From a simple vibe of friendship to the enthralling power of love, left him speechless. He did recourse of his life through all these years as he thought of his friends. He had great friends, who would go to any length for the sake of him. Did he even deserve their friendship? Hermione, a flash of her warm eyes clouded his mind as she whispered those treasured words to him. He closed his eyes to reminisce her warm hug as she snuggled into him. Draco never thought death was going to be this painful, showing him all the things he's going to miss. Not a second later he was hurled into another plethora of memories. He braced himself for the onslaught of Hermione's memories.

As he hit the floor he'd expected to see her moments with her friends, where they'd fought with the dark bringing back love into the world. Instead of them, he was greeted by scenes, which made his heart melt. One by one, the days he'd spent with Jack and Jasmine came into view, but they didn't bring the anxiety he felt on those days. Rather, he felt the innocence of their little play, trust they've bestowed on Draco and the love they've shared amongst them. It was such a wonderful feeling to experience from Hermione's point of view. Soon he faced the memory of the day he'd confronted Dolohov and he felt Hermione's gratitude for him.

As each and every memory passed, Draco began to realize something. All the memories were from Hermione's viewpoint, but they were of Draco's. His love, his gratitude, his friendship. All those memories encompassed, how Draco had transformed in the past few months. He didn't realize when he was thrown out of her memories and was lying on the floor.

"Thinking about me?" a voice startled him from his side. His eyes went wide as she sat down beside him.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" Draco asked in a confused state. But his mind went into an alarm mode. Did the needle fail? Did she die too?

"You've been here for quite a long time. I've been trying to contact you for a while. But it took this long for me come here," she said moving hair out of his forehead. "I can hear you, you know," she whispered. "And we are going to have a very serious discussion about that needle," she continued. She moved and pressed her lips against his lips. "No, I didn't die. You took care of it."

Draco relaxed into her kiss and pulled her closer. He basked in the comfort she offered. "Then how are you here?"

"What do you mean here? Your head?" Hermione asked with a smirk tugging on her lips.

"No, I mean, here. After death," Draco whispered.

"So you think, you are dead?" Hermione asked rubbing her thumb on his cheek. When didn't say anything she pressed, "No, Draco. You're not dead. You won't get rid of me, that easily. For the trick you pulled there, I've to get my revenge yet."

But Draco didn't process anything after the words 'not dead'. But how is that possible? He had seen the magic draining him out. There was no chance he'd survived the ordeal.

"You're thinking too much." She said tapping at his head. "As I said, I can hear you." She looped one of her hands through his and looked into his eyes. "You don't believe me." It wasn't a question.

"But how is that possible? I know what happened to me," Draco said with resignation.

Hermione stayed mute for the next few seconds. "You were watching the memories." At Draco's nod, she smiled. "All of them were pretty great aren't they?"

"How did you know what they were?" Draco asked in confusion.

"You've seriously gone dumb, Draco. I already told you, I could hear your thoughts. I don't know what you did to me back there, but I now have complete access to your brain." She smirked and hugged him tightly. "All those memories were great, but you just haven't seen the best one. The one that saved you," Hermione was looking at him with adoration.

"Saved me?" Draco asked his mind still buzzing at her words.

"Yes, you dunderhead." She smiled brushing the tears from his eyes. "Saved you. But you have to come with me. It's been a while you've locked up yourself in here. Everyone's worried."

Draco was still looking at her blankly.

"I don't know what you did up there, but that put a stopper on the curse, just before it took over your heart," Hermione said resting her head on his shoulders. Her fingers found their way to his chest as she brushed her fingertips over his heart.

Draco looked at her head and asked her, "How are you?"

"You did something sneaky, Draco Malfoy," she gave him a mock glare.

"Do you feel different?"

"I think you know the answer to that," Hermione whispered.

"If everything worked out as I guessed, you should've got your magic back," Draco said his voice dropped down low.

"My magic or yours?" Hermione's question was direct. "How's that even possible? Why did you do that Draco? I never wanted that."

"But it'll help you. It'll give you the needed strength to fight back the malignity that's spreading to your body."

"I won't deny, but you gave your magic. You sacrificed the utmost important thing to you, for my sake." She stopped for a minute to take a deep breath and burst out. "If the situation was otherwise, I'd be pretty mad at you."

"I'm hoping a 'but' there," Draco prodded her.

"Your act of sacrifice had given you the upper hand over the curse. The positive energy, your selfless deed had generated, contained the curse." She said with her misting eyes.

Draco became speechless at her confessions. The tears were running down his face without any barrier.

"You are a good man, Draco Malfoy. An arrogant one, but yeah, you are more than what you give credit for yourself." Hermione said earning an earnest smile from him. "Do you remember the first time Infelix triggered in you?" When Draco remained silent, she continued. "Could you show that to me?"

Draco nodded mutely and they were suddenly standing on the ground, on the day of his last Quidditch match. Hermione was right behind him when Draco's fingers closed on the tiny fluttering ball.

"Is this the moment," Hermione whispered to Draco. He nodded expecting the elation he felt on that day. Draco was confused to see that he felt nothing. It was just a ball, not some major victory and he definitely didn't feel that he had everything as he thought. The thought of feeling on top of the world just appeared as foolish as it sounded.

"You understand the difference now?" Hermione asked him. "The curse triggered from your thoughts of selfish happiness. It doesn't understand selflessness or its magnanimity. Looking at you, I can even bet my grades, that your new personality will even drive the curse out of your body."

"So, is the curse gone?" Draco asked looking up, as she brushed his tears off.

"You're going to come with me to find out about that," she said standing up.

She gave him another kiss and walked towards a light at the end of the room. She stood there with an outstretched hand waiting for him. Draco followed her with a nervous smile, his heart thudding loudly at the thought of an unknown future awaiting him.

* * *

 **A/N: It was a difficult chapter for me. I have a few discarded drafts of this chapter on my drive. I hope you appreciate the path I've taken.**

 **The next chapter will be the official last chapter of 'A fine thread'. Some of my friends have suggested that I should forego the epilog. So I'm asking you wonderful people to help me there. I've few ideas about that, but should I write one or just leave it like that?**


	36. Contentment

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful support you've given this story.**

 **Myrddin Emrys The Third: Thank you so much**

 **lrmorena: I adore them both and I'm all for happily ever after. Thanks for your blessings.  
**

 **snazzieshazzie: I know, sorry about that. I couldn't resist writing cliffhangers**

 **SVowles: Thank you so much for your wonderful words and advice. I'm sad too that the story's coming to an end. This is my first story and it'll always be close to my heart.**

 **White Bishop: Thank you for another wonderful review. I understand that Harry and Ron need not share memories where Draco was involved. As with Harry, he might've thought, Draco could relate to himself more, if the memory included him and Ron was just being Ron. I don't know, it kinda made sense then. As a thank you for the wonderful guidance I've received from you, I've left a little something for you in this chapter. I hope you'll appreciate it.**

 **pgoodrichboggs: You're always spot on predictions and thank you for the continuous support.**

 **LuckyMascot: Your words made my day. Thank you for such a sweet review.I believe in what you said. The good deeds always come back to you. I really enjoyed the way you've written the emotions and their correlation. As I said, I'm sad too that the story is coming to an end.**

 **AllyBabyPebbles: Thank you so much for your wonderful words. I'm really glad you liked it. I'm working on those minor grammatical errors. Thank you for being kind and letting me know.**

 **Guest: Thank you, dear guest**

 **Green Eyed Lana Lee: Yay, I'm so happy for your happy tears. The previous chapters really were emotional and trust me they were difficult for me too. I'm really glad you liked how it had come to this stage.**

* * *

 **A fine thread**

 **Contentment**

* * *

Draco tried to open his eyes. The light in the room he was in, wasn't supportive at all. He felt as if his head was being pounded by a series of hammer strokes. He felt a soft brush of fingers on his forehead, which relaxed his tensed eyebrows.

"My Dragon," a soft whisper tickled his ears. "Open your eyes."

Draco parched lips quivered at his mother's voice. His eyes cracked a little, trying to get a glimpse of the scene. He saw his mother's trembling face as his vision adjusted. "Mum."

Narcissa's face lit up at those words as she took her son's face into her hands. "Draco, you're okay." Her eyes shone in teary mirth as her son greeted her. She ran her fingers over his face making sure he was really there, talking and responding to her. "Thank you so much for coming back to us, son." She hugged him showing her elation in her embrace. "We've been waiting for you for almost a day. The healer told us that you were still here, but you wouldn't respond. I was so terrified." Draco tried to smile, now his eyes completely open, while Narcissa stayed there ascertaining the feeling of her son's revival. "You called me Mum. Do you know how long it had been since I've heard that word from you?"

"I just wanted to remember how it felt," Draco's voice croaked.

"Oh, Draco!" Narcissa said moving out of his embrace, but staying in place. "Don't ever scare me like that. How dare you send me away in that manner? How could I've survived without you?" Narcissa asked her voice trembling at the intensity of her pain.

"Mother," Draco said trying to get into a sitting position.

"Careful there," Narcissa stopped him and helped him by his shoulders. "Do you want me to get the healers?" she asked at his painful expression.

Draco shook his head. He noticed that his hands were closed in fists and he felt a small indent in the middle of his palm. Immediately, he was flooded with the images of all the memories he had witnessed and the voice that coaxed him to come out. He nervously asked, "Hermione?"

Narcissa's expression dropped and she glanced sideways. Draco followed the path his mother's eyes had taken. There on the other side of the room, on the bed, was Hermione with her eyes closed. She looked so peaceful and appeared to be in deep slumber.

Draco's heart dropped as he tried to move, but Narcissa stopped him. "Son, you need to take it slow."

Draco saw that Harry Potter was sitting on a stool by her bed, her hand tightly clasped in his. Potter nodded at him apprehensively, but his tensed stare returned to his friend immediately.

"We don't know, what happened? She'd been like that since you," she gulped and turned to his son, "went unconscious."

"I need to go to her," Draco said urgently as he tried to get up.

"Draco, first let the healers get here," Narcissa tried to stop him.

"You don't understand mother, she was the one who brought me back. I have to go to her," Draco said landing his feet on the ground. He groaned at the contact of the cold floor and Narcissa immediately held him up.

"Let me help you," Narcissa said gripping him by the waist. Draco slowly limped his way to her with his mother's help. As he neared her bed, his heart started thumping loudly. He slumped on her bed and looked at her pale face. Harry Potter looked at him with a pained expression clutching Hermione's hand, dearly.

"Hermione," Draco whispered taking her other limp hand into his.

As soon as Draco's hand touched hers, Hermione's eyes shot open. She gasped at the sudden contact and her body jerked slightly. Harry tried calling her slowly trying to catch her attention. But her eyes were fixed on Draco as her lips parted slightly as the words escaped them, "Welcome back, Draco."

Draco stayed mute at her words. He bent forward without wavering his eye contact. He caught hold of her chin and looked deep into her eyes. He ignored the boy-who-lived and his mother, who were holding Hermione and him, as he asked, "Can you feel it?"

The others might not have understood his words but Draco knew Hermione would recognize them immediately. Her eyes welled up as she nodded her affirmation. Draco's heart soared at her actions and he pulled her into a hug, ignoring the presence of others.

"Draco, what's happening?" Narcissa asked from his side. But Draco refused to relent his grip on Hermione. His plan had worked and now his magic is flowing through her veins.

"Narcissa, please take care of them, I'm going to call the healers," Harry Potter said rising from his seat. He composed his magnificent stag and sent off his message. He then to the embracing pair and asked, "Malfoy, What's happening with you both?"

As Draco tried to stand, Hermione, held his hand and stopped him from moving, "stay here. I want you to stay close to me."

"Draco, you both are scaring us. I don't want a repeat of what happened yesterday."

"Mrs. Malfoy, I don't think we won't need to worry about that anytime sooner." The voice that had charmed him to come out, spoke from the bed. Draco turned his head to her and caught the amber eyes of the witch. "Trust me, Draco." Hermione glanced at him with an unreadable expression as her glance traveled to his chest. She slowly moved to a side and helped him to a proper sitting position beside her. She then swiveled him around so that she was facing his back. The knots came undone as she worked them with her trembling fingers and pushed the sleeves down his hands. "See for yourself."

Draco was apprehensive to even turn his gaze downward. What if nothing changed and he saw the curse consuming half of his body. He turned to face her, with the small needle still tightly clutched in his hands, his nervous glance met Hermione's. But what he found in her eyes changed his disposition. Her eyes were dancing with happy tears. He schooled his mind and reached out for her hand. With an assuring squeeze from her, he slowly looked down.

"How is it possible?" Draco gasped at what he saw.

His chest wasn't blazing red anymore. It wasn't even black. The vicious crisscross black nerve patterns that adorned his chest for the past months, dissolved into meager gray lines melding into his skin tone. His heart wasn't anymore beating at an alarming rate. His eyes traveled the path, from his heart to the hideous mark on his left arm. It still remained there innocently with an addition of that extra word. But Draco had a feeling that whatever he would do, it's going to remain there forever. His eyes watered looking at his own body. Hermione guided his hand there and let his hands gently glide over his heart.

"It's gone, Draco," Hermione whispered kissing the hand that was just hovering over chest "Your heart is no longer in danger." He felt a small drop of tear on his shoulder and that was his undoing. He dragged her frail body into him and burst out. It felt surreal. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. But a tiny voice inside his head assured him, that it was true and he believed it. He cried out his heart's content. Hermione held him tightly until his tears exhausted.

"I'm alive," Draco spoke reverently gazing at her.

He then turned to his mother just to see that she was nodding at him with watery eyes, but he could see the unmistakable happiness within them. "Yes my son, your curse is gone." Narcissa brushed his hair as Draco tried to gain composure. "Oh! Your father would be so exhilarated. He'd been beyond himself concerned with your state."

Draco nodded thinking about the memory where he witnessed his father's love. "He wanted to take the curse away from me."

"He pleaded to be kept here until he found out about you. I'll just inform the Aurors." Narcissa continued moving to the doors briskly, her eyes never wavering from his son. She gave them one last smile and disappeared out of the doors.

"There is so much more in the Malfoys than they ever let it show," Hermione said looking into his eyes. "We've to talk about your sneaky act."

"Let me check on the healer," Harry said uncomfortably as he moved to the doors of the room. "They should be here by now."

"Potter, just a second." Draco halted the chosen one's steps. "I need your wand."

"Why?" Harry asked looking with confusion.

"I'm not sure Draco," Hermione said with apprehension as she eyed Harry's wand. "Please not now."

"I'm right here, there is no need to be apprehensive," Draco said taking the wand from Harry's outstretched hand. "Don't you want to test it?"

"Malfoy, what's to be tested?"

"Draco," Hermione said exasperatedly. "I'm not ready. Honestly, I don't think I even deserve it."

"Thank you, Potter," Draco said as he placed the wand in her Hermione's hand.

"Will you be okay, Hermione? I'll be back soon," Harry vanished from the room as Hermione nodded at him, her concentration on the tiny stick in her hand.

"Hermione, love. Listen to me very carefully. I was dying. I didn't need any magic. Even if it pains me to say, you need it. It helps you live." He spoke taking her teary face into his hands. "Please don't think of it as magic. It's your life source, which helps you survive. If I found a way to transfer that to you, why would I step back from it?"

"Did you know that your act would've any kind of effect on you?"

"If I said yes, I would be wrong," Draco said solemnly.

"Do you regret it now."

"No, I don't. Hermione," he hoarsely whispered. "I'm free. The curse is gone." Draco started but his eyes lingered on the reminder on his arm. The hideous mark, which was now adorned with a word that glorified their futile actions, appeared to be mocking at him.

"You cannot change the past, Draco," Hermione reassured acknowledging his thoughts. "But the future is in your hands. And I know one thing. You wouldn't let that bloody thing," she said pointing to the dark mark, "define you." Her voice was so confident that Draco couldn't help but smile.

"But, do you realize what price you paid for that right?" Hermione asked once they have got a grip on themselves. Draco gave a glance at her but Hermione immediately turned her face away, unable to lift her eyes to meet his.

"I know," Draco, said holding her chin trying to turn her reluctant eyes on him. "And why are you reminding me that?" Hermione's eyes were still downward. "Just now you said, that I wasn't that prejudiced git anymore."

Hermione threw him a hurtful look.

"You are very important to me Hermione. If I had to sacrifice my magic to ensure your safety, I'll do it a hundred times, without a second thought. Besides, I've got the brightest witch of our age on my side. With my magic and your intelligence, we make quite a formidable team."

"Don't you regret even for a second that you'll not be able to magic anymore."

Draco shook his head with conviction. He dragged her by hand and captured her lips in a kiss. "You've shown me a different kind of magic and I can't wait to explore it."

Hermione's answer was a smile with her tear filled eyes.

"I love you, my dear self-righteous Gryffindor," Draco said kissing her with a little more passion. They lay there with their foreheads touching and staring into each other's eyes. "I really want to spend all my life with you." Draco murmured. Hermione looked up with the question in her eyes, that she was too afraid to ask. "I don't care, how long we are going to live and I won't let that stop you or me from relishing this," Draco said caressing her face with his hands relishing in the smile that spread across her face. "Now let's get on with our test," he said pointing to the wand. Before Hermione could think about a spell, Draco clasped her hand. "Do you think you can do the what Potter did before?"

"Patronus?" Hermione asked. When Draco nodded she continued, "I'm not sure. But I'll try," Hermione said closing her eyes.

Draco couldn't understand that particular defense form. He never encountered a need to practice it, but definitely, there was something magnificent about it. Slowly a beatific smile replaced the frown on her face as she muttered the words. A silver wisp emerged from her wand and slowly took a shape.

Draco was mesmerized as the beautiful thing filled the space around them with its warmth. He heard Hermione's gasp as it surrounded them. "You never told me your Patronus was a snake."

"It wasn't," she stretched her hand touching the lithe serpent as it glided through her fingers. "It used to be an otter. I think it is yours."

Draco couldn't believe his eyes as the slender rattlesnake danced around them. "It's amazing," said Draco mystified by its manifestation.

"It really is," Hermione said leaning on to him. Draco didn't know how to express his elation but tried to pour all his emotion into his kiss as their lips touched.

Before they could truly submerge in their joy, the door opened. They heard a scuffle near the door and Draco stumbled to rise from his stance. He slowly staggered to his parents. His mother first entered the room and not a minute later, his father followed. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley also accompanied them. All their eyes were focused on the silver snake as it slowly vanished into the thin air.

"Draco," Lucius Malfoy hurried up to him while Narcissa held her husband's arm. "Cissa, he's okay," Lucius whispered looking at his son, as his wife comforted him.

Both the parents settled on either side of Draco, guiding him to his bed. Draco couldn't be any more contented as he got a chance to return the love he experienced from his parents. He was indeed lucky to receive love from all of them. Each and every person he had encountered in his short life had taught him a different form of love. He hugged his parents and he saw from above their heads that her friends had joined Hermione.

As his parents moved away, Harry Potter came close to Draco. He extended his hand to his old nemesis and when Draco reciprocated the gesture, grasped it in a tight hold. He glanced back at Hermione who was with Ron. "Thanks for everything. I really don't know, how to express my thanks for what you did for her."

Lucius and Narcissa looked at them with a puzzled look.

Draco sensed the rising tension in that moment and responded quickly, "It's nothing. Don't mention it." When Harry Potter tried to say something Draco immediately cut him off. "We'll discuss it later," he said looking at his parents.

But his gesture didn't go unnoticed as he expected. "No Draco. They deserve to know." Hermione's voice reached Draco's ears. "They need to know, what exactly saved you."

Narcissa and Lucius turned to Draco, but Draco replied exhaustedly. "You don't understand, Hermione. It'll hurt them."

"I think you're underestimating them, Draco."

"What is it, Hermione? Is the curse still active?" Narcissa asked a sudden panic rising in her eyes.

"No Mother. It's nothing," Draco said taking his mother's hand into his.

"Then what is it, son? What are you hiding?" Lucius asked taking Narcissa's other hand. "You should know by this time that nothing could be achieved by hiding."

Draco sighed and looked at Hermione. She gave him an encouraging look, but Draco saw an undermined threatening glare stating 'I'll do it if you don't' under her gaze. He released a puff of breath and spoke. "Hermione's magical core was destroyed by Bellatrix. If her magic was restored, she would survive." Harry Potter found his way to his best friend and offered the comfort of his shoulder as she leaned onto it. She gestured Draco to continue. "I found about an emerald needle from the books at our Manor," Draco said looking at Lucius. His father's eyes went wide with that information. "Yes, from our very own ancient knowledge. With the help of that, I transferred my magic to Hermione." He then took the needle that was enclosed in his palm and placed it in the light. He didn't need to see everybody's faces, to check where were they looking. Before anybody could raise further questions, he quickly put it back in his trouser pockets.

"Does that mean?" Ron Weasley spoke for the first time after entering the room. "You got your magic back." He asked looking at Hermione. She nodded solemnly but Weasley's face had become ecstatic.

"Yes, Weasley. I restored Hermione's magic." Draco said throwing an arrogant smirk at Ron Weasley. Draco knew it was not appropriate to goad him now, but he knew Weasley wasn't that charitable with his memories.

And what happened next, Draco could never have imagined. He received a bone-crushing hug from the person, who had hated his very existence. Ron Weasley tried to express many things in that one hug. His gratitude, his happiness that she's going to survive after all and something else Draco couldn't quite understand. Maybe an apology, Draco thought as he caught his eyes. Draco nodded his acknowledgment. But as Ron moved a bit further, Draco whispered in his ears, "Don't think that I'm above telling her what memory you shared."

Ron took a sharp breath, but smiled looking at him, "I wouldn't expect anything less from you. Good to have you back, Malfoy."

When Ron moved away, Draco was left with the final two confrontations he feared the most. Narcissa and Lucius were looking at him with questions in their eyes.

"Is it true?" Lucius asked Draco, his eyes darting to his son's pocket. "That thing could restore magic."

"Yes, Father. My magic is gone. I know it is tough for you to understand it. But I wouldn't change a thing if I had to do it again." He closed his palm on his pockets and repeated. "I know what you think. Don't think about restoring my magic. It clearly said it can only be used once, on a person."

Lucius stayed mute but Draco knew what kind of thoughts would be swirling his mind. But Narcissa answered for both of them. "It doesn't matter. You are here with us, completely whole. That's millions worth of magic. Isn't it Lucius?"

Lucius looked at him with a hint of sadness in his eyes, but he didn't breakdown as Draco Narcissa didn't care, her eyes told everything Draco wanted to know. "We are proud of you, Draco. You are our wonderful boy. What if you don't have magic? We've enough for all of us within our hearts." Narcissa said her eyes glancing in Hermione's direction while holding her husband's hand. Draco knew Hermione gained a permanent place in his mother's heart a very long time ago, but with Draco's magic in her, Hermione had practically become family in Narcissa's eyes.

"Mother, why don't you go ahead and rest? You deserve it the most. You've been here for this long." Draco said squeezing his mother's hand.

"Yes, Cissa," Lucius said confirming his son's statement.

"No, I want to stay," Narcissa said shaking her head. "This is the first time our entire family got to experience happiness. And I won't let something scrimpy like my exhaustion to disturb this moment."

"We will have many moments like this in the future," Lucius said looking at his wife. "For now, all of you need to rest," Lucius said turning to the Hermione. "We're in your debt, Ms. Granger, for bringing our son back to us." Hermione nodded uncomfortably at those words. "But treasure the gift my son had bestowed on you. There wouldn't be a greater gift from any wizard or a witch."

"I know, Mr. Malfoy," Hermione said slowly walking towards the man. "I promise, I'll never misuse it."

Lucius relaxed at her words. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Ms. Granger." He then turned to her best friends and spoke, "I'm ready to go now."

"Lucius," Narcissa flung herself forward to her husband.

"My remaining time in Azkaban would be over in a blink of your eye, Cissa. I'm going there knowing all my family is being taken care of. I'm going there as a more contented person."

"I can't wait for the day, you'll finally be with us." Narcissa hugged her husband, totally disregarding the fact that they were standing amongst company.

Lucius hugged her closer and whispered, "I trust you took care of that deplorable person." His eyes were slightly tilted to the adjacent glass chamber, which was now empty.

"You would be proud of me," she said haughtily.

"I'm always proud of you," Lucius said drawing back. He turned to his son and spoke, "Get well soon, Draco." He moved to Ron who had already bid his goodbye to Hermione and gestured him that he was ready to be taken away. Before Ron's hand closed on his, Lucius turned back to his son one last time and said, "Be happy, my son."

Draco nodded and whispered in a watery smile, "You too, Father," as he saw Ron Weasley whisking him away from the room. From the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione nod at Potter.

Harry Potter then approached Narcissa, extending his hand. "I'll escort you back to your place, Narcissa."

She hesitated and looked at Draco. But Draco encouraged her to go on with an exhausted smile. She strode up to him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I'll see you soon." She moved to Hermione and enveloped the girl in a surprising hug, "Thank you for everything, Ms. Granger. And my husband was right. Malfoys' magic is powerful and very dear to them. I understand how much Draco adores you by that gesture. I just wanted to tell you that you stand in the same regard with me."

Hermione stood there too shocked to speak at her confession. She nodded mutely at the Malfoy matriarch as she took Harry's hand and with a last look at her son, she disappeared from the room.

"It doesn't suit you, love. Now come here and give me a proper welcome back," Draco said beckoning her.

Hermione scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "Nothing could be done?"

Draco shook his head. There was a tiny little pang somewhere in his healing heart, but it didn't bother him. "This may sound strange, but I really liked living with Jack, Jasmine, and you," Draco said nuzzling her neck.

"Even I liked living with you, you sneaky snake."

"I know you call me a snake but deep down you love me for all that," Draco said looking into her eyes.

Hermione laughed shaking her head. But her eyes expressed what Draco needed to hear.

They sighed blissfully as they relaxed into each other. Draco's eyes moved to the glass chamber beside their room. "What happened to Dolohov?" He asked suddenly in alarm, as he noted it was now empty.

"No, idea," Hermione said scooting closer to Draco. "Must we talk about him now?"

"Absolutely not. That wretch is not worth to be mentioned in our conversations," Draco said drawing her attention.

Draco realized how his life had changed from being an arrogant pureblood to this caring man. He'd never believed once in his life that it would be possible for him to experience this kind of love. But the amazing girl in his hands not only showed him the magnanimity of this powerful emotion but also bound him eternally to the true sense of Love. The two young souls who have journeyed this far surpassing all the assaults, the life had thrown at them lay there bound together with a fine thread of friendship, love, and last but not the least magic.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in an abandoned room of St. Mungos, loud cries of a man were echoing, "Please kill me, I can't bear this pain."

But a healer replied in sympathy, "Sorry Mr. Dolohov, we're trying our best to relieve you, but nothing seems to be working. The food reaction you had was never heard. These boils all over your body seem quite stubborn. They seem to go away for a second, but they are sprouting back immediately."

"Please do anything. Please give me my sentence. Execute me, this pain is ripping me," his painful yelps continued.

"Sorry, you can't be given your sentence, until you are completely cured," the healer declared leaving the man to his suffering.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it friends, the last chapter of 'A fine thread'. I hope you enjoyed it. It was my first attempt and I couldn't be more grateful for all the wonderful support. I've decided to go with the idea of writing an epilogue** **which shouldn't be long. I thank you for all your suggestions regarding how to proceed, they were a massive help.  
**


	37. Epilogue

**A/N: My final Author notes for this story.**

 **Thank you, one and all for the wonderful support you've extended to this story. It had been a beautiful journey for me and I immensely enjoyed writing each and every sentence of it. I trust you've enjoyed reading it as well. If you are** interested, I've **started another Dramione story called 'The missing day'. Please feel free to check it out. It's been great interacting with you all wonderful people and I thank you from the bottom of my heart.  
**

dramioneinlove: **Thank you. If the story needs one, certainly I'll try to include.**

 **Myrddin Emrys The** Third: **Thank you**

 **Guest: Thank you so much. Your wonderful words are really a guiding beacon. Thanks for sharing your thoughts.**

 **White Bishop: I really don't know how to express my gratitude. When I started this story, I never once thought I would be gaining such an amazing audience, yet alone a great critic like you. You are immensely talented and your reviews are like pools of possibilities. I'm so grateful for each and every one of them. Your suggestions are always on my mind when developing a scene or character. They have helped me greatly through this entire transition. I wish you good luck in whatever goal you intend to choose and I trust you'll reach the highest point in them. I apologize for all my ramblings and I'm ever thankful for your patience. The rattlesnake reference to Hermione's Patronus was my way of saying thank you as I drew that from one of your references. I hope you didn't mind.**

 **lrmorena: Thanks for your review and your blessings.**

 **pgoodrichboggs: I'm really glad you liked the chapter. I really want to say my thanks to you as you were the one who gave me reviews since the first chapter. Thank you and** good luck

 **Mia: Thank you so much for sharing your thoughts. I felt really great by just reading your review. And I've to be ever grateful to you for being so patient and tolerating my mistakes. I'll try to correct them, now that I'm done with this story.**

 **SVowles: I'm glad you liked the ending. I had few ideas but I decided to go with it.**

 **LuckyMascot: No, the idea of keeping both of them alive, had been in my mind since I started the story. I'm a strong believer in hope. I'm glad you liked what I did with Dolohov. Your review was really beautiful and thanks for sharing your thoughts.**

 **Green Eyed Lana Lee: Thanks for writing wonderful reviews and sharing your amazing thoughts with me.**

* * *

 **A fine thread**

 **Epilogue - 10 years later**

* * *

\- 10 years later

"That's how the molecule could be isolated using Affinity Chromatography. If you've any questions regarding the process, please feel free to talk to me," said Draco adjusting his glasses. That is the only regret he had after these many years. He had to resort to wearing glasses like bloody Potter.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy." There was a small agreement from the group, gathered in front of him in the class.

He gave all of them a nod indicating that the class was finished and he started tidying the work on the table. He cringed slightly when he saw a girl walking to the table in a not so subtle manner. He hurried his efforts before the girl could stop him.

But the girl was quick. She stood in his way and said in a voice, quite inappropriate for the current atmosphere. "Mr. Malfoy, I was just wondering if you had a few minutes. I've few doubts regarding the theory of Affinity Chromatography."

Draco knew he had to oblige. "Sure Ms. Summers. I can spare a few minutes," he turned around to his desk.

"Sorry Ms. Summers, but Professor Malfoy is needed somewhere else, very urgently," the voice of Ginny Potter boomed from the door.

Draco was alarmed. What was she doing here? Then the realization dawned on him. Ginny met his panicked glance and gave him a nod, confirming his suspicions. He turned to his student and spoke very quickly, "I'm sorry. But I've got to rush."

He rushed out of the room with Ginny behind him. "Slow down, Malfoy. I'm not in a position to run like you." She called out pointing to her protruding belly.

Draco stopped and waited impatiently until she caught up to him. "How is she? Why didn't anybody call me? But it is too early for her right."

"They tried, all of them. But some idiot had his phone on silent," Ginny glared at him.

"Oh!" Draco hurriedly pulled the phone out of his pockets and took a sharp breath. "20 bloody missed calls," Draco cursed loudly. "What the hell was I thinking? Why did you come here in this condition?"

"True. What the hell were you thinking?" Ginny echoed his question. "We didn't have any other option. My husband's helping her and your parents to get to the hospital. Come on Jack's ready with the car." Ginny stopped and looked at him and squeezed his hand. "Everything will be fine."

By the time they reached the parking lot, Jack was waving at them to catch their attention. As soon as, everyone was in the car they zoomed off towards their destination.

"I didn't know why you people insist on doing everything in the muggle way," Ginny grumbled. "It was only Hermione and Harry before, and now you've jumped on their bandwagon."

"If you didn't realize yet, that is the only option I've got. Besides you know why she chose the Muggle hospital. Jasmine's going to be there," Draco jerked suddenly at a swift movement. "Jack, slow down. This is not your broomstick," Draco admonished the boy who was merrily grinning as he maneuvered through the traffic.

"Oh! I don't mind the speed. It's the enclosed space," Ginny said looking through the window.

"Thanks, Ginny. You're the best." Jack beamed at the pregnant woman. "Once you get your kid out, you've got to teach me your expert chaser moves."

"You got it," Ginny gave her assent with a smile. "You're doing great on your own. It is because of you, Hufflepuff had finally won the Quidditch cup."

"You flatter me, Ginny. If not for you and Harry, it wouldn't have been possible," Jack said giving a wholehearted smile.

"Any time Jack," Ginny said proudly.

"We are running out of time here. You can have your detailed Quidditch plan discussions some other time," Draco glowered in their direction.

"Sorry," Jack squeaked and raised the speed a bit. "If I had known the place where you worked, I wouldn't have had to trouble Ginny. Or at least learned how to drive," He grumbled at Draco, muttering the last part under his breath.

"Right, after the fiasco you pulled with my student. No chance, Jack," Draco spoke menacingly earning an embarrassing look from the boy driving the car. "Now concentrate on the road," Draco heard Ginny's snickering from the back seat and turned towards her. "Did Potter go to the manor?"

"He got a floo call from a very distressed Narcissa, and he rushed. Apparently, Lucius was with Hermione at that time and she wouldn't let go of your father's hand. It's not an easy task to get a Muggle car closer to Malfoy Manor."

"I just hope she's alright," Draco mumbled. "Did someone alert Jasmine?"

"Yes, I did. She said she's getting everything ready. Chill Draco! It's Daddy time," Jack whooped lifting his hands into the air leaving the steering.

"Hands on the wheel," Draco snapped.

"You just sound like Hermione," Ginny laughed at his outburst.

"Where is James?" Draco asked suddenly.

"He's at Andromeda's. Teddy's back from school for the break and my son doesn't want his parents anymore." Ginny stopped for a second and spoke her thoughts. "I remember Teddy acting in the same way, towards Jack and Jasmine."

They stopped after a while, as the gleaming letters of the Hospital hoarding came into view. Draco got down and helped Ginny.

"You guys go ahead. I'll go and park the car," Jack said as Draco and Ginny moved towards the entrance.

As soon as they entered the foyer, they heard an impatient voice, "They're not here."

"Jas," Draco greeted the girl with a hug. "Not here? He turned to Ginny and asked, "How's your husband's driving? Is he competing with a snail?"

"If he's slow, it would be because of your bossy wife," Ginny said collapsing to a nearby chair. "Wiltshire is far, ferret."

"Ginny, you want something? It is important to keep yourself hydrated." Jasmine crouched down beside her and asked.

"No honey! I'm good," Ginny said affectionately and pointed to Draco. "The hormonal man over there might need something."

"I'm not hormonal. My wife's going to have a baby. That too at an early stage," Draco snapped.

"Draco, it's alright. Trust me. It is not uncommon. They both are going to be fine. I'll take care of them." Jasmine said taking Draco's hand into hers. "I promise."

"She had been through a lot, Jas. I wasn't sure if her body could take any more of these pressures. But she insisted for my sake. If anything happened to her now, I'll not be able to forgive myself."

"Draco, It's not going to be like that. You needn't worry about Hermione. Her body is more than capable of this. From what she told me, the baby is adding his own share of power to her."

"We don't know who we're having."

"Hermione's instincts. Most of the time they're right," Ginny chimed from the couch. Draco stilled for a moment. She was right. Nobody could guess Hermione Granger's thoughts better than Ginny Weasley. Where Hermione was the composed depths of an ocean, Ginny was its agile dancing waves. But the passion, love, and warmth inside both of them were the same. The unspoken bond between the two women was very impressive. But it hadn't been like that in the beginning. The relationship between Hermione and Ginny was strained in the early days of Hermione's recovery. But later on, the redhead had warmed up to Hermione, thanks to Potter's intervention. What exactly had happened was a mystery to Draco. When asked, he simply got the answer that Weasleys showed their love in a different manner.

"I don't care if it's a boy or a girl. I just want them to be safe," Draco started pacing rubbing his palms together.

"You know Draco. Many of the great people born in this world, were born preemies," Jasmine said checking her phone.

"Really," Draco said with an amused tone.

"Yes, Draco," Jasmine winking at smirking Ginny.

"When are you planning to leave to Hayard?" Ginny asked Jasmine trying to distract her from Draco's pacing.

"Harvard. I'm not sure," Jasmine said chewing her lip.

"Harry says it's a great achievement. Receiving an invitation from Harvard school itself is a wonderful thing. And that too at this age. You should definitely think about it," Ginny said remembering Harry and Hermione's words.

"Leaving all of you is not something I look forward to," Jasmine said nonchalantly. "Besides I haven't spoken to Narcissa yet."

Jasmine had achieved a special place in Narcissa's heart after her few days' stay at the Manor. Her troubled and abused past put the girl in a different light in his mother's eyes. She even went to the extent of offering Jasmine the gift of magic. The magic of her birth father that was taken from him in his last moments was still in the Emerald needle that was kept safe in Tinky's protection. Every time those two met, Narcissa brought it up and Jasmine declined it. When asked, she simply replied, "It's not worth it. I don't want to be associated with anything of his." It was a good enough excuse for everyone, except for Narcissa.

"They're coming," Jack came in abruptly alerting all those gathered in the foyer.

Draco darted to the steps just in time to see Potter and his mother climbing the steps. "Where is Hermione?"

Potter started to say but Jasmine replied instead. "Come with me, Draco. She'll be brought in through another entrance."

Draco turned to his mother and asked. "Is she alright?"

She nodded tightly and took Draco's hand while Harry Potter rushed to his wife.

"Hermione's a strong woman. But I guess she was a bit worried. But I'm sure your presence was all she needed." Narcissa said following Jasmine.

"Oh! I forgot to inform her parents," Draco said taking out his phone.

"You go on Draco. I'll take care of that," Harry said helping Ginny out of the chair as she leaned on to him.

"Thanks," Draco mumbled as Jasmine guided them through the busy hospital.

As they reached the room Jasmine had got pre arranged for Hermione, she wasn't there yet. Jasmine pointed to the lifts by the corner and Draco scooted closer to them. Luckily for him, first lift opened and he came face to face with a panting Hermione who was in a wheelchair.

Draco dropped down to his knees and took her face into his palms giving a kiss to her forehead, "You're okay."

Hermione nodded and Draco saw the telltale signs of worry in those eyes.

"It'll be okay," he said as he saw her hand that was squeezing the life out of his father's hand. But Lucius Malfoy stood there stoically even though his hand was now in the color of a beetroot. "You can let go of my father's hand, sweetie. I'm right here," Draco said coaxing her hand out of the grip.

"Okay," she said loosening her grip. Draco heard an unmistakable sigh from his father as he moved a little, letting Draco take his place.

"Thank you, Father," Draco told Lucius.

"It's nothing, son," he said and turned to Hermione. "You did a great job. Don't worry about anything else. We'll talk later." He then walked to his waiting wife and took a seat beside her.

Hermione nodded and gave out another sharp gasp. Draco wanted to yell in pain as she almost broke the bones of his hand with her tight squeeze.

"Come on, Draco," Jasmine came to their side and assured them. "It's going to be great, Trust me."

Draco didn't remember any of the events that happened in the next 5 hours. A vague memory of Hermione and he in the room, lots of medical equipment and not to forget the enormous amount of blood invaded his vision. But when he heard the musical sound of a baby cry, Draco forgot everything else. When his eyes fell on the tiniest of babies he'd ever seen, his heart swelled with pride. When he turned to Hermione, he was astonished to see that she was looking at him instead of the tiny babe in her hands.

"Congratulations," she whispered.

Draco's mind ran out of words at the picture in front of him. He hugged her sidewards, taking extreme caution about the tiny life that now totally depended on them. "You did great. That was the most amazing thing I ever saw in my life." Draco said kissing her. He didn't realize the wetness was from her tears or his. He lifted his fingers and ran his fingertips gently on the baby's skin. A sharp tingle passed through Draco as soon as his fingers came in contact with his son.

His heart was overwhelmed with all kinds of emotions. Uncontained love at the tiny heart that was beating so swiftly beneath Draco's fingers, uncontrollable fear that whatever he did it's never going to be enough and the fearsome protection that he had to shield their little boy from all the dangers in the world.

"We have a little boy," Draco said his voice choking up. "You already knew."

"Just an intuition," Hermione replied gazing at the little boy's closed eyelids.

He gently stroked the baby's back and shivered at the tenderness he felt there. Draco's thoughts drifted to the day, they found out she was pregnant.

 _"I'm terrified, Draco," Hermione sobbed into Draco's shoulder. "I didn't even realize my body could do that." The topic of children had been forbidden to both of them. Hermione believed that bringing an innocent life into this world in their conditions was not exactly a good idea and Draco couldn't agree more._

 _"Ssh," Draco tried to comfort her. But he didn't find words. He was in the same condition. He needed her too. He gently moved his hand to her stomach and brushed lightly with his fingers. "Here?"_

 _Hermione shook her head and moved his hand a bit lower until he felt a hardened spot on her lower belly, "There."_

 _She stopped crying and looked into Draco's eyes, "I don't think I can do this, Draco."_

 _"Honestly speaking, I'm scared too. But think about what we've been through our whole lives and where we are standing now." He hugged her closer and whispered. "You are not alone love. I'll try to be with you in each and every step." She still wasn't convinced and Draco lifted her chin up and spoke directly. "It's your decision, Hermione. Whatever you decide I'll be standing right next to you holding your hand."_

 _When they finally took the decision to keep the baby, they knew it wasn't going to be easy. The beginning months were very tough. The idea itself took a lot of time to get ingrained into their minds. The real change began when Narcissa started sharing Draco's childhood memories. She also suggested Hermione talk to her mother to consider gathering her own childhood memories. The support of Hermione's family had been quite surprising. The elder couple without a qualm accepted her decisions and supported her. They have chosen to remain in Australia despite their amends but were very encouraging in their attempts to help Hermione. It was Hermione who had trouble forgiving herself for the actions she had committed. But as her pregnancy progressed, she'd surpassed her guilt and took steps towards reconciliation._

"Draco. I need to put him in the incubator for the next few days," Jasmine said approaching the new parents.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Draco asked shooting up from the bed.

"Calm down, Draco. You're disturbing Scorpius," Hermione admonished at Draco's swift actions.

"Scorpius, really?" Jasmine was unable to control her scoff. She turned to Draco and asked. "Is this your idea?"

"No, it's all Hermione. It was some stupid idea she and my mother had cooked up. Keeping up the Black traditions." When Hermione gave a glare he continued. "Come on, Lyra was fine for a girl, but Scorpius? Come on give the kid a break. Besides you haven't heard what Potter intends to name his kid."

"Fine whatever. First, we have to get him to the nursery." Jasmine approached Hermione gently lifting the baby into her arms. "He seems stronger than the usual babies born at this time. We should try breastfeeding in the next couple of days." When Hermione reluctantly gave the baby, Draco began to wonder he was actually going to miss the little tyke. It hadn't been an hour he was born and he was totally in love with the tiny reality.

"The family can come directly to the nursery, Draco. I'll be right there. You stay with Hermione." Jasmine said loudly. When Draco nodded she mouthed, "She needs you."

Draco joined Hermione on the cot as she leaned back into him. They sat here watching as Jasmine carried their bundle of joy into the other room.

"I miss him already," Draco said squeezing her hand.

He noticed the trickle of tears down her cheeks. "Hey, it's over Hermione. There is no need for this." Draco said wiping her cheeks.

She shook her head and looked at him with a sadness filled eyes. "You know what that means right. I can't go in there anymore."

He didn't understand why she suddenly turned so somber. Then suddenly he realized what exactly she meant. "It doesn't matter," he said drawing her closer. "I've never been this happier."

He hugged her closer and gave a kiss to her forehead. "Get some rest, Hermione. You've been through a lot."

She nodded and burrowed into his chest, "I'm scared."

"Me too," Draco said squeezing her shoulders. "But together we make a pretty awesome team. Don't think too much. We'll face everything together."

He sensed a change in her breathing and slowly moved her onto the pillow. He drew up the blanket to her shoulders and stole a few kisses from her tired lips. He knew he loved her to the core, but after what they have experienced today their relationship had transcended into something ethereal.

As his steps moved to the nursery, the fateful day invaded his thoughts.

 _It happened when Hermione was in the second stage of her pregnancy. Hermione had joined Narcissa for lunch when the older lady invited her to share some of Draco's childhood memories. Draco had been properly embarrassed last time so he avoided these visits at any cost. Hermione went alone. After few hours into the afternoon, Tinky arrived in a pop._

 _"Young master. You must immediately come. It's mistress Hermione." The elf didn't give Draco a chance as his tiny hand engulfed Draco's. They landed in their Library in the next minute._

 _His mother and father were sitting on the couches in the Library and Hermione was nowhere to be seen._

 _"What's wrong? Where's Hermione?" Draco asked as their parents looked at each other._

 _"Draco, it's really wonderful," Narcissa said rushing to Draco. "She found it."_

 _"Found what?" Draco asked in confusion._

 _"The hidden veil to the Malfoy knowledge," Lucius replied from a side with an almost smile._

 _He was shocked. He had almost forgotten about the veil that existed in his own childhood home. Draco lost the ability to see the door with his own magic gone. He thought maybe Hermione would be able to see because of Draco's magic but it never happened. "She is in there now?"_

 _"Yes, Draco. It has been a while and we don't know what to do." Narcissa said wringing her hands._

 _"I think it recognizes the baby as the Malfoy heir and it allowed her entry," Lucius said while Narcissa dragged Draco to the nearby chairs._

 _"Tinky," Narcissa called to the elf and gestured something. An elaborate tea service appeared almost instantly. "Sit son. Have some tea. She'll be coming out soon." But Draco didn't relent as his eyes were fixed on the spot where the supposed veil should be. It was not for another half an hour he heard a light scuffle at that place and a very irate Hermione appeared._

 _"Are all the Malfoys as stubborn as him?" She grumbled as she sat down on the nearby armchair._

 _"Pretty much," Lucius replied taking a sip of his tea._

 _Narcissa glared at her husband. "Have some tea. You look exhausted," She said concernedly to Hermione. "What happened?"_

 _"I don't care what happened. We're going home right now. You don't need this kind of stress now," Draco said standing up from his position._

 _"Draco, do you even know what this means? We can get your magic back. There is an abundance of knowledge just behind that veil." Hermione said his eyes glowing with a new hope._

 _"Hermione, I know how much it means to you. But I don't care. I've got used to not having magic. I'm not letting you harm yourself or the baby," Draco said firmly._

 _"If I may," Lucius started._

 _"What," Draco and Hermione snapped at the same time at the older Malfoy._

 _"If Hermione wishes, you both could stay over here so that she wouldn't be in constant stress of moving back and forth between places and we all are here to assist in any way," Lucius said calmly._

 _Hermione smiled and seemed to be contemplating her father-in-law's words but Draco said in a menacing whisper, "I know you set this up."_

 _"It was a just a theory, Draco. There is no harm in trying," Lucius said announcing his dismissal._

 _"But the old man wouldn't let me near those books," Hermione said in an annoying voice._

 _"You just have to try harder, Malfoys never give up," Lucius said exiting the room._

 _Hermione suddenly got up and rushed to one of the aisles clearly looking for something she thought. Draco tried to follow her but Narcissa stopped him. "I know you're worried about her. But try to stand in her shoes. Don't you remember how she was in the beginning? The guilt literally ate her up. This is her closure. Even if it doesn't work out she'll have the satisfaction of her effort. Don't try to take that from her."_

 _His mother's words effectively shut him up. He knew the truth behind them._

 _So he just sat there day by day watching her disappearing into the Library and work on it. When one day she came out with the same frustration his mother gave her an interesting idea._

 _"Why don't you try blackmail?" Narcissa offered casually. When Hermione stared at her wide eyed, she explained. "It works almost all the time. Threaten him that you'll burn down his portrait. I even have some frozen Ashwinder eggs. You can make a show of thawing one and show it to that old coot. He'll come around."_

 _Apparently, their plan worked and Hermione was finally able to get a hold on them._

Today she had been in the same process of uncovering another ancient tome when their little guy planned to make an early appearance. To say the truth, Draco was a bit relieved. He had no hope as he had already gone through some of those books and he had got used to this lifestyle. It had been painful to watch her daily to go through that disappointment.

He saw a flurry of activity happening there as he came near the nursery.

Potter drew himself out of the group and approached Draco, "How is she?"

"Resting," Draco said. Before he realized what was happening, he received a warm hug from him. "Congratulations, Draco. I'm really glad you found each other."

"Yes," Draco said awkwardly trying to return the hug. But immediately felt much relieved when Potter's wife took her husband's place.

"He's so beautiful," Ginny said with tears in her eyes.

Draco smiled at her and nodded. "He is my son. What else could you expect?"

"I truly hope he doesn't inherit your vanity," she scoffed and strode to her husband.

"Congratulations, Draco," Jack enveloped him in a bone crushing hug. "You are a Dad. I'm so going to spoil that kid."

"I expect the godfather to behave in a proper manner. First, fix your driving and settle down in a proper job. Until then the godfather won't get to see his godson."

"Damn right, he won't," Jasmine chimed in. "But Godmother is going to get all the privileges."

"That you will," Draco said flicking Jasmine's nose. The decision, of choosing Jack and Jasmine as godparents, was entirely Draco's. They were already family, but Draco and Hermione wanted another thread to bind them closer.

"I'll inform Ron and her parents. Call us if you need anything at all," Potter said and looked in the direction of the rooms, Hermione was in. "I'll come by tomorrow. She would've rested by then."

"I've got to talk to Ron. It's been a while he'd sent any tickets. I have got to have some serious talk with him," Jack said following Harry and Ginny.

"Thanks for everything, Potter," Draco said, meaning the words wholeheartedly.

"It's nothing," the boy-who-lived replied with a smile and headed towards the exit with his wife. He could hear Jack's boisterous arguments with Harry and Ginny all along the way.

Potter took the responsibility of letting Ron Weasley know about the new developments. Weasley's abrupt decision to leave the ministry, in order to serve as a keeper for his favorite Quidditch team, shocked almost everybody. But he earned the support of all his loved ones as they turned up to cheer him on his first match. Hermione had given Draco no choice as she dragged him there with all their family. But he had to admit, Ron got pretty good and the team had definitely grabbed some good wins because of him. He had been in various tours all around the world, started enjoying his star status sporting a new witch on his arm, every time they met. He might've fooled everyone but Draco never missed the longing glances he gave in Hermione's direction, but the witch in question had been blissfully unaware of it.

Draco shook all of his thoughts, as he crouched down in front of the glass of the nursery, the incubator was in, to look at his son's face. He hadn't opened his eyes yet. Jasmine said it's going to take time, but he could see the hint of gray between his pale eyelashes. He wanted to touch him, hold him dear to his heart and kiss those tiny fingertips and fragile toes. He sighed and thought, all in good time.

Draco saw his father was standing away from the nursery, while his mother dabbed her eyes standing near the glass window peering into it. Jasmine was standing by her side holding the elder lady's hand.

"You looked the same," a low voice spoke from beside him.

"Did I?" Draco asked his mother.

"Yes, just like that, so beautiful, mesmerizing and angelic. I'd spend the whole day just looking at your peaceful face." Narcissa said pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Congratulations, son. It is one of the greatest joys in the world."

"I don't know what to do. We both are scared," Draco said looking at his mother.

"You are going to be an amazing Dad, Draco," Jasmine answered hugging him. "He is absolutely precious. I haven't seen anything more beautiful."

"She's right. You and Hermione are going to be best parents," Narcissa assured Draco.

"Come on, let's get some something to eat. The cafeteria's food is not so bad," Jasmine said dragging Narcissa with her.

Draco nodded and turned his gaze on his son. He felt a hand on his shoulder, "I thought you left, Father," Draco said without looking.

"Many argued that you looked like me, but I always saw your mother in you," Lucius said.

Draco smiled and said. "I can see Hermione in him."

Lucius smiled and turned to his son, "I trust she's doing well."

"Yes, she's resting. Once Jasmine gets back here, I'll go and check on her."

"Good." Lucius paused for a minute. "Today, she discovered some interesting facts."

"Father, I'm really not interested. I don't need magic. We have settled into our way of life. We both have wonderful jobs and most importantly we enjoy it. I'm having a pretty great life here. With him, it's just going to be wonderful." Draco dismissed his Father before he put in his opinion.

"I know that you are happy. But you just can't deny that it is a lie. You don't belong there. You belong in our world." Before Draco started Lucius stopped him by his shoulder. "Please just listen to me once. Bonds formed with a child are very powerful. See what happened to Hermione. Your little boy is the next Malfoy heir. We can expect great things from him."

"I'm sorry, father. Not now, I'm exhausted" Draco said in finality ending the discussion.

Draco heard Lucius' sigh and a squeeze on his shoulder. He understood his father's pain. But after denying the fact that magic could be brought back to him for so many years, it really wasn't easy for him to listen to some kind of hope. He turned to his son who was sleeping blissfully unaware of the responsibilities he was supposed to shoulder. Draco lifted his left hand and unbuttoned the sleeve. As he slowly rolled it upwards his digressions came into view. The mark hadn't changed at all since the past 10 years. The word 'fool' had slowly disintegrated into the pattern of light gray lines that were weaved into his body. But the dark mark stayed there innocently. His initial hesitancies slowly diminished and he started welcoming various aspects of Happiness his new life introduced him to. Draco had finally learned to smile in his victory over his demons that Voldemort inducted into him. He was never a death eater and he deserved to be happy. He then and there swore to himself that he was going to make sure that the ghosts and shadows of their past would never affect his son's childhood.

He saw a nurse entering the nursery and decided to visit how Hermione was doing. He then distastefully looked at the white bedding Scorpius was lying in. He immediately wished how wonderful it would be if it was in green. He waved away and walked towards the love of his life.

But if he had waited for one more second, he would have seen the white bedding slowly changing into a green.

* * *

The End


End file.
